Start of Something New
by Yuna200
Summary: Gegen ihren Willen wird Ginny Verlobt mit einem Slytherin und wenn das nicht schwer genug wäre, dreht Harry völlig ab, weil er Ginny nicht haben kann. Wird Ginny glücklich in einer Welt die ihr völlig Neu und Fremd ist?GW/BZ LM/DM
1. 1 Eine Malfoy

Eine Malfoy und andere Probleme

Start of Something New

Hallo ich freu mich das ihr her gefunden habt.

Die ersten 10 Kapitel werden erzählen, wer Leandra Malfoy ist und warum sie zu einer der Wichtigsten Personen wird, für Ginny, ohne die sie wohl das alles nicht schaffen würde.

Die Story wird Beta gelesen von einer Freundin, deren Storys ich gerne lesen, durch Fanfiktons haben wir uns kenne gelernt, sie liebt die Story und wollte sie sofort zum Betan haben und da sag ich nicht nein. XD

Die Story ist so gut wie fertig gestellt es werden so um die 50 Kapitel sein.

Über Kommis freu ich mich immer, ich bin regelrecht Süchtig.

Ich werde pro Woche 1 Kapitel hoch laden, am Anfang vielleicht auch mehr, weil die ersten 10 Kapitel etwas kurz sind, aber die erste Arbeit wollt ich dann doch nicht zerstören.

Einige werden denke die kenn ich doch. Und ja dies war meine erste Story, die ich umschreiben musste, da sie sich einfach in eine ganz andere Richtung bewegt hatte.  
Ich hoffe sie gefällt euch und es gibt nun mehr Sinn.

Betagelesen von Nico Robin, danke Süße, ohne dich könnte ich sie hier nicht hoch stellen.

So und bevor wir nun anfangen noch das Übliche, nervig ich weiß, aber es muss sein.

Alle HP Charas gehören der ehrenswerten Joanne K. Rowling, alle Ort die ihr aus HP kennt natürlich auch, mir gehört nur die Idee und Leandra Malfoy, aber seit euch versichert, so wie die Story beendet ist.

Werde ich alle Orte und Charas aus HP zurückgeben, leider.

seufz

Vielleicht könnt ich ja Draco und Blaise behalten

Käfighaltung XD

Ob das erlaubt ist?

So genug geplappert, ich wünsch euch viel Spaß beim lesen

Vorwort

Leandra ist ein 16 Jahre junges Mädchen, das ihre Eltern bei einem Tragischen Autounfall verlor. Sie selber damals gerade erst acht, verletzt sich an der Wirbelsäule.  
Eine eng vertrauter Familie ihrer Eltern, nahmen Leandra bei sich auf. Sie wollten Leandra in ihrem Glauben groß Ziehen und sie so behandeln, als wäre sie Ihre eigene Tochter. Sie wäscht mit ihrem ein Jahr älteren Stiefbruder auf.  
Mit Elf Jahren kam ihr Bruder nach Hogwarts, ein Jahr später ging auch sie auf eine Schule für Hexerei, dort lernte sie nicht nur Hexen sonder auch den Mut zu finden, wieder Laufen zu können.

Eine Malfoy

Leandra kam extra eine Tag früher nach Hause. Sie wollte ihren großen Bruder Überraschen.  
Sie wurde lange von der Öffentlichkeit fern gehalten, damit sie in Ruhe gesund werden konnte. Doch jetzt wo sie so weit wieder Gesund war und bald nach Hogwarts kommen würde, musste sie sich bald wieder in der Öffentlichkeit zeigen.  
Am Gleis 9 ¾ angekommen, fuhr auch schon der Rote Zug ein.  
Leandra war aufgeregt, zu einem stand sie das erste Mal Öffentlich als Familienmitglied da und zum anderen, das sie ihrem Bruder zeigen konnte warum sie schon Daheim war.  
Der Zug hielt an. 2 große Kerle trugen das Gepäck ihres Bruders mit raus.  
Leandra lief langsam auf ihn zu, noch etwas wackelig aber bestimmend.  
Ihr Bruder war noch zu beschäftig Anweißungen zu geben, das er sie erst Bemerkte als sie fast bei ihm war und seinen Namen rief.  
„DRACO!!"  
Einige Slytherins, vor allem Pansy, schauten Leandra interessiert an.  
Was die kleine dunkelblonde wohl von ihrem Dracoschatz wollte  
Draco dreht sich zu Leandra um.  
„LEA ! „  
Er zog sie kurz in eine Umarmung. Lies sie aber so schnell wie es geschar wieder los.  
„Was tust du den hier, hast du nicht heute auch erst Ferien?"  
Sie nickte.  
„Ja aber da ich dir Verschwiegen habe, dass es mir schon so gut geht, dachte ich mir ich hole dich einfach mit ab und Überrasche dich." meinte Leandra glücklich  
„Ja das ist wohl eine Überraschung Lea"  
„Draco ich will ja nichts sagen, aber das Mopsgesicht will mich mit ihren Blicken töten".  
Sie nickt in Pansys Richtung.  
Draco grinst.  
Zieht seine Schwester an sich und flüstert ihr ins Ohr:  
„Na dann wohl wir ihr doch mal was bieten damit sich das lohnt."  
Leandra grinst ihn frech an.  
Sie kannte ihren Bruder gut genug um zu wissen was jetzt kam.  
Dies Spiel spielten sie einfach zu oft in den Ferien, wenn mal wieder jemand was sagt, das Leandra im Rollstuhl saß.  
Er kam ihrem Gesicht näher. Zog sie sanft zu sich.  
Und küsst sie mit einer Leidenschaft, die für Außenstehende nicht gespielt aussah.  
Nazissa wie auch Lucius beobachteten das Schauspiel und hat ihren Spaß dabei.  
Draco löste sich von Leandra, legt seinen Arm um ihre Taille. Lächelt zu Pansy rüber.  
„Schöne Ferien.", damit hob er zum Abschied seine Hand und dirigiert seine Schwester zu seinen Eltern.  
Sie begrüßten sich kurz. Und dann war die Familie Malfoy wieder verschwunden.  
Lucius lobt seine Kinder für das sehr treffende Spiel am Bahnhof.  
Draco half Leandra, in ihr Zimmer zu kommen.  
Dort angekommen, konnten sich beide das Lachen nicht mehr verkneifen.  
„Draco das war geil, Pansys Gesicht war Gold wert."  
Draco grinste Leandra und nickte zufrieden  
„Das war es wohl, wir sehn uns beim Abendessen", damit verliest Draco Malfoy das Zimmer, seiner Schwester.

Die Ferien vergingen ohne große Ereignisse. Der Tag war da, heute ging es nach Hogwarts.  
Leandras größte Angst war es nicht nach Slytherin zu kommen.  
Sie redete mit Nazissa darüber, die ihr versicherte, wenn ihr Glaube stark genug war, könne da nichts schief gehen.  
Leandra war sich sicher, das sie durch und durch eine Malfoy ist.  
Mit dem festen Glauben nach Slytherin zu kommen, ging sie mit Draco und den Eltern an den Bahnhof. Nazissa nahm ihre Kleine kurz in den Arm, da sie ein Mädchen war sollte sie, wissen was liebe ist, schließlich sollte sie selber mal Kinder erziehen.  
Draco ging mit Leandra gemeinsam zu seinen Leuten. Crabbe und Goyle kümmern sich ums Gepäck der beiden.  
„Das ist Leandra Malfoy meine jüngere Schwester, sie wird mit genau so viel Respekt wie ich behandelt, ist das klar??" fragte Draco in die Runde.  
Sein blick blieb an Pansy hängen, Alles nickte eintimmig.  
„Pansy nur eine falsche Bewegung und du wirst mich kennen lernen, ob wohl ich mir sicher bin das Lea auch mit dir fertig wird", grinste Draco fies zu Pansy, dann wanderst sein Blick zu seiner Schwester, die ihm grinsend Antwortet.  
„Natürlich Draco."  
Im Abteil angekommen, verabschiedet Draco sich, schließlich hatte er Verpflichtungen als Vertrauensschüler.  
Leandra saß mit Crabbe , Goyle, Pansy und ein paar Anhängsel von Pansy im Abteil.  
Pansy vergewissert sich das Draco außer Hörweite war.

„Erst knutschst du wild mit ihm rum, dann willst du uns weiß machen ihr seit Geschwister?  
Siehst gar nicht aus wie eine Malfoy.  
Kann das kleine Schwesterchen den überhaupt Zaubern?  
Wie alt bist du? 12 -13 ??  
Wo was den die kleine Malfoy die ganze zeit?  
Musst versteckt werden, warum den nur?"  
Pansy stellte sich vor Leandra.  
„Jetzt pass auf Miss ich bin was besonderes Malfoy, ich bin das Oberhaupt der Mädchen und du hast mir folge zu leisten. Dein Bruder wird nicht immer da sein, um dich zu beschützen.", selbstsicher grinst Pansy bei ihren Worten  
Leandra stand gelassen auf und blickte in Pansys Augen.  
„Wer sagt den dass ich meinen Bruder brauche??"

Lasst mir bitte eure Meinung da

Kekse hin stelle

Lg Yuna


	2. 2 Der Sprechende Hut

Der Sprechende Hut und andere Probleme

Hallo meine Lieben es geht weiter

Beta gelesen von Nico Robin, danke Süße

Lufa: Heute wie du siehst XD, unregelmäßig je nach dem wie es meine Zeit zu lässt

Saphira00: Das freut mich wirklich. Und natürlich wäre der Käfig ein großes Bett und ich mitten drin himmlisch

So nun viel Spass

Der Sprechende Hut

Damit dreht sie sich zu Crabbe und Goyle.  
„Crabbe Goyle hier stinkt es."  
Leandra öffnet die Tür des Abteils und verlässt es, gefolgt von Crabbe und Goyle.  
Sie dreht sich noch mal rum und grinst fies.  
„Ach Mops mein Bruder wird es freuen, wie Freundlich du doch bist."  
Pansy stand da mit offenem Mund, jetzt war ihr das Lachen doch vergangen.  
„Mach den Mund zu du Froschgesicht."  
Sie ging den Gang entlang, dicht gefolgt von Crabbe und Goyle.  
Am erst besten Abteil, hält sie an und öffnet es  
„Hallo, darf ich mich zu euch Setzen?", sie blickte die Zwei Mädchen freundlich an die im Abteil saßen.  
.„Hallo wir sind Ginny und Luna, aus dem 5 Jahrgang", Ginny lächelt sie freundlich an.  
„Ich heiße Leandra und komme auch ins 5 Jahr.  
Ich habe gerade die Schule gewechselt."  
Leandra viel auf das sie gerade, nicht besonders Malfoy mäßig war, doch jetzt war es zu spät.  
Crabbe und Goyle warteten vor dem Abteil.  
„In welchen Häusern seid ihr?" Leandra wollte ihre Neugierde schnell stillen.  
„Gryffindor und Ravenclaw. In welches Haus willst du?" Ginny fand sie nett  
„Slytherin", war die knappe Antwort  
Ginny und Luna sahen sich an und schluckten.  
Da öffnet sich das Abteil. Ron, Hermine und Harry traten ein.  
„Wir wollten sehn, ob alles okay bei euch ist. Weil die zwei schränke von Malfoy hier stehen.", dann fiel ihnen Leandra auf die dort Saß.  
„Das ist Leandra sie ist neu in Hogwarts kommt ins 5 Jahr." Erklärt Luna schnell, auf die noch nicht gestellte Frage  
„Ach und das sind, Hermine Granger Harry Potter und Ron Weasley.", Leandra sieht gequält zu Ginny.  
„Na toll das erst Abteil in das ich komm, ist mit den Erzfeinden meines Bruder voll", ausert sie sich missmutig.  
„Dann denke ich wohl richtig du bist wohl eine Malfoy? Hermine sah fragend zu ihr.  
„Richtig erkannt ich bin eine Malfoy, um genau zu sein die jüngere Schwester von Draco Malfoy. War nett euch kenne zu lerne, aber sprecht mich nie wieder an."  
Sagt sie jetzt etwas kühl, spran vom Sitzt auf verschwand aus dem Abteil.  
„Crabbe Goyle wir gehen.", kam die kurze aber klare Anweisung.  
Die zwei Schränke folgten sofort.  
„Draco hat eine Schwester?", Ron stellte die Frage, der Fragen  
„Sie war nett" stellt Ginny traurig fest  
„Aber zum Ende hin als sie wusste wer wir sind, war sie das nicht mehr Ginny" ermahnte Luna sie.  
Leandra macht sich auf die suche nach Draco, in ihr Abteil wollte sie jetzt nicht.  
„Draco da bist du ja.", sie ging lächelnd auf ihn zu  
„Was machst du hier bitte?", wollte Draco wissen, schließlich hat er sich doch klar ausgedrückt. .  
„Wie hoch steht Pansy in der Rangordnung??", abwartend sah sie zu ihrem Bruder.  
„Wie meinst du das?", über diese frag war er doch verwundert  
„Sie meinte sie hätte die gleiche Position wie du.",  
Draco sah sie Grinsend zu Leandra  
„Das war mal, der Rang wird ihr ab Heute abgelaufen, da nun ja eine Malfoy das übernehmen wird."  
Mit dieser Antwort konnte Leandra gut leben.  
„Das dachte ich mir schon, denn ich lasse mich ungern Bedrohen.", sagte sie so unschuldig neben bei wie es ging.  
„Bitte?", Draco sah sie kurz an, wollte noch was sagen, überlegte es isch aber anderst und verschwand Richtung Pansy  
Grinsend sieht sie Draco hinter her, sie freute sich schon drauf zuhören was er mit ihr gemacht hat.  
Das Gespräch war nicht besonders Angenehm für Pansy, doch wollte sie nicht einfach aufgeben, sie würde Kämpfen um ihren Posten.  
Leandra kam gerade mit ihren Schränken ins Abteil als Draco geendet hatte.  
„Wie ich sehe ist Draco auf seine Kosten gekommen", fies Grinsend sah Leandra, Pansy an.  
„Zieh deine Umhang an Leandra wir sind gleich da."  
Leandra zog sich um. Ging dann mit Draco, Crabbe, Goyle und Pansy zu Kutsche. Draco schlug die Tür vor Pansy zu.  
„Kein Platz mehr." grinst Draco, Pansy an, Leandra konnte ein leichtes Lächeln nicht unterdrücken bei der Aktion.  
In der Großen Halle ging Leandra mit den Erstklässlern zu McGonagall für die Auswahl.  
Die Auswahl lief sehr unspektakulär ab. Sie kam als letzte dran.  
Während der ganzen Auswahl, war Leandra damit beschäftigt, drum zu bitten nach Slytherin zu kommen. Sie wurde unsanft aus ihren Gedanken gerissen.  
„LEANDRA MALFOY !" rief Mc Gonagall sie auf.  
Mit schnell pochendem Herzen ging sie auf den Stuhl zu.  
Kaum hat sie sich gesetzt, setzte man ihr schon den Hut auf.

„Ja was machen wir mit Dir? Du bist eindeutig eine Gryffindor, viel Mut und Kampfgeist sehe ich."  
„NEIN NEIN NEIN ich bin eine Slytherin!!"  
„Der Meinung bin ich nicht Miss Malfoy."  
„Bitte nicht Gryffindor, niemals kann ich eine sein."  
„Mhhh sehr Hartnäckig, sind sie Miss, aber ich sehe aus ihren großen Wunsch nach Slytherin nichts was dafür spricht."

Langsam wurde Draco nervös, so lange braucht doch keine Auswahl, irgendwas stimmte da nicht.

„Aber ich bin eine Malfoy ich gehöre nach Slytherin".  
„Die Abstammung hat mich noch nie interessiert, auch einen Black schickte ich nach Gryffindor."  
„Das ist mir so etwas von egal, ich gehöre nach Slytherin und nicht nach Gryffindor!"  
„Du hast Kampfgeist das sehe ich aber…"  
„EGAL ich muss nach Slytherin."  
„Wir brechen die Wahl ab Miss Malfoy"  
„WAS??"  
Schrie Leandra jetzt laut. Auch Draco war jetzt Alarmiert, da stimmte was nicht, da war er sich ganz sicher.  
Nun sprach auch der Hut laut

„AUSWAHL ABGEBROCHEN!"  
Mc Gonagall nahm den Sprechenden Hut und brachte ihn zum Lehrertisch.  
Leandra war nervös , ihr viel es sehr schwer die Maske zu wahren.  
Proffesor Dumbeldore zog seinen Zauber um die Lehrer und Leandra.  
„Also ich höre." sagt der Direktor.  
„Albus mein Freund das wird eine ernstes Problem, Miss Malfoy ist zu 80 eine Gryffindor."  
„Dann weiß ich nicht wo das Problem liegt." unterbrach MC Gonagall den Hut.  
„Ja da haben sie recht Minerva , aber die anderen 20 gehören nach Slytherin und noch dazu, ist ihr nichts wichtiger als nach Slytherin zu kommen."  
Die Lehre taten sich zusammen.  
„Professor Snape sollte entscheiden ob sie die Chance bekommt." mischte sich der Hut ein.  
Die Lehrer hörten sofort auf zu Diskutieren und sahen Professor Snape an.  
„Miss Malfoy ist nach dem Hause erzogen und wenn sie nichts mehr will, als das soll sie die Chance bekommen."  
Leandra sieht dankend zu ihrem Ziehpaten.  
Der Bahnkreis wurde aufgelöst und der Sprechende Hut verkündete das Haus.  
„SLYTHERIN MIT VORBEHALT!"  
Leandra ging auf ihren Tisch zu. Draco schubst Pansy vom Platz.  
Leandra setzt sich neben Draco.  
Pansy wollte schon was sagen als Draco ihr dazwischen kam.  
„Oberhaupt der Slytherinmädchen merke dir gleich, ich nicht mehr dein Posten, oder glaubst du wenn 2 Malfoys da sind das du Platz hast?"  
Die Auseinandersetzung wurde langsam etwas lauter, das selbst die anderen Tisch Notiz von nahmen. Die Lehrer interessierte die kleine Streitigkeit nicht.  
„Ach ja, ich denke sehr wohl das dass mein Platz ist Malfoy!!" fauchte Pansy ihn böse an.  
„Tut mir ja Leid, aber dieser Rang, gehört den Familienrang höchsten und da Leandra Malfoy nun hier ist, ist das nun ihr recht diesen Posten zu nehmen."  
Er grinst Pansy fies an, stellt sich dann hin und verkündet an dem Tisch der Slytherins.  
„Das ist Leandra Malfoy Eisprinzessin von Slytherin."

Am Tisch der Gryffindor beobachteten das goldene Trio, Ginny und Luna das ganze Spektakel.  
„Also ist sie tatschächlich Malfoy Schwester", stellt Ginny fest.  
„JA und die Eisprinzessin von Slytherin vergisst das nicht", sagt Luna genervt  
„Was soll eigentlich mit Vorbehalt heißen?"  
Wollte Ron von Hermine wissen.  
„Ich denke Ron, sie hätte wohl in zwei Häuser gepasst und je nach dem für welches sie besser geeignet ist, kann das Haus geändert werden im Laufe der Schulzeit, das glaube ich zumindest."  
Die andern nickten nur.

Das Essen war beendet. Malfoy nahm die Erstklässler und Leandra mit in die Kerker.  
Er weißte die Erstklässler ein und nahm dann Leandra, um ihr, ihr Zimmer zu zeigen das direkt neben ihm lag.  
Kaum im Zimmer donnerte Draco los.  
„IN WELCHES HAUS?"  
„Gryffindor"  
„BITTE, EINE MALFOY NACH GRYFFINDOR SO EINE FRECHHEIT" meckert Draco weiter herum .  
„Draco wenn Severus sich nicht für mich eingesetzt hätte, hätte ich keine Chance gehabt."  
„Servers auf ihn ist doch verlass."  
„Leandra hör mir genau zu, du wirst dich zu einer ordentlichen Malfoy im Hause Slytherin entwickeln haben wir uns verstanden??"  
Leandra nickte, gehorsam,  
„Ja Sir." antwortet Leandra verärgert.  
Draco kam auf seine Schwester zu.  
„Lea du weißt doch ich mein es nicht so, aber was wäre es für eine Schande, wenn du nach Gryffindor gehen müssest."  
„Ich streng mich an Draco versprochen."  
Sie drückte ihm einen kurzen Kuss auf die Wange.  
„Ich weiß nie in der Öffentlichkeit", grinst sie ihn an nur an.  
„So und nun lass uns ihnen doch mal zeigen wie es ist nun auch die Eisprinzessin hier zu haben."  
Draco grinst. Ja so gehört sich das für eine stolze Malfoy, dachte er sich.

Lasst mir doch eure Meinung da

Lg Yuna


	3. 3 Die Eisprinzessin

Hallo meine Lieben so nun gehts endlich weiter.

Der Käfig ist ein Bett, als wird erlaubt sein XD

Ich wunsch euch nun viel Spass

Die Eisprinzessin

Mit erhoben Haupt lief Leandra mit Draco in den Gemeinschaftraum. Viel brauchte man ihr  
nicht mehr zu erklären, diese Arbeit hat Draco so weit übernommen .  
Leandra setzte sich neben Draco in einen Sessel. Kaum saß sie, begaben sich auch schon einige Mädchen aus der Malfoy Clique zu ihr. Zu Dracos Freude, war es auch noch Millicent, eine gute Freundin von Pansy.  
„Leandra darf ich mich zu dir setzten?" fragt Millicent freundlich udn lächelte sie an.  
Leandra sah kurz zu ihr und nickt nur Kühl.  
„Wie heißt du?" wollte Leandra gelangweilt wissen. Als ob es sie wirklich interesieren würde?  
„Millicent Bulstrode" sagt sie leise und setzte sich.  
„In welchem Jahr?", sie hasste diese Gespräche, aber sie mussten nun mal sein.  
„Im 6 Jahr und ich bin gerne behilflich, bei den Aufgaben Leandra."  
Leandra zog die Augenbraue hoch, und sah zu Draco hinüber.  
In seine Augen sah sie ein Blitzen, sie wusste nun das Millicent der erste Schritt ist.  
Schnell folgten die anderen Mädchen aus der Clique, nur eine folgte nicht.  
Pansy saß nun abseits alleine und lass in einem Buch.  
Leandra nickt Millicent zu.  
„Ich werd drauf zurückkommen." Sagt sie neben bei.  
Die Mädchen hingen an ihren Lippen, jeder ihrer Bewegung wurde genaustens beobachtet.  
Leandra genoss in der tat wie man sie ansah. Sie wusste das sie etwas besonderes war aber so?  
Pansy tat so als würde sie das alles nicht mit bekommen. Aber Leandra Malfoy duldet es nicht wenn man sie Ignoriert.  
Leandra stand auf und ging auf Pansy zu.  
In der Zwischenzeit habe sich auch die Jungs des Kerkers versammelt, Keiner wollte den ersten Abend und ersten Auftritt der Eisprinzessin verpassen.  
Leandra stand vor Pansy, in dem wissen dass ganz Slytherin hinter ihr stand und gespannt war wie es nun wohl weiter ging.  
Leandra grinste Pansy fies an. Riss ihr das Buch aus den Händen.  
„Hey Mops willst du dich den nicht zu uns setzen? Wir wollten die nächste Woche Planen?" Leandra kannte die antwort, aber trotzdem wartete sie auf diese, umso lieber würde sie sich dann antworten.  
Pansy sah zu Leandra, zog ihr das Buch wieder aus der Hand.  
„Nein Danke kein Interesse" sagt sie extra sanft und blickte nicht auf.

„Ach ja eine Malfoy ist es nicht wert oder was?  
Was bildest du dir eigentlich ein Mops?"  
„Was ich mir einbilde mhh die Überlegung, das du keine Malfoy sein kannst, oder warum tauchst du erst jetzt auf und warum wusste keiner von dir? Das Erklär uns doch mal!"  
Leandra holte tief Luft.  
„Warum man nichts von mir wusste will Mops wissen!" Stellte Leandra gelangweilt fest.  
„Also ich denke den Rest interessiert es auch. Ich werde es nur einmal erzählen verstehen wir uns?"  
Sie sah in die Runde, selbst Draco war auf die Erklärung gespannt, er wusste das war der einzige weg, zu zeigen wer sie war.  
„Ganz genau jeden hier interessiert es wo du dich versteckt hast und warum du nicht aussiehst wie eine Malfoy!" giftet Pansy.  
„Ich bin die Jünger Schwester von Draco Malfoy, meine Eltern sind Nazissa und Lucius Malfoy. Meine Erzeuger sind hier nicht relevant. Ich war in London auf einer Zauberschule mit Reahezentrum. Mehr braucht ihr nicht zu wissen. Ich war nicht Bekannt weil man mich aus der Öffentlichkeit halten wollte, bis ich selber bereit bin in der Öffentlichkeit zu stehen."  
Leandra endet ihren Satz. Sieht zu Pansy die den Mund schon wieder auf gemacht hat.  
„Was willst du noch Mops?"  
„Ach und nun sind wir bereit oder was, warst wohl verrückt", grinst Pansy sie an.  
Nun hatte auch Draco die Schnauze voll.  
Er stand auf stellt sich neben seine Schwester.  
„Sie saß im Rollstuhl, wenn du es genau wissen willst und wenn ich noch einmal höre wie respektlos du mit deinem Oberhaupt um gehst, müssen wir uns dringend unterhalten und du Pansy weißt das wird nicht angenehm." Er grinste zufrieden in die Runde.  
„Machs Maul zu Mops" sagt Leandra amüsiert.  
Damit drehte sie sich zu ihrem Bruder um. Neben ihm saß ein gut gebauter dunkelhaariger Slytherin.  
Sie ging auf beide zu. „Leandra das ist Blaise Zabini ein guter Freund"  
Moment hat er guter Freund gesagt, dann muss er es sich wirklich verdient haben stellt Leandra fest.  
Blaise stand auf und küsste Leandra ganz Gentleman die Hand.  
„Leandra Eisprinzessin von Slytherin" er grinst sie an, so hat er nicht mal Draco genant.  
Draco schlägt ihm in die Rippen.  
„Was er eigentlich sagen wollte Lea ist, das wir dir nun das Schloss zeigen werden, komm."  
Blaise nickte nur Grinsend.  
Kaum waren sie aus dem Kerker.  
„Also Blaise musste das sein" meckert Draco.  
„Ja Draco, Pansy Gesicht war einfach zu geil" lacht er.  
„Das war's wohl Blaise" stimmte Leandra zu.

Während dessen im Kerker bei den Slyhterins.  
„Was bildet die sich ein, was glaubt sie wer sie ist?  
Keine geborene Malfoy ist sie, und glaubt sie würde über mir stehen.  
Und du Millicent, hängst sofort an ihr, tolle Freundin" Pansy bekam sich nicht mehr ein.  
„Sie ist die Tochter der Malfoys geboren oder nicht, das spielt hier keine rolle, sie wird reinblütig sein. Also steht sie über Dir Pansy, da änderst du nichts dran. Und ich weiß was sich gehört Pansy." Meckert Millicent ihre Freundin an. Auch die anderen Mädchen im Gemeinschaftraum unterhielten sich über Leandra.  
Einige Jungs schwärmten wie hübsch sie doch sein. Malcolm Baddock schwärmte besonders laut von Leandra. Millicent grinst ihn an.  
„Lass das nicht Draco hören, ich glaube kaum das er jemanden wie dich an ihrer Seite Dulden würde und allein das umwerben solltest du schon lassen."  
„Wieso?", wollte Malcolm wissen  
„Ganz einfach, sie wird wohl nicht nur von Draco im Auge gehalten, sondern auch von Blaise. Ach und natürlich von Crabbe und Goyle."  
„Wieso Blaise, Crabbe und Goyle hängen immer an Draco des…."  
Millicent unterbrach ihn.  
„ Im Zug waren Crabbe und Goyle immer in ihrer nähe und Blasie, das verstehst du eh nicht"  
stellt sie fest.  
„Aber anhimmeln ist doch erlaubt", er grinst sie an. Sie muss lachen.  
„Tue was du nicht lassen kannst.  
Pansy beobachtete das Geschehen im Gemeinschaftraum, und da jeder nur die Eisprinzessin alt Thema hatte. Ging sie auf ihr Zimmer.  
Als sie davor stand kam sie leider nicht rein.  
Millicent kam hinter ihr her.  
„Ach weißt du nicht mal das dein Zimmer jetzt am ende des Ganges ist?" fragt sie gehässig.

lasst mir doch bitte eure Meinung da

lg Yuna


	4. 4 Blaise Zabini

Hallo meine Lieben

so nun geht es weiter, heute gibt es 2 Kapitel also viel spass

Lufa: schön das du wieder dabei bist, nein hastn ichts verpasst, sie weiß an wenn sie sich besser hält, ist dir frage was klüger ist, Leandra oder Pansy gegen sich zu haben

So nun viel spass

Blaise Zabini

„Das Kleine, wieso? Pansy sah fragend zu Millicent hinüber.  
„Ganz einfach Malfoys haben immer die größten Zimmer,  
sie spenden ja auch mehr nicht war" Millicent wartet auf keine Antwort sie drehte sich herum und verschwand in den Gemeinschaftraum.

„Also ich muss nun meine Rundgang machen Leandra, aber Blaise darf sich um die Zeit als Vertrauensschüler auch hier aufhalten, er wird dir das Schloss zeigen" und schon war Draco verschwunden.  
„Blaise?"  
„Ja Prinzessin"  
„Hör auf mit dem Scheiß"  
„Ok was ist Leandra?"  
„Draco sagt guten Freund, ihr seid also so richtig Befreundet..ja?"  
„Ja das sind wir warum fragst du"  
„Also was zeigst du mir als erstes?"  
„Ich glaube ich zeig dir als erstes wo du dich fern halten solltest."  
„Ach und wo wäre das?"  
„Der Gryffindorturm, den du musst wissen Leandra, wir sind zwar streitlustig, aber wir dringen nicht in ihr Revier ein. Um Streit zu suchen"  
Sie nickt nur kurz.  
„Verstanden Blaise, ach Blaise sag doch Lea"  
„Gerne doch, wenn ich dafür weiter Eisprinzessin nennen darf"  
„Wenn's sein muss"  
Hermine und Harry streiften gerade durch den Gang , in dem Blaise und Leandra standen.  
Sie hatten Nachtwach wie Draco auch.  
Blaise reagierte Schnell und zog Leandra in eine dunkle Ecke.  
„Blaise was soll….."  
Er legte ihr eine Hand auf den Mund, drängt sie eng an die Wand schnell dürckte er sich gegen sie.  
„Sphhhh, leise Lea"  
ein komisches Gefühl so an die Wand gedrückt zu werden, von ihm, er richt so gut und es fühlt sich irgendwie gut an leandra war voll in Gedanken versunken. Sie merkte nicht mal das Blaise sie noch immer, im Arm, an die Wand gedrückt hält obwohl keine Gefahr mehr war. Er war selber so in Gedanken versunken.  
sie ist schon süß, sie richt nach Himbeeren und Zitrone, ein bisschen wie Draco, was Draco wie komm ich den auf den Gedanken? Neija immer hin halte ich seine Schwester hier dich getränkt an die Wand im Arm  
„Blaise??"  
Er wurde aus seine Gedanken geholt als er seine Namen hörte.  
„Ähh Ja?"  
„Du kannst mich wieder los lassen sie sind schon lange weg...denke ich zumindest" sagte sie nun etwas generft  
„Oh entschuldige bitte, ich war total in Gedanken." Sagt er leise, man merkte das es ihm eindeutig Peinlich war.  
„Okay dann lass uns weiter gehen."  
Leandra lief neben Blaise her.  
Sie hörte nicht ganz zu, ob er was sagte, sie war so in ihren Gedanken versunken.  
´er hat mich länger als nötig fest gehalten und irgendwie war es sehr angenehm´  
auch Blaise hing seine Gedanken nach  
Da halte ich eins der schönsten Mädchen im Arm, um genau zu sein Dracos Schwester und ich denke an Draco das er auch immer nach Zitrone richt, sehr verwirrend  
Bei den Gryffindors angekommen schreckt er aus seien Gedanken raus.  
„Lea bleib stehen" die angesprochen lief weiter, so in Gedanken versunken war sie.  
Blaise griff nach ihrer Hand, zieht sie zurück, etwas zu heftig, sie prallt genau gegen Blaise.  
Sie ist so erschrocken, das sie erst mal gar nicht weiß was los ist und sich ohne weiteres in den Arm nehmen lässt..  
Blaise selbst ist etwas erschrocken wie heftig er doch gezogen hat.  
Er hält nun Lea in seinen Armen und sieht zu ihr runter.  
Lea sah hoch, in die dunkeln schöne Augen.  
„Was sollte das den?", fragt sie leicht verärgert.  
„Sorry aber nach dem ich Dich mehrmals drum gebeten habe, das du Stehen bleiben sollst und du nicht Reagiert hast, dachte ich mir das wäre die einzige Möglichkeit", erklärt er ihr ruhig.  
„Mhhh sorry ich war wohl so in meine Gedanken vertieft", entschuldigte sie sich leise bei ihm.

„Ich glaube wir sollten zurück in den Kerker gehen."  
„Ist wohl besser, was ganz schön viel heute für mich"  
Blaise brachte sie zurück und begleitete sie bis in ihr Zimmer.  
„Brauchst du noch was Lea?" fragte Blaise sie.  
„Draco soll noch mal vorbei schauen wenn er zurück ist" damit lies sie ihn einfach stehen und verschwand im Badezimmer.  
In ruhe machte sie sich fürs Bett fertig, trödelte noch etwas herum, damit sie noch wach war, wenn Draco kommt.  
Sie trat in ihr Zimmer, das dem ihrer alten Schule glich, in Dunkelblau und Silber war es gehalten. Ein rissen Himmelbett, eine Frisierkommode und einen Riesenschrank. Eine gemütliche Couchecke machte es Perfekt.  
Sie machte sich Gedanken über Blaise, sie musste mehr über ihn Erfahren, heute Abend noch von Draco.  
Sie setzt sich auf ihr Bett und blätterte in einem Buch herum.  
Es war schon sehr Spät als es endlich klopfte und Draco sofort eintrat.  
„Warum klopfst du, wenn du eh so rein kommst?" wollte sie grinsend wissen.  
„Wie war der kurze Ausflug?"  
„Kurz??"  
„Äh neija Blaise sagte, er konnte dir nicht so viel zeigen weil Potti und das Schlamblut wache haben." Leandra nickt, erleichtert.  
„Sag mal Draco, wie gut bist du mit Blaise befreundet?"  
„Sehr gut würde ich sagen Lea, wir reden über alles, wieso willst du das wissen?"  
„Er gefällt mir Draco" sie sah ihren Bruder abwartend an.  
Draco grinste wissend.  
„Ich dachte mir das schön und du scheinst ihm auch zu gefallen"  
„Wo her weißt du das?  
„Er sagt was von Zitrone und Himbeere und da war mir klar, so was fällt ihm nur auf wenn er Interesse hat."  
„Wirklich" sie sah ihren Bruder fragend an  
„Wo ist der Hacken Draco?"  
„Er ist ein Schürzenjäger, du könntest dir die Hände verbrennen, meine Prinzessin.  
Er lenkt etwas vom Thema ab, sie hasste sowas.  
„Hört sich doch gut an oder?  
Der Eisprinz und die Eisprinzessin von Slytherin"  
„Ja das hat was, aber zu Blaise zurück, ich werd schon aufpasse, auch ich kann Spielen Draco." Sie sah ihren Bruder entschlossen an.  
„Ich weiß Lea ich meinte ja auch nur."  
„Danke Draco, ich bin selbstständig bemuttere mich nicht zu sehr, wie soll ich da als Einsprinzessin ernst genommen werden?"  
„Du hast recht Lea" er kam auf seine Schwester zu, gab ihr eine Kuss auf die Wange.  
„Nacht Lea schlaf gut in deinem neuen Zuhause"  
„Danke Draco, Gute Nacht"  
Kaum war Draco verschwunden, legt Leandra das Buch auf die Seite. Deckte sich zu und schlief sofort ein.  
Der erste Morgen sollte schneller da sein als ihr lieb war.  
Sie quälte sich aus ihrem warmen Bett, schlurfte ins Bad und ging erst mal Duschen, schnell zog sie sich an und richtete ihrer Haare und ihr Make-up.  
Als eine der letzten kam sie im Gemeinschaftraum an, was sie dort sah, konnte sie nicht glauben.  
Da warteten fast alle Slyhterins bis auf Pansy, drauf das die Malfoys so weit waren zum Frühstück zu gehen.


	5. 5 Unterricht

So nun hier das zweiter kapitel für heute

Und danke an meine Beta Mia

viel Spass

Unterricht

Ein ganz neues Bild für die anderen Häuser, das der Slyhterintisch leer war, bis auf Pansy.  
Und dann flog die Tür auf und herein kamen Eisprinz mit Eisprinzessin und hinter ihnen die Slyhterins. Es dauerte eine weile bis ruhe am Slyhterintisch war.  
Die Stundenpläne für das Jahr wurden verteilt.  
„Und was hast du als erstes?" wollte Draco Neugierig wissen.  
„Doppelstunde Zaubertränke", lächelt sie ihm zu.  
„Och ne mit den Gryffindors", sagt sie etwas genervt.  
Das abschaun zu diesen Hause konnte man in seinen Gesichtszügen erkennen.  
„Das ist normal Leandra sie stecken uns gerne in eine Unterricht", erklärt ihr Draco.  
Nach dem Frühstück, verschwand Leandra dann Richtung Unterricht.  
Sie war zu früh da, aber lieber zu früh als zu spät, dachte sie sich.  
Vor dem Klassenzimmer standen Ginny, Luna und Colin.  
Ansonsten war noch keiner da.  
„Hallo Leandra" sagt Ginny  
Leandra sieht zu Ginny und nickt nur. Nun wurde auch Luna mutig, nach dem Ginny schon den Anfang gemacht hatte.  
„Wie gefällt dir Hogwarts?" wollte Luna wissen.  
„Ja auch Hallo, danke gut, habe ich euch nicht gesagt, ihr sollt mich nicht ansprechen?"  
„Ja hast du, aber das ist uns egal." sagt Ginny schnell  
Da kamen schon die restlichen Schüler. Leandra war schnell von Slyhterins umrandet. Die sich wie ein Schutzschild um sie aufbauten, man konnte wirklich glaube das Draco Malfoy in der Mitte stand. Denn so sah es auch immer aus, wenn Draco mit seinen Slyhterins unterwegs war.  
Sie gingen ins Klassenzimmer und suchten sich ihrer Plätze.  
Die Tür flog auf und Professor Snape trat ein.  
Schnell Zauberte die Zutaten an die Tafel.  
„Am Ende der doppelt Stunde seit ihr fertig habt ihr verstanden", damit ging er zu seinem Schreibtisch und beobachtete erst mal die Klasse, dann arbeitet er an der Vorbereitung der nächsten Stunde.  
Leandra kam ohne Probleme gut voran.  
„Werdet fertig, jeder füllt eine Probe ab und bringt sie vor."  
Er lief die Tische durch und blieb bei Leandra kurz stehen, nickt ihr zu und ging weiter.  
Am ende der Stunde liefert jeder seine Probe ab.  
Die Klasse wurde entlassen, außer Leandra.  
„Miss Malfoy sie bleiben noch auf ein Wort" sagte Snape etwas forsch aber bestimmend  
Leandra nickt nur und ging dann zu ihren Professor.  
„Ja Professor Snape?" sagte sie leicht zaghaft  
„ Kommen sie klar Miss Malfoy?"  
Leandra lächelt ihm kurz zu.  
„Du kennst mich, ich komme immer klar!"  
„Na dann ab in den nächsten Unterricht Miss Malfoy" sagte er Leucht Grinsend.  
Hach er mochte einfach diese Familie  
Vor der Tür wartet Ginny auf sie. Luna und Colin sind vorgegangen, sie verstanden bei bestem Willen nicht warum Ginny mit Leandra befreundet sein wollte.  
„Leandra alles klar bei dir?" sie ging auf Leandra zu.  
„Ginny… wie oft noch sprich mich nicht an!", sagt Leandra genervt.  
„Ich fand dich sehr nett im Zug, auch wenn du Slytherin bist.", sagt sie vorsichtig  
„Ach ja? Trotzdem nicht, ich bin eine Malfoy und du ein Weasley, merkst du was da nicht stimmt?" fragt Leandra gereizt  
„Ja ich weiß was da nicht stimmt, aber den Grund kennt doch keiner"  
Leandra hatte die Nase voll.  
„ Lass mich in ruhe Wealsel", sie lies Ginyn eifnach stehen und ging in ihren nächsten Unterricht.  
Sie hatte Kräuterkunde mit den Ravenclaw.  
Zum Mittag essen in der Großen Halle landet sie neben ihrem Bruder.  
„Und wie war der erste Unterricht?" wollte Draco wissen.  
„Ganz okay, ob wohl Kräuterkunde nicht mein Ding ist", erklärt sie ihrem Bruder.  
Der nickt nur verstehend und vertieft sich dann ins Essen.  
Ihr gegen über saß Blaise. Der sie ständig ansah und an lächelte.  
Ihr Bruder beobachtet das Spiel von Blaise aus den Augenwinkeln.  
Leandra spielt mit. Sie lächelte ihn an, flirtete mit ihm.  
In Draco kocht es, wie kann er nur so seine Schwester anflirten?  
Und wie kann seine Schwester auch noch so frech zurück Flirten.  
Das wollte Draco nicht in den Kopf, noch mehr ärgert es ihn, das er nicht so genau wusste auf wenn er Eifersüchtig war. War er auf Blaise Eifersüchtig, weil er Probierte, ihm seine Schwester weg zu nehmen? Oder doch weil Leandra probierte, ihm sein Blaise weg zu nehmen. Moment MEIN BLAISE, okay was geht den hier ab, Blaise ist meine bester Freund und Leandra ist meine kleine Schwester.  
Draco war sichtlich durcheinander. Nach dem Nachmittagsunterricht verzog er sich in sein Zimmer.  
Leandra saß im Gemeinschaftraum, Blaise gesellte sich zu ihr.  
„Wo ist Draco?", wollte er wissen.  
„In seinem Zimmer, er murmelte was von Lernen "sie sah zu Blaise hoch.  
„Wo gehst du hin?" fragt sie ihn  
„Lernen" und weg war er.  
Leandra hatte ihre Aufgaben erledigt und ging raus in den Schulhof.

Das stand tatsächlich Pansy und machte eine der Erstklassler der Slyhterins runter.  
Das goldene Trio, Ginny und Luna waren gerade auf dem Weg zu Hagrid, blieben aber wie viele andere Stehen um zu beobachten was da Pansy veranstaltete.  
„Du hast mir Folge zu leisten, habe wir uns Verstanden?" fragt Pansy böse die kleine Deliah  
Die nickte ängstlich. Ein Paar Tränen flossen.  
Leandra hatte nur den letzten Satz gehört, doch der reichte ihr schon.  
„Pansy was schreist du hier Erstklässler an? Und dir hat niemand folge zu leisten.  
Ich dachte das hätten wir gestern Abend geklärt" fragt Leandra mit einem vernichtenden Blick.  
„Ach glaubst du??  
Das Miss ich bin was Besonderes, ob wohl ich keine echte Malfoy bin? Fragte Pansy frech grinsend.  
Je mehr sich da zu Gesellten umso angriffslustiger wurde Pansy.  
„Ich mag keine Geborene Malfoy sein, aber meine Eltern sind die Malfoys und wenn ich dir eine Frage abnehmen darf, ich bin Reinblütig. Zu deiner Info, den ich weiß von einigen das du das Bezweifelst." Sagt Leandra schroff.  
„Ach ja als ob mich das interessieren sollte!"  
„Wie gefällt dir den dein neues Zimmer Mops?"  
„Das geht dich en Scheiß an Malfoy!"  
„So so immer noch kein Respekt wie ich sehe und Höre?" Fragt Leandra gespielt entsetzt.  
„Crabbe, Goyle" die beiden Tauchten aus dem nichts neben Leandra auf.  
„Tja Pansy ich denke Draco hat klar und deutlich Gesagt was nun passiert"  
Pansy sah sie etwas panisch an.  
„Crabbe, Goyle nehmt sie und bringt sie zu Draco der freut sich schon" chamdn lächelt sie den beiden zu.  
Nach dem Crabbe und Goyle mit Pansy verschwunden waren, löste sich der Kreiß von Schülern nur Das goldene Trio, Ginny und Luna blieben stehen.  
Leandra beugt sich zu Deliah herunter.  
„Hey kleines für eine Slytherin gehört sich das aber nicht zu Weine und wenn Mops dir noch mal was tun will, dann kommst du zu mir, in Ordnung?" fragt Leandra etwas zu nett.  
Die kleine nickt, strahlt sie an.  
„Danke Eisprinzessin" und dann war die Kleine fort.  
Leandra bemerkt die 5 nicht, die da noch standen und das eben Geschehene interessiert beobachtet hatten.  
„Eisprinzessin, man auf so ne Idee kommt auch nur Draco" seufz sie gelangweilt  
„Hallo Leandra" Ginny ging auf sie zu.  
„Man Ginny lass es doch endlich" sagt Leandra genervt.  
„Das war nett von dir wie du zu der kleine warst" stellt Ginny fest.  
Leandra hob die Schulter  
„Mir doch egal, die Kleinen muss erst lerne was es heißt eine Slytherin zu sein.  
Die anderen 4 gingen schon vor, Ginny gab ihnen zu verstehen dass sie ein Moment alleine mit Leandra reden wollte.  
„ Und Du Leandra? Fragte Ginny

lasst mir doch bitte eure Meinung

Lg Yuna


	6. 6 feindschaft ist nicht schwer

So undn un geht es weiter wieder mit 2 Kapiteln, gewöhnt euch nicht dran ab kapitel 15 wird es nicht immer 2 geben

Viel Spass beim lesen

Feindschaft ist nicht schwer, Freundschaft um so mehr

„Ginny, verstehst du es nicht? Lass mich in ruhe!", sagt Leandra nicht mehr ganz so Böse wie es zueinst rüberkahm.  
„Aber Leandra, ich habe dich anders kennen gelernt. Wieso bist du so zu mir?  
Nur wegen Draco?", wollte Ginny wissen.  
Leandra seufzte schwer.  
Wieso versteht sie es nicht?  
Komm mit", sagte Leandra und schnappt Ginny am Arm, zog sie hinter eine großen Baum.  
Ginny folgte ihr ohne sich zu Währen.

Die Sonne schien und die Vögel zwitscherten. Das goldene Trio und Luna waren mittlerweile in der Hütte von Hagrid angelangt.  
„Was will Ginny denn von Leandra?" Wollte Ron wissen,  
„Keine Ahnung Ron", sagt Hermine nachdenklich.  
„Sag mal Luna, du weißt doch bestimmt was Ginny will oder?" Wollten nun Harry wissen.  
„Ich denke sie fand sie nett und versteht nicht warum Leandra so ist."  
„Na das ist doch ganz Klar", sagt Ron laut. „Sie ist eine Malfoy und die Malfoys und die Weasley sind Zerstritten, außerdem ist sie Dracos Schwester, er hasst Harry und Harry gehört ja so zu sagen zu Familie" endete Ron.  
„Wow Ron, du kannst ja klar denken wo hast du das denn gelernt?" zog ihn Hermine auf.  
Ron und Hermine stritten sich jetzt heftig und das eigentliche Thema war schnell vergessen.

„Okay, hier sieht man uns nicht sofort", sagt Leandra schroff.  
„Da hast du wohl Recht, also?" Ginny wollte eine Antwort und das Jetzt.  
„Ginny, ich bin eine Malfoy. Du weißt doch, dass unsere Familien Zerstritten sind. Was meinst du was los wäre, wenn wir befreundet wären? Ein Drama wäre das... nein eine Tragödie.  
Deswegen lassen wir es am besten gleich bleiben. Also lass mich in ruhe, Ginny" erklärt Leandra genervt.  
"Aber Leandra mir ist das egal was unsere Familien sagen.  
Ich finde dich nett", stellt Ginny klar udn Hoffte das ihre Worte zu ihr durchdringen konnten.  
„Ginny, ich will und kann nicht mit dir Befreundet sein", sagt Leandra jetzt kühler als zuvor.  
„Wenn du meinst", sagt Ginny etwas enttäuscht und verschwand so schnell, dass Leandra nicht mal regieren kann.  
Weg ist sie. Oh man, sie ist…. Nein es geht nicht. Ich sollte mir da keine Gedanken drüber machen dachte Leandra sich.

Unten in den Kerkern angekommen schleiften Crabbe und Goyle, Pansy hinter sich her, blieben vor Dracos Tür stehen, Crabbe klopfte.  
„Ja", kam es mürrisch von Draco. Crabbe und Goyle zerrten Pansy in sein Zimmer.  
„Was ist?", fragte Draco ziemlich genervt.  
„Sie hat eine Erstklässlerin befohlen ihr Folge zu leisten. Und nachdem Leandra auftauchte und sie fragt was das soll, hat sie Leandra vor den Augen vieler Schüler auf dem Hof dumm angemacht. Deine Schwester meinte, du würdest dich um sie kümmern", erklärte Goyle schnell. Crabbe hielt noch immer die um sich schlagende, schreiende Pansy fest.  
„Crabbe, Goyle ihr wartet draußen", befahl Draco. Die zwei waren schnell verschwunden. Jetzt war Draco alleine mit Pansy, fies grinste er sie an.  
„Pansy, Pansy, Pansy, ich dachte, ich habe mich klar ausgedrückt. Erstens ist Leandra nun die höchste Person, neben mir wohl gemerkt, im Hause Slytherin und zweitens hattest du noch nie und jetzt erst recht nicht, das recht Erstklässler runter zu machen. Außerdem, seit wann Streiten wir uns mit Schülern aus unserem Haus in der Öffentlichkeit? Ausgerechnet mit Leandra? Der Eisprinzessin von Slytherin?" Draco holt erst mal Luft. Irgendwie gefiel ihm der Name Eisprinzessin für seine Schwester.  
„Aber… aber ich… Draco ich…" Draco unterbrach sie schroff.  
„Ich will nichts hören, Pansy. Ich werde mir genau berichten lassen, was los war. Und zwar von Leandra. Dein Verhalten kann nicht ungestraft bleiben, Pansy", stellte Draco klar.  
Er grinst Pansy wieder fies an, zog seinen Zauberstab und murmelt einen Zauber.  
Pansy stand dort, mit Neon Orangen Haaren und Augen die Potter wieder spiegelten, wenn man rein sah.  
Draco schubst Pansy aus seinem Zimmer.  
„Ach und bevor ich es vergesse, probier nicht aus selber was zu tun. Es würde da durch nur noch schlimmer", grinst er sie an. Crabbe und Goyle sahen Pansy an und lachten. Sie bekamen sich nicht mehr ein.  
Pansy lief schnell in ihr Zimmer, um zu sehen was Draco mit Ihr gemacht hat.  
Vom Spiegel angekommen.  
„AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH DRACO, MEINE HAARE! OH NEIN, POTTER! ÜBERALL POTTER!", schrei sie durch das ganze Haus.  
Draco grinste zu frieden und ging wieder in sein Zimmer. Er war froh, mal Ablenkung zu haben. Seine Gedanken Kreisten noch immer um Blaise und Leandra.  
Er mag Blaise, aber doch nur als Freund und er liebte seine Schwester. Aber wieso hatte er dann Angst, dass Lea ihm Blaise wegnimmt. Draco war verwirrt. Noch nie hatte er so ein Chaos in seinem Kopf gehabt.  
„Scheiß Gefühle", nuschelt er zu sich selber.

Blaise hatte sich ebenfalls zurückgezogen. Auch er war sehr verwirrt. War es das schlechte gewissen, weil sie Dracos Schwester war oder warum, dachte er immer an Draco, wen sie in seiner nähe war.

Warum ist sie so dickköpfig? Mir ist das doch egal, wer wir sind. Ich finde sie einfach nett und wäre doch einfach nur gerne mit ihr Befreundet dachte Ginny während sie auf dme Weg zu Hagrid war.  
Aus der Hütte hörte sie Ron und Hermine schreien.  
Sie rannte in die Hütte und zertrampelte eine Ameise, was sie nicht im Geringsten Interessierte.  
„HEY, WAS SCHREIT IHR DENN SO?", brüllte Ginny Ron und Hermine an.  
Sie war enttäuscht und sauer über das Gespräch mit Leandra.  
„Ron hat was kluges gesagt und Hermine hat drauf geantwortet", erklärt Luna.  
Ron und Hermine hörten sofort auf zu schreien und schauten verwundert zu Ginny.  
„Wie kommst du auf die Idee, deinen großen Bruder anzuschreien?" fragte Ron ärgerlich.  
„Ron, hör auf sie an zu motzen", erwiderte nun Hermine  
„Was wolltest du von Dracos Schwester?" wollte Harry wissen.  
Die anderen wurden neugierig und schauten gebannt auf Ginny.  
„Ich wollte wissen, warum sie so unfreundlich zu mir ist, aber es hat nicht viel gebracht", erklärte sie seufzend ihren Freunden, die nickten dazu nur.  
„Luna, ich würde gern hoch gehen, kommst du mit?", Ginny sah fragend zu Luna.  
„Ja natürlich", Luna verschwand schnell mit Ginny bevor das Goldene Trio noch mehr Fragen hatte.  
„Jetzt sag schon Ginny, was genau hat sie gesagt?" Luna wusste das Ginny nicht so schnell auf gab, wenn sie eine Freundschaft wollte, dann kämpfte sie drum und diese Freundschaft zu bekomme, so wusste sie auch, wird sie sehr Kämpfen müssen.  
Ginny erzählte Luna genau was Leandra gesagt hat.  
„Ginny, du willst diese Freundschaft und ich fand sie ja auch nett", stellte Luna klar.  
„Ja ich will diese Freundschaft! Ich bin nicht um sonnst in Gryffindor und ich werde nicht so schnell aufgeben, das sag ich dir Luna".  
„Ich weiß das Ginny. Lass uns Abendessen. Mit leerem Magen lässt es sich schlecht planen", sagt Luna freundlich und zog sie Richtung Halle.  
Das Goldene Trio folgte auch bald zum Abendessen.  
Dort trafen Draco, Blaise und Leandra, das erste mal wieder aufeinander, seit sie sich seit dem Mittag aus dem Weg gegangen waren.  
Alle Drei setzten sich an ihre gewohnten Plätze.  
„Hallo", sagt Leandra zu Blaise und Draco.  
„Hi, wie war dein Nachmittag so?" wollte Blaise wissen.  
„Ja, dass wäre interessant! Was genau ist passiert?", fragte Draco nebenbei.  
Leandra erklärt den beiden, was genau vorgefallen war, drauf bekam sie ein einstimmiges nicken.  
„ Wo ist Pansy eigentlich?", wollte Leandra wissen.  
„Oh glaub mir, dein Bruder war voll in Fahrt! Die wird sich heute bestimmt nicht mehr Blicken lassen. Ist ihr viel zu peinlich", lacht Blaise.  
Leandra blickt zu ihrem Bruder.  
„Oh Erlich, erzähl was hast du mit ihr gemacht?  
„Sie hat Neonfarbende Haare und jeder Kerl sieht aus wie Potter, den sie ansieht!" sagt er ruhig als wäre es nichts besonderes.  
Leandra sah zu Blaise dann zu Draco und lacht los.  
„Okay das ist ne außergewöhnliche Straffe, wir sollten Eintritt nehmen", gab sie gut gelaunt von sich.  
Nach der kurzen Unterhaltung, schweift Leandra in ihre Gedanken ab.  
Ich mag Ginny eigentlich. Sie sieht zu mir. Sie lacht mir zu. Ob ich zurück lachen soll? Besser nicht, das würde auffallen!'  
„Hey Eisprinzessin, kommst du oder willst du weiter träumen?", fragt Blaise leise.  
Leandra sah auf und nickte, so was peinliches, das sie ständig in Gedanken war.  
„Eisprinzessin? Darf ich dich entführen?" fragden sah Blaise zu ihr.  
Leandra sah kurz zu Draco um von ihm das Okay zubekommen.  
„Klar, zeig ihr was vom Schloss und unsere Geheimgänge", sagt Draco kühl. Er wollte nicht zeig, dass er damit ein Problem hat. Jetzt auf jeden fall noch nicht.  
„Eisprinzessin, kommst du?  
Leandra hackt sich bei Blaise ein und verschwand mit ihm.


	7. 7 Mit Feuer spielt man nicht

So nun geht es weiter

Oh man ich glaub ich lock euch auf ne falsche Fährte grins

So viel verrat ich euch, ja Blaise und Draco haben Interesse, aber ob es wirklich je so weit kommt, das verrat ich nicht. Und ansonsten lasst euch überraschen.

7 Mit dem Feure spielt man nicht

Leander spaziert mit Blaise Richtung See.  
Der Abend war kühl, die Sonne ging gerade unter.  
Leandra fröstelte ein wenig.  
Blaise sprach einen Wärmezauber.  
Schnell fühlte sie die Wohlige Wäre auf ihrere Haut.  
„Besser?  
„Ja danke, wollen wir uns setzten?" fargte sie.  
Leandra setzt sich einfach und wartet gar nicht auf eine Antwort. Sie ging davon aus das er es tun würde.  
Blaise lies sich neben ihr nieder, legt den Arm um ihre Schulter.  
„Ist der Sonnenuntergang nicht atemberaubend?", fragt Leandra verträumt.  
Blaise beobachtet sie, wie der Wind mit ihrem Haar spielt.  
Sie war einfach bezaubernd.  
„Ja ist er, aber noch schöner, weil du ihn mit mir zusammen ansiehst"  
Sie legt ihren Kopf gegen seine Schulter und lächelte vor sich hin.  
„Also, du bist Franzose, oder?"  
„Ja so ist es, schöne Frau" lächelte er Sie charmant an.  
„Sag mal, bist du wirklich so en Casanova?"fragte sie Frech  
„Äh na ja, nicht so schlimm wie Draco, aber doch würde ich schon sagen." antwortete Blaise etwas verdattert.  
Wer fragt den auch bitte so direkt?  
„Aha, na dann" Sie lächelte ihn an.  
Oh ne, was soll das denn bedeuten? , fragte sich Blaise.  
Wenn du denkst, du kannst mit Mädchen spielen, sollte ich dir eine Lektion erteilen sagte sie und grinste ihn fies entgegen.  
Sie sah mit einem weichem Lächeln zu ihm.  
Ihrer Augen trafen sich, hielten Kontakt, Blaise kam es wie eine Ewigkeit vor,  
Leandra löste den Blickkontakt.  
„Weißt du, dass du tolle Augen hast?" Sie fuhr mit ihrem Finger seinen Mund entlang, udn malte jede Kontur dieser Nach.  
„Und weiche Lippen", so schnell konnte Blaise nicht reagieren, wie er Leandras Lippen auf seinen spürte.  
Sie schloss genüsslich die Augen, drehte sich ohne den Kuss zu unterbrechen zu ihm um.  
Er sah sie kurz an, schloss aber dann auch die Augen.  
Diesen Moment wollte er einfach genießen.  
Er stupste sanft mit der Zunge an ihre Lippen um einlass zu bekommen.  
Leandra öffnet langsam ihren Mund, aber nicht zu viel.  
Sie erkundet seine Zungenspitze.  
Sie ist süß, sehr süß dachte er sich vollkommen berauscht.  
Sie gewährte im mehr Einlass.  
Der Kuss wurde immer leidenschaftlicher. Die Zungen lieferten sich schon fast ein Duell der Leidenschaft.  
Leandra stöhnte in diesen Kuss hinein.  
Blaise war jetzt ermutigt, selber die Zügel in die Hand zu nehmen.  
Langsam streichelte er über ihren Rücken.  
Langsam vergrub ihre Hände in seinem Haar.  
Sie überließ ihm gerne für einen Moment die Führung, doch eines wusste sie das würde sie nicht für lange tun.  
Ja, ja glaub du nur, du dürftest leiten. Jetzt werd ich erst mal verwöhnt.  
dachte sich Leandra.  
Er glitt langsam unter ihren Pullover.  
Leandra stöhnte leise auf und ermutigte ihn mit einem Lächeln weiter machen.  
Schnell entledigen die beiden sich ihrer lästigen Klamotten.  
Nackt, auf der grünen weichen Grasfläche, lag Leandra wie Merlin sie Schuf vor ihm.  
Blaise küsste sich vom Mund zum Hals, weiter zu ihren wohlgeformten Brüsten.  
Massiert und leckte ihren Busen. Leckt weiter bis zum Bauchnabel.  
Er lies seine Zunge weiter nach unten gleiten.  
Leidenschaftlich Liebkoste er ihr Lustzentrum.  
Leandra stöhnte immer lauter.  
Er war der absolute hammer.  
Blaise fühlt die Erregung in sich aufsteigen. Er wusste das dies Nicht mehr lange Dauern konnte bis er das zentrum der Lust ereichen würde  
Er ließ einen Finger in sie Gleiten. Je lauter Leandra wurde, umso schwieriger wurde es für Blaise sich zu beherrschen.  
Seine Küsse wanderten wieder in ihre Mundesrichtung.  
Sanft küsste er sie legte sich auf sie udn wollte mit seinen penis in sie eindringen.  
Die vorstellung sie endlich um ihm zu spüren war sagenhaft.k  
Langsam und sanft bewegt er sich in die Richtung ihres Lustzentrums.  
Blaise glaubt schon am Ziel zu sein.  
Ja, ich legt Dracos Schwester flach. Aber ich mag sie doch so sehr... auch was das ist jetzt vollkommen egal ich will eminen spaß haben und zwar jetzt.  
Blaise war zutiefst in seinen Gedanken versunken und erschrak, als Leandra ihn weg drückte.  
Er landete unsanft auf dem Boden, udn blickte sie fragend an.  
Sie zog sich schnell an und grinste ihn frech an.  
Blaise saß dort total perplex, so etwas war ihm noch nicht passiert.  
„Aber Lea was ist den los?", fragte er Irritiert.  
„Nichts, ich hatte meine Spaß, bis später Blaise" Sie drehte sich um und verschwand Richtung Schloss.  
Blaise der noch immer nackt war, saß noch immer auf dem Boden und sah Leandra nach.  
Als Draco um die Ecke kommt, glaubte der zu Träumen.  
„Ah Blaise, du weißt schon, dass du hier nackt rum sitzt?", fragte er und lachend.  
Der Anblick war einfach zu geil, um sich zu beherrschen.  
„Äh, öhm" stottert Blaise in Dracos Richtung.  
Erst jetzt wurde ihm bewusst, dass sie sich doch eine sehr dämliche Stelle, für solche Spiele ausgesucht hatten.  
„Oh man, wer hat dich den so aus der Bahn geworfen?" Draco grinst dreckig.  
„Lea", sagte Blaise leise  
Draco start Blaise an.  
„Bitte, du wolltest gerade meine kleine süße naive Schwester flach legen?" Draco sah ihn böse an.  
„Naiv?" fragt Blaise noch mal nach.  
„Ja, naiv", wiederholt Draco.  
„Also, ich weiß ja nicht wenn du kennst, aber die Leandra, die mich eben kurz vorm Ziel weg geschubst hat, war bestimmt nicht naiv." Sagt Blaise leicht verärgert.  
„Bitte? Sie hat dich soweit kommen lassen? Das ist meine Lea"  
„Sie ist aufgestandne, hat gesagt, sie hatte ihren Spaß und war weg" sagt er jetzt ruhig  
Draco grölt los, die Situation war einfach zu geil.  
„Ne wie geil. Ich muss lernen, dass Lea nicht mehr 10 sonder 16 ist und bestimmt nicht mehr so unschuldig, wie ich es gerne hätte. Dafür muss ich sie beglückwünschen. Sie hat einer der Casanovas von Slytherin eins Ausgewischt." Draco konnte nicht mehr vor lachen.  
Meine kleine Lea ist ja doch ganz schön Gerissen!  
„Du solltest dich anziehen. Du bist noch immer Nackt", sagte Draco noch immer lachend.  
„Oh", Blaise sieht an sich runter. „Stimmt".  
„Mein armer kleiner Heino… ne abfuhr", Blaise redete mit seinem Penis.  
„Heino? Du nennst ihn Heino? Hat der nichts Besseres verdient?" wollte Draco immer noch lachend wissen.  
Oh man, wer ist das? Ich dachte, ich kenne Blaise. Er spricht mit seinem Penis! Ich glaube es nicht.  
„Ja, ein Problem damit?", Blaise schaut zuerst böse, aber dann muss auch er lachen.  
Die Sonne war mittlerweile untergegangen. Blaise griff nach seinen Sachen und zog sich an.  
„Eins muss ich deiner Lea lassen. Sie ist eine echte Malfoy. Kein anderes Mädchen hätte mich so fallen lassen!"  
„Ja, das stimmt. Sie ist eine echte Malfoy" sagt Draco voller Stolz.  
„Nun komm Blaise. Es gibt Essen und du brauchst doch Energie um es deinem Heino heute Abend richtig zu zeigen" Draco prustet los.  
Beide gingen Richtung Schloss, denn ihre Mägen verlangen ihr Recht ein.  
Leandra saß schon an ihrem gewohnten Platz, gegenüber von Blaise.  
Draco konnte sich ein hämisches Grinsen nicht verkneifen.  
„Wo kommt ihr den her? Ihr kommt aber sehr spät zu Essen?" fragt sie neugierig.  
Sie tat so, als wäre nie etwas gewesen.  
Ob Draco es weiß? Hat Blaise es ihm erzählt? ´ fragt sich Leandra schulterzuckend.  
Blaise sah zu Leandra, er spürt ein Bein an seinem, das langsam seinen Oberschenkel lang fährt. Leandra lächelt frech zu ihm.  
„Lass es dir Schmecken Blaise!"

lasst mir doch bitte eure Meinung da

lg Yuna


	8. 8 Nur ein Freund

Nur ein Freund

Nur ein Freund??

Blaise nickt nur stumm. Seine ausgebeulte Hose interessierte ihn in diesen Moment viel mehr.  
Leandra lies ihren Blick durch die Halle schweifen.  
Auch heute hat sich der Professor alle mühe gegeben, mit dem Himmel voller Sterne.  
Sie blickte über den Gryffindortisch und merkte, dass sie beobachtet wurde.  
Ginny sah mit einem Lächeln zu ihr rüber. Sie nickte ihr nur kurz zu, lies dann ihren Blick am Tisch weiter entlang schweifen. An einem Schüler blieb sie hängen.  
Er sah gut aus. Sehr gut sogar.  
Schwarze Haare, die sich nicht zähmen lassen, eine Brille, ein hübsches Gesicht und er schaut genau zu ihr.  
Ihre Augen trafen sich, Leandra glaubte den Boden unter den Füßen zu verlieren.  
Er sah sie kurz Hasserfüllt an und dreht sich dann wieder Ginny zu, die etwas erzählt.  
In dem Moment war Leandra eines klar: Sie musst sich mit Ginny an Freunden, wenn sie mehr über ihn, den Schwarzhaarigen wissen wollte.

Dieser Blickkontakt blieb nicht unbemerkt. Draco beobachtet das Schauspiel.  
Dachte sich aber nichts dabei, er zog Blaise mit in sein Zimmer.  
„Ich dachte, du hast Lust noch eine Runde deinen Frust los zu werden?", erwähnt Draco nebenbei.  
„Mhh, ich bin so blöd Draco. Sie ist doch wie du, eine Malfoy, wie konnte ich glauben, dass ich an sie ran komme?" Blaise sah zu Draco, kratz sich am Kopf.  
Draco zog ein Mitleidiges Gesicht.  
„ Oh du Armer, komm mal her!" Draco zog Blaise zu sich und legt die Arme um ihn.  
„Brauch der kleine Blaise ne runde Trost?!" meinte Draco sarkastisch.  
„Ja bitte ich sterbe sonnst, und mein Ego erst recht" sagt er leise in Dracos Ohr.  
Eine Gänsehaut durchfährt Draco, als er Blaise so nah an seinem Ohr spürte.  
Ohne weiter nach zu denken, streicht Draco, Blaise am Hals entlang.  
Dieser erstarte sofort, schloss die Augen, fühlte wie das Kribbeln durch seien Körper fuhr.  
„Draco", wisperte Blaise ihm ins Ohr.  
Draco schaute kurz auf, sah in Blaise Augen.  
Sie näherten sich, bis sich ihre Lippen zart berührten.  
Erst sanft und zaghaft, dann immer begieriger.  
Blaise stupst gegen Draco Lippen, der gewährte ihm sofort Einlass.  
Die zwei Zungen treffen aufeinander und legen einen Kampf der Leidenschaft hin.  
Außer Atem löst sich Blaise von Draco. Schnell sah er ihm in die Augen.  
Küsst sein Ohr wandert dann, weiter runter zum Hals, und biß zärtlich hinein.  
Draco zog stark die Luft ein um nicht einen Laut von sich zu geben.  
Irgendwann lagen sie nackt im auf Dracos Bett und besorgten es sich gegenseitig mit der Hand. Erschöpft schliefen sie in dem Bett ein.

Leandra fasst sich an dem Abend ein Herz. Egal wie, aber sie musste mit Ginny befreundet sein.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Es war Samstagmorgen kein Unterricht, hieß lange Schlafen.  
Leandra ging recht früh zu Frühstück und wartete geduldig drauf, dass auch bald Ginny auftauchen würde.  
Mit ihr am Tisch saß noch Theo, der Rest lässt sich nicht blicken.  
Was Leandra stutzig macht war, dass Draco und Blaise immer eine der ersten waren die beim Frühstück saßen, doch diesen Morgen war nichts von den beiden zu sehen.

Draco wurde langsam wach, kuschelte sich in die Arme, die ihn Umarmten.  
Er braucht einen Moment bis er raffte, das da wirklich jemand war.  
Er setzte sich vorsichtig hin und sah auf die Person, die neben ihm lag.  
Er erkannte sofort, dass dies sein Bester Freund ist und sie beide Nackt waren.  
Oh nein, was habe wir getan?  
Er stand leise auf, verzog sich im Bad und duschte sich.  
es war schon aufregend, aber mit Blaise? ´  
Draco seufzte laut, er hatte Angst vor dem, was kommen könnte, wenn Blaise wach wurde.  
Während Draco unter der Dusche stand, wurde auch Blaise munter.  
Er wollte nach Draco greifen, doch da war niemand.  
„Draco?"  
Wo ist er nur? Ob er es bereut?  
Blaise bekam keine Antwort, so zog er sich leise an und verlies Draco's Zimmer.  
Nachdenklich ging er in sein Zimmer. Nach Frühstücken war ihm jetzt überhaupt nicht zu mute.  
Draco hörte noch dir Tür zuschlagen, als er gerade aus dem Bad kam.

Ginny kam verschlafen mit dem Trio im Schlepptau zum Frühstück.  
Sie sah kurz zum Tisch und wunderte sich drüber, dass Leandra sie freudestrahlend mit einem Nicken begrüßt. Sie kümmerte sich erst mal nicht darum.  
Sie lud sich erst mal den Teller voll und begann zu essen.  
Dann erst viel ihr auf, das der Tisch der Slyhterins fast leer war. .  
Sie beobachtet wie Leandra, sich mit Theo unterhielt.  
Sie mustert ihn genau. Und ihr gefielt was sie sah.  
Träumen darf man!  
Leandra erhob sich nach dem Frühstück und ging langsam aus der Halle.  
Nicht ohne noch mal zu Ginny zu Blicken.

Ginny stand auf, entschuldigte sich und ging hinter Leandra her.  
Leandra wartete draußen hinter einer Säule. Sie zog Ginny zu sich, als die aus der Tür trat.  
„Morgen" sagt Leandra leise, als wäre nie was gewesen.  
Verwirrt über Leandras schnelle Meinungsänderung starrt Ginny sie an.  
„Äh ja, auch Morgen"  
„Könnten wir wo anders reden?" Leandra sah sich nach links und rechts um, aber um diese Zeit war fast niemand auf den Gängen.  
„Ja, lass uns raus auf die Länderein gehen" sagte Ginny etwas verwirrt.  
Ginny konnte sich noch immer keinen Reim draus machen.  
In einem größeren Abstand liefen beide raus. Ginny lief Richtung See, wo ein Baum sie gut verdeckt.  
Sie lies sich dort nieder und wartete auf Leandra.


	9. 9 Veränderte Freundschaft

Veränderte Freundschaft

Veränderte Freundschaft?

Leandra war gleich hinter Ginny und setzte sich zu ihr.  
„Hey", sagte Ginny einfach nur, ohne sie weiter zu beachten.  
„Ginny, es tut mir leid. Ich weiß nicht, wie das alles gehen soll, aber ich will auch mit dir befreundet sein", erklärt Leandra ihr jetzte.  
„Ja also, es wird schon gehen. Muss ja nicht zu offensichtlich sein, aber ich freu mich, dass ich mich scheinbar nicht getäuscht habe", sagte Ginny und schaut sie strahlend an.  
„Hm ja, scheint so. Sag mal Ginny, wie ist Harry eigentlich so drauf?" Bei ihrer Frage wurde Leander leicht rot.  
„Dir gefällt Harry also? Wie vorteilhaft, dass wir nun befreundet sind".  
„Ja, so ist es wohl".  
„Okay, ich erzähl dir was von Harry und ich erfahre dafür was von Theo", sagte Ginny und musste bei ihrer Antwort grinsen.  
Ein Traum jetzt könnte es wahr werden´  
Leandra sah Ginny erst mal ungläubsich an.  
„Ja okay also, Theo ist genau so ein arrogantes Arschloch wie mein Bruder. Das musst du unbedingt wissen, Ginny. " Sie sah sie ernst an.  
„Ja, das habe ich mir schon gedacht, aber ich mag Arschlöcher irgendwie. Will ich sonnst mit dir Befreundet sein?" Bei dieser Aussage wurde sie rot.  
„Sorry, so meinte ich das nicht. Ich meine nur, du bist auch nicht die Netteste zu anderen, außer zu mir".  
„JA Ginny, so ist das nun. Also okay erzähl mir was über Harry. " Leandra sah sie offen lächelnd an.  
„Also über Harry Potter muss ich dir wohl nichts erzählen. Die Geschichte kennst du doch bestimmt.

Also Harry ist schüchtern, bricht ständig Regeln und ist immer mit Ron und Hermine unterwegs. Ich war mal in ihn verliebt, aber mir ist klar geworden, dass ich ihn nie haben kann. Ich bin nur so etwas, wie eine kleine Schwester für ihn", Ginny lächelt Leandra an.  
„ Ah, also ist er kaum alleine anzutreffen, schade."  
„Och, da wird sich schon was machen lassen", sagte sie grinsend zu Leandra.  
„Sicher, dass du im richtigen Haus bist, Ginny?", muss sie grinsend nachfragen.  
Ginny nickt nur heftig.  
„Auf jeden Fall . Ach Leandra? In welches Haus hättest du noch kommen sollen?", fragte Ginny vorsichtig vortastend.  
„In dein Haus Ginny, aber weißt du was das für eine Beleidigung für unser Familie gewesen wäre", erklärte sie ihr leise.  
„Hm ja, das versteh ich. Du liebst die Malfoys oder?"  
„ Ja Ginny, ich kann mich an meine Eltern nicht mehr erinnern, aber Nazissa war mir immer eine gute Mutter und auch Lucius was immer ein Vater für mich. Vielleicht nicht so liebevoll wie dein Vater, aber das gehört doch zur Erziehung", sagt sie sachlich zu Ginny.  
„ Ja, jetzt wo wir uns kennen merkt man, dass ihr auch anders könnt. Es ist nur eure Erziehung und eurer Name, dass ihr in der Öffentlichkeit so seid.  
Ach weißt du Leandra, ja ich werde geliebt von meinen Eltern und von allen meinen Brüdern, aber trotzdem beneide ich dich etwas. So viel Aufmerksamkeit zu bekommen, so was gab's kaum für mich. Ich war immer die kleine Ginny, Mamas Baby", Ginny sah Leandra lange an.  
„Ja, es hat wohl beides was Gutes nicht, Ginny?  
Meine Freunde sagen Lea." Nun lächelte sie Ginny an.  
„Okay meine Freunde sagen Ginny. " Sie muss ebenfalls grinsen.  
„Wieso wie heißt du den richtig?"  
„Ginevra."  
„Oh okay also Ginny."  
Beide sahen sich an und müssten lachen.  
Die beiden saßen noch lange da und reden über ihre Kindheit und ihre Schulzeit.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Das Frühstück war schon lange rum, als Blaise sich entschloss mit Draco zu reden.  
Es lies ihm keine Ruhe, er musste diese Sache dringend klären.  
Er stand unschlüssig vor Dracos Tür, als diese schlagartig Aufgerissen wurde.  
Draco und Blaise sahen sich an, ohne ein Wort zu sagen.  
Dann fing Dracos Gehirn wieder an zu arbeiten.  
„Blaise, ich wollte dich gerade …."  
Blaise viel Draco um den Hals.  
Sie stolperten ins Zimmer. Draco stupste die Tür mit seinem Fuß zu.  
„Sind wir noch Freunde?  
Was ist gestern nur in uns gefahren, Draco", Blaise sah sehr ängstlich für ein Slytherin aus.  
„Ich weiß es nicht, Blaise. Ich weiß nicht, ob wir jetzt nur noch Freunde sind. Ich hoffe schon, dass wir das noch sind", Es sah Blaise in die Augen, dieser holte tief Luft.  
„Du bist mein bester Freund, Draco."  
„Und du bist mein bester Freund, Blaise und wir sollten es dabei belassen. Wir vergessen das von der letzte Nacht, " sagte Draco bestimmend zu ihm.  
Blaise nickte erleichter ohne ein Wort von sich zu geben.  
Sie setzen sich aufs Bett.  
Probierten sich verkrampft normal zu unterhalten.  
Bis Dracos Hand langsam über Blaise streichelte.  
„Blaise", fragte Draco in den Raum  
Verdutzt blickt dieser zu Draco  
„Ja?"  
„Es vergessen, ich habe noch nie was schöneres Erlebt als das gestern", sagt er leise zu ihm  
Nun hat Blaise ein Lächeln auf den Lippen.  
„Auch ich habe noch nichts schöneres und vor allem interessantes Erlebt, Draco"  
„Okay sind wir uns einig, das war was total neues Aufregendes und einzigartiges", fragend sah Draco zu Blaise.  
„Ganz genau so ist es und nun lass und in die Halle gehen, es gibt bald Mittag und ich hab Hunger"  
Gut gelaunt verließen die Zwei besten Freunde Dracos Zimmer.


	10. 10 Neue Freundschaft

10 Neue Freundschaften

Neue Freundschaften

Ginny und Leandra verabredeten sich für den Nachmittag.  
Heute hatten sie einige Kurse zusammen und immer wenn sie sich ansahen.  
Waren sie sich einig, die Stunden wollten heute nicht um Gehen.  
Die letzte Stunde war endlich Geschafft. Sie trafen sich wieder unten am See, hinter einer großen Hecke wo selten jemand hinkam.  
Ginny war schon da, lächelte sie an.  
„Hey, Geschafft für heute", verkündet sie glücklich  
Leandra musste einfach lächeln, so fröhlich wie Ginny war.  
Eine zeitlang saßen sie einfach da und schauten auf den See.  
„Also erzähl mir was von Ihm", forderte Leandra sie fröhlich auf.  
Ginny musste grinsen.  
„Er scheint es dir angetan zu haben Mhhh?  
Also er ist 17 Jahre, die ganze der Junge der lebt Scheiße kennst du ja.  
Er bricht ständig Regeln, also Nachsitzen kommt da öfters vor.  
Sehr wichtig sind für Ihn seine Freunde. Und das aller wichtigste er ist Solo.  
War das erst mal genug Info??", lächelnd zu Leandra sieht.  
Als Leandra gerade Antworten will, kommen drei Schüler vorbei. Und von einem war gerade die Rede.  
„Ginny hier bist du", stellte Ron fest.  
„Alles Inordnung Ginny, was macht den Malfoy hier??", fragte Ron etwas wirsch und schaut Leandra böse an.  
„Nein alles Okay, setzt euch doch zu uns", Ginny machte eine Geste, das sie sich Setzen sollten.  
„Hallo, also als erstes Malfoy ist Draco ja, ich bin Leandra und es gibt keine Grund dass du so unfreundlich bist", etwas verärgert zu Ron sagt.  
Die Drei setzten sich dazu.  
„Entschuldige, erst bist du unfreundlich und jetzt doch Freundlich, was soll ich jetzt bitte denken."  
Rons sah sie Entschuldigend an.  
„Schon gut, aber ich bin nur unter uns Freundlich, ich werde weiter hin Unhöfflich sein, in der Öffentlichkeit", etwas kühl klarstellt.  
Einstimmig nickten die drei.

Viele Nachmittage verbrachten Ginny und Leandra zusammen, mit der Zeit lernte Ginny auch Blaise und Draco besser kennen. Sie mochte die beiden, da sie endlich wusste wie sie hinter der Maske aussahen. Nach anfänglichen Schwierigkeiten, konnte man die Vier oft am See finden.  
Immer besser lernten sie sich, vor allem die Mädchen kennen und auch immer mehr Info über den Jungen ihrer Wahl. So wie das Thema kam, verzogen sich Draco und Blaise, sie hatten nicht das Bedürfnis, dem Mädchengeplänkel zuzuhören. Lachend sahen die Zwei den Jungs nach.  
„Du Ginny ich hab was in Erfahrung gebracht was dir nicht gefallen wird", Ginny sah interessiert zu ihr.  
„Was?", jetzt wollte sie es auch wissen.  
„Ich hab mitbekommen wir die Jungs sich unterhaltne haben und Nott, scheint auf Kerle zu stehen. Es tut mir leid Ginny, aber du scheinst keine Chance bei ihm zu haben." Vorsichtig sah sie zu ihr.  
Ginny sah etwas Enttäuscht zu Leandra, zuckt dann die Schulter.  
„Was soll's, du bist auch nicht Harrys Kragenweite, so weit ich das mit bekommen habe, aber ein gutes hat's doch. Wir sind endlich befreundet", strahlend sah sie zu Leandra.  
„Oh er kann mich auch nicht leiden?! Schade, aber egal wie du schon gesagt hast, sonnst wären wir nicht befreundet", etwas enttäuscht zu ihr sieht.  
„Es wird Zeit wir müssen zurück, es gibt gleich Abendessen", Ginny erhob sich und streckte Leandra die Hand entgegen. Dies lies sich hochziehen.  
Gemeinsam machten sie sich auf den Weg, zum Schloss

Die Große Halle war schon recht gefüllt und seit tagen Traute sich Pansy das erste Mal sich wieder blicken zulassen. Das Neonorange hatte nachgelassen. Sie musste einfach lernen Leandra zu akzeptieren, damit sie wieder Normal aussah.  
Ginny kicherte, als sie Pansy sah und sich an ihren Tisch setzte.  
Kurz darauf kam Leandra und setzt sich neben Draco.  
Sie sah zu Ginny rüber, die von Harry belagert wurde.  
Erst jetzt fiel es Leandra auf, was ihr hätte schon viel früher auffallen müssen.  
kein wunder das er kein Interesse an mir hat, das sieht en blinder mit Krückstock, das der in Ginny verliebt ist, aber sie scheint es nicht zu merken  
Gedanken versunken stochert sie in ihrem Essen herum.  
Ginny sah zu Leandra, in der Hoffnung von ihr Hilfe zu erwarten, aber dies fing gerade eine Unterhaltung mit Blaise und Draco an.  
Harry geht mir auf den nerv  
Nach einiger Zeit fühlte Leandra sich beobachtet und schaut sich um, ihr blick blieb an Ginny hängen, die reichlich genervt aussah.  
Sie lächelt ihr aufmunternd zu als sie die Halle mit Blaise und Draco verlies.


	11. 11 Zusammenkunft im Kerker

11 Zusammenkunft im Kerker

Zusammenkunft im Kerker

Ginny ging in den Gemeinschaftraum und erledigte ihre Hausaufgaben.  
Sie machte sich ernstlich Gedanken über die Situation.  
Seit wann konnte Harry so verdammt Nervig sein, jeder Sekunde die er hatte Textet er sie zu.  
Hermine und Ron waren nur noch mit sich selber Beschäftigt, es war einfach zu Kotzen wie das Gerade alles lief.  
Genervt flüchtet Ginny aus dem Gemeinschaftsraum. Sie lief einfach wild durch die Gänge, einfach nur Ruhe, das war Wunderbar.

Leandra verließ ihre Räume, nach dem sie ihrer Aufgaben erledigt hatte.  
Sie hatte jetzt keine Lust auf ihrer Mitschüler.  
Sie bog gerade um die nächste Ecke, da donnert sie mit Jemanden zusammen.  
„Verdammt keine Augen im Kopf oder was", fluchend sagt und dann erst zu der Person sah.  
„Ginny", stellte sie überrascht fest.  
„Ja ne, schrei wenn anderes an Lea, aber nicht mich. Und die Frage ist wer von uns beiden keine Augen im Kopf hat", spöttisch sah sie zu ihrer Freundin.  
Lea grinste sie frech an, raffte sie sich auf, bot Ginny ihrer Hand an. Ginny lies sich Hochziehen.  
„Gute Frage Ginny. Warum geisterst Du eigentlich ihr unten in unserem Revier Ruhm?"  
Ginny sah zu Lea und grinst.  
„Oh ich bin hier unbewusst hingekommen. Ich bin nur vor Harry geflohen, der geht mir auf den Nerv, seit dem ich ihn ein wenig Ausgehorcht habe für dich."  
„Ah, Tja Ginny, ich würde sagen du hast sein Interesse geweckt", grinsend zu ihrer mittlerweile Besten Freundin sieht.  
„Und ich hatte keine Lust von Schülern genervt zu werden, außerdem ist Theo auch sehr aufdringlich. Ne Idee wo wir hin können?"  
Ginny überlegt kurz, zog Lea dann an der Hand hinter sich her.  
Ginny ging drei Mal an einer Wand vorbei, Leandra fragte sich wirklich was das werden soll.  
Dann erschien eine Tür, so schnell könnte Lea nicht schauen, da war sie schon hinter dieser Tür. Verwundert sah sie sich um. Eine Kuschelecke, ein Kamine, einfach Ideal, wenn man mal abschalten will.  
Ginny zog sie mit zu Kuschelecke, die nicht in Gryffindor Farben gehalten war.  
Ein angenehmes Blau lud zum Kuscheln ein.  
„WOW was ist das für ein Raum?"  
„Verrat ich dir nicht, nimm es einfach so hin Lea"  
Lea nickt, sie wollte keinen Streit.  
Gemeinsam Kuschelten die zwei Freundinnen in die Kuschelecke.  
„ Himmlisch, dies ruhe", Freute sich Ginny  
„ Oh ja und wie", gab Leandra von sich.  
Mit Kakao und Keksen verbrachten sie, die Zeit bis zu Sperrstunde mit Reden, lachen und Spiele spielen.


	12. 12 Unangenehme Überraschung

13 Wie geht's jetzt weiter

Unangenehmen Überraschung

Leandra stand schon seit Ewigkeiten vom Spiegel, was Draco tierisch annervte, dabei brauchte er mindest genau so lange.  
Zufrieden mit sich und der Welt, verschwand sie mit ihrem Bruder und ihrem Gefolge, wie sie es gerne nannte, zum Frühstück. Kurz nach ihnen, kamen Ginny und das Goldene Trio zum Frühstück, kurz sah Ginny zu Leandra, hob kurz die Hand zum Gruß, dann widmet sie sich ihrem Frühstück, Leandra tat es ihr gleich.  
Die Posteulen kamen, bei Ginny landete ein mit einem Brief ihrer Eltern, und auch die der Malfoys fand ihren Weg in die Halle, verwundert nahm Draco den Brief an sich.  
„Für wen ist er?", fragte Leandra leise und sah auf den Brief.  
„Für Uns beide", damit öffnet er den Brief und zusammen steckten sie ihre Nase hinein.

Mein Sohn, meine Tochter

Wir, also eure Mutter und ich, sind zu dem Entschluss gekommen, das du Draco, da du nun Volljährig bist und in nicht mal 2 Monaten die Schuler verlassen wirst, Verlobt werden musst. So ist es schon seit Jahren üblich, in den Reinblütigen Familien und wir haben nicht vor das zu ändern. Du wirst dich unseren Wunsch beugen, du weißt was passiert, wenn du dich weigerst.  
In der Heuten Zeit ist es schwer, die Richtige Frau für einen Malfoy zu bekommen.  
Schließlich soll sie wohl Erzogne sein und wissen wie man sich verhält, wenn man den Namen Malfoy tragen will.  
Wir haben dich Leandra aufgezogen, als wärst du unser eigenes Kind, du hast die Erziehung der Malfoys, du bist Reinblütig und weiß was es heißt eine Malfoy zu sein.  
Mit Dracos Abschluss wird eure Verlobung bekannt gegeben.  
Ihr werden dann im Sommer darauf, nach der Volljährigkeit von Leandra, heiraten.  
Ob du Leandra weiter hin die Schule besuchst oder Privatunterricht bekommen wirst, klären wir in den Nächsten Tagen.  
Auch dich Leandra wollen wir noch mal dran erinnern, was passieren wird, solltest du dich weigern

Hochachtungsvoll

Lucius und Nazissa Malfoy.

Fertig gelesen, hoben sie die Köpfe und sahen sich an.  
„Das ist ihr Ernst?", fragte Leandra in der Hoffung was anderes gesagt zu bekommen, aber eigentlich wusste sie das dies keine Scherz war, sondern Tod ernst.  
„In nicht mal zwei Monaten. Wir sollten das nicht hier Besprechen Lea", flüstert er ihr leise zu, er wirkte sehr gefasst, ob die nun Aufgesetzt war oder Wirklichkeit, konnte Leandra nicht erkennen. Sie konnte es noch nicht fassen, sie sollte tatsächlich Draco heiraten.

Auch Ginny war gerade in dem Brief ihrer Eltern vertieft. Das Entsetzen war ihr ins Gesicht geschrieben, neugierig sah Hermine ihr über die Schulter.  
„Darf ich?", fragte sie leise, Ginny nickte, damit Zog sie ihr den Brief aus der Hand

Meine Liebe Ginny,

mit großer Freund dürfen wir dir sagen, das uns ein Angebot ins Haus geflattert ist, bei dem wir nicht Nein sagen können. Da du dich klipp und klar gegen Harry entschiedne hast, denken wir ist es die beste Entscheidung die Wir treffen können.  
Du wirst denken wie ungerecht dies ist, doch auch wir sind eine Reinblütige Familie und wünschen dir ein besseres Leben, als wir es führen.  
Er kommt aus eine Wohlhabenden Familie aus Frankreich, seine Eltern suchen schon lange nach einer junge Dame die reinen Blutes ist. Da, Du weißt schon wer, uns als Blutsverräter, abgestempelt hat, sind wir sehr glücklich so ein Angebot zu bekommen.  
Natürlich haben wir auch gleich zugestimmt, am ende deines Schuljahres wird deine Verlobung zu Blaise Zarbini öffentlich gemacht.  
Bitte hass uns nicht Ginny, wir wünschen dir doch nur das Beste

In Liebe Mum und Dad

Entsetz sah jetzt auch Hermine an den Tisch der Schlangen.  
„Du sollst den Heiraten, sind die den noch ganz Sauber, seit wann sind eure Eltern so drauf.", fragend sah sie zu Ginny  
„Ich weiß es nicht. Sie haben mich einfach Verlobt, ich werde nicht mal Gefragt.", noch immer sah sie gebannt zu dem Tisch der Schlangen, dort saß ein Blaise Zarbini und war auch hinter einem Brief verschwunden.  
„Ich glaub er bekommt auch gerade die Hiobsbotschaft", flüstert Ginny leise, Hermine nickte nur.

Hallo Blaise,

Ich denke du erinnerst dich an unser Gespräch, das wir auf der Suche nach einer Frau für dich sind. Unsere Erste Wahl, war leider schon vergeben. In der heutigen Zeit ist es schwer eine junge Dame zu finden die Reinblütig ist. Und nach einem Kurzem Gespräch mit meinem Freund Lucius Malfoy, sind wir tatsächlich auf jemanden gestoßen, die fast alle Wünsche erfüllt. Gut Manieren werden wir ihr beibringen müssen, trotz dessen ist die die zweitbeste Wahl auf den Markt, die erste wäre die junge Miss Malfoy gewesen.  
Ihre Eltern haben uns direkt zu gesagt, so mit darf ich die Mitteilen, das kurz nach deinem Schulabschluss die Verlobung zu Ginevra Weasley bekannt gegeben wird.

Liebe Grüße deine Eltern

Blaise sah vom Tisch auf, direkt in Ginnys Augen, diese hatte ihn gespannt beobachtet.  
Er nickte ihr kurz zu und dreht sich dann zu Draco.  
„Du hast mir die Frau vor der Nase weggeschnappt oder?", kam es trocken von Blaise.  
Draco und Leandra sahen verwundert zu ihm.  
„Bitte?", fragt Draco überrascht nach.  
„Weil in dem Brief meiner Eltern stand, das ihrer erste Wahl Leandra gewesen wäre, aber dies schon versprochen sei. Geh ich recht in der Annahme, das ihr einander Versprochen seit?", Blaise sah wie die Zwei blicke tauschten und nickten.  
„Aber auch erst seit dem Brief, und du wer ist deine Verlobte?", hakte Leandra interessiert nach.  
Sie folgte Blaise blick, Ginny sah gerade auf, sie sah nicht besonders Glücklich aus.  
„Sag bitte nicht das sie…", doch er lies sie nicht aussprechen.  
„Doch genau sie, sie ist das Zweitbeste was der Markt, wie mein Vater schrieb zu bitten hat, wenn es um das reine Blut geht.", er wendete wieder seine Blick von Ginny ab.

Nach dem Leandra das Verdaut hatte, stand sie vom Tisch auf.  
„Ich werd Ginny zu uns auf Zimmer holen, wenn du dazu kommen willst Blaise", damit verschwand sie an den Tisch der Löwen, sie lies sich neben Ginny nieder.  
Sah sie kurz eindringlich an.  
„Komm lass uns in mein Zimmer gehen, dort reden wir drüber", Ginny war nicht ganz klar was sie nun Besprechen wollen, die Urplötzliche Verlobung, woher sollte sie den schon davon wissen, oder Blaise hat es ihnen gleich gesagt.  
Sie stand Artig von ihrem Platz auf und verschwand mit ihrer Besten Freundin Richtung Kerker, kurz darauf verließen Blaise und Draco die Halle.


	13. 13 Wenn du die Welt nicht mehr verstehst

Wenn du die Welt nicht mehr verstehst

Im Zimmer angekommen, lies Ginny sich auf das Sofa fallen.  
„Blaise ist sehr nett, du wirst es gut bei ihm haben", fing Leandra leise an.  
„Wie könne die mich einfach Verloben, so was ist doch nicht erlaubt.", hoffend sah sie zu Leandra, doch bevor sie dazu was sagen konnte, öffnet sich die Tür und Blaise und Draco traten ein.  
„Doch Ginerva, das dürfen sie. Das Ministerium begrüßt dies sogar, wir haben keine Möglichkeit uns zu wehren.", sagt Blaise sanft und trat auf sie zu.  
„Wenn es dich etwas aufbaut du bist die Zweitbeste Wahl", wirft Draco dazwischen und bekam dafür von Schwester und seinem Bestem Freund einen bösen Blick zugeworfen.  
„Und wer war die Erste Wahl?", Ginny hatte sich wieder gefasst, sie war zwar verdammt wütend, aber nach dem sie merkte das es hier keinem Besser ging als ihr, entschied sie sich besser keine Aufstand zu machen.  
„Leandra ist die Erste Wahl, doch die werde ich zu Frau nehmen", antwortet Draco leise, die Blicke einfach nicht beachtet.  
„Ich bin die Zweitbeste Wahl, trotz unseres Rufes?", verdattert sah sie in die Runde, wie konnte sie bitte die zweitbeste Wahl sein, das konnte sich nicht erklären.  
„Von der Blutreinheit ja, alles anderes ist erlernbar Ginevra", Blaise ging in die Hocke vor ihr.  
„Ich habe die Entscheidung meiner Eltern zu Akzeptieren, wenn sie dich Auserwählt haben, werde ich mich dem Wunsch beugen", ernst sah er Ginny an.  
„Aber warum nehmt ihr das einfach so hin, noch da zu bin ich eine Gryffindor", fragend sah sie von Blaise zu Leandra, dies Seufzte.  
„Ginny, wir wissen was passiert, wenn wir uns weigern. Wir wissen was Gesund für uns ist.  
Und die Wahlen sind doch gar nicht schlecht, stell dir vor du hättest Crabbe oder Goyle abgekommen", lächelnd sah sie zu ihrer Besten Freundin, die das nicht zum Lachen fand.  
„Wenn man das so sieht, hab ich wirklich Glück. Schließlich soll ich einen der Begehrtesten Junggesellen dieser Schule heiraten. Jedenfalls besser als Draco abzubekommen", sie zwang sich zu einem Lächeln.  
„Was soll das den Heißen?", empört sah Draco zu Ginny.  
„Meine Beste Freundin ist eine Malfoy, ich weiß so einiges über das Haus, und die Erziehung. Und ich muss sagen ich könnte nie erlernen eine Malfoy zu sein.", ernst sah sie zu Draco.  
„Auch als Miss Zarbini wirst du nichts zu lachen haben Ginny, es ist harte Arbeit, aber wie gut das du so gut mit den Malfoys befreundet bist. Wir zeigen dir was du lerne musst", damit zog Leandra Ginny in die Arme.  
„Ja was für ein Glück, ich bin froh dich zu haben Leandra", sagte sie leise, froh eine Freundin wie Leandra zu haben.  
Blaise tippte Leandra auf die Schulter, dies sah neugierig auf.  
„Wenn du erlaubst würde ich gerne einen Moment mit Ginevra allein reden", damit löste sich Leandra und zog Draco hinter sich her.

„Ich hab mir fast gedacht, das sie uns eines Tages Verloben wollen", sagt Draco leise, während sie in seinem Zimmer verschwanden.  
„Ja ich auch. Draco ich werd doch nicht gleich Kinder bekommen müssen", ängstlich sah sie zu ihm.  
„Nein das glaub ich nicht Lea, schließlich wollen sie ja das du die Schule beendest. Wie findest du das ausgerechnet unsere Besten Freunde einander versprochen sind?"  
„Zum ersten Überraschend, zum zweiten eigentlich toll, so kann ich ohne Probleme mit Ginny Kontakt haben. Alles tun was Frauen unseres Standes halt so tun. Das wird hart, ihr beizubringen was man von ihr erwarten wird", traurig sah sie zu Draco der sie in seine Arme zog.  
„Sie wird es schaffen Lea und Blaise wird sie unterstützen, auch er findet das die Wahl gar nicht schlecht ist. Stell dir vor er hätte Pansy ab bekomme.", angewidert sah er zu seiner Schwester.  
„Ich hab dich lieb Draco, wird es je mehr sein, wenn wir Verheiratet sind?", sie suchte seinen Blick.  
„Vielleicht wenn wir das Bett teilen müssen. Du bist das schönste Mädchen, das ich kenne Lea und bis jetzt hab ich immer drauf geachtet dich nur als meine jüngere Schwester zu sehen, doch nun wird sich der Blickwinkel ändern. Wir sind zwar zusammen groß geworden, aber keine Geschwister. Das wird dir wie auch mir in den nächsten Tagen klar werden", darauf nickte sie nur und lehnte sich an Draco, der den Arm um sie legte.  
„Sie wird lerne damit um zugehen", flüstert er ihr leise.

„Ginevra", sagt er sanft und setzt sich neben sie. Ginny sah zu ihm, ja er war gut aussehend und er würde ihr gehören, irgendwie fing der Gedanke an ihr zu gefallen.  
„Nenn mich doch Bitte Ginny", sagte sie leise und blickt ihm direkt in die Augen.  
„Nein du sollst dich an deinen Namen gewöhnen, wenn du meine Frau bist. Wirst du nur noch Ginevra sein", er hielt ihrem Blick stand.  
„Was wird sich noch ändern? Wirst du gut zu mir sein?", eigentlich kam sie sich doof vor, das zu fragen, aber sicher war sicher.  
„Wenn du mir nie eine Grund gibst es nicht zu sein, dann ja. Und es wird sich vieles Ändern. Du wirst mit der Hochzeit in den Stand des Adels aufsteigen und lerne müssen, was es heißt von Adel zu sein Ginevra", er lies seine Blick über ihren Körper wandern, was er sah gefiel ihm. Sie hatte eine hübsches Gesicht, eine gute Figur, ein breites Becken, was wollte man mehr.  
„Das wird mir Leandra beibringen? Gefällt dir was du siehst?", das erste mal seit sie den Brief bekommen hat, lächelt sie. Vielleicht war es ja doch nicht so schlimm, die Verlobte von Zarbini zu sein.  
„Ja mir gefällt es sehr gut, hübsches Figur, breites Becken. Mhh Ja Leandra wird dir alles beibringen.", er erwiderte ihr lächeln.  
„Mein Becken?", verwundert, das er auf so was achtet sah sie ihn an.  
„Na man wird Nachwusch von uns erwarten", verwundert sah er sie an, warum soll er den sonnst darauf achten.  
„Ich muss, aber doch nicht gleich oder? Und darf es nur eins sein", sie wollte nicht mit gerade 17 Mutter werden und sie wollte auch kein Einzelkind, das wusste sie schon jetzt.  
„Nein nicht direkt wir haben schon 2-3 Jahre Zeit bis da hin, und neija, mehr als 2 Schickt sich nicht in unsere Kreisen", erleichtert stellt er fest das Ginny lächelt.  
„Na das ist doch super, ich wollte eh nicht mehr als 2 und die Zeit, dann fühl ich mich reif genug dafür.", Blaise nickte zufrieden mit der Antwort.  
„Blaise ich bin nicht besonders Glücklich, das einfach so über mich bestimmt wird. Aber wenn es so sein soll. Ich möchte dich gerne besser kennen lernen, schließlich sollst du mein Mann werden. Ich werde lernen was nötig ist, doch sollt du wissen, das ich meine Temperament nicht immer Zügeln kann.", abwartend sah sie zu Blaise.  
„Ich möchte dich auch gerne Kennen lernen und ich möchte, keine Frau an meiner Seit, die sich nicht Traut mal den Mund auf zu machen, in einem Gewissen masse Ginevra"  
„In Ordnung, ich denke damit kann ich leben", offen lächelt sie ihn an.  
„Da heute Hogsmeadewochenende ist und Draco und Lea mit mir ins Dorf wollten, würde ich mich freuen wenn du Ginevra uns begleitest.", erfreut sah er wie sich nickte.  
„Gerne ich werd nur meinen Mantel holen", da kamen Draco und Lea wieder.  
„Du gehst mit Ginny?", Lea umarmte sie kurz, Ginny nickte kurz.  
„Meine Verlobte würde sich gerne noch ihren Mantel holen", antwortet Blaise jetzt für Ginny.  
„Ähm ich gebe dir einen von mir Ginny und in Dorf sollten wir dich dringen neu einkleiden, als die Verlobte von Blaise, solltest du entsprechend gekleidet sein. Nicht böse sein Ginny, aber wir fangen gleich an dir Beizubringen was sich gehört", damit zog sie Ginny mit an den Schrank. Schnell war ein Mantel rausgesucht, in einem dunkel Grün, was super zu ihren Haaren passte.  
„Aber Lea, ich muss doch erst mal mein Geld holen, und neue Kleidung ich…", weiter kam sie nicht, den Blaise unterbrach sie.  
„Mach dir darüber keine Sorgen, ich werd mein Verlobte natürlich einkleiden und ausführen", lächelnd reichte Blaise ihr seine Arm.  
Zu viert verließen man den Kerker Richtung Hogsmeade.


	14. 14 Hogsmead

Hogsmeade

Sie wollten gerade die Kontrolle passieren, da kam ein wütender Ron um die Ecke im Schlepptau, ein Harry der mit seinem Blick wohl Morden wollt und eine Hermine, die nicht wusste auf welche Seite sie sich wohl stellen soll.  
Erschrocken, ging Ginny ein Stück zurück, was nicht nötig gewesen währe, denn vor ihr bauten sich Draco und Blaise auf.  
„Lasst gefälligst eure Finger von meiner Schwester, was habt ihr mit ihr gemacht.  
Komm her Ginny sofort?", fauchte Ron die zwei jungen Männer an.  
„Lass deine Schwester in Ruhe sie ist freiwillig bei uns. Außerdem scheint sie wohl mehr Angst vor die als vor uns zu haben", fauchte Blaise zurück, Draco funkelt Harry böse an, der schneller wie Draco schauen konnte bei Ginny war.  
„Was haben sie mit dir gemacht Ginny? Du gehörst doch zu mir Ginny", säuselt Harry ihr ins Ohr.  
Ginny war doch sehr verwundert, wie er so schnell an Draco und Blaise vorbei kam, doch die waren wohl zu sehr mit Ron beschäftigt. Leandra stand an der Seite und hielt Hermine fest, mit einem kurzen Blick zu ihr, entschied sie sich zu warten wie Ginny das Regeln wird.  
„Ich gehöre niemanden, außer mir selber. Seit wann Interessiert es Dich was ich tue?  
Lass mich los Harry. Sofort!", gab sie mit Nachdruck Harry zu verstehen, doch der dachte nicht im Geringsten daran.  
„Nein, wir gehören zusammen, das weiß jeder", er sah sie ernst an und wollte sie fester an sich ziehen.  
Ron, lies das Gezeter mit Blaise und wendet sich Harry zu.  
„Jetzt nimm sie endlich und komm", pflaumte er seine besten Freund an  
„Du sollt mich los lassen sofort!", wiederholte Ginny ihren Satz noch mal, doch Harry machte noch immer keine Anstalten.  
„Ich glaube du hast Ginevra nicht verstanden Potter. Du sollst gefälligst deine Hände von ihr nehmen.", Blaise funkelt ihn böse an, Draco zog Ginny in dem Überraschungsmoment aus den Arme von Harry in seine.  
„Und noch was, wage es nie wieder Hand an meine Verlobte zu legen, sonnst hast du ein Problem Potter", spie Blaise, Harry entgegen, der ihn Verdattert ansah.  
„Verlobte?", Ron kam nun wieder auf seine Schwester zu.  
„Sag mir das das nicht Stimmt Ginny", er sah sie einfach nur an, er konnte nicht glauben das dies war sein sollte.  
„Doch Ron, ich werde Blaise ende des Jahres Heiraten", sie sah zu Blaise der ihr zu nickte, dann zu ihrem Bruder der noch rechtzeitig von Hermine und Harry aufgefangen wurde.  
„Ginevra, Leandra wir sollten nun endlich los", riss Draco das ganze nun auseinander, er bot Leandra den Arm, den sie ergriff, Blaise und Ginny taten es ihnen gleich  
Zu viert verließen sie das Schloss und hinterließen zwei völlig verstörte Jungs die die Welt nicht mehr verstanden. Und eine Hermine, die die Welt schon verstand, aber nicht wusste wie sie es den Zwei jungen Männern klar machen sollte.

In Hogsmeade angekommen, steuerte Leandra erst mal auf die neure Boutique namens Tanias Reich zu, die erst vor kurzem Eröffnet hatte. So schnell konnte Ginny sich nicht umsehen, stand sie in einer Umkleide und bekam von Leandra Kleider rein gereicht.  
„Grün steht dir, vor allem die dunkeln Farben, sie passen wunder bar zu deinen Haaren", erläutert Leandra ihr während sie durch den Laden streift und alles möglich rauszog.  
Draco und Blaise haben sich vor der Kabine auf den Stühlen nieder gelassen, das hier über ließen sie doch lieber den Damen.  
„Ist diese Jeans dein Ernst?", fragte sie in den Raum.  
„Die gerade meinst du ja wieso?", fragte Leandra zurück während sie weiter Ober teil raussuchte.  
„Nein nie im Leben. Das gefällt mir nicht Leandra", jammert Ginny in der Umkleide.  
Ca. 3 Stunde später war Ginny neu eingekleidet.  
Sie würde nur noch das Kleid, anprobieren, was Leandra an ihr sehen wollte.  
Blaise wie auch Draco, waren sichtlich genervt.  
„Das nächste mal geben wir euch einfach Geld mit", beschwerte sich Draco, gerade wollte Blaise was drauf erwidern, da trat Ginny aus der Umkleide.  
In eine Traum aus grüner Seide stand sie vor ihnen, das Kleid war sehr einfach geschnitten, in Schwarz schlängelt sich eine Blumenranke hoch, von der Hüfte quer zum Busen hoch.  
„WOW", kam es von Blaise, zu mehr war er nicht fähig, trotz das dieses Kleid so einfach geschnitten war, umschmeichelte es sehr geschickt Ginny kurven.  
„Du siehst wundervoll aus Ginny, damit können wir auch einfach mal abends Ausgehen, die passenden Schuhe werden wir in der Winkelgasse in Auftrag geben. Oder Blaise?", fragte sah sie zu ihm rüber, der nickte nur abwesend.  
Ginny zog sich lächelnd wieder um, sie wusste dagegen währen, konnte sie sich eh nicht.  
Die Verkäuferin trug gerade das Kleid zu Kasse, da viel Ginny ein paar Stiefel auf, die sich genauer ansah.  
Sie waren Schwarz, gingen bis unters Knie, waren nicht zu hoch, schön abgerundet, allein die Marke versprach, das diese ein Vermögen kosten müssen.  
Blaise beobachtet sie lächelnd und trat auf sie zu.  
„Gefallen sie dir?", fragte er sie leise, ihm gefiel wie man Ginny zum Strahlen bringen konnte.  
„Ja sie sind wirklich Hübsch, aber sie sind zu Teurer", gab sie leise zurück.  
Leandra und Draco traten zu ihnen, auch Leandra bestaunte die Stiefel.  
„Wow die sind schön, elegant und schick", so standen die Zwei Freundinnen vor dem Paar Stiefeln.  
Draco winkte die Verkäuferin bei, dies kam auch prompt, sie hatte schnell verstanden das sie wenn sie die jungen Leute gut bediente gut Verdienen würde.  
„Gibt's die auch in Weiß", Leandra sah zu der Verkäuferin, die nickte freundlich.  
„Dann hätte ich gerne beide in der Größe 4 ½ ", sagte Leandra entschieden.  
„Und du Ginevra möchtest du sie auch in beiden Farben haben, sie passen zu fast jedem Outfit", fragte Blaise sie in eine ruhigen Ton.  
„Ähm, ja auch in Beide Farben Größe 4", entschied sich Ginny nun und sah strahlend zu Blaise, sie hat noch nie im Leben so viel Auswahl an Klamotten gehabt und an Schuhe, daran wollt sie noch gar nicht denken.  
„Darf ich direkt davon was Anziehen Leandra?", fragen sah sie zu ihrer besten Freundin, dies lächelt sie freundlich an. Ginny verschwand in der Umkleide und Leandra suchte ein Outfit zusammen und die schwarzen Stiefel, die Blaise gerade Zahlte.  
„Was willst du damit?", rief Draco ihr hinterher.  
„Ginny will sich umziehen, ist doch Okay oder?", auf eine Antwort wartete sie nicht und verschwand bei Ginny. Kurz darauf kamen sie wieder zu den jungen Männern, Draco pfiff an erkennend und Blaise nickte ihr zufrieden zu.  
Ginny trug eine dunkelblaue leicht ausgestellte Jeans, ein Schwarzweißes Kimono-Shirt und ihrer Stiefel. Blaise reicht ihr ihren neuen Mantel, der in einem silberschwarz gehalten war.  
Gemeinsam betraten sie wieder die Straße.  
„Ich weiß gar nicht wie ich mich dafür bedanken soll Blaise?!", fragend sah sie zu ihm, dieser setzt ein lächeln auf.  
„Gar nicht Ginevra, du bist meine zukünftige Frau und als dies möchte ich dich auch gekleidet sehen. So und nun lasst und was essen gehen.", damit wendet er sich an Draco, dieser nickte eifrig.  
Gemeinsam machten sie sich auf den weg in die Drei Besen, dort aßen sie in ruhe zu Mittag.  
Der Tag war so schnell rum, Ginny strahlte förmlich und Leandra stellt zufrieden fest, das sie ihre Beste Freundin schon lange nicht mehr so glücklich gesehen hat.  
Ginny glaubt besser könnte es nicht kommen, doch es kam besser, da sie schon recht spät waren machten sie sich gleich auf den Weg in die Große Halle.  
„Wir sehn uns dann später", damit wollte Ginny sich von der Gruppe lösen, doch Leandra griff nach ihrem Arm und zog sie zurück.  
„Nein komm mit uns an den Tisch Ginny", damit zog sie Ginny hinter sich her, an den Tisch der Schlangen. Die Köpfe und das Getuschel, das sich um sie dreht waren laut und deutlich zu hören und zu sehen. Blaise drückt sie auf die Bank neben Leandra und setzt sich ihr gegenüber. Draco schickte ein paar Blicke rum, und schon wurde es leiser.  
Nach einiger Zeit störte sich Ginny nicht mehr daran und unterhielt sich angeregt mit Leandra über den geplanten Frisörbesuch. Blaise unterhielt sich mit Draco über ihrer zukünftige Arbeit und schaute zwischen durch immer wieder zu Ginny, das sie wirklich seine Verlobte war. Er würde wohl einige Tage brauchen um zu begreifen, dass dies wirklich so war, aber er entschied für sich, das er es nicht besser hätte treffen können.  
Nach dem Abendessen, verabschiedet Ginny sich von den dreien um sich in ihr Zimmer zu begeben. Allein auf dem Weg zu Gryffindor, machte sie sich Gedanken über das was Heute gesehenen war. Heute Morgen, machte sie sich noch Sorgen um Harry, der sie nervte und jetzt war sie Verlobt mit Blaise Zarbini, ihr Eltern haben sie einfach verkauft, zumindest fühlte es sich im ersten Moment so an. So schlecht war der Tag gar nicht, etwas unangenehm, das Blaise sie komplett neu Eingekleidet hatte, aber er hatte gesagt sie soll sich daran gewöhnen. Mit der Zeit würde sie das bestimmt, doch sie würde nie Vergessen wie es war kein Geld zu haben. So in Gedanken versunken, merkte sein nicht das sie Verfolgt wurde.  
Der Unbekannt zog an ihrem Arm und zog sie in eine Nische hinter einem Wandteppich, er hielt ihr den Mund zu und drückte sie gegen die Wand.  
Ginny öffnete die Augen, doch ihre Augen hatten sich noch nicht an die Dunkelheit gewöhnt, sie bekam Panik, hier würde sie keiner Finden.


	15. 15 Wer?

15Wer?

Unten im Kerker, blieb Blaise auf einmal stehen.  
„Wir sollten sie zu ihrem Turm bringen, ich möchte sie, dort Sicher wissen.", Blaise sah zu seinen Freunden.  
„Warum sollte sie das den nicht, aber wenn es dir lieber ist. Ginny kann auf sich aufpassen Blaise", sie sah zu Draco und wartet drauf was er dazu sagt.  
„Wenn wir an unserer Erziehung denken hätten wir sie nicht allein gehen lassen. Na los lasst uns schauen das sie auch wirklich dort ankommt.", damit dreht sich die Drei um und stiegen die Treppen Richtung der Gryffindor hoch.

Ginny glaubte zu erkenne wer sie hier fest hielt, sie konnte seine Brille ausmachen.  
Ihr viel in dem Moment nur einer ein, mit Brille und das war Harry.  
Er hielt ihr den Mund zu und küsste sie unsanft am Hals, Ginny war noch zu geschockt um zu reagieren, sie hoffte nur das er den Schweigezauber vergessen hatte, nur so hätte sie die Chance gefunden zu werden.  
„Du kleines Miststück, du gehörst zu mir Ginny, du hättest ein gutes Leben gehabt, aber nein du verbündest dich mit meinen Feinden, dafür wirst du büssen müssen, niemand Ginevra, lässt mich so fallen wir du es getan hast. Verstehen wir uns und wenn ich in Zukunft. was von dir will wirst du Springen. Ich nehme meine Hand jetzt weg und wehe du machst ein Mucks.  
Dann Garantiere ich für nichts", er lies seine freie Hand über ihren Körper fahren, knetete unsanft ihren Busen, wanderte weiter zu ihrem Po.  
„Vögelst du ihn schon so lange, bis er dir Klamotten kauft?", spottet er und nahmt seine Hand von ihrem Mund.  
„Kein Ton", ermahnte er sie, Ginny hätte spätestens, als er anfing zu sprechen, die Gewissheit das Harry ihr dies antat.  
Seine Hände wandern unter ihr Shirt, dort wanderte er zu ihrem Busen und knetete ihn Unsanft.  
„Ja das gefällt dir war du kleine Schlampe", hauchte er ihr entgegen.  
Ginny stand dort erstart nicht mal in der Lage nur ein Ton von sich zu geben.  
Zu geschockt was sie darüber, das Harry zu so was in Stande war, sie Betete darum das jemand vorbei kommt, am liebsten Blaise, aber warum sollte er hier oben, in ihrem Revier rum laufen. Innerlich Seufzte sie, egal wie sehr sie es wollte, sie bekam kein Ton über die Lippen, nicht mal ein Mucks wie Harry so schön sagte.  
Seine Hände wanderten langsam zu ihrem Hinterteil, er drückte sich fester an sie und rieb sich an ihr, sie konnte seine Erregung gut spüren, es verursachte Übelkeit bei ihr, diese Gefühl.  
Es war noch kein Jahr her, da hätte sie sich gewünscht, das er Interesse an ihr hat, aber doch nicht so.  
Er stöhnte leise auf, als sie sich kurz unbedacht bewegte.

Draco, Blaise und Leandra waren keine 10 Mete von dem Wandteppich hinter dem Ginny gezogen wurde entfernt.  
„Hört ihr das", fragt Draco belustigt, Blaise nick erfreut.  
„Da scheint sich jemand zu Vergnügen", kam belustig von Leandra.  
„Und ich dachte die Gryffindor währen so wohl erzogen", äußert sich Blaise dazu, langsam gingen sie weiter, in der Hoffnung, noch was Interessantes zu hören zu bekommen.

Harry drückte sich von ihr weg, öffnet seine Hose und wollte sich an ihrer machen, erst jetzt fand sie ihre Sprach wieder.  
„Bitte nein ich will das nicht Bitte", flehte sie ihn leise an, zu mehr war sie nicht fähig, sie war froh überhaupt ihre Sprach wieder gefunden zu haben.  
„Hab ich dir nicht gesagt du sollst den Mund halten", fragte er deutlich in einem bösen Ton.

„Da ist wer sehr Dominant", äußert sich Draco leise, jetzt waren sie stehen geblieben, es sprach interessant zu werden hinter diesem Wandteppich.

Er packte ihr unsanft an den Busen und drückte zu.  
„Bitte lass mich. Harry bitte. Ich will das nicht", wimmert sie jetzt unter Schmerzen.  
„Das hättest du dir früher überlegen sollen", damit drückte er fester zu.  
Ginny schrie vor Schmerzen auf.

„Unser Potter also, ist so Dominant", erläutert Blaise grinsend.  
„Scheint so" kam es Interessiert von Draco

Ginny liefen die Tränen der Verzweiflung, die Wangen hinab, je mehr sie sich Wehrte um so mehr tat er ihr Weh.  
„Wenn sie dich bekommen Harry", versuchte sie mit aller letzter Kraft.  
„Das werden sie nicht, dafür Sorg ich", sprach er mit einer Stimme die ihr Angst einjagte.

„Ginny", hauchte Leandra erschrocken.  
„Ja was ist mit ihr?", fragte Draco Stirnrunzeln.  
„Erkennt ihr sie nicht?", sie sah beide an, diese Horchten jetzt auf.

Harry probierte gerade ihr die Hose runter zu ziehen, was schwer schien, da Ginny sich bis auf Blut währte.  
„Nein, ich will nicht", brachte sie noch hinaus, dann gab sie sich auf. Es war doch nicht Normal, das so wie sie sich Währte keiner ihr zu Hilfe kam, außer er hatte wirklich an den scheiße Schweigezauber gedacht.

„Das ist sie, er hat Ginny", Leandra sah zu dem Wandteppich, dann zu den Jungs.  
„Bist du sicher?", fragte Draco sie, Leandra nickte eifrig. ,  
Schon warne Blaise und Draco auf dem Weg dort hin. Blaise risse den Teppich zu Seite und Draco versuchte Ginny aus Harry Fängen zu befreien.  
Ginny hatte die Augen geschlossen und einfach ausgeschaltet, erst als sie merkte Harry fummelt nicht mehr an ihrer Hose, traute sie sich die Augen zu öffnen, ihr Gesichte war Tränenverschmiert, in fast tiefen schwarz liefen ihr die Tränen hinunter und nahmen ihrer Tusche dabei mit.  
„Lass sie los Potter, sofort", knurrte ihn Draco an.  
„Nein sie gehört Mir, lasst die Finger von ihr", fuhr er Draco an, Blaise wurde das langsam allmählich zu Bund.  
Er formte seine Recht zu einer Faust und holte aus, er schlug Harry mitten ins Gesicht, es knackte Verdächtig in der Nase, doch das war ihm egal, den Harry lies endlich Ginny los.  
Draco hatte diesen gleich weiter beschäftigt und auf ihn eingeschlagen.  
Blaise hatte Ginny in seine Arme gezogen, die sich noch immer nicht rührt, stumm rannten ihr die Träne hinab  
Leandra kam schnell herbei und bracht die Klamotten ihrer Freundin in Ordnung, sie hatte nicht das Bedürfnis Draco zu stoppen, sie sah einfach nur zu wie er immer und immer wieder ausholte und zu schlug.  
Erst langsam schien Ginny wieder zu sich zu kommen und das Erste was sie sah, waren dunkelbraune Augen, die sie besorgt ansahen, wie eine ertrinkende klammerte sie sich an Blaise fest, der sie beruhigen in den Arm schloss.  
Blaise tat es leid, das er sie allein hoch geschickt hatte, wäre er doch bloß mit gegangen, dann war ihr das nicht passiert.  
Leandra fand das es nun reichte und zog Draco, von Harry weg.  
„Es reicht oder willst du ihn umbringen?", strafend sah sie ihn an.  
„Am liebsten schon, nicht mal wie würden unseren Mädchen das antun", knurrt Draco in Harrys Richtung.

„Was ist hier los?", Professor Snape kam mit wehenden Umhang um die ecke gebogen.  
„Mister Malfoy, Mister Zarbini, Miss Malfoy, Miss Weasley und Potter", stellte er trocken fest, das Harry fast unmächtig auf dem Boden lag übersah er einfach mal.  
Wirklich merkwürdig kam ihm das Bild vor, das Ginny und Blaise abgaben, diese klammerte sich an ihm fest und er hielt sie beschützend, was war hier nur los?  
„Erklärung?", er sah seine Schüler an.  
Im Eiltempo ratterten Draco und Leandra runter, was passiert war und warum Harry so zugerichtet war und warum Ginny gerade in Blaise Armen zusammen klappte.  
Also Ginny das eben passierte noch mal hörte, gaben ihre Beine nach, doch Blaise hatte schnell regiert, er stützte sie.  
„Potter stehen sie auf. SOFORT", er sah zu Harry runter, der sah wirklich über zugerichtet aus, Draco hatte gut getroffen wie er fand.  
Schwerfällig erhob sich Harry vom Boden, Professor Snape, schnappte ihn am Kragen und schleifte ihn hinter sich her.  
Er würde Harry, nach dem er das nötigste verschwinden gelassen hat, zum Direktor bringen.  
Nur noch mit Gebrochener Nase die ihm Blaise verpasst hatte, wurde er ins Büro des Direktors geschleift.  
Professor Snape erzählte was sie zugetragen hatte, Professor Mc Gonigall wurde aus dem Bett geholt, zu dritt entschiedne sie, das Harry erst mal für die Nacht in die Krankenstation sollte, besuch aber strengsten Verboten war. Ihnen würde schon einfallen was sie mit ihm machen würden.

„Ich möchte nicht in den Turm", durch brach Ginny die Stille, die zwischen ihnen herrschte, seit Snape Harry mitgenommen hatte.  
„Ich werd dich nie wieder allein den Weg gehen lassen, in Zukunft begleiten ich dich bis zu deinem Turm", Blaise streichelt ihr beruhigen über den Rücken.  
„Du kannst bei mir heute bleiben Ginny", Leandra sah zu ihr, eine Regung konnte man an ihr aber nicht Festellen, wenn es drauf ankam konnte auch sie das mit der Maske aufsetzten wirklich gut.  
Blaise legte seine Arme unter Ginnys Beine, sie war nicht fähig im Moment zu laufen.  
„Festhalten", sagt er sanft und hob sie hoch, Gemeinsam machten sie sich auf den Weg in den Kerker.  
In Leandras Zimmer angekommen, wollten sich Blaise und Draco zurück, ziehen doch Ginny hielt sich so krampfhaft an Blaise fest, das sie doch da blieben.  
„Bitt bleib bei mir", haucht sie ihm leise zu, er trug sie zum Sofa und lies sich dort mit ihr nieder. Sie kuschelt sich regelrecht an Blaise, der sie beruhigend Streichelt.  
„Ich bleib bei dir wenn du das willst", damit hauchte er ihr einen Kuss auf ihr Haar.  
Blaise fragte sich gerade, wann der Zeitpunkt gekommen war, das er sie um jeden Preis vor allem beschützen wollte, vielleicht der Moment, als er sah was Harry ihr versuchte anzutun.

„Was ist nur mit Harry los, ich erkenn ihn nicht wieder. Er wollte mich gegen meinen Willen zu dingen zwingen, die ich bis jetzt noch nie getan habe.", sie sah weinend von Blaise zu Draco, dann du Leandra, die bei Draco saß.  
„Ich weiß es nicht, aber ich bin froh das wir uns auf die Suche nach dir gemacht haben, wer weiß was sonnst noch passiert währe", bedauernd sah Lea zu Ginny.  
Ginny hasste es bemitleidet zu werden, sie hatte es schon seit ihrem zweiten Schuljahr drauf, die Fröhlich Ginny zu spiele, sie wischte sich die Träne weg und sah entschlossen zu Lea.  
„Schau mich nicht so an, ich bin hart im nehmen. Ich werd es überleben und Harry wird dafür bezahlen. Ich hab die Kammer und Tom hinter mich gebracht, da werd ich das auch schaffen", sagt sie ernst, doch eigentlich war ihr einfach nach Heulen zu mute.  
Nach langem hin und her schlief Ginny in Blaise Armen ein, behutsam legt er sie in Leandras Bett und deckte sie zu. Er hauchte ihr noch ein Kuss aufs Haar und verschwand dann mit Draco. Leandra hatte es sich auf der Couch gemütlich gemacht und schleif nach langem hin und her wälzen endlich ein..


	16. 16 der Tag danach

16 Der Tag danach

Als Ginny an diesem Morgen wach wurde, musst sie sich erst mal Orientieren.  
‚Hatte sie wirklich die Nacht bei Blaise verbracht'  
Erst jetzt wurde ihr wieder klar, was gestern passiert war, auch Lea hatte mitbekommen, das sich im Bett was regte.  
Sie machte Licht im Zimmer und ging auf Ginny zu, dies sah erleichtert zu ihr, also war sie nicht bei Blaise.  
„Hey", kam es von Leandra, die sich am Bett nieder lies.  
„Hey, oh du hast auf der Couch geschlafen?", sie klang etwas enttäuscht.  
„Ja oder hätte ich bei die Schlafen sollen?", piesackt sie ihre Beste Freundin.  
„Ja warum nicht.", lächelt sie ihre Freundin an, es klopfte und herein kamen Blaise und Draco ungestylte.  
„Morgen ihr Zwei. Wir dachten wir sehen mal nach euch", sie traten an das Bett und ließen sich drauf nieder.  
„Oh Wow, das wird mir niemand glauben Draco Malfoy Ungestylte. Aber ihr seht beide trotz dessen gut aus. Wie machen die Jungs das?", lächelnd sah sie von den Jungs zu Leandra.  
„Tja das ist unser Geheimnis. Und so schlimm seht ihr auch nicht aus. Da kann Blaise ja beruhigt neben dir aufwachen", grinste er Ginny frech an, Ginny schnappte sich eins der Kissen und schmiss es nach Draco, der konnte leider ausweichen.  
„Oh man sind die gut gelaunt am Morgen", jammert Leandra um Aufmerksamkeit zu bekommen.  
„Was haltet ihr davon wenn wir jetzt Frühstücken gehen? Wir geben euch 30 Minuten", damit zog Blaise, seine Besten Freund hinter sich her, durch die Tür.  
„Hey was sollte das den?", meckert Blaise, Draco an.  
„Wir sind in ihr Gespräch rein geplatzt, wegen gestern Abend, los komm 30 Minuten, das wird knapp", damit machte sich Draco an seinem Schrank zu schaffen.  
Nach dem Blaise das Gesagte verarbeitet hatte, macht er sich schnell auf den Weg Richtung Schrank, 30 Minuten waren wirklich wenig.

„Ich geh duschen, suchst du mri was zu Anziehen?", fragend sah Ginyn zu Leandra, diese nickte und Ginny verschwand im Bad.  
„Jetzt rennt sie einfach weg, vor dem Gespräch", zetert Leandra während sie Ginny Sachen raussuchte..  
Sie hatte Ginny eine dunkelblaue Jeans, eine dunkelgrünes Top und eine Weiße Bluse rausgesucht.  
„Danke", Ginny wollte sich gerade ihr Oberteil anziehen, da kam Leandra rein, sie wollte was holen, sie lies die Bürste die sie in der Hand hatte falle und eilte auf ihrer Freundin zu.  
„Ginny, warum hast du nichts gesagt. Das sieht schlimm aus.", damit begutachtet sie die dunkel Violetten stellen an ihrem Busen, ihren Armen und ihren Händen.  
Ginny hatte mit Absicht nicht drauf geschaut, zu schlimm war es, das die Bilder wieder hochkamen, vor allem aber war es ihr peinlich, sie fühlte sich Schmutzig.  
Ginny sackte auf der Stelle, wo sie stand zusammen und fing an zu Weinen, schlang die Arme um sich, Lea wollte sie in den Arm nehmen.  
Aber Ginny stumpte sie heftig weg, das sie gegen die Offen Badtür knallte.  
„NEIN", schrie sie ihre beste Freundin unter Heulkrämpfen an.

„Was war das?", fragend sah sich Draco nach Blaise um.  
„Ich glaub das kam von Leas Zimmer", antworte Blaise, er war noch nicht richtige fertig, da war Draco verschwunden, mit erhobnen Zauberstab stürmte er in das Zimmer, Blaise dicht hinter ihm.  
Sie hatten mit allem Gerechnet, aber doch nicht mit eine Leandra die Bewusstlos am Boden lag und einer Ginny die auf dem Boden von Weinkrämpfen geschüttelt wurde.  
„Scheiße, was ist.. Lea? Lea", Draco kniete sich , neben seiner Verlobten und schüttelt sie vorsichtig, dies öffnet die Augen und sah direkt in seine.  
„Ginny wie… BLAIES NEIN!", schrie sie Blaise an, der Ginny gerade in den Arm nehmen wollte. Verdattert sah er zu Leandra.  
„Warum nicht? Hol erstmal ein Decke Blaise", fragend sah Draco von der einen zu anderen.  
„Als ich sah wie schlimm Ginny wirklich aussah, wollte ich zu ihr, doch sie brach einfach weinend zusammen, als ich sie in den Arm nehme wollte, hab ich Bekanntschaft mit der Badtür gemacht. Sie hat Angst, seit vorsichtig Bitte", faszinierten beobachtet sie Blaise, der dicht hinter Ginny mit einer dünne Decke kniete und leise auf sie einredete.  
Ginny bekam dies alles nicht wirklich mit, sie sah nur die Bilder von gestern vor sich, als sie endlich aufsah, sah sie Blaise, er war der erste der sie Beschützen in den Arm nahm und sie befreite.  
„Blaise", hörte er sie ganz leise Flüstern.  
Er legte die Decke vorsichtig um sie und zog sie, dann zu sich auf den Schoss.  
„Ich bin da", flüstert er leise, währen er die Arme um sie schloss, sie drückte sich fest an ihn, als habe sie Angst, das sie gleich wieder alleine sein könnte.  
Draco hatte in der Zeit einer spärlich bekleideten Leandra hoch geholfen.  
„WOW, wie hat er das gemacht?", sie beobachtet Blaise wie er Ginny, sanft hin und her wiegte und ihr leise was zuflüstert.  
„Ich weiß nicht, er war der jenige der sie aus Potters Fängen befreit hat. Vielleicht deswegen. Wir sollten Salben bei Severus holen", er löste seine Blick von Blaise und wanderte zu Leandra, er grinste sie dreckig an. Erst jetzt wurde ihr klar das sie nur in Unterwäsche vor ihrem Verlobten stand. Daran musste sie sich erst gewöhne, ihn nicht mehr als ihren Bruder zusehen. Schnell schlupfte sie in die Sachen die auf dem Bett lagen, Draco richtet ihr mit einem Zauber schnell die Haare.  
Zusammen machten sie sich auf den weg zu ihrem Hauslehrer.

Sie klopften bei ihm, sie konnten sein Gemecker vernehmen, als er sich auf den Weg zu Tür machte.  
„WAS? Oh ihr zwei seit das, Kommt rein", damit trat er auf die Seite und lies sie eintreten.  
„Welcher Fügung schickt euch am frühen Morgen zu mir?", fragte er sie nicht unfreundlich.  
„Es ist wegen Ginevra, sie hat bei mir die Nacht verbracht, wir dachten falls sie einen Schock bekommt, damit sie nicht allein ist.", erklärte Leandra ruhig.  
„Ja und nun wie solle ich euch nun helfen?", er verstand nicht warum sie ihm das Erzählten.  
„Leandra, hat heute Morgen festgestellt, das Ginevra einiges ab bekommen hat gestern. Und dann ist sie zusammen gebrochen. Leandra konnte ihr nicht helfen, sie hat panische Angst. Erst Blaise ist es gelungen, sie zu beruhigen", erklärte nun Draco weiter.  
„Dann bringt sie auf die Krankenstation", antwortet Severus unbeteiligt.  
„Nein, sie braucht Zeit, wenn wir sie dort hin bringen weiß es die ganze Schule.", Leandra wurde jetzt lauter und sah ihren Professor an.  
„Nun gut, ich gebe euch was zu Beruhigung mit und eine Salbe. Aber ich möchte das sie mit Professor Mc Gonigall drüber spricht. Verstanden?", er sah beide ernst an.  
„Ja, natürlich. Danke", sagt Draco förmlich.  
Professor Snape verschwand kurz im Labor und gab ihnen eine Salbe und eine Trank mit.  
Erleichtert machten die Zwei sich zurück in Leandras Zimmer, dort saß die Zwei noch immer auf dem Boden.  
„Hey und habt ihr alles?", fragend sah zu beiden hoch, Draco gab ihm das Fläschen.  
Blaise braucht etwas Überredungskunst bis Ginny sich den Trank einflössen lies.  
Kurz darauf Beruhigte sie sich und kann wieder zu sich.  
„Ist es vorbei?", fragte sie leise in den Raum.  
„Ist wird vorbei gehen Ginny, wir sind doch bei dir", kniete sich Leandra nun vor sie.  
Noch immer hielt sie sich an Blaise gedrückt und sah mit großen Augen zu ihrer Freundin.  
„Ginny soll Blaise hier bleiben, während ich dein Verletzungen mit Salbe einreibe?", fragend sah sie von Blaise zu Ginny.  
„Ich will nicht das er jetzt geht", gab sie kurz zu antwort.  
Leandra zog vorsichtig die Decke zu Seite, Ginny wollte das nicht noch mal sehn, sie schloss ihre Augen und lehnte sich an Blaise,  
„Da für wird er büssen, das Verspreche ich dir Ginny. Wenn ich zu fest drück dann sag es ja", aber Ginny gab ihr keine Antwort.  
Blaise streichelte ihr abwesend über den Kopf, während er sich mit Draco unterhielt, beide schauten jetzt weg.  
„Was hat Professor Snape gesagt?", wollte Blaise wissen, während Leandra Ginny mit Salbe versorgte, sie Zog die Decke höher so das die Jungs nicht alles von Ginny zu sehen bekamen.  
„Er hat gesagt das sie mit Mc Gonigall reden muss. Das war seine Bedingung"  
Leandra half Ginny ihr grünes Top an zuziehen, keine Zehn Minuten später sah man nichts mehr von einer Verletzung.  
„Danke", haucht sie leise in den Raum, Leandra streckt ihr die Hand entgegen und Zog sie hoch. Sie zog sich die Bluse und ihrer Stiefel über die Jeans.  
Leandra frisiert ihr die Haare noch, während die Jungs sich schnell fertig machten.  
Es war breites 10 Uhr als sie in die Große Halle zum Frühstück erschienen.  
Wie selbst verständlich ging sie mit an den Tisch der Schlangen, setzt sich neben Blaise.  
Sie hatte gute sicht auf den Tisch der Schlangen, da saß er zwischen Hermione und Ron, als wäre nicht gewesen, sie suchte unterm Tisch nach Blaise Hand und drückte sie fest, er sah kurz zu ihr und folgte ihrem Blick. Er drückte ihre Hand zu Bestätigung und flüstert ihr leise etwas zu, das sie beruhigte. In ruhe Frühstückten sie, bis sich eine Eule bei ihr nieder lies, nach dem sie der Eule die Briefe abgenommen hatte, flog diese wieder davon.  
„Einer ist für Ron", flüstert sie und sah zu Ron, der gerade zu ihr sah und sie sah im an, das er sich ernsthaft fragt, warum seine Schwester bei den Schlange saß, sie winkte mit dem Brief. Er winkte sie zu sich, doch sie schüttelt den Kopf, verärgert macht er sich auf den Weg zu dem Tisch der Schlangen.  
„Ginny, wie so bist du nicht gekommen? Von wem ist der und wo warst du die letzte Nacht?", erst jetzt holte Ron wieder Luft.  
„Weil ich nicht in die nähe von Harry will, er ist von Mum und ich war bei Leandra. Zufrieden?", schnauften sah sie zu Ron hoch.  
„Nein wieso, was hat Harry getan? Er hat schon genug zu leiden mit der Strafarbeit die er bekommen wird, obwohl er nichts getan hat.", damit zog er ihr den Brief aus der Hand.  
„Er hat nicht getan, das glaubst du?", giftet sie zurück, Blaise legte schnell eine Arm um sie und zog sie zu sich, Ron gefiel nicht was er sah.  
„Lass sofort meine Schwester los sonnst gibt es Ärger", fauchte er Blaise an.  
Jetzt mischte sich Leandra ein, sie konnte es nicht sehen wie Ginny zusätzlich gequält wurde.  
„Ron, beruhig dich, die Leute schauen schon. Ginny war die Nacht bei mir. Harry ist nicht so unschuldig, aber das lässt du dir lieber von deinem ach so tollen Freund Potter erklären, was er mit ihr gemacht hat", fauchte sie nun Zurück.  
„Das werde ich. Und das hier", er sah zu Blaise.  
„Klären wir später noch ist das klar", damit dreht sich Ron um und ging wieder an den Tisch der Löwen. Dort lies er sich wieder zwischen Hermine und Harry nieder, er öffnet den Brief und lass in durch.

Hallo Ron,

wir denken das Ginny noch unter schock steht und du noch nichts über die Verlobung zwischen ihr und Blaise Zarbini bescheid weißt.  
Wir wollten nur das du es nicht von Fremden erfährst. Wir hoffen sie hat es gut aufgenommen. Kümmere dich ein wenig um sie.

In Liebe Mum

Ron sah von Brief auf zu Ginny und Blaise.  
`sie scheitn es gut aufgenommen zu haben, wo die vier doch schon seit längerem ständig zusammen am See sind. Sie haben sie einfach Verlobt`  
Abwesend schüttelte er den Kopf, Hermine sah ihn fragend an.  
„Sie haben sie einfach Verlobt", mehr sagt er nicht, Hermine lächelte erleichtert.  
„Ich weiß, sie weißt es seit gestern Morgen, aber ich sollte dir nichts sagen", entschuldigend sah sie zu Ron, dieser dreht sich nun zu Harry.  
„Wofür hast du gestern die Strafarbeit bekommen? Und sag nicht wegen nichts schlimmen, ich weiß das es mit Ginny zutun hat. Was hast du gemacht?", ernst sah er seine besten Freund an, dieser sprang auf und flüchtete vor ihm.

Am Tisch der Schlangen, beobachten Draco und Blaise interessiert das Schauspiel, während dessen lass Ginny ihren Brief.

Liebe Ginny

Wir hoffen, das du unser Entscheidung nicht all zu Übel nehmen wirst.  
Blaise ist unsere Info nach ein sehr gut aussehender Junger Mann.  
Vielleicht kannst du ja durch deine Freundin Leandra, mehr über ihn erfahren.  
Bitte melde dich bei uns

In liebe Mum

„Ich soll mich melde. Und du bist also gut aussehend währ mir nie aufgefallen", sarkastisch von sich gibt, als sie den Blick vom Brief nahm, Blaise sah etwas verwundert zu ihr.  
„Von meine Eltern, ich werd ihn erst mal nicht antworten", entschied sie für sich selber.  
Zu viert machten sie sich auf den Weg zum See, wo sie ihren Vormittag verbrachten.  
Ginny sammelt Blume und macht aus diesen Blumenranken und Leandra sah ihr begeistert dabei zu. Während dessen, erklärten Blaise und Draco die Grundregeln des Adels.


	17. Chapter 17

17. Etikette und ein Flüchtiger Potter

„Also Ginevra fangen wir an", Blaise sah zu Ginny, diese sah auf und nickte.  
„Also, als erstes wenn du mir zu verstehen gibt's, das du mich Verstanden hast, deute das nicken nur an, oder du sagst Gerne doch, oder so irgendwas Höfliches eben.", er sah abwartend zu Ginny, sie deutet diesmal nur ihr nicken an.  
„Wunderbar, also die Manieren wie mein Vater sich ausdrückt, kommen später dran.  
So wie die Verlobung bekannt gegeben wird, sind immer Augen auf dich gerichtet.  
In der Hoffnung, dich bei einem Fehler abgelichtet zu bekommen.  
Als meine zukünftige Frau, wirst du nichts mehr im Haushalt machen, dafür gibt's Hauselfen.  
Du wirst deinen Abschluss machen und dann wirst du Hausherrin.", abwartend sah er zu ihr.  
„Also ich darf die Schule beenden und dann werde ich Hausherrin, und was macht man als solche?", neugierig sah sie zu Blaise, der sah Hilfe suchend zu Leandra, dies nickte ihm lächelnd zu.

„Wir als Hausherrin, achten drauf das die Hauselfen das Haus und den Garten sauber halten. Wir organisieren Teepartys und größer Anlässe in unserm Haus. Ein Geburtstag z.B. oder einfach so um Freunde bei sich zu haben. Du kannst dir auch ein Hobby aussuchen, dem du selber nachgehen willst, auch Kochen zählt zu diesem. Ansonsten treffen wir uns mit Frauen unseres Standes, gehen die Familie besuchen und das Geld unser Männer ausgeben.  
Wir begleiten unser Männer, auf Bälle und sonstige Anlässe, ach ja und was auch gerne gesehen wird, ist wenn wir uns für etwas Einsetzten, für ein Kinderheim z.B.  
Also du siehst so langweilig ist unser Leben nicht, ach und natürlich das Eheleben", sie lächelt ihr Freundin an, dies überlegte einen Moment bevor sie sich äußert.  
„Darf ich meine Kinder eigentlich selber erziehen, oder wird man sie mir weg nehmen?", ernst sah sie zu ihren Freunden.  
„Nein, wenn du sie nicht zu Gryffindor erziehst und glaub mir Blaise wird das zu verhindern wissen. Kannst du wenn du das wünscht deine Kinder selber großziehen, aber ganz ohne Nanny wirst du nicht auskommen, da du deinen Pflichten nicht vernachlässigen darfst. Hört sich schlimmer an als es ist Ginny", lächelt Leandra sie beruhigend an.  
Nicht ganz überzeugt lächelt sie scheu zurück.  
„Du bist was besseres, als Magier unreinen Blutes, das musst du dringend lernen Ginevra, sonnst könntet ihr wirklich Probleme bekommen. Wir sind alles etwas eitel, probieren uns selber zu übertreffen. Und Gefühle werden so gut wie nie in der Öffentlichkeit gezeigt. Auch Streit wird nur innerhalb der eignen 4 Wände besprochen worden. Und ganz wichtig, dem Oberhaupt der Familie, ist immer demütig gegenüber zu treten. Das ist wirklich wichtig, so kann man  
Ärger entgehen Ginevra", Draco sah ihr ins Gesicht, sie hatte ihm Aufmerksam zugehört.  
„In Ordnung probier das gerade abzuspeichern.", sie sah rüber zu Blaise der ihr zufrieden zunickte, sie schenkt ihm zum Dank ein Lächeln.

„BLEIB STEHEN HARRY", hörte man eine wütenden Ron brüllen, da kam auch Harry schon an ihnen vorbei geflitzt, so schnell konnte Blaise nicht schauen, saß Ginny fest an ihn geklammert da.  
Kurz drauf kam Ron der hinter Harry herhetzt.  
„ICH BEKOMM DICH UND DAS WIRD NICHT SCHÖN. DAS VERSPRECHE ICH DIR", schrie Ron hinter Harry her und holte langsam auf.

„Entschuldige", damit rutschte sie von Blaise runter und sah ihrem Bruder hinter her.  
„Macht nichts, schon klar das er dich erschreckt, nach dem von Gestern, aber du musst dich im entgegen Stellen und ihm zeigen das du keine Angst hast", Blaise sah ihr in die Augen, sie wischte sich die Tränen weg.

„DU SCHWEINE HUND ICH HAB DICH GLEICH", kamen Harry und Ron wieder näher, als sie an ihnen gerade Vorbeizogen, stand Ginny auf.  
Sie hatte sich entschieden, sie würde sich ihm entgegen stellen.  
„Ich bekomm dich", fauchte sie Harry hinterher und rannte los, so schnell sie konnte, bald hatte sie Ron eingeholt.

„So meint ich das aber nicht", kam es trocken von Blaise.  
„Glaub ich dir, aber ich find es gut", Leandra sah ihr lächelnd nach.  
„Das könnte interessant werden Blaise", sagte Draco gelangweilt, während seinen Augen ihn folgten.

„Man Ron, du solltest nicht so viel essen.", rief sie ihrem Bruder entgegen, als sie an ihm vorbei zog, der sah ihr verdutzt hinterher.  
Harry selber hatte noch nicht mitbekommen, das es Ginny selber war, die jetzt aufholte und ihn fast hatte. Sie zog beim rennen ihren Zauberstab und hetzt ihm einen ihrer gefürchteten Flederwichtflüche auf den Hals, nach dem dieser nachgelassen hatte, steckte sie den Zauberstab weg.

Draco, Blaise und Leandra hatten nun Ron eingeholt und gemeinsam liefen sie zu den beiden.  
Ginny holte gerade aus und schlug mit bloßen Fäusten auf ihn ein.  
„DU SCHEIß KERL", schrie sie ihn an.  
„Es tut tut…", schon holte sie wieder aus.  
„Was es tut dir leid was tut dir leid?", fragte sie, während sie weiter auf ihn einschlug  
„Das von gestern", brachte er zwischen zwei Schlägen hervor.  
„Was, das du es nicht fertig bringen konntest, oder das du mich Vergewaltigen wolltest.  
"WAS TUT DIR LEID?", schrie sie ihn unter Tränen an, doch hörte sie nicht auf, auf ihn einzuschlagen.

Blaise, Draco, Leandra und Ron standen neben beiden, doch keiner Schritt ein. Ron weil er zu geschockt war, zuhören was Harry getan hatte und die andere drei, fanden es gut das sie im Zeigte das sie sich währen kann.  
„LOS SAG ES", schrie sie ich weiter an, er lag nun auf dem Boden und sie saß halb auf ihm und schlug immer weiter zu.  
„Das ich dich dich…", er brach ab, er konnte sich selber nicht erklären was gestern mit ihm los war.  
„SAG ES", schrie sie ihn weiter an, mittlerweile waren Professor Snape und Mc Gonigall bei ihnen angekommen, sie wurden von Schülern informiert.  
„Das ich dich gegen deine Willen dazu zwingen wollte", bracht er gebrochen hervor.  
Die Lehre griffen noch nicht ein, sie wollten ein Geständnis und Ginevra Weasley, war gerade dabei eins aus ihm raus zu Prügeln.  
„ZU WAS SAG ES", schrie sie ihn weiter an, mittlerweile hatte sie die Leute um sich rum vergessen.  
„Sex", hauchte er leise.  
„Was lauter, ich versteh dich nicht", schob sie ihn an.  
„SEX", schrie er ihr nun entgegen, das reichte den Lehren, sie wollten einschreite, aber eine Ginny die auf 180° war, konnte man nicht einfach beruhigen.  
Nach dem die Lehrer aufgeben haben, versuchte Ron sein Schwester ruhig zu bekommen, doch auch Ron kam nicht bei ihr durch.  
„Versuch du es Blaise, heute morgen hast du es auch geschafft", damit schubste Leandra ihn in Ginny Richtung.  
Harry, war es so etwas von egal wer sie ruhig bekommt, den er war der Unmacht nahe.  
„Ginny hör auf, du hast ihm Gezeigt, das du stark bist.", damit legte er seine Arme um ihre Taille und zog die um sich schlagen Ginny von Harry weg.  
Er drückte sie einfach wie am Morgen, fest an sich, und flüstert ihr beruhigend Dinge ins Ohr, Professor Snape flösste ihr eine Beruhigungstrank, den er auf die Schnell eingesteckt hatte, ein. Harry wurde auf die Krankenstation gebracht und Ginny, kam ohne Strafe davon.

Zu fünft saßen sie wieder am See, Ginny erzählte das erst mal was gestern passiert war. Ihr ging es jetzt richtig gut, sie hatte sich gerächt für das was er ihr angetan hatte.  
Lies auch nicht aus, wie Blaise und Co. Sie rechtzeitig gefunden hatten. Leandra berichtet von ihrem Zusammenbruch, jetzt war auch Ron klar, warum Blaise und Ginny schon so gut damit klar kamen.

Am Abend wusste ganz Hogwarts bescheid, was Harry getan hatte und das Ginny ihn verdroschen hat. Erst war ihr, dies sehr unangenehm, doch mit der Zeit stand sie einfach drüber.

Im Büro des Direktors, hatte man endlich was man gebraucht hatte, ein Geständnis, wie man zu diesem gekommen war, das interessiert niemanden.  
„Also was machen wir nun mit ihm?", fragte Mc Gonigall und sah zu ihren Kollegen.  
„Wir überstellen ihn an das Ministerium", ereiferte Professor Snape.  
„Nein das wäre zu einfach, er wird von der Schule suspendiert und muss von zuhause aus Lernen.", entschied der Direktor.  
„Ich hätte noch ne Bessere Idee, so was gibt's bei den Muggeln. Wir setzten in auf einen Stuhl unter ihm Mist und die Schüler, dürfen mit Bällen nach einer Scheibe werfen und wenn sie Treffen, fällt Potter in den Misst und das muss er alles drei Tage über sich ergehen lassen bis zum Schuljahresende. Oh ja ich würde auch mal Werfen", ereiferte Professor Snape fies lachend.  
„Interessante Idee, so haben wir ihn im Augen, damit er nicht doch eine Dummheit macht. Und die Schüler haben bestimmt seine Freude", eigentlich ist Harry einer seiner Schützlinge, aber seit er über Voldi gesiegt hatte, hob Harry Potter immer mehr vom Boden der Tatsachen ab und er musste dringen wieder herunter geholt werden.  
„Also machen wir das so? So wie er wieder Geheilt ist, fangen wir an", fragte Profsssor Snape.  
„Wenn wir so Mister Potter wieder auf den Boden befördern könne, stimme ich zu", sagt Professor Mc Gonigall, die Herren stimmten zufrieden zu.


	18. 17 a auf wunsch der Leser

Sonderkapitel Straffarbeit Harry

Da ihr euch alles so drauf freut wie sich Harry in Scheiße suhlt, bekommt ihr extra ein kleines Kapitel dafür.

Harry wurde eine Tag nach seiner Entlassung vom Krankenflügel, das erste Mal auf dem Stuhl platz nehmen, unter dem eine Klapptür war, damit verbunden war eine Zielscheibe, Harry saß hinter einem durchsichtigen Kasten, damit die Schüler nichts abbekamen.  
Harry, hätte sich ja nicht beschwerte, aber so eine Straffe fand er Unpassen und als ihm Professor Snape erklärte warum diese, konnte er es versteh.  
Er sollte Gedemütigt werden und das alle 2- 3 tage, bis ende des Schuljahres, so wie er Ginny gedemütigt hatte und sie würde nicht nur bis zum ende der Schule mit den Nachwirkungen zukämpfen haben.

Harry setzt sich auf den Stuhl, noch war die Halle leer, doch schon wurde die Tür geöffnet und Harry könnte schwören die ganze Schule war da.  
Auch Ginny war mit ihren Freunden da, alles verteilte sich in der Halle.  
„So die Regeln jeder hat zwei Versuche, die Zielscheibe zutreffen. Wer möchte beginnen?", Professor Snape lies seine Blick über die Anwesende schweifen, dort sah er Ginny, Blaise, Draco und Lea.  
„Ich glaube Miss Weasley würde mit großer Freude beginnen", er sah zu ihr und die Vier traten vor.  
„Los Ginny, lass ihn in die Scheiße fallen", brüllten die Löwen hinter ihr, das brachte sie zum Grinsen.  
„Werd mein bestes tun", damit nahm sie sich den Ersten Ball, sie sah auf die Zielscheibe und dann zu Harry, lächelte ihn Charmant an und holte aus, genau die Mitte der Zielscheibe hatte sie getroffen.  
Mit großen Beifall, öffnete sich die Falltür und Harry viel in den Mist unter ihm, es roch wirklich Eklig, er fragte sich ernsthaft in was man ihn hier fallen lies.  
„Ginny, Ginny, Ginny", hörte man die Halle rufen, Harry wurde durch Zauberhand wieder auf seinen Stuhl befördert.  
Ginny wollte schon dem Nächsten Platz machen, da hielt Professor Snape sie zurück.  
„Da sie die erste und gleich so gut getroffen haben, werfen sie doch noch mal", er sah fies grinsend zu Harry.  
„Go Ginny, Go Ginny", stimmte die Halle mit ein, am Rande der Halle standen die restlichen Lehrer und beobachteten das Schauspiel.  
„Ich glaub Severus hat Spass, bei seiner Aufgabe", kichert Dumbeldore, Mc Gonigall sah ihn finster an.  
„Direktor, als ehrlich", sie würde trotzdem zu sehen, wie der arme Junge, den sie in ihm sah, immer wieder ihn der Scheiße landet.  
„Okay, dann Werfe ich noch mal", ihr war nicht das fiese grinsen von Snape entgangen, also sagte sie leise.  
„Um ihnen eine Freude zu machen, befördere ich ihn gerne noch mal dahin", sie nahm den Ball und traf, nicht umsonnst war sie Jägerin.  
Und wieder Tauchte er in der Scheiße unter, die halle Johlte vor Freude.  
„Danke Miss Weasley", sagt Professor Snape knapp.  
„Gern geschehen", damit lies sie die Anderen werfen.  
Nach dem Draco, Blaise, Leandra und Ron mit großem Vergnügen Harry in die Scheiße befördert hatten, machten sie sich auf den Weg an den See.

„Ich find das klasse wir könne ihn nun alle 2 tage in die Scheiße befördern", lacht Draco, die Jungs stimmten mit ein.  
Ginny fand es Amüsant, aber es half ihr nicht wirklich.

Nach 3 Stunden, ständig in der Scheiße verschwinden, waren endlich alles durch und Harry musst so dreckig und Stinkend wie er war, durch die halbe Schule laufen um sich zu duschen.  
Und nicht gerade wenige, liefen hinter ihm her und schmissen ihn Sachen wie  
„Mistfresser", hinterher,

Als er endlich in der Dusche stand und sich Duschte, verfluchte er sich selber.  
Er fragte sich was ihn dazu getrieben hat, Ginny so was Anzutun und seine Straffe, war nicht gerade eine Erleichterung, seine Gewissens.  
Also stellte er sich der Straffe und trappte brav alle 2 tage an, um sich in Scheiße befördern zu lassen, von seinen Mitschülern.

Aber sein wir mal Ehrlich, war ja blöd wenn man so schnell sein Gewissen beruhigen kann oder? Hoffe es hat euch gefallen das Sonderkapitel ist, nur für euch meine Treuen Kommischreiber


	19. 18 Der Tanz

18. Der Tanz

Ginny grabbelte gerade aus ihrem Bett und fragte sich warum die Nacht immer so schnell rum gehen müsse. Es waren zwei Wochen seit dem Vorfall mit Harry vergangen, er wurde von allen gemieden, außer natürlich er saß auf seinem Suhl und die Schüler durften Bälle auf die Scheibe werfen, sie fand dies irgend wie amüsant und trotzdem wurde sie wie ein rohes Ei behandelt.  
So langsam ging ihr das tierisch auf die Nerven, die einzigen die einiger Maßen normal mit ihr umgingen waren die Schlangen.  
Sie stand mal wieder vor ihrem neu gefüllten Kleiderschrank und konnte sich nicht entscheiden, sie hatte noch nie so viel an Auswahl.  
Sie griff einfach in den Schrank und zog ein graues Longshirt, mit braunem Einsatz raus, zu diesem gehörte noch ein Gürtel, sie zog einer schwarze Jeans raus und griff nach ihren schwarzen Stiefeln, schnell noch geduscht und schon, konnte sie sich ihre Haar zurecht machen, sie lernte fast jeden Tag mit Leandra, wie sie ihre Haare hochstecken soll, wie sie sich ihrem Stand richtig Schminkt und und und. Sie hatte ihre Haare mit einer Spange hochgesteckt nur eine Strähne fiel in ihr Gesicht.  
Ginny fragte sie sich, wie sie sich das alles merken sollte und vor allem wie sie es Leben sollte. Sie kletterte aus dem Gemeinschaftraum, dort wartet schon Blaise, um sie in Empfang zunehmen, seit dem Tag, den sie wohl nie vergessen würde. So langsam hatte man sich an das Bild gewöhnt, niemand wagte es etwas zu sagen wenn sie in der Näher waren.  
Nur die Mädchen die so auf Harry standen und das waren wirklich viele, tuschelten hinter Ginnys Rücken, nannten sie eine Schlampe und Lügnerin.  
Blaise lächelt ihr entgegen, er nahm es zu Kenntnis, das sie versuchte alles umzusetzen was sie lernte.  
„Du siehst Bezaubernd aus, Ginevra", er reichte ihr seine Arm, sie hackte sich ein und so gingen sie Richtung große Halle, vorm Eingang dieser stand über die hälfte der Schlangen und wartet, darauf das Draco und Leandra endlich eintraten, als Ginny und Blaise endlich bei ihnen waren gingen sie geschlossen an den Tisch der Schlange.  
Ginny hatte es sich zu Gewohnheit gemacht die Tische zu wechseln, morgen bei den Schlange, Mittag bei den Löwen und abends wir sie Lust hatte.

„Das hast du gut hinbekommen Ginny", lächelt ihr Leandra gutgelaunt zu.  
„Mhh, oh ja danke", antworte Ginny ihr, dies stochert Gedankenversunken in ihrem Essen.  
„Alles in Ordnung Ginny?", Leandra sah sie durchdringend an, dies hob den Kopf.  
„Entschuldige, so viel zu Lerne und ich mach beim Frühstück gleich alles falsch", sie seufzte und schob sich das Rührei, in dem sie rum gestochert hatte in den Mund.  
„Mach dir nicht so viel Gedanken, du lernst das schon. Hey wir haben noch ein ganzes Jahr in dem ich dir das alles beibringe. Und bis zu deinem ersten großen Auftritt, bist du soweit, das du dich nicht schämen musst.", aufmunternd sah Leandra zu ihr.  
„Egal in welcher Adels Familie, man schämt sich nicht", antworte Ginny ihr grinsend, auch eine Lektion die sie gelernt hatte, sollte was noch so Peinlich sein, Haltung bewahren.  
„Richtig. Und nun Iss. Ich kann es nicht verantworten dich ohne Essen in den Unterricht zu schicken. Sonnst bekomm ich mit Ron ärger, also schön Essen.", Blaise schenkt ihr eins seine so seltenen Lächeln in der Öffentlichkeit, sie lächelt zurück, dann wand sie sich

endlich mit voller hingabe ihrem Essen zu.  
Nach dem Frühstück trennt sich ihrer Wege, Lea und Ginny hatten die ersten 2 Stunde Zaubertränke, was echt ein Zwiespalt für Professor Snape war, schließlich arbeiten tatsächlich eine Slytherin und eine Gryffindor zusammen.  
Am Nachmittag, war es endlich geschafft, erleichtert lies sich Leandra auf Dracos Sofa fallen.  
Leandra zauberte eine runde Musik, ihr war danach, eine leise und beruhigend Melodie erklang aus dem Radio, das es seit kurzem in das Zauberwelt gab.  
Ginny stand am Fenster, das verzaubert war.  
„Ein Walzer", flüstert sie leise zu sich selber, aber Blaise hatte es gehört und lächelte zufrieden, sie schien also richtig Tanzen zu können.  
Er zog leicht an ihrer Hand, sie sah zu ihm auf, mit einer leichte Verbeugung, hielt er ihr seien Hand hin.  
Leandra hatte etwas schneller geschaltet als Draco, zog ihn zu sich auf das Sofa, zaubert Möbel auf die Seite, damit sie Platz hatten.  
Überrascht gab Ginny, Blaise ihre Hand, schneller als sie sich versah, Tanzte er mit ihr einen langsamen Walzer durch Dracos Zimmer.  
Ginny stellt fest, das Blaise sehr gut führte, den eigentlich konnte sie nur den Grundschritt, doch mit ihm Schwebte sie quasi durch diesen Raum und tanzte als hätte sie dies Figuren wer weiß wie oft schon getanzt.  
Das erste mal seit Tagen wie es Blaise vorkam, schien sie Glücklich zu sein.  
Am Anfang dachte er das sie es gut weg gesteckt hatte, was Harry ihr fast angetan hätte, sie wirkte immer Fröhlich und Gutgelaunt, doch als er sie vor 2 Tage am See fand, in einem total aufgelösten Zustand, wusste er, das sie sich mindest mal so genau so gut, verstellen konnte wie er selber es immer tat.

Flaschback

Ginny hatte es nicht mehr ausgehalten, als dies bemitleiden Blicke und immer Tapfer lächeln. Immer zeigen das es ihr gut ging, nur damit sie sie endlich in Ruhe liesen.  
Sie war an den See geflüchtet, dort wo sie oft mit Lea gesessen hat, als noch niemand von ihrer Freundschaft wusste.  
Dort erlaubte sie sich das erste mal seit Tagen, ihren Gefühlen freien Lauf zulassen.  
Sie brach regelrecht Zusammen, mit so einer Wucht kamen die Gefühle, die Angst zurück, die sie hatte. Sie wusste nicht wie lang sie dort schon lag und weinte, vor seelischen Schmerzen, die sie zu Übermahnen drohten.  
Sie spielte mit dem Gedanken, einfach in den See zu gehen, in die Mitte zu schwimmen und dort zu bleiben bis sie keine Kraft mehr hatte und einfach unterging.  
Einfach nur erlöst werden von der Qual, den Gefühlen und der Angst.  
Doch so weit kam es nicht, Blaise war eigentlich hier, raus gekommen um mal dem Prüfungsstress zu entkommen, als er jemanden weinen hörte.  
Da er von Natur aus eigentlich sehr neugierig war, machte er sich auf die Suche nach demjenigen. Er erkannte sofort die Stelle, wo sie sich zu Viert oft zurückzogen, wenn sie ihrer Ruhe haben wollten, er durchbrach das Gestrüpp.  
Was er dort sah erschütterte ihn, dort lag seine Ginny, seine zukünftige Frau, sie war nicht ansprechbar, also tat er einfach was er in letzter Zeit schon so oft getan hatte.  
Er setzte sich neben sie und zog sie an sich, was kein Problem darstellte, denn sie wehrte sich nicht. Er sah in ihrer vor Schmerzerfüllten Augen und musste erkennen, das sie sich gerade selber aufgegeben hatte.  
Er konnte nicht sagen das er sie liebt, aber sie war ihm ans Herz gewachsen und irgend wie tat es ihm gut, wenn sie bei ihm war.  
Er musste sich selber eingestehen, das er obwohl er mittlerweile, so viel Zeit mit ihr Verbrachte, nie gesehen hat, wie es hinter ihrer Fassade wirklich aussah.

Nein er hatte sie Bewundert, das sie damit so gut umgehen konnte, das dies einfach nur sehr gut Gespielt war, währe ihm nicht in den Sinn gekommen.  
Sie fühlte wie sich die beschützenden Arme um sie schlossen, ohne ihn wirklich zu sehen wusste sie das es nur er sein konnte. Nur bei ihm fühlte sie sich noch Sicher und Geborgen.  
Dies Geborgenheit und Sicherheit die er ihr gerade gab, zogen sie aus dem Loch, des einfach Aufgegeben, hinaus.  
Er wiegte sie sanft in seinen Armen, er flüsterte ihr zu, das alles gut werde und sie eine weg finden würde.  
Ginny, fühlte sich so wohl in seinen Armen, das sie Kämpfen wollte, sie wollte nicht einfach Aufgeben, sie wollte es schaffen.  
Als sie endlich wieder klar sah, lächelt Blaise sie erleichtert an, er sah in ihren Augen wieder Kampfgeist und er wusste jetzt schon, das ihr dabei helfen würde, egal wie.  
Er hielt sie noch eine Zeitlang im Arm, dann brachte er sie in ihren Turm, ohne große Worte einigten sie sich drauf, mit niemanden über das was am See passiert war zu reden.

Flaschback ende

„Zumindest das kann sie schon wunderbar, für den Ball", flüstert Draco, leise Leandra zu.  
„Ja, sie sind ein schönes Paar. Findest du nicht auch?", sie nahm ihre Blick von dem Tanzenden Paar und sah zu Draco.  
„Ja, sind sie, aber an uns werden sie nie ran kommen", gab er selbstsicher von sich.  
„Sie verstehen sich gut, ob daraus je Liebe wird?", stellte sie ihm die Frage die sie schon seit einigen Tagen beschäftigt.  
„Vielleicht, fürs erste reicht es doch, wenn sie Freunde werden.", damit sah er seine Schwester an, die ja jetzt seine Verlobte war.  
„So wie wir?!", war ihre antwort, die Frage und Antwort zugleich war.  
„Ja so wie wir", er schenkt ihr offenes Lächeln, sie liebte es zusehen wie Draco wirklich war, ohne seine Maske.  
Nach dem Walzer folgt ein noch langsameres Lied, Blaise zog Ginny enger an sich und tanzt mit ihr fast auf der Stelle.  
Draco dunkelte schnell sein Zimmer ab und zog Leandra mit Hoch, da standen zwei Pärchen, die nicht aus freien Stücken solche waren und Tanzen Bluse.  
Ginny fühlte sich seit dem Tag, das Blaise sie rettete, sicher bei ihm, sie lehnte ihren Kopf an seine Brust, da er über eine Kopf größer war, er zog sie enger zu sich.  
Auch er fühlte seit dem Tag etwas beruhigendes, es war keine Liebe, aber sie hatte etwas Beruhigendes an sich.  
Draco schloss Lea in seine Arme, sie sahen sich einfach nur in die Augen, zu neu war das Gefühl sich nicht mehr als Geschwister zu betrachten.  
Draco hatte entschlossen, das es gerade sehr angenehm war und lies ein weiteres langsames Lied erklingen.

Spät Abends saßen die Vier noch immer in Dracos Zimmer und sie stellten fest, das sie das Abendessen verpasst hatten, doch Ginny hatte die rettende Idee.

Da noch bis zu Sperrstunde eine Halbe Stunde zeit war, schlich sie sich in Begleitung von Leandra in die Küche, um sich von den Hauselfen was zusammen packen zu lassen, so hatten sie auch endlich Zeit über das was am Nachmittag passiert war zu reden.


	20. 19 Leandras Gesichte

19. Leandras Geschichte

„Also fandest du das nicht auch Merkwürdig, was da heut Mittag im Zimmer passiert ist?", fragt Leandra, leise, als sie in die Küche traten.  
„Mh, nein ich fand es eigentlich sehr Schön", sie dreht sich zu einer der Elfen die sie gerade ansprach.  
„Hallo Lia, wir haben das Abendessen verpasst, kannst du uns für vier Leute was zusammen machen?", fragte Ginny freundlich die Elfe.  
„Natürlich Miss Ginny, Lia ist gleich wieder da", damit war die Elfe verschwunden.  
„Bist du oft hier wenn du sie mit Namen kennst?", fragte Leandra verwundert.  
„Ja, doch schon sehr Häufig, seit ihr eigentlich auch nett zu euren Elfen?", sie sah dem Treiben der Elfen eine Moment zu, bevor sie sich ihrer Freundin zuwandte.  
„Wir sage nicht bitte, aber wir schlagen sie nicht", dies schien Ginny zufrieden zustellen, den sie sagte dazu nichts mehr.  
„Und was ist nun mit dir und Blaise? Du hast ihn gerne oder?", neugierig sah sie zu Ginny rüber.  
„Ich weiß nicht, ich fühl mich sehr Sicher bei ihm, aber mehr ist da nicht", flüchtig sah sie zu Lia, die gerade wieder mit dem Gewünschte zurückkam.  
„Danke Lia", sie nahm der Elfe den Korb ab und sie machten sich auf den Weg zurück nach Slytherin, mittlerweile war es normal, das Ginny dort was, sie blieb oft bei Lea übernacht.  
„Schade, ihr seit ein sehr schönes Paar, aber das ist doch ein guter Anfang", lächelt sie ihrer Freundin zu, die das in dem Dunklen eh nicht sehen konnte.  
„Und du, wie gehst du damit um, Draco als deine zukünftigen Mann zu betrachten, wo du doch immer nur eine Bruder in ihm gesehen hast?", das fragte sich Ginny schon seit Tage, aber bis jetzt hatte sie noch keine Gelegenheit mit ihr darüber zu reden.  
„Es ist komplett Neu für mich. Ich fange langsam an Draco als Mann zusehen, nicht mehr als Bruder", weiter kam sie nicht, denn sie waren schon wieder am Zimmer angelangt.  
Gemeinsam Assen sie, Draco und Leandra erzählten gerade ein wenig über ihrer Kindheit, auch Blaise klingte sich mit rein, nur Ginny fühlte sich unwohl dabei, schließlich kannte sie werden den Reichtum mit dem sie Groß geworden waren, noch die Liebe der Eltern nur mit Geschenken gezeigt zubekommen.  
„Na komm Ginny, erzähl uns auch wie deine Kindheit war bitte?", Leandra sah sie flehend an, sie lies sich erweichen und fing dann zu erzählen an.  
„Ich bin die jüngste von 7 Kinder, das einzige Mädchen, also was ganz besonderes, den es gab schon seit über 100 Jahren keine Weibliches Weasley, als solche wurde ich auch immer behandelt von meinem Vater. Für meine Mum werd ich immer die kleine Prinzessin sein.  
Ich lieb alles meine Brüder sehr, doch an Charlie kommt keiner von ihnen ran.  
Charlie hat immer auf mich aufgepasst, und mit den anderen geschimpft, vor allem mit Fred und George, den ich war ihr Lieblingsopfer.  
Und Ron, oh man zu ihm das ist wirklich was besonderes, wir sind nur ein Jahr auseinander und er will mich immer Beschützen. Wir hatten nie viel Geld, doch meine Eltern zeigten mir immer das sie mich Lieben, sie verzichteten auf alles nur damit sie mir meine Wünsche erfüllen konnten.", von Erinnerung gepackt liefen Ginny, Träne die Wange hinunter, sie wischte sie sich weg und lächelt.  
„Du scheinst du die schönere Kindheit gehabt zu haben", sagt Leandra traurig.  
„Mhh, Lea erzähl mir wie es wirklich war für dich, auch bevor du zu den Malfoys kamst?", bat Ginny sieh.

Draco zog Leandra zu sich auf den Schoß und drückte sie feste an sich.  
„Vielleicht solltest du wirklich mal drüber reden", flüstert er ihr leise zu, sie schluckte, nickte dann aber.  
„Wir lebten in einem kleinen Landhaus, mit einem wunderschönen Garten, in dem ich immer mit meiner Mum spielte. Ich ging auf eine Klosterschule für Mädchen. Ich weiß nicht als was mein Vater arbeitete, meine Mum war Hausfrau, sie verbrachen viel Zeit mit mir.  
Basteln, Kochen, Backen, Blumen pflanzen.  
Ich erinnere mich als ob es gestern gewesen währe, der Tag an dem ich meine Eltern verlor und man mir sagte, das ich nie wieder Laufen werde.  
Wir wollten in die Stadt, mein Geburtstag war bald ich sollte neu Sachen bekommen und sollte mir aussuchen was ich für meine Puppe Amy haben möchte.  
Ich liebte die Puppe, auch an diesem Tag hatte sie ich sie natürlich mit, da ich fast nur mit ihr Spielte, bekam ich immer das neuste was für mein Amy auf dem Markt kam.  
Wir führen gerade auf der Autobahn, als es passierte, vor uns kam ein Auto ins Rutschen, wir krachten in diese und in unseres krachte ein weiteres, wie viel es waren, ich weiß es nicht.  
Ich hörte mein meine Mum weinen, dann erinnere ich mich nicht was dann passierte.  
Neben mit tauchte ein Feuerwehrmann auf, das ist das erst was ich sah, als ich mich etwas aufsetzten wollte, stellte ich fest, das ich keine Gefühl in den Beinen haben.  
Ich fing an zu schreien, bekam Panik. Irgendwann haben sie mich dann befreit.  
Ich wurde erst zwei Tage später wieder wach, mein Vater war dort gestorben und meine Mutter erlag die Nacht zu vor ihren Verletzungen.", sie zittert in Dracos Armen, er streichelt ihr beruhigen den Rücken.  
Als ich wach wurde, waren Nazissa und Lucius bei mir, ich kannte sie gut, sie waren oft mit Draco zum Spielen bei uns, oder wir bei ihnen.  
Ich begriff das ich alleine war und war so endlich froh Nazissa zu haben, die Tag und Nacht an meinem Bett wachte, ich war nie allein wenn ich erwachte.  
Nach einer Woche und vielen Test, sagte man uns, das ich wohl nie wieder laufen werden könne, danach war ich Wochenlang nicht ansprechbar.  
Nazissa und Lucius nahmen mich bei sich auf, sie gaben nicht auf sie suchten jeden Heiler auf, den ihnen einfiel. Was die Muggel nicht zu Stande brachten, schafften die Heiler.  
Nur den Mut zum Laufen, den musste ich selber finden. Viel Später erst viel mir Amy ein, die leider nicht Heil geblieben war und die Muggel hatten sie entsorgt.  
Ich lernte damit zu leben im Rollstuhl zu sitzen, erst als ich auf die Rehaschule für Zauberei kam, fand ich den Mut, wieder laufen zu lernen. Und mittlerweile, kann ich das ja doch wirklich gut.", weinend lag Leandra in Dracos Armen, es tat gut endlich drüber gesprochen zuhaben, wie die Zeit für sie war, vor allem der Unfall, sie fühlte sich als währ ihr eine schwere last von der Seele gefallen.  
Ginny hatte sich während Leandras erzählen, zu Blaise gesetzt, er hielt sie fest im Arm und tröstet sie, das erzählte ihrer besten Freundin ging ihr sehr nah.

Nach einer Ewigkeit, wie es den zwei jungen Männern vorkam, beruhigten sich die Mädchen etwas. Draco entschied aus seinem Boden eine große Matratze zu machen.  
Die Mädchen lagen in der Mitte, neben Lea, die noch immer total aufgelöst war, lag Draco der sie beruhigen in seinen Armen hielt.  
Ginny lag in den Armen von Blaise, auch sie hatte die Geschichte doch sehr mitgenommen.  
Ginny und Leandra, hielt sich an den Händen fest, so schliefen die Vier nach langer Zeit ein.


	21. 20 Die Sonne geht auf, schon morgen

20. Die Sonne geht auf, schon Morgen

Ginny kuschelte sich zufrieden in die Arme, die sie fest umschlungen hielten.  
`Moment wieso Arme, Blaise`, sie sah in sein Schlafendes Gesicht, er sah so friedlich aus.  
Langsam viel ihr ein was gestern Abend noch passiert war, aber irgend wie fühlte sie sich heute viel leichter und glücklicher. Sie streichelt sanft über seine Wange, er öffnete die Augen und lächelt sie an.  
„Morgen du schöner Engel", flüstert er ihr leise zu, um sie nicht zu erschrecke.  
„Morgen, mein Retter", flüstert sie leise zurück.  
„Dray sie sind endlich wach", hörten sie Leandra etwas lauter zu Draco sagen, dieser setzte sich auf und grinste zu den zweien rüber.  
„Ihr scheint gut geschlafen zu haben.", lächelt Leandra Ihnen zu, auch ihr ging es jetzt viel besser, sie fühlte sich endlich befreit.  
„Wieso habt ihr uns dann nicht geweckt", wollte Blaise jetzt wissen, er hielt Ginny immer noch im Arm, als würde er nie was anderes tun.  
„Weil ihr so süß aussaht", grinste Lea ihm entgegen und lehnte sich an Draco.  
„Was machen wir heute?", schmiss Ginny dazwischen, streit am frühen Morgen musste nicht sein.  
„Es ist so schön warm draußen, lasst uns Picknicken", schlug Leandra vor und erhob sich.  
„Die Idee gefällt mir", sie sah zu Blaise, lächelt ihn charmant an.  
„Du müsstet mich schon frei geben, damit ich mit Umziehen kann", schnell lies er sie los, wie peinlich war das den.  
Kichernd verließen die Damen das Zimmer um sich Frisch zumachen.  
Kein Stunde später, trafen sie sich wieder und Blaise viel auf, das Ginny das erste Mal seit langem wieder ein Rock trug, er ging ihr bis zu den Knien, dazu trug sie ein Top und eine weiße Bluse, ihre schwarzen Ballerinas rundeten das Bild perfekt ab.  
Ginny lies sich wieder eine Korb zusammenstellen und mit diesem gingen die Vier zum See.  
Besorgt sah Blaise kurz zu ihr, das letzte mal war sie hier zusammen gebrochen, doch diese mal Strahlte sie einfach nur.  
Draco breitet die Decke aus, in ihrer Ecke und Leandra packte den Korb aus.  
Ginny lief bis an den Rand des Sees und sah auf ihn, Blaise beobachtet sie mit Adleraugen, während er sich zu den zweien Setzt.  
„Ginny", rief Lea sie, doch sie reagierte nicht, als sie aufstehen wollte, hielt Blaise sie zurück.  
„Lass sie sie kommt gleich"  
Verwundert, was Blaise weiß und sie nicht, blieb sie einfach sitzen und beobachtete ihre beste Freundin.

Ginny hatte ihre Freunde ausgeblendet, sie sah auf den See und ihr viel ein Lied ein, das sie gerne bei Hermione gehört hatte.  
„Sei nicht Traurig, irgendwann wird alles gut. Manchmal kommt es einem vor als hätte man im Leben nur Pech, aber auch das geht wieder vorbei.  
Es muss einfach.", sagte sie leise, die drei Hörten ihr gesagtes und sahen auf.  
Blaise hatte sicherheitshalber einen Schweigezauber über die Vier gesprochen, falls Ginny zusammen brechen sollte, doch was nun passiert, damit rechnete er nicht.

Die Sonne geht auf, am Morgen  
Weg mit dir um alles es, es gibt Morgen Sonnenschein.  
Ich denk nur daran, der Morgen, kann von allen Ängsten, allen Sorgen dich befreien.

Wenn du mal eine Tag nicht Magst, verzage nicht, weil es doch nur ein Tag bis morgen ist.  
Ohhhhhhhhhhh  
Die Sonne geht auf, schon Morgen.  
Wenn du alle Ängste, alles Sorgen schnell vergisst.

Oh Morgen, ja Morgen, ich liebe dich Morgen, den Morgen kommt ganz gewiss.  
Oh Morgen, ja Morgen, ich liebe dich Morgen, den Morgen kommt ganz gewiss.

Leandra, wie auch Draco sahen verwundert zu Ginny, einmal weil sie nicht wussten, das sie so toll Singen konnte und vor allem warum sie das gerade tat.  
Blaise war leise aufgestanden, er ging auf sie zu und legte die Arme um sie.  
„Die Sonne wird wieder aufgehen, ich verspreche es dir", sagte er leise zu ihr, sie sah lächelnd auf den See.  
„Wirklich?", fragt sie in unsicher.  
„Wirklich, komm lass uns Frühstücken", damit zog er sie sanft zu Decke, verwundert sahen Draco und Leandra zu ihr, doch sie schüttelt nur den Kopf, sie wollte dazu nichts sagen.  
Schweigen fingen sie an zu Frühstücken, es war schon komisch, sie teilte mit Blaise etwas, was weder Lea noch Draco verstehen würden.  
„Ich wusste nicht das du eine so tolle Stimme hast Ginny", durchbrach Lea die still, Ginny sah auf und lächelte.  
„Danke, ich liebe diese Lied, es Verspricht, das alles wieder gut wird.", damit wendete sie sich wieder ihrem Essen zu.

Nach dem Essen, lernten Blaise und Draco, schließlich waren es keine 3 Wochen mehr bis zu den Prüfungen. Leandra vertiefte sich in eins ihrer Bücher und Ginny versuchte sich durch das Buch, Die Etikett des Adels, durch zu kämpfen selten hatte sie so, trockene Legtüre lesen müssen.  
Ginny legte seufzend das Buch auf die Seite, so viel wie sollte sie das Lerne und so einiges kam ihr einfach nur lächerlich vor.  
Blaise sah zu ihr rüber und lächelt zufrieden, sie gab sich wirklich Mühe, allein das sie wirklich probierte dies Buch zu Lesen, was so etwas von Trocken geschrieben war, zeigte ihm das seine Eltern die richtige Wahl getroffen hatten.  
„Puh, noch mehr kann ich mir nicht merken", damit legte sich Ginny auf die grüne Wiese und schloss die Augen.  
Draco flüsterte Leandra leise zu das sie Ginny das Buch abnehmen soll, er fand sie hatte mehr als genug gelernt um in ihren Kreisen zu bestehen.  
Leandra grabbelte zu Ginny rüber und zog das Buch weg.  
„Genug gelernt, alles andere Lernst du, wenn es soweit ist."  
Ginny öffnet die Augen und schaut sie an  
„Okay", dann schloss sie wieder die Augen.  
„Hey kommt ihr wieder zu uns?", fragte Draco die Zwei, während Blaise sein Schachbrett aufbaute.  
Die Zwei sahen den Jungs eine ganze Zeitlang beim Spielen zu, bis Ginny was einfiel.  
„Sag mal Lea, der Trank von letzter Stunde wie hast du das gemacht mit der Farbe, ich bekomm das nie so hin?", fragend sah sie Leandra.  
„Du bist nur zu ungeduldig, warte 15 Sek. Länger und dann erst"  
„Meinst du, ich und ungeduldig okay werde ich testen", damit konzentrierten sie sich wieder auf das Schachspiel.  
„Magst du das Fach", stellte Blaise nach längere Zeit seien Frage.  
„Oh ja, es ist faszinierend, wie man ein paar Zutaten in der richtigen Reinfolge zusammen bringt und was ganz neues draus wird", erklärt sie begeistert.  
Draco räumte gerade die Figuren vom Brett, so verbrachten sie noch bis zum Abend den Tag draußen am See.


	22. 21 Abschlussprüfung

Hallo so nun geht es mit einigen Kapiteln weiter

Na so wennig Kommis gefällt es euch nicht?

Neija ich wünsch euch nun viel spass

21. Abschlussprüfung und Ballkleid

Die Prüfungen und damit auch der Abschlussball rückten immer näher.  
Blaise und Draco fragten sich gegenseitig Ab, Leandra zog Ginny aufgeregt hinter sich her.  
„Hey, Blaise begrüßt es bestimmt, wenn du mich Heil lässt Lea", protestiert diese, die gerade in Draco Zimmer geschleift wurde.  
„Ja das würde ich doch sehr Begrüßen", Blaise sah kurz zu den Zweien, schüttelt den Kopf und widmet sich wieder dem Lernen.  
Ginny landet unsanft auf dem Sofa.  
„Was ist mit Los, das ich fast mein Arm verlieren muss?"  
Leandra hielt ihr einen Katalog vor die Nase.  
„Der Neuste, mit der Kollektion", rief sie aufgeregt, sie fing darin zu Blättern.  
„Blaise?", fragend sah sie zu ihm, er hob fragend den Kopf.  
„Muss ich auch so hysterisch sein, wenn eine neuer Katalog kommt?", sie sah zu Lea, die total überdreht war.  
Blaise grinste ihr kurz zu und schüttelt den Kopf.  
„Nein, ich würde es Toll finden, wenn du nie damit anfängst", damit wendet er sich Draco zu der ihn gerade was fragte.  
„Schau nur die tollen Kleider, los schau mit rein, wir brauchen doch beide noch ein Kleid für den Ball", damit schob sie Ginny den Katalog rüber und zusammen schauten sie sich alles an.  
Leandra liebäugelt mit einem Mintgrünen Corsagenkleid mit wunderschönen Stickereien.  
„Das ist es, ist das nicht wunderschön?", strahlend sah Leandra zu Ginny.  
„Ja das ist es, nicht mein Stil, aber sehr schön, die Farbe wird super zu dir passen", Ginny blätterte mit Leandra weiter, die jetzt ganz aus dem Häuschen war.  
„Das gefällt mir, oh Wow, das ist aber Teuer", enttäuscht wollte sie schon weiter Blättern, als Blaise neben ihr auftauchte.  
„Welches?", fragend sah er auf die 2 Seiten, die er sehen konnte.  
Ginny zeigt aus das was am schlichtesten gehalten war, von den ganzen Kleidern auf den 2 Seiten.  
„Das Blaue, mit der Corsage und der Silbernen Schleife", fragend sah sie zu ihm hoch.  
„Du wirst bestimmt toll darin aussehen Bestell es und denkt an die passenden Schuhe und den Schmuck. Lea wird dir schon was Passendes suche.", ihm gefiel das Kleid und eigentlich war es gar nicht wirklich Teuer für seine Verhältnisse und es würde noch nach ihr aussehen, nicht wie eine Puppe die man versuchte in was hinein zu zwingen, wo sie gar nicht hingehörte.  
„Wirklich, danke es ist Wundervoll", sie strahlte ihn glücklich an, Lea holte sie schnell wieder zurück.  
So suchten die Zwei noch Ewigkeiten Schuhe und den passenden Schmuck dazu aus.

Die Zeit war gerannt wie im Flug, die Prüfungen standen vor der Tür.  
Während Draco und Blaise, sich durch die Prüfung kämpften, saß Leandra mit Ginny am See, sie besprachen noch mal das nötigste mit ihr, für den Abend.  
Ginny war nervöser als beide Jungs zusammen, heute würde sie ihre Schweigereltern kennen lerne, sie hofft genug gelernt zu haben.  
Nach den Mittagessen, waren die Zwei in Leandras Zimmer verschwunden um sich anzukleiden.  
Leandra schlupfte in ihr Mintgrünes Kleid, sie sah Atemberaubend aus.  
Die Corsage mit dem Rüschensaum passt sich perfekt Ihrem Körper an. Durch den getaften Rock fiel das Kleid herrlich leicht. Die schwarzen Stickereien bilden einen wunderschönen Kontrast zum mintgrünen Kleid. Mit diesem Kleid würde sie einfach alle Blicke auf sich ziehen.  
Sie steckte sich ihre Haare hoch, zu einer festen glatten Frisur, einige Strähnen lies sie draußen.  
Ein dezentes Make-up legt sie auf, dann suchte sie ihren Schmuck zusammen.  
Ein silbernes Collier, mit mintgrünen Steinen besetzt und die Passenten Ohrringe legt sie an.  
In ihr Haar zauberte sie einzelne silberne Blumen, die funkelten.  
Zufrieden betrachtet sie sich im Spiegel, jetzt musste sie nach Ginny sehen, da sie noch nicht ganz so geübt war.  
„Wow Lea, du siehst einfach Wundervoll aus", begeistert bewundert Ginny ihre beste Freundin.

In der Zwischenzeit, waren auch Blaise und Draco wieder zurück, sie machten sie für den Ball zurecht, noch wussten sie nicht ob sie es geschafft hatten.  
Draco wie auch Blaise trugen ihre neuen Anzüge, beide in Schwarz gehalten, beide ein weißes Hemd, Draco hatte sich passend zu Leandras Kleid die Krawatte bestellt gehabt und auch Blaise hatte seine auf das Kleid seiner Verlobten abgestimmt.

In Zimmer neben an half Lea, Ginny in ihr Kleid.  
Als erstes schlüpfte sie in den Himmelblaufarbenden Reifrock, Leandra half ihr die Corsage zu schließen. Das Stoff über dem Reif, viel fliesend zu Boden, die Corsage selber war mit silbernen Sterne verziert, das ganz rundete die silberne Schleife, die drauf, rund herum oberhalb der Taille, gestickt war.  
Leandra steckt Ginnys Deckhaar noch hinten, dort setzte sie silberne Perlen hinein, die langen roten Haare die über den Rücken fielen, zaubert sie zu Korkenzierlocken.  
Eine von diesen zupfte Leandra nach vorne so das sie über Ginnys Schulter hing, ein dezentes  
Make-up und sie war fertig für den Abend.  
„Wow, Blaise wir einfach nur begeistert sein", lächelt sie Ginny zufrieden an.  
„Ach, dann schauen wir mal wer wenn mehr sprachlos macht, ich kann dir nie das Wasser reichen, so schön wie du bist?", sie beneidete Leandra um ihre Blonden Haare.

Und im Gemeinschaftraum warteten, Blaise und Draco mit noch einigen anderen auf dessen Partner.  
„Da oben ging gerade ne Tür ob sie das sind", hoffnungsvoll sah Blaise zu der Treppe  
„Ich hoffe", antwortet Draco trocken, er hasste es zuwarten.

Die Treppe kamen Leandra und Ginny runtergeschwebt, wie es den Beiden vorkam.  
Draco ging auf zu Leandra, er überreichte ihr einen Straus aus roten Rosen.  
„Du siehst einfach Bezaubernd aus Lea, unser Eltern werden Staunen", ja das Warten hatte sich doch wirklich gelohnt.  
„Danke, wirklich", sie nahm den Straus roter Rosen an sich.  
Auch Blaise schaffte es endlich sich in die Wirklichkeit zu holen und überreichte Ginny einen Straus weiße Rosen.  
„Ginevra du WOW", mehr brachte er nicht raus, zu Atemberauben sah sie aus und ab heute sollte sie offiziell seine Verlobt werden. Er konnte sein Glück nicht fassen, so ein Hübsches Geschöpf, würde ihr Leben bis ans ende ihrer Tage, mit ihm Teilen.  
Ginny nahm strahlend den Straus Rosen an sich.  
„Danke Blaise. Leandra wir sollten am gleichen Tag heiraten, so könne die Zwei zusammen auf Geschenkessuche gehen", lächelnd sah sie zu ihrer Freundin, dies sah von ihrem zu Ginnys Straus Rosen und verstand sofort was Ginny meinte.  
„Das ist eine wundervolle Idee", stimmte Lea erheitert mit ein.  
Nach dem jeder jedem mehrmals bestätigte wie gut er aussah verließen sie den Kerker.  
Ginny griff instinktiv nach Blaise Hand, er sah sie fragend an.  
„Ich habe Angst. Wenn sie mich nicht mögen", flüstert sie ihm leise zu.  
„Keine Angst dich muss man einfach lieben Ginevra", er entzog ihr seine Hand und bot ihr statt desen seinen Arm an.  
So schritten sie auf die Große Halle zu in dem schon alle Eltern saßen.  
„Ginny, mein kleine Ginny du bist so Hübsch", kam es auf einmal neben ihr und es tauchte Ron auf.  
„Danke, du siehst auch Toll aus, Brüderchen", grinst sie ihn Frech an, sie verbag ihrer Angst ganz gut.  
„Du schaffst das, da bin ich sicher", Ron zwinkert ihr zu und schritt dann mit Hermine an ihnen vorbei.  
„Hoffentlich", sagte sie leise zu sich selber, in dem Moment ging die Tür auf und die Schüler durften eintreten.


	23. 22 Der Ball

22 Der Ball

Ein Paar nach dem anderem betrat die Große Halle, Ginny stellte mit bedauern fest, das Leandra und Draco in einer ganz anderen Richtung sitzen würden.  
Leandra nickt ihr noch mal aufmunternd zu, dann verschwand sie mit Draco, aus dem Sichtfeld von Ginny. Blaise führet sie Richtung Tisch, an dem seine und ihrer Familie zusammen saßen, sie verkrampfte etwas.  
„Ganz ruhig, du schaffst das, ich bin bei dir.", flüstert Blaise ihr zu, der gemerkt hatte, das sie verkrampfte.

„Mutter, Vater darf ich euch Ginevra vorstellen", Blaise hatte seine Eltern höflich begrüßt und lies Ginny nun los.  
Ginny machte es, wie sie es von Leandra beigebracht bekommen hatte, eine leichten Knicks und sprach.  
„Ich freu mich meine Schwiegereltern persönlich kennen zu lernen", sie lächelt höfflich seine Eltern an.  
„Die Freut ist ganz auf unserer Seite, dich Ginevra kenne zulernen. Mir scheint, Lucius hat etwas übertrieben, als er sagte, du wüsstest nicht wie du dich in unseren Kreisen verhalten musst", kam es trocken von seinem Vater, aber er schenkt ihr ein kurzes Lächeln.  
Sie sah kurz abschätzend zu Blaise, der ihr mit einem sanften Nicken bestätigte, das sie es sagen durfte.  
„Ich muss noch sehr viel Lernen, dessen bin ich mir Bewusst und mit Miss Malfoy an meiner Seite, hoffe ich alles zu Lernen", sie sah höfflich aber nicht lächelnd zu ihren Zukünftigen Schwiegereltern.  
„Mir war zu Ohre gekommen, das sie mit Miss Malfoy befreundet sind, pflegen sie den Kontakt er kann nur von Vorteil sein", er sah zufrieden zu seiner Frau, die nun sprechen durfte.  
„Du siehst wundervoll aus Ginevra, das du eine solche Schönheit bist, ist uns nicht klar gewesen.", sie lächelt Ginny offen an, sie lächelt schüchtern zurück.  
Komisch fand sie es schon, seine Mutter blieb beim du, während sein Vater sich wohl nicht entscheiden konnte.  
Blaise führte Ginny zu ihren Eltern auf die andere Seite des Tisches, Molly hatte schon Tränen in den Augen, so hin und weg war sie von ihrer Tochter.  
„Mum, Dad, das ist der junge Mann, dem ihr meine Hand versprochen habt, Blaise Zarbini", Blaise verbeugte sich leicht.  
„Es freut mich sie kennen zu lernen. Mr. Weasley, Mrs. Weasley.", er sah zu Molly die Rotz und Wasser Heulte und ihrem Vater der ihn freundlich anlächelte.  
„Uns freut es, das wir einem so Gutaussenden jungen Mann, die Hand unser Tochter versprochen haben. Bist du Glücklich mein Kind?", er sah von Blaise zu seiner Tochter, auch Blaise Eltern horchten auf.  
„Ihr habt es so bestimmt, ich werde mich nicht während Vater, aber ich bin mir sicher das ich an Blaise Seite Glücklich werden kann", sie sah von ihrem Vater zu Blaise, dem das Herz aufging, damit hatte er nicht gerechnet.  
Er führte Ginny auf ihren Platz, stellt ihre Rosen in die bereit gestellte Vase, setzte sich dann ebenfalls.

Draco führte Leandra an den Tisch seiner Eltern, diese Strahlte ihre Eltern gerade zu an.  
„Mutter, Vater", Draco ging auf seinen Vater zu und Küsste ihm die recht Hand, mit dem Familiensiegelring.  
Leandra begrüßte ihre Mutter mit Küsschen recht und links, dann wechselten Draco und Leandra.  
„Darf ich euch die Schönste Frau des Abends vorstellen", sagte Draco charmant und zog Leandra wieder neben sich.  
„Das ist sie wirklich Draco, oh der Straus er passt einfach Perfekt", strahlte Nazissa ihre Kinder an.  
Draco half Leandra beim Setzen, mit dem buschigen Unterrock war das nicht ganz so einfach.  
Die Rosen stellt er in die dafür vorgesehene Vase.  
„Ab heute seit ihr keine Geschwister mehr sondern, Verlobte", stellt Lucius noch mal Trocken klar.  
„Natürlich Vater, schon seit dem Tag des Briefes, freunden wir uns damit an.", kühl sah er zu seinem Vater.  
„Wie kommt Mister Zarbini mit seiner Verlobten klar?", wollte Lucius gelangweilt wissen.  
„Sie lernt schnell Vater, ich habe ihr in den Letzen Wochen näher gebracht, was es heißt die Frau von Mister Zarbini zu sein.", äußert sich Leandra, doch ohne eine Regung zu zeigen.  
„Hilf ihr nur Leandra, sie wird es schwer haben, aber mit den Malfoys befreundet zu sein sollte es ihr erleichtern.", lächelt Nazissa ihre Tochter offen an, dies nickte erfreut, das die Freundschaft zu Ginny, gern gesehen war.

Professor Dumbeldore trat auf das Lehrerpult, hielt eine Ansprache für seine Abgänger.

Heute Verlassen sie Hogwarts als fähige Hexen und Zauberer.  
Jedes Jahr aufs Neue, kommen und gehen Schüler, doch dieses Jahr ist es etwas anders.  
Viel ihrer Mitschüler, weilen nicht mehr unter uns, sie ließen ihr Leben bei dem Kampf ihres Lebens. Wir endlassen sie in eine Welt die endlich ohne Krieg besteht.  
Was dort auf sie zukommt, kann keiner genau sagen, doch wir wünschen euch alles Gute für eure Zukunft, vergesst nie was ihr seit oder wer ihr seit.  
Denkt nicht nur an das letzte Jahr, sonder auch an die, in den ihr schöne Zeiten erlebt habt.  
Ich darf mit Freuden mitteilen das alles Bestanden haben.  
Wir werden sie einzeln aufrufen.  
Danke

Nach einem lauten Applaus für Professor Dumbeldore, fing Professor Mc Gonigall an, die Schüler einzeln hoch zu rufen. Ewigkeiten später wie es Ginny vorkam, gab es endlich essen.  
Ihre und Blaise Eltern unterhielten sich höflich mit einander.  
Ginny achtet immer darauf nie zu viel von etwas zu essen, auch das hatte Lea ihr beigebracht, wie sie sich an Tisch geben musste.  
„Das machst du super", flüstert Blaise ihr zu, erleichtert darüber wurde sie etwas Lockerer.  
Sie traute sich sogar nach dem Essen seinen Vater etwas zu fragen.  
„Mr. Zarbini, würden sie mir was von ihren Länderein erzählen, Blaise schwärmt immer davon, doch er sagte ich sollte lieber sie fragen".  
Eigentlich hatte er dies nie gesagt, doch er lies sich nichts anmerken.  
Leandra hatte ihr den Tipp gegeben, da sie sich so in das Herz von ihren Schweigervater schleichen konnte.  
Mr. Zarbini war höchst erfreut, das seine zukünftige Schweigertochter, Interesse an seine Ländereien hegte.  
„Unser ganzer Stolz sind unsere Weinberge, wir stehen an der Spitze der Verkaufzahlen mit diesen. Wenn sie in 2 Tagen mit zu uns Reisen, würde ich ihnen gerne alles Zeigen. Mögen sie Wein Ginevra?", Mr. Zarbini strahlte Ginny regelrecht an, sie hatte also wirklich das richtige getan.  
„Sehr Gerne, ich freu mich drauf. Bis jetzt durfte ich leider nicht, aber ich würde ihn gerne Probieren", erklärte sie freundlich ihrem zukünftigen Schweigervater, das sie nicht gewusst hatte, das sie in 2 Tagen zu Blaise sollte, überspielte sie Perfekt.  
Professor Dumbelodre erhob sich um das Essen für Beendet zu erklären.

Bevor ich nun die Fläche zum Tanzen frei gebe, werde ich wie jedes Jahr die Verlobungen bekannt geben, einiger Schüler.  
Pansy Parkinson und Theodor Nott  
Millicent Bulstrode und Gregory Goyle  
Anne Thurner und Vincent Crabbe  
Hermione Granger und Ronald Weasley  
Leandra Malfoy und Draco Malfoy  
Und zu guter letzt  
Ginevra Weasley und Blaise Zarbini  
Wir wünschen ihnen alles Gute für die Zukunft.  
Die Tanzfläche ist eröffnet.

Blaise hielt ihr auffordernd den Arm hin, sie ergriff ihn, gemeinsam gingen sie auf die Tanzfläche, dort sah sie endlich Leandra und Draco wieder.  
Sie schwebte mit Blaise zu einem Wienerwalzer über die Tanzfläche.  
Sie strahlte ihn an, es war besser gelaufen als sie es sich erhofft hatte.  
„Du bist einfach wunderbar, hast dich sogar in das Herz meines Vaters geschlichen."  
„Danke, Leandra gab mir den Tipp und ich freu mich auf die Besichtigung, warum wusste ich davon nichts?"  
„Ich wusste es selber nicht Ginevra."  
Nach dem Walzer, klopfte Jemand auf Blaise Schulter.  
„Wenn du erlaubst würde ich gerne mit Ginevra tanzen", Draco reicht Ginny seine Hand und Blaise bat Leandra um einen Tanz.  
Ein langsamer Walzer folgte, den sie mit Draco tanzte.  
„Und hast du es überlebt?", fragt er sie neckend.  
„Ja, ich denke schon. Blaise Vater will mir die Länderein zeigen wenn wir in 2 Tagen zu ihnen Reisen", lächelnd lies sie sich von ihm führen, sie musste feststellen das Draco, genau so gut Tanzte die Blaise.  
„Du bist also auch dort, wir sind in 5 Tage dort zu einem Ball eingeladen. Ich geh von aus das es eurer Verlobungsball ist. Also solltest du mit Blaise unterwegs noch ein Kleid besorgen.", er fand das Ginny fast genauso gut Tanze wie Leandra.  
„Oh danke, das wusste ich nicht. Blaise wollte eh mit mir einkaufen gehen. Das bisschen was ich hätte währ nur die Grundausstattung hat er gesagt."  
„Dann sollten wir schauen das wir zu viert Einkaufen gehen, damit Leandra dir zu Seite stehen kann. Man kann sich nämlich schnell vergreifen", zwinkert er ihr zu.  
„Weißt du schon wann ihr euren Offiziellen Ball habt?", fragte sie neugierig.  
„So weit ich weiß in nicht mal drei Tagen. Leandra ist schon ganz aufgeregt."

Blaise führte Leandra über die Fläche, sie tanzte wie ein Engel.  
„Du siehst wirklich Bezaubernd aus Leandra.", schmeichelt Blaise ihr.  
„Danke, Ginny doch auch, obwohl es so schlicht ist, es passt perfekt zu ihr.", sie sah sich nach ihrer Freundin um.  
„Ja da hast du wirklich Recht und sie ist sehr Charmant, dein Idee mit den Länderein war genial.", sagt er und wirkte sehr erleichtert darüber.  
„Das freut mich wirklich. In drei Tagen ist unser Ball und ich dachte, eurer ist in 5 soweit ich das mitbekommen habe, Ginny wird ein paar Kleider brauchen, das wir vielleicht gemeinsam Einkaufen gehen können?", vorsichtig sah sie zu ihm hoch.  
„Darüber wird Ginevra sich sicher freuen, außerdem muss ihr Kleiderschrank ordentlich aufgefüllt werden."  
„Wirklich, da bin ich aber sehr erfreut drüber. Meine Eltern heißen es übrigens gut, das ich Ginny so unterstütze."  
„Dafür bin ich dir auch unendlich Dankbar, ohne dich würde sie wohl ganz verzweifeln.", der Tanz endet und die Jungen Männer gingen wieder zu ihrer eigenen Panterin.

Spät am Abend waren noch immer viele Paare auf der Fläche, jetzt lief für diese eine Bluserunde.  
Blaise zog Ginny näher an sich ran, sie sahen sich in die Augen, Ginny ihrer Strahlten nur so vor Glück.  
„Bist du Glücklich?", fragte er sie sanft.  
„Ja, das bin ich. Der Abend ist wundervoll. Deine Eltern sind wundervoll. Du bist wundervoll", lächelt sie ihn offen an.  
„Dann bin ich auch Glücklich. Leandra würde gerne, bevor wir zu meine Eltern reisen mit uns einkaufen, für ihren Verlobungsball. Ich habe zugesagt das war doch recht?", fragend sah er sie an.  
„Ja Natürlich, ist unserer dann in 5 Tagen, Draco erwähnte so was?", neugierig sah sie zu ihm.  
„Ja in 5 Tagen, es werden viel Leute da sein.", damit zog er sie noch etwas enger an sich, sie lehnte ihren Kopf an seine Brust.

„Schau sie dir nur an Arthur, unser Prinzessin sieht sehr glücklich aus ihn seinen Armen", lächelnd lehnte Molly sich an ihren Mann. Weder Molly noch Arthur kannten den Grund warum Harry nicht bei ihnen Saß und werder Ron noch Hermine beabsichtigten dies zu ändern.  
„Ja Blaise und Ginevra scheinen sich wirklich gut zu verstehen. Eine gute Basis für eine Ehe und vielleicht wird eines Tages Liebe daraus.", ergänzte Blaise Mutter das.  
„Ich bin mir sicher das daraus mal Liebe wird Mum, Mrs. Zarbini. Sie sind schon auf dem besten Weg dort hin, das was ich die letzten Wochen beobachten durfte.", äußert sich Ron jetzt dazu.  
„Wirklich?", fragte Mrs. Zarbini erfreut.  
„Ja, Ginny ist richtig aufgeblüht an seiner Seite", lächelnd sah er von Blaise zu seiner Mutter.  
„Das kann ich nur bestätigen", äußert sich jetzt auch Hermione dazu.  
„Willkommen in der Familie Hermione", sagt Arthur glücklich und schaut seiner Tochter wieder beim Tanzen zu.

Blaise führte Ginny aus der Großen Halle, gemeinsam spazierten sie zum See hinunter.  
Blaise sah auf den glitzernden See und dann in Ginnys glitzernde Augen  
„Ich hoffe das du Glück wirst an meiner Seite. Ich werde es ganz bestimmt", abwartend sah er zu ihr.  
„Mit deiner Hilfe werde ich Glücklich sein", sie sah in seine dunkelbraunen Augen, die so gut zu seinen Schwarzen langen Haaren passten.  
„Noch kann ich nicht sagen das ich dich Liebe, aber…", Ginny unterbrach ihn in dem sie ihm eine Finger auf den Mund legte.  
„Aber ich fühle mich sehr Wohl, Sicher und Geborgen, wenn ich in deinen Armen liege", lächelnd sah sie ihn an.  
Blaise zog sie noch näher an sich, Ginny schloss ihre Augen, als sich zum ersten Mal sanft ihre Lippen berührten. Schüchternd erwidert Ginny diesen Kuss, sie weiß nicht wir lang er sie schon Küsste, doch ihr kam es wie Stunden vor, die der Kuss andauerte.  
Als sie sich lösten sahen sie sich in die Augen und lächelten.  
Noch lange standen sie am Rande des Sees und sahen auf diesen, eng umschlungen.

Bitte lasst mich am Leben ich weißt etwas Kitschig, aber immer hin ist das hier so was wie ne Liebesgesichte


	24. 23 Ankunft im Chateau Zabini

23. Ankunft in Chateau Zabini

Zu viert waren haben sie ihren letzten Tag, in der Winkelgasse verbracht.  
Alles an Gepäck wurde soweit, voraus geschickt.  
Was Ginny wie auch Leandra nicht wussten, dies würde ihre letzte Fahrt mit dem Hogwartsexpress sein.  
Zu viert saßen sie in einem Abteil, unterhielten sich über ihre Schulzeit und über die bevorstehenden Verlobungsbälle.  
Tränereich war der Abschied zwischen Ginny und Leandra, doch Blaise ermahnte sie, es nicht zu übertreiben da sie sich ja in drei Tage wieder sehen würden.  
Sie größten höflich Nazissa und Lucius, bevor sie den Bahnhof verließen.  
Blaise zog sie eng an sich als sie Apperierten, sie tauchten vor einem Teil des Anwesen der Zabinis wieder auf.  
„Dies ist mein, nein unser Zuhause, ein Chateau aus dem 18. Jahrhundert. Es wird uns gehören nach der Hochzeit."  
Ginny bewunderte dies Chateau wie er es nannte.  
„Was ist da alles drin?", war ihre unbedachte frage und Blaise zählte auf.  
„Also im Erdgeschoss, gibt es eine grosse Halle, eine Garderobe, eine grosse eingerichtete Küche mit Kamin, dann kommt ein Wohnzimmer mit Kamine, eine Bibliothek in dem Turm dort, ein Salon und ein Esszimmer mit Ausgang zur Terrasse und zum Garten.  
Im ersten Stock hätten wir Schlafzimmer mit Badezimmer en suite, ein Duschbadezimmer, ein Ankleidezimmer, und ein Schlafzimmer mit Ankleidezimmer.  
Dann hätten wir noch den zweiten Stock, dort befinden sich ein Home Cinema, eine Garderobe, noch ein Duschbadezimmer, dann ein Billardzimmer, ein Schlafzimmer mit Ausgang zum Garten und eine Sauna. Außerdem gehört ein rissen Garten dazu.", er holt erst mal Luft und betrachtet belustigt ihr Gesicht.  
„WOW, da brauch ich ja glatt ein Lageplan um mich da recht zu finden, kein wunder das eure Frauen nicht arbeiten, bei solchen Häusern.", sie war echt baff, was Blaise alles aufgezählt hatte, der Gedanken das sie hier wirklich Leben würde war noch nicht bei ihr vorgedrungen.  
Lächelnd zog Blaise sie enger an sich, drückte ihr einen Kuss aufs Haar.  
„Komm lass uns hinein gehen, meine Eltern warten bestimmt schon.", damit zog er sie Richtung Tür.  
Sie traten ein und Ginny konnte sich gar nicht daran satt sehen.  
Er bugsierte sie weiter Richtung Wohnzimmer, in dem seine Eltern auf sie gewartet hatten.  
„Blaise, Ginevra Willkommen daheim", lächelt seine Mutter die beiden an.  
„Hallo Mutter, Vater, Ginevra ist zu beeindruckt, als das mit ihr im Moment was anzufangen wäre. Ginevra Tee?", fragend sah er sie an.  
„Endschuldige ja gerne, es freut mich bei ihnen zu sein", endschuldigen sah sie zu Blaise, der sie auf das Sofa drückte.  
„Da du nun zu Familie gehörst Ginevra, nenn mit Nicolas, meine Frau Larissa", er lächelt über die junge Frau, die so beeindruckt war von diesem Haus.  
„Sehr gerne vielen Danke.", da kam auch schon die Hauselfe mit dem Tee.  
„Die kenn ich ja gar nicht", stellt Blaise trocken fest.  
„Das ist Mia, sie gehört zu dem Haus, wenn ihr es bezieht. Wir haben sie extra für euch besorgt. Mia das sind dein Herr Blaise Zarbini und seine Verlobte Ginevra Weasley.", stellt seine Mutter streng klar. Die Elfe nickt artig und verschwand schnell.  
„Ich würde sagen Ginevra besichtig erst mal das Haus, zum Abendessen treffen wir uns dann wieder.", erklärt Nicolas sachlich.  
„Ja, besser sonnst muss ich wirklich einen Lageplan schreiben", grinst Blaise Ginny an.  
„Und wann zeigen sie mir die Weinberge?", fragte Ginny neugierig.  
„Morgen, dann hast du dich schon etwas eingelebt. Denkt bitte dran das in drei Tagen der Ball bei Malfoy ist", damit erhoben sich Blaise Eltern und verließen das Haus um Geschäften nach zu gehen.  
„Wo werden deine Eltern wohnen?", neugierig sah sie ihnen nach.  
„Wenn ich dir Geschäfte im Griff habe, werden sie sich zurückziehen in unser Haus in Spanien, dort haben wir auch Länderein, die mein Vater bewirtschaften möchte."  
Damit schickte Blaise, Ginny auf Erkundungstour, sie verlief sich wirklich einige Male, im ersten Badezimmer hielt sie sich ewig auf, jedes weiter war dann nicht mehr so spannend.  
Von dem Zimmer mit Ankleidezimmer war sie sofort angetan, sie entdeckte ihre und Blaise Sachen, in diesem. Also würde sie heute Abend schon, mit ihm in einem Bett schlafen, merkwürdiger Gedanken, bis jetzt waren immer Lea und Draco mit im Zimmer.  
Ein Etage höher, das Home Cinema, sie setzte sich erst mal Probe.  
Als letztes verschwand sie im Turm des Hauses, eine Bibliothek die Hogwarts glatt, Konkurrenz machen könnte, dort fand sie auch gleich ein Buch, das sie enorm interessierte.  
So setzte sie sich in einen der großen Grünen Ohrsessel und begann zu lesen.

Mittlerweile waren Blaise Eltern wieder da, die Elfen bereiteten schon das Abendessen.  
„Wo hast du den Ginevra gelassen, mein Sohn?", seine Mutter sah sich suchend um.  
„Gute Frage sie ist das Hauserkunden, hab sie seit ihr weg seid nicht mehr gesehen.", verwundert drüber das ihm das noch gar nicht aufgefallen war.  
„Dann sollten wir mal nach ihr sehen", damit gingen er und seine Mutter gemeinsam jedes Zimmer durch. Oben in der Sauna angekommen, gab es nur ein Ort wo sie sein könnte.  
„Bücher, wieso bin ich da nicht gleich drauf gekommen", damit flitzte er in die Bibliothek, seine Mutter dich hinter ihm und tatsächlich ein einem der Sessel schlief seine Ginny, mit einem Buch in der Hand, sanft zog er es ihr weg.  
„Zaubertränke was sonnst", lächelnd sah er zu seiner Mutter, dies hat ihm das Buch abgenommen um es zurück zustellt.  
„Dann wird sie ja tatsächlich was mit dem Labor anfangen können, was wir im Keller haben einrichten lassen.", sagte sie während sie das Buch dort hinstellte wo es hingehört.  
Blaise ging vor Ginny in die Hocke, streichelt ihr eine Strähne aus dem Gesicht, die sich aus ihrer Frisur gelöst hatte.  
„Hey schöne Prinzessin, wie gefällt dir dein Schloss", flüstert er ihr leise ins Ohr.  
Ginny schlug die Augen auf und sah in die dunkelbraunen von Blaise.  
„Atemberaubend mein Ritter. Wie spät ist es ich muss eingeschlafen sein?", fragend sah sie ihn an.  
„Schön, es ist Zeit fürs Essen, macht doch nichts, es war ein Aufregender Tag. Komm", Blaise gab ihr seine Hand und zog sie hoch.  
„Gut geschlafen mein Kind?", seine Mutter trat auf beide zu.  
„Es tut mir wirklich leid Larissa", beschämt sah Ginny auf den Boden, Blaise hob ihren Kopf wieder an.  
„Na, wenn das Lea wüsste, ich dachte das hättest du gelernt. Wir senken nie den Kopf Prinzessin und es nicht schlimm, ich hab dich doch gefunden und geweckt", lächelt er sie an.  
„Du verrätst mich doch nicht bei Lea? Ja in Hogwarts war das einfach aber hier", sie stoppte wie sollte sie das bitte erklären.  
„Hier ist alles Neu für dich und du weißt nicht wie Nicolas und ich sind. Hab keine Angst wir wissen, das du nun in einer dir Fremden Welt lebst und wir sind nicht die Malfoys.", lächelnd sah sie zu Ginny, die erleichtert zu ihr sah.  
Gemeinsam betraten sie die Veranda auf der heute Gespeist wurde.  
Man unterhielt sich über dies und das während des Essens und Ginny wurde langsam lockerer.  
„Du bist mir ne Antwort schuldig Blaise?", lächelnd sah sie zu ihm.  
„Nein wie könnt ich meine Verlobte bei ihrer besten Freundin verraten", lächelt er zurück.  
Sie saßen noch lange mit seinen Eltern zusammen und unterhielten sich, bis Ginny die Müdigkeit übermahnte.  
„Ich glaub du gehörst ins Bett, es ist auch schon Spät.", damit stand Blaise auf und hielt ihr seien Hand hin, sie erhob sich und nahm seine dargebotene Hand.  
„Gute Nacht Nicolas, Larissa"  
„Gute Nacht Mutter, Vater"  
„Gute Nacht Kinder, schlaf gut in deinem Neuen Zuhause Ginevra.", lächelt Larissa sie an.  
„Ich werd mein bestes tun", lächelt sie zurück und verschwand mit Blaise nach drinnen.

„Geh nur zu erst ins Bad Ginevra", damit verschwand er im Ankleidezimmer, sie ins Bad.  
Nach dem Ginny schon 30 Minuten verschwunden war, machte er sich Sorgen und sah nach ihr. Sie war vor Müdigkeit in der Badewanne eingeschlafen.  
„Ginevra", sagte er leise doch sie schlief fest, er hob sie aus der Wanne schlang ein Tuch um ihren Körper und trug sie ins Schlafzimmer, dort legte er sie auf dem Bett ab, sprach eine Trockenzauber auf sie und zog ihr mit einem weiteren Spruch ihr Seidennachthemd an.  
Behutsam deckte er sie zu, bevor er selber im Bad verschwand.


	25. 24 Alte Bilder

24 Alter Bilder

Als Ginny die Augen öffnete, lag sie dich an jemanden ran gekuschelt, derjenige hat Besitzergreifen den Arm um sie gelegt. Sie sah hoch und betrachtet den Schlafenden Blaise.  
Jetzt viel es ihr wieder ein, sie war in ihrem Neune Zuhause und lag mit ihrem Zukünftigen das erste Mal alleine in einem Bett und er fühlte sich so unglaublich gut an.  
Sie kuschelt sich noch enger an ihn, spürte seine warmen Körper durch ihr dünnes Seidennachthemd.  
Wann hatte sie das eigentlich angezogen, im Moment war es ihr egal.  
Blaise öffnet die Augen, das erstes was er sah war ihr Lächelnd.  
„Morgen", flüstert sie fast noch, weichte nicht ein Zentimeter von ihm.  
„Morgen meine Schöne, wie hast du geschlafen?", er freut sich drüber, das sie so eng bei ihm liegen blieb.  
„Sehr gut, ich könnt mich hieran gewöhnen", lächelt sie ihn scheu an.  
„Dann tu dies, den ich werd dich nicht mehr Frei geben", er drückte ihre eine Kuss auf den Schopf.  
„Was hältst du davon, wenn wir uns Anziehen und Frühstücken?", er sah zu ihr runter.  
„Ehrlich gesagt nicht viel, ich find das Gerade viel zu gemütlich", grinst sie ihn Frech an.  
„Ja ich ja auch, aber mein Vater wollte dir doch die Länderein zeigen. Also komm wir holen den langen Morgen im Bett nach", er streichelt ihr eine Strähne aus dem Gesicht und drückt ihr einen Kuss auf die Nasenspitze.  
So quälten sie sich an dem Morgen aus dem Bett, Ginny stand in dem begebaren Ankleidezimmer und war gänzlich überfordert.  
Blaise war schon im Bad verschwunden, also musste sie ihn wohl oder übel rufen.  
„BLAISE", rief sie nach ihm, dieser sprang erschrocken aus der Dusche, band sich ein Handtuch um die Hüfte und flitzte zu ihr.  
So stand er vor ihr nur im Handtuch, einzelne Wassertropfen fanden den Weg Richtung Handtuch, Ginny leckte sich unbewusst über die Lippen.  
Blaise der jetzt erst gemerkt hatte, das Ginny nicht hysterisch, wie er angenommen war, grinste als er das mit der Zunge und den Lippen sah.  
„Gefällt dir was einmal dir gehören wird?", er zwinkert ihr zu.  
„ÄHH, Ja schon. Was soll ich anziehen?", sie wollte schnell von dem Thema weg, aber sie musste immer wieder auf seinen Oberkörper starren, ihr gefiel was sie sah.  
„Deswegen hast du mich gerufen? Die Schwarzen Stiefel, ne Jeans und en Hübsches Oberteil", damit war er verschwunden.  
Okay jetzt hatte sie wenigstens ne Richtung.  
Also zog sie sich ihrer Lieblingsjeans an, ein Top und eine Sommerliche Bluse darüber, sie steckte ihrer Haare locker nach oben und schminkte sich dezent.  
Blaise braucht fast länger als Ginny, während sie wartete, war sie auf den Balkon getreten und schaute auf die Weinberge dir sich vor ihr erstreckten.  
Blaise war leise hinter sie getreten und schlang die Arme um ihre Taille.  
„Gefällt es dir?", er liebte die Weinberge und er würde mit großer Freude, den Job seines Vaters Übernehmen.  
„Es ist wundervoll, ich freu mich auf die Besichtigung", sie dreht sich in seine Armen um und sah ihm in die Augen.  
Sie zog sein Kopf zu ihrem hinunter und schenkte ihm einen Kuss, den er gerne erwiderte.  
Als sie sich lösten, sah er sie fragend an.  
„Mir war danach, lass uns Frühstücken", schon war sie auf dem Weg zu Tür und zog ihn hinter sich her.

„Morgen ihr Zwei gut geschlafen?", Larissa lächelte den Zwei entgegen.  
„Ja vielen dank Mutter", er rückte Ginny den Stuhl zurecht und setzte sich selber neben sie.  
„Ja sehr gut Larissa. Ich freu mich auf die Weinberge", sie griff nach einem Brötchen und begann zu Frühstücken.  
„Das freut mich, dann werden wir gleich nach dem Frühstück aufbrechen, Blaise wird uns nicht begleiten er wird Larissa helfen", gab er Ginny die Information.  
Besonders erfreut war sie nicht darüber, aber sie hielt lieber den Mund vielleicht wurde es ja gar nicht so schlimm.

Nach dem Essen verabschiedet sich Ginny von Larissa und Blaise, er zog sie kurz zu sich und drückte ihr einen Kuss auf den Mund, sie strahlte ihn an und verlies, dann mit Nicolas das Chateau. Mit wohlwollen hatten Blaise Eltern dies beobachtet.

Nicolas hielt Ginny die Tür zu seinem Schwarzen Chrysler Neon auf, in den sie Einstieg.  
Sie war hin und weg, sie hatte noch nie in so einem Auto gesessen.  
Während der kurzen Fahrt sagte sie kein Wort, Ginny war zu beeindruckt.  
„So wir sind da Ginevra", damit stiegen die Beiden aus, sie stand vor einer rissen Hütte, in der die Fabrik, das Büro und der Weinkeller untergebracht waren.  
Als erstes führte er sie in die Fabrik, seine Vorarbeitet berichtet ihm gerade und Ginny sah sich um.  
„Darf ich vorstellen meine zukünftige Schwieger Tochter Miss Weasley", stellt Nicolas seine Vorarbeitet Dave, sie vor.  
„Miss Weasley, schön sie kenne zulernen", sagt er höfflich, Ginny nickte höflich wie sie es gelernt hatte.  
Sie schauten kurz im Büro vorbei und dann machten sie sich endlich auf den Weg zu seinen Bergen, sein ganzer Stolz  
„Wie lang produzieren sie schon Wein Nicolas?", fragte Ginny neugierig.  
„Seit 1855 produzieren wir und wir wachsen immer weiter", es gefiel ihm das Ginny Interesse an seinem Beruf hatte.  
Nicolas hielt dort an, wo gerade Leute von ihm am Ernten waren.  
Er erklärte Ginny die Grundbegriffe, zu denen Ginny wieder fragen stellte.  
Er erzählte ihr von Schädlinge und deren Bekämpfung, das sie das ausschließlich auf Muggelart machten, überraschte sie etwas.  
Er erklärte ihr, das es die Qualität des Weines minimieren würde, sie war sehr wissbegierig, was Nicolas wirklich an ihr gefiel, es war wichtig das sie Interesse daran hatte, wenn sie Blaise Frau werden würde.

Blaise half seiner Mutter, Brief für den Verlobungsball zu beschriften und sie zu verschicken.  
„Wieso ist Vater allein mit ihr Weg?", fragend sah er zu seiner Mutter.  
„Er will sie besser kennen lerne und du beschützt sie zu sehr, finden wir", lächelt seine Mutter ihn an.  
„Ich hab meine Gründe, warum ich sie So beschütze Mutter", sagt er ernst und sah zu ihr.

Nicolas war mit Ginny zwischen die Weinreben gegangen, er wollte zwei Faulpelze, dran erinnern das sie für Arbeiten und nicht fürs Schlafen bezahlt wurden.  
Ginny sah sich um und Atmete den Duft der Reben ein, sie möchte ihn jetzt schon.  
Unbemerkt war einer der Arbeiter hinter Ginny getreten und streifte sie am Arm, eigentlich wollte der Mann, sie nur fragen wer sie sei, das sie sich hier aufhielt, denn er hatte nicht mitbekommen das sie mit seinem Chef gekommen war.  
Ginny schossen in dem Moment Bilder in den Kopf, dies sie bis jetzt recht gut unterdrücken konnte.  
Sie Zitterte, Schrie und Schlug um sich, der Arbeiter lag mittlerweile am Boden, Ginny hatte ihn gut getroffen, doch sie beruhigte sich nicht, sie schrie weiter, weinte und verlangte nach Blaise.  
Nicolas war so schnell es ihm möglich war, die Reben entlang gerannte.  
„Was haben sie mit meiner Schwiegertochter gemacht?", schrie Nicolas den Mann an, der war so erschrocken über das was hier gerade passierte und das die junge Dame die Schwiegertochter seines Chefs sein sollte, das er kein Wort raus brachte.  
„Ginevra, beruhig dich bitte", er ging auf sie zu, doch als er sie in die Arme nehmen, wollte um sie zu beruhigen, wurde es wieder schlimmer.  
Er schickte seine Arbeitet in eine verfrühte Pause, versprach dem armen Mann das dies Konsequenzen haben wurde, nach dem er sich sicher war allein mit der Jungen Frau zu sein, die noch immer Zitterte, wimmerte und nach Blaise verlangte.  
Zog er seinen Zauberstab und verfrachtet sie in sein Auto mit dem er schnurstracks Heim führ, Blaise würde ihm hier für eine Erklärung liefern müssen.  
Auch im Auto beruhigte Ginny sich nicht, sie hatte komplett abgeschaltet, immer wieder sah Harry der sie an die Wand drückte, wie er unsanft ihren Busen knetet.

Nicolas lies Ginny im Auto und rannte die Auffahrt hoch, zu Terrasse auf der Blaise mit seiner Mutter saß.  
„Nicolas was ist den Los?", besorgt sah sie zu ihrem Mann, Blaise war schon aufgesprungen.  
„Ginevra?", sein Vater sah ihn an und nickte, Blaise lief sofort zum Auto, dicht gefolgt von seinen Eltern.  
Als Larissa die junge Frau im Auto, die Panisch schrie, sah, konnte sie nicht glauben, das das die gleiche junge Frau war, die heute Morgen sich noch so gefreut hatte auf die Besichtigung.  
„Was ist passiert Vater?", Blaise war vor Ginny in die Knie gegangen, sie schlug um sich so wie er ihr näher kam.  
„Einer meiner Arbeitet ist ihr zunahe gekommen, glaub ich, sie hat ihn nieder Geschlagen. Blaise was ist hier los?", besorgt sah er zu seinem Sohn, dann zu seiner Frau.  
„Ginny ich bin hier, es ist gut es ist vorbei hörst du, er tut dir nie wieder was. Ich verspreche es dir", wiederholte er immer und immer wieder, er zog sie aus dem Auto und nahm sie fest in den Arm, am Anfang währte sie sich, aber dann lies sie nach.  
„Blaise?", fragte sie leise nach dem sie wieder ruhiger wurde.  
„Ich bin hier. Ich werd nicht zulassen, das dir jemand was tut", beruhigte er sie und streichelt ihr beruhigen über die Harre.  
Seine Eltern sahen ruhig zu, wie Blaise fast eine Halbestunde brauchte um Ginny zurück zu holen.  
Sie drückte sich fest an Blaise und Weinte.  
„Da war ein fremder Mann, er hat sich von hinten angeschlichen und mich an Arm angefasst, da waren die Bilder wieder. Ich hatte so Angst", flüstert sie leise an seine Brust.  
„Er wollte dir sicher nichts tun, es wird vorbei gehen.", er drückte sie noch fester an sich.  
„Wirklich?", fragte sie ihn und sah ihn mit ihrem verweinten Gesicht an, er lächelt sie entschlossen an.  
„Die Sonne geht auf, am Morgen, wie ging es weiter?", Blaise hatte seine Eltern jetzt einfach aufgeschaltet, er ging ganz darauf ein, sie wieder aus dem Loch zuholen, in das sie drohte wieder zu fallen.  
Seine Eltern stand da und beobachteten die beiden, jetzt verstand seine Mutter annähernd was er am Morgen gemein hat.  
„Jetzt wissen wir auch warum er sie so beschützt", flüstert sie ihrem Mann zu.

„Also wie geht's weiter Sonneschein?", fragte er sie lächelnd.

Die Sonne geht auf, am Morgen  
Weg mit dir um alles es, es gibt Morgen Sonnenschein.  
Ich denk nur daran, der Morgen, kann von allen Ängsten, allen Sorgen dich befreien.

„Genau, so ist es", sagte er leise zu ihr.  
„Danke", flüstert sie ihm zu, er drückt ihr einen Kuss auf die Stirn.  
Sie dreht sich zu seinen Eltern und sah entschuldigend zu ihnen.  
„Es tut mir leid euch so Unannehmlichkeiten zu machen", sie sah von Larissa zu Nicolas.  
„Wir möchten wenn es dir besser geht, hierfür eine Erklärung Ginevra, Blaise", sagt sein Vater ruhig  
„Komm mein Kind", Larissa bot ihr die Hand, die Ginny gerne nahm, die zwei Frauen gingen ins Wohnzimmer.  
„Möchtest du drüber reden?", fragte Larissa sie liebvoll, Ginny sah kurz zu ihr du nippte an ihrem Tee, den die Hauselfe bereitgestellt hatte.  
„Ich kann nicht alleine, darf ich Leandra bitte zu kommen?", fragte sie Larissa schüchtern.  
„Wenn es dir leichter fällt dann Bitte sie her", Larissa verlies kurz das Zimmer, in der Zeit suchte Ginny Leandra in ihrem Zimmer auf.

Leandra besprach gerade mit Draco, noch ein paar Kleinigkeiten für den Ball, was ihr wichtig war, als Ginny ins Zimmer platzte.  
Ginny klopfte sich den Russ von den Klamotten, Lea und Draco sahen neugierig zu ihr.  
„Ginny, hast du geweint?", Leandra war gleich bei ihr und nahm sie in den Arm, da fing sie wieder an zu Weinen.  
„Bist du abgehauen Ginevra? Weiß Blaise wo du bist", Draco kam jetzt besorgt näher.  
„Nein ich bin nicht abgehauen, ich wollt zu Leandra. Ich muss Larissa erklären, warum ich so Hysterisch geworden bin, als mich der Arbeiter angefasst hat.  
Ich kann das nicht alleine. Und Blaise erklärte es gerade Nicolas.", schniefte sie, während Leandra sie fest im Arm hält.  
„Dann komm ich auch mit Blaise braucht vielleicht Beistand", damit verschwanden die drei wieder zurück ins Wohnzimmer der Zabinis.  
Larissa saß in ihrem Sessel und trank Tee, sie sah fragend zu Draco.  
„Mrs. Zabini, einen schöne Tag wünsch ich wo find ich Blaise?", fragte er höfflich Larissa.  
„Im Salon Mister Malfoy, gehe sie nur. Miss Malfoy setzten sie sich doch Bitte", sie zeigte auf das Sofa.  
„Danke Mrs. Zabini", sie setzte sich und zog Ginny neben sich.  
Ginny erzählte mit Leandras Hilfe was Passiert war, den Namen verschwiegen sie aber.  
Jetzt verstand auch Larissa warum, Ginny so reagiert hatte.  
Im Salon erklärte Blaise, der sehr dankbar für Dracos Unterstützung war, was damals vorgefallen war. Nicolas ermahnte ihn, das Ginny darüber Reden müsse und drüber weg kommen müsse, da so was nicht in der Öffentlichkeit passieren dürfe.  
Erleichtert das endlich hinter sich zu haben, zogen die Zwei, Ginny und Lea aus Larissas Fängen. Gemeinsam saßen sie in der Bibliothek, und redeten ein wenig.  
„Du sollst es unter Kontrolle bekommen. Nicht das so was in der Öffentlichkeit passiert.", sagt Draco zu Ginny.  
„Ich werde dran arbeiten, gemeinsam mit Larissa und Blaise und euch", Ginny sieht entschieden zu Draco.  
„Na also geht doch, Leandra wir müssen zurück", er lächelt Ginny triumphierend an und zieht Lea dann hoch.  
„Stimmt, meldet euch wenn was ist. Wir sehen uns in zwei Tagen", damit verschwanden die beiden.

Blaise zog Ginny zu sich auf den Sessel, er spielt mit einer Strähne die sich aus ihrer Frisur gelöst hatte.  
„Und wie soll ich dir Helfen außer für dich da zu sein?", fragte er sie sanft.  
„Irgend wann schenk ich dir, was ich ihm nicht geben wollte, ich hoffe das es dann besser wird", sie schaute ihm lange in die Augen, langsam kam er ihr Näher, sanft trafen sich ihre Lippen, ermutigt von ihrem eben gesagten, tastet Blaise sich mit der Zunge voran.  
Sanft stupste er gegen ihre Lippen, die leicht geöffnet waren, sie lies ihn ein.  
Sie hatte schon einiges an Freunden, aber außer mal ein Kusschen hier und da war da nichts.  
Sie schloss die Augen und genoss, wie er ihren Mund erkundet, dann wurde sie mutiger und setzte ihre Zunge auch ein. Blaise gab ihr die Möglichkeit seinen Mund zu erkunden, vorsichtig erkundet sie seine Lippen, sie stupst seine Zunge mit ihrer an, sanft verwickelt Blaise sie in eine langen andauernden Zungenkuss.  
Als sie sich lösten prickelte ihr ganzer Körper, er hatte Lust in ihr erweckt, die sie bis dahin nicht kannte, gierig hing sie wieder an seinen Lippen.  
Er trug sie in ihr Gemeinsames Schlafzimmer, dort zogen sie sich schnell um und grabbelten ins Bett.  
Blaise zog sie liebevoll zu sich, nicht lange und sie lag auf ihm, wild knutschend, er schickte seine Hand auf Wanderschaft, sie hielt seine Hand fest und schüttelt sanft den Kopf. Er verstand das sie noch nicht so weit war, so begnügte er sich damit, sie leidenschaftlich zu Küssen, eng aneinander geschmiegt, schliefen sie spät in der Nacht ein.


	26. 25 Verlobungsball Malfoys

25 Verlobungsball Malfoy

Heute wird Leandra mehr im Vordergrund stehen, da es ihr Verlobungsball ist.

Nazissa wirbelte schon aufgeregt durch ihr Haus, alles soll doch Perfekt sein, für ihre Kinder, der Ballsaal war gerichtet, das Essen vorbereitet.  
Leandra wartet ungeduldig auf ihrer Mutter, doch diese kam einfach nicht bei.  
Also ging sie durch einfach durch die Verbindungstür, in Dracos Zimmer, der schon wesendlich weiter war als sie.  
„Lea was ist?", er drehte sich zu ihr rum, sie sah ihn verzweifelt an.  
„Hilfe, Mum kommt nicht bei, kannst du mein Kleid schließen, sonnst komm ich nie voran", seufzte sie während sie sich mit dem Rücken zu Draco drehte.  
„Kein Problem, aber das ist hoffentlich nur das Unterkleid", grinst er während er es schloss.  
„Na klar, der Rest kommt jetzt, ich komm wieder wenn Mum nicht auftaucht", damit verschwand sie aus seinem Zimmer, er sah ihr noch kurz nach schüttelt den Kopf und stylte sich weiter. Leandra schmiss sich den Rock aus Organza und Tüll über ihr Unterkleid, legte sich ihrer Corsage an, von Nazissa war immer noch nicht zusehen.  
Also lief sie wieder in Draco Zimmer der sich gerade, seine Krawatte band.  
„Dray, kannst du mir bitte noch mal Helfen", sie dreht sich, ihn ihrem Fliederfarbenen Kleid so zu ihm, das er ihr die Corsage binden konnte.  
„Natürlich, unglaublich. Wenn das an unser Hochzeit auch so läuft. Obwohl da sind ja Ginevra und Blaise auch da", er schnürte ihr die Corsage, so da sie noch Luft bekam.  
„Danke, ja hast recht", damit war sie wieder in ihrem Zimmer, Draco folgte ihr, sah ihr zu wie sie sich Schminkte sich die Haare hochsteckte und sich schmuck anlegte.  
„Warte ich hab noch was für dich", damit verschwand er kurz und kam wieder mit einem Roten Samtkästchen.  
„Ich war mit Blaise unterwegs und da haben wir das gefunden", damit offenbarte er ihr eine kleines ,aber sehr ausfallendes Diadem, mit dem Wappen ihres Hauses.  
„Das ist wunderschön", haucht sie während Draco es ihr ins Haar setzt.  
„Zu Verlobung", lächelt er sie an.  
„Lass mich Raten Ginny bekommt das gleiche?", sie sah fragend zu ihm, er grinst verlegen.  
„Wusste ich es doch, ich werd nichts verraten Versprochen."  
„Ihr seht Bezaubernd aus Miss Malfoy", schmeichelt Draco ihr, sie drehte sich einmal für ihn  
in ihrem Fliederfarbenen mit Strasssteinen besetztem Kleid.  
„Es wird Zeit, bald kommen die ersten Gäste. Komm", er hielt ihr den Arm hin und führte sie die Treppe runter, am Ende dieser Standen ihre Eltern und betrachteten Stolz ihre Kinder.  
„Aus dir ist eine wahre Schönheit geworden, deine Eltern währen sehr stolz, zu sehen was aus dir geworden ist und das du wirklich Draco heiraten wirst, so wie es von deiner Geburt an geplant war", Nazissa lächelt ihrer Tochter glücklich an.  
„Wenn dies ihr Wunsch war, freue ich mich noch mehr", lächelt Leandra ihr entgegen.

„Ginevra, hast du mein Hemd gesehen", rief Blaise ihr entgegen während er an ihr vorbei eilte, sie hatte sich für das berauschend schönes Ballkleid in der Farbe türkis, aus Satin, Voile und kostbarer Perlenstickerei entschieden, es war nicht zu prunkvoll, einfach ein Ballkleid, das sie etwas abhob. Die Rosenranke, lief über ihre recht Schulter, der Rock, viel in verschiedenen Blau und Grüntönen wie Wellen hinunter, sie trug einen leicht ausgestellten unterrock darunter.  
Sie steckte ihre Haare hoch und steckte Regenbogenfarbene Perlen in ihr Haar, sie schminkte sich dazu passend und legt den Schmuck passend zum Kleid an.  
Auch Blaise hatte endlich sein Hemd gefunden und wartet mit seine Eltern auf Ginny erscheinen.  
Als sie die Treppe runter schwebte, blieb ihm die Luft weg.  
„Blaise, wenn ich jetzt schon so Atemberaubend bin, sollten wie unseren Ball vergessen, sonnst hab ich kein Verlobten mehr", lächelt sie ihm entgegen, er kam ihr entgegen und bot ihr seine Arm.  
„Das müssen wir Riskieren Ginevra", lächelt er sie an.  
„Kann ich so mit gehen?", fragte sah sie zu Larissa und Nicolas.  
„Du sieht's bezaubernd aus Mein Herz", sagte Larissa freundlich.  
„Ginevra du siehst bezaubernd aus. Lasst und gehen", so verließen sie gemeinsam das Haus und Apperierten nach Malfoy Manor.

Die ersten Gäste trafen ein, freudestrahlend vielen sich zwei junge Damen um den Hals.  
„Ginevra"  
„Leandra", als hätten sie sich ewig nicht gesehen  
„Du bist so Hübsch Leandra", schwärmt Ginny, löste sich dann aber um Draco und dann seine Eltern höflich zu begrüßen.  
„Und ich bin nicht Hübsch?", Draco sah Ginny fragend an, die lächelt ihn an.  
„Hübsch währe eine Beleidigung Draco, Heiß trifft es Eher"  
„Na das hört man doch gerne", grinst Draco zu frieden, der aber von Blaise böse angestarrt wird.  
„Wie kannst du meine Verlobt nur dazu bringen so was zu sagen also Draco", grinste Blaise jetzt auch.  
Kurz darauf kamen auch schon die nächsten Gäste, Familie Zarbini ging schon mal in den Salon, es dauerte nicht lange da war der Salon mehr als gut Gefüllt, die Hauselfen verteilten gerade fleißig Sekt, während der Ballsaal geöffnet wurde, in den sie alle rein strömten.  
So langsam wunderte Ginny sich über nichts mehr bei der Familie Malfoy.  
Langsam wurde es ruhiger in dem Saal, dann gingen die Flügeltüren auf, Leandra und Draco traten gemeinsam aus dieser, sie bleiben oben Stehen, eine Hauselfe reichte Sekt an Draco.  
Draco reichte Leandra ein Glas Sekt rüber.

Wir möchten uns bedanken, das ihr alles so Zahlreich erschienen seit um mit uns Unser Verlobung zu feiern. Wir wünschen ihnen einen Vergnüglichen Abend.  
Jetzt heben sie mit mir das Glas auf meine Bezaubernde Verlobte Leandra Malfoy.

Die Leute hoben ihr Glas und tranken auf das Verlobte Paar.  
„Läuft das bei uns auch so?", fragte Ginny, Blaise ganz leise.  
„Natürlich so ungefähr", antwort er ihr leise, Leandra und Draco eröffneten gerade den ersten Tanz mit einem Walzer, das einzige Paar was sich zu ihnen Gesellten waren Ginny und Blaise, während des ersten Tanzes, tauschen sie mitten drin die Partnerinnen, den Mädels war es gleich, sie tanzen beide wirklich gut. Und niemand wagte dazu was zu sagen, doch jedem viel das unbekannte Gesicht auf, das nun mit Draco tanze, was aber eigentlich zu Blaise gehören musste.  
„Immer eine Freude mit dir zu Tanzen Ginevra", endlies Draco sie höflich, sie machte eine kleine Knicks und lächelt ihn charmant an.  
„Ganz meiner Seits, Draco", Blaise war an ihrer Seite aufgetaucht und tanze mit ihr den nächsten Tanz.  
„Nur Einbildung oder raub ich Lea, die Aufmerksamkeit?", fragte Ginny leise bei einem langsamen Walzer.  
„Ja, es war nicht Klug unseren nach Ihnen, zu veranstalten, jeder Fragt sich natürlich wer du bist und wo her du kommt und ob du meine Verlobte bist", er zwinkert ihr zu und deutet auf die Veranda, die in ihrer Nähe gerade war, sie tanzen auf sie hinaus, endlich weg von den Blicken.

„Ich wollt Leandra wirklich nichts streitig machen", sagt Ginny traurig und sieht zu Blaise hoch.  
„Das wissen wir doch und wir sind selber Schuld, das jeder so ein Interesse an dir hat", lächelt er sanft und zieht sie zu sich.  
„Und du meinst Lea ist nicht sauer?", fragt sie sicherheits- halber noch mal nach.  
Zu Antwort hob er ihr Kinn an und küsste sie sanft.  
Leandra und Draco waren den beiden auf die Veranda gefolgt, Lea hört Ginnys frage und sah Blaise antwort und lächelt vor sich hin. Sie lehnte sich an Draco und sah dem Küssenden Pärchen zu, das die Welt um sich vergessen zu haben schien.  
Draco ergriff die Gelegenheit seine Verlobte das erst Mal, bewusst als dies zu küssen.  
Er drehte Leandra zu sich, hob ihren Kinn leicht an und küsste sie sanft, sie legte die Arme um seine Taille, sie hatte lange drauf gewartet, das er mehr in ihr sah, als seine Schwester, für sie war er schon seit längerem nicht mehr ihr Bruder, sondern ihr Zukünftiger Mann.  
So standen dort die Zwei Pärchen und vergaßen die Welt um sich rum, so bekamen sie auch nicht mit, das ihre Eltern, die den Pärchen auf die Veranda gefolgt waren, nach dem diese länger weg blieben und was sie dort sahen, ging jedem der Vieren ins Herz.  
Zu wissen, das wohl in beiden Arrangierten Ehen, liebe mit Spielte, reicht ihnen und sie verließen wieder leise die Veranda und schlossen die Tür hinter sich.

Durch das schließen der Tür, lösten sich die Paare.  
„Hey", sagten Blaise und Draco gleichzeitig.  
„Hey", antworten Lea und Ginny gemeinsam.  
„Herzlichen Glückwünsche zu Verlobung", lächelt Blaise den zwei entgegen.  
„Mir scheint das nicht nur bei uns es mittlerweile mehr ist, als Freundschaft", Leandra lächelt Ginny offen an, dies lächelt genau so offen zurück.  
„Danke, ich bin froh es hinter mir zu haben.", grinst Draco, Blaise an  
Der Abend klang noch gemütlich aus, Blaise und Ginny schafften es den ganzen Abend nervigen Fragen aus dem Weg zu gehen und Leandra und Draco, warfen sich endlich sehnsüchtige Blicke zu.


	27. 26 Familie Weasley

26 Familie Wesley

Die 2 Tage nach Leandra und Dracos Ball, waren gerade Wegs geflogen, so kam es Ginny vor, heute war also ihr Tag.  
Ginny und Blaise waren gerade aus dem Bett gegrabbelt und gingen ins Bad, Ginny duschte schnell, währen Blaise sich Rasierte, seit sie zusammen in einem Bett schliefen störte das Ginny nicht mehr sonderlich.  
Sie war gerade dabei sich abzutrocknen, als sie lautes Stimmengewirr von draußen hörte.  
„Meine Familie scheint da zu sein", sie lächelt Blaise glücklich an, sie hatte ihre Familie schrecklich vermisst.  
Sie schlüpft schnell in einen weißen, bis zu den Knien gehenden Rock, ein Khaki farbendes Oberteil und eine Weiße Bluse drüber.  
Sie flitzte zurück ins Zimmer, an ihrer Frisierkommode, steckte ihrer Haare zusammen und steckt sie mit einigen Spangen fest, sie legte sich gerade ihre Ohrringe an, als sie jemanden laut Hallo rufen hörte  
„Charlie", rief sie erfreut auf, sie war so in Eile, das Blaise mit einem Schwenker seines Zauberstabes nachhelfen musste, damit sie sich unter Leute wagen konnte.  
„Charlie?", Blaise sah sie fragend an, sie fiel ihm glücklich um den Hals.  
„Er arbeiten in Rumänien mit Drachen. Danke ich bin ja so aufgeregt", sie zog ihn stürmisch an sich und Küsste ihn.

Blaise Eltern und Ginevra Familie, saß bereits am Tisch und unterhielt sich während man auf das junge Paar wartete.  
Nicolas wollte gerade Mia auf die Suche schicken, da kamen sie endlich, mit einem lauten Charlie, der ihr entgegen Eilte flog sie ihm in die Arme.  
„Meine Kleine", er drückte sie fest an sich, keine wusste so genau wieso das so war, doch Charlie und Ginny hatten schon immer eine besondere Geschwisterbeziehung gehabt, obwohl oder vielleicht gerade deswegen, ihres großen Altersunterschieds.  
Sie löste sich Freude strahlend von ihrem Bruder.  
„Blaise, das ist mein Bruder Charlie. Charlie mein zukünftiger Mann Blaise Zabini", stellt sie die Beide vor.  
„Freut mich dich kenne zu lerne, sei gut zu Ihr oder wir bekommen Probleme", zwinkert er Blaise zu.  
„Keine Sorge, werd mein Bestes geben", zwinkert er zurück, Ginny war mittlerweile dabei ihre Eltern und Geschwister zu begrüßen, zu letzt grüßte sie Larissa und dann Nicolas, vor dem sie wie Blaise es auch immer tat auf die Knie ging und seine Hand küsste.  
„Morgen Nicolas", sie stand wieder auf und lächelt in die Runde.  
„Morgen Ginevra, in knapp 5 Stunde kommen die Malfoys und Miss Malfoy wird das nötigste mit dir durch gehen", er sah sie an, nicht freundlich, aber auch nicht unfreundlich.  
„Wir ihr wünscht", Blaise rückte ihr wie jeden Morgen den Stuhl zurecht.  
„Ich wünsche das Du heute das Frühstück bestellst Ginevra", bat Nicolas kühl, Ginny nickte kurz und rief nach Mia.  
„Mia, komm sofort her", sagt sie ruhig und wartet auf das Polpp der Elfe, das auch sofort Folgte.  
„Ihr wünscht Herrin?", Mia sah fragend zu ihr, sie hasste es so unfreundlich sein zu müssen, wenn ihrer Schwiegereltern in der Nähe waren.  
„Wie wäre es mit einem Guten Morgen Herrin?", fragte sie Mia spitz, die Elfe legte die Ohren an und sah auf den Boden.  
Mit offenem Mund verfolgten Ginnys Brüder, ihrer Schwester, die sich scheinbar sehr verändert hatte.  
„Es tut mir leid Herrin es passiert nie wieder", Mia sah nun wieder hoch zu Ginny  
„Ich werd es nicht Dulden, das du ungehorsam bist Mia und jetzt bring Frühstück und beeil dich, und wehe es schmeckt mir nicht", zischte sie die Elfe an, die sofort verschwand.  
Sie sah zu ihrer Familie, die sie noch immer entgeistert anstarrte, sie setzt ein Lächeln auf sah zu Nicolas der Zufrieden lächelt.  
„Damit hättest du Draco echt glücklich gemacht", sagt Blaise zufrieden.  
„So wirst du die Zeit die du bei der Familie Malfoy verbringst überstehen Ginevra", sagt Larissa zufrieden.  
„Wieso die Zeit?", sie sah fragend zu Larissa dann zu Blaise.  
„Wir haben entschieden, das es für dich besser ist, dich nicht wieder nach Hogwarts zu schicken, die Gesellschaft von Miss Malfoy tut dir gut, also wirst du mit ihr gemeinsam Privatunterricht bekommen" , Nicolas sah zufrieden zu ihr rüber, doch sie sagte dazu nichts mehr.  
Blaise kannte sie schon sehr gut und konnte ihr ansehen, das sie mit sich Kämpfte nicht laut Hals ihrer Meinung zusagen oder eher zu schreien.  
Mia trug schnell das Essen auf und verschwand genau so schnell wieder, sie war genug beschimpft worden für heute, fand sie.  
Nach dem Essen, entschuldigte Ginny sich und verschwand im Haus, Blaise war ihr gefolgt und auch ihrer Brüder, waren nach kurzer Zeit ins Haus und suchten die Beiden.

Ginny saß in einem der Ohrensessel, die Beine an sich gezogen und weinte.  
Blaise dachte sich schon das er sie an ihrem Lieblingsort in diesem Haus finden würde.  
Die Weasleybrüder hatten von Mia den Tipp, bekomme in den Turm hoch zu steigen, was sie auch taten.  
Blaise bemühte sich gerade, Ginny zu beruhigen, er hob sie aus dem Sessel, setzte sich in diesen und hielt sie im Arm.  
„Sie haben mich vor meiner Familie gezwungen gemein zu Mia zu sein. Und dann darf ich nicht mehr zu Schule", weinte sie bitterlich.  
Ihrer Brüder hatten sich um sie versammelt, es tat ihnen Leid, das Ginny scheinbar litt, doch sie nahmen es auch mit Wohlwollen auf, das Blaise wirklich was an Ginny zu liegen schien.  
„Ginevra, ich werd mit meinen Vater reden, ich find es nicht gut wenn er dich so vorführt, nach dem Ball, versprochen und das mit der Schule, sieh es doch mal so, du kannst jetzt sehr viel Zeit mit Lea, verbringen und wir sind auch nicht getrennt. Oder würdest du 1 Jahr ohne mich aushalten?", er wiegte sie beruhigen hin und her.  
„Okay, nein kein einzigen Tag mehr könnt ich ohne dich", sie hatte sich beruhigt und sah zu ihm hoch.  
„Na siehst du während ich das Geld bei schaffe, gehst du es mit Lea ausgeben. Ich werd mich dran hängen schnell alles im Griff zu haben, dann ziehen sie vielleicht kurz nach unsere Hochzeit schon nach Spanien. Hört sich das nicht gut an?", er sah fragend zu ihr.  
„Also ich finde es hört sich gut an was Blaise da sagt", Charlie hatte sich neben sie gebeugt.  
„Jetzt wo du es sagst, Ja", lächelt sie ihren Bruder an.  
„So und nun würde ich sagen tut die Hausherrin eine Rundführung machen.  
Ich hole dein Eltern fangt Oben an und Arbeitet euch runter", damit war Blaise verschwunden und sie saß da allein mit ihren Brüdern.  
„Liebst du ihn?", fragte Charlie, der sie gerade in den Arm geschlossen hatte.  
„Ich weiß nicht, ich würde sagen wir sind auf dem besten Weg", sie löste sich aus der Umarmung, nach dem sie jeder Mal gedrückt hat fing sie mit dem Rundgang des Hauses an


	28. 27 Charlie die Rettung

27 Charlie die Rettung

Blaise hatte Ginny mit sich aus dem Chaos gezogen, die langsam in dem Haus herrschte, je später es wurde.

„Ich wollt dir noch was geben, bevor uns später die Zeit fehlt", erzog ein blaues Samtkästchen aus dem nichts und gab es ihr.

Sie öffnet es überraschte, sie streichelt ehrfürchtig über das Diadem mit Familienwappen.

„Blaise, das ist wunder schön", sie stellte das Kästchen auf die Seite und fiel ihm um den Hals.

„Zu Verlobung, mein Sonnenschein", flüstert er ihr ins Haar, während er sie fest im Arm hielt.

„Ich muss mich langsam für den Ball umziehen", sagt sie leise, eigentlich wollte sie ihn nicht mehr los lasse, aber was sein musste, musste halt sein.

Er entließ sie aus seinen Armen, hauchte ihr einen Kuss auf die Lippen und war aus dem Raum verschwunden, Ginny sah ihm Sehnsüchtig nach

„Er ist nur im Raum neben an Ginevra", lächelt Leandra ihr entgegen.

„Ich weiß, aber ich fühl mich immer so sicher wenn er da ist", Leandra sah sie verständnisvoll an, schloss dann dir Tür hinter sich.

„Wie findest du dein Verlobungsgeschenk?", sie vergrößerte gerade ihr eigens Kleid.

„Wunderschön, diese Diadem, wo her weist du das?", fragend sah sie zu ihrer besten Freundin.

„Weil sie zusammen Einkaufen waren, ich hab das selbe nur mit unserem Wappen. Also wenn wir wirklich zusammen heiraten, wird es immer identische Geschenke geben mit kleinen Unterschieden", lächelt Leandra ihr entgegen.

„Na so vergessen sie diesen Tag wenigstens nicht. Ist doch Süß von den Beiden", sie holte ihr Kleid hervor, das sie mit Leandra ausgesucht hatte.

„Wieso ist mein Kleid eigentlich aufwendiger als deins?", wollte Ginny interessiert wissen.

„Für mich war es mein Verlobungsball, für dich wird es auch der Einführungsball in die Adelskreise sein, deshalb dieses", sie zeigte auf das Kleid was Ginny gerade abgelegt hatte.

Ginny schlüpfte in ihren Reifrock und sah dann erwartungsvoll zu Leandra.

Leandra half ihr in das, wie sie fand, traumhafte Kleid, bestehend aus einem Teil mit Spaghetti trägern. Das Kleid war in der Taille tailliert und nach Unten hin A-Förmig geschnitten. Sehr schön war der Kontrast von Rot und Weiß.  
Ein besonderer Blickfang waren die Stickereien und Pailletten im Vorderbereich, an den Seiten des oberen Rockes, am besten sah man das allerdings über der Schleppe, des Kleides, es schlängelten sich weiße Blumenranken von ihrer Brust hinab zu Taille.

Leandra steckte ihr die Stola noch fest, dann begann sie Ginnys Haare hoch zu stecken, wie schon damals am Abschlussball, nahm sie das Deckhaar und steckte es fest, sie zauberte ihr Korkenzieher Locken, die sanft auf ihrem Rücken vielen, sie steckt das Diadem in Haar.

Leandra zog ihr den passenden Schmuck an und schminkte sie, und Ginny hielt es kaum noch aus, den Leandra hatte alles Spiegel zugehängt.

Keine Halbe Stunde später war auch Leandra fertig und sie löste endlich, die Tücher vom Spiegel.

Ginny dreht sich einmal um sich Selber und strahlte.

„Ich fühl mich wie eine Prinzessin", lächelnd sah sie zu Leandra.

„Heute Abend bist du eine Ginevra. Komm sie warten bestimmt schon auf uns.", lächelnd öffnet sie die Tür.

Unten im Flur, standen Familie Weasley und Zabini und warteten auf die zwei jungen Damen.

Blaise würde langsam wirklich nervös, Draco grinste fies.

„Wir machen keinen Doppelhochzeit wenn du so ab gehst", er sah unschuldig zu Blaise.

„Das erklär deiner Verlobten und komm dann nicht zu meiner Verlobten ist das klar", Blaise sah ernst zu ihm.

„Stimmt, okay also doch Doppelhochzeit", äußert sich Draco, geschlagen.

Leandra kam die Treppe runter, Draco kam ihr gleich entgegen.

„Wo hast du den die Prinzessin gelassen?", er sah fragend zu Treppe.

„Die holt noch mal Luft, den sie fühlt sie wie eine", lächelt Leandra ihn an, wann immer sich ihrer Augen trafen, kribbelte es, endlich war es das da, was sie sich immer gewünscht hatte, Gefühle.

Blaise sah nervös zu Treppe, doch sie kam einfach nicht runter.

„Charlie vielleicht könntest du?", Blaise sah unsicher zu Ginnys Bruder.

Dieser lies sich nicht lange bitten und verschwand die Treppe rauf, er wusste nicht was ihn mehr beeindruckte, das seine Schwester wirklich wie eine Bildhübsche Prinzessin aussah, oder das sie total verunsichert im Flur stand.

„Charlie", sie sah ihm direkt in die Augen, er kam auf sie zu und nahm sie in den Arm.

„Schon gut Ginny, du schaffst das", flüsterte er ihr beruhigen zu.

„Ich hab Angst, ich kann das nicht. Wenn ich nur einen falschen Schritt mach, ruiniere ich alles. Ich kann das nicht, die verlange zu viel von mir.", sie sah verzweifelt zu ihrem Bruder hoch.

„Wir sind doch alle bei dir und Blaise macht mir nicht den Eintrug, als würde er dich einfach so in die Falle laufen lassen, oder siehst du das anders", fragend sieht er zu seiner Schwester runter.

„Nein, natürlich nicht, aber jeder erwartet doch das ich perfekt bin. Wenn Nicolas mich dort so vorführt, ich will nicht", sie klammerte sich an ihren Bruder.

„Das wird er nicht, Blaise hat mit ihm darüber schon gesprochen, es war eher ein Streit Gin und er hat gewonnen. Er wird dich in ruhe lassen", er lies sie langsam wieder los.

„Sicher und wenn nicht?", fragte sie ihn verunsichert.

„Wenn nicht sind so viele deiner Brüder hier, Blaise, Draco und Leandra irgend, einer von uns wird dich dann Retten versprochen", er hielt ihr die Hand hin, sie legte ihre in seine.

„Also wollen wir dann Prinzessin?", fragend sah er zu ihr, sie nickte entschlossen.

So schwebte Ginny, an Charlies Seite die Treppe hinunter in ihrem Traum aus Rot, Draco erinnerte Blaise dran zu Atmen.

Scheu lächelt sie ihm entgegen, er kam Charlie entgegen und nahm seine Verlobte an sich.

„Danke", hauchte er Charlie leise zu, der Zwinkerte ihm zu.

Sie machten sich auf den Weg in das gemietete Schloss, in dem die Feier stattfinden sollte.

Blaise blieb mit Ginny etwas weiter hinten.

„Alles in Ordnung bei dir?", er sah besorgt zu ihr rüber.

„Ja, nur ein wenig Panik bekommen, ich hab Angst was falsch zu machen Blaise", erklärt sie ihm leise, er bliebt kurz stehen und sah ihr in die Augen.

„Ich bin bei dir du brauchst keine Angst mehr zu haben, es wird sicher schön.", er lächelt ihr Aufmunternd zu dann schlossen sie zu dem Rest auf.

„Alles geklärt?", fragt Draco interessiert, kassiert dafür von Lea einen Rippenstoss.

„Ja alles geklärt. Dann wollen wir doch mal", damit durchtraten sie die große Flügeltür.

Noch war fast 1 Stunde Zeit bis die ersten Gäste komme würden, so sahen sie sich alle etwas um.

„Könnt ihr glauben das das wirklich unser kleine Schwester ist?", Fred sah zu Ginny, die sich mit Leandra unterhielt.

„Unglaublich, ich habe es wirklich Verpasst. Da komm ich wieder und sie ist Erwachsen", seufzt Charlie.

„Stimmt, glaubt ihr sie wird Glücklich?", fragt Ron nachdenklich.

„Ich denke schon, allein wie Blaise sie ansieht, sie wird es gut haben, wenn ihre Schwiegereltern aus dem Haus sind", sagte George miesmutig.

„Mein kleine Prinzessin, sieht sie nicht wundervoll aus?", Arthur war zu seinen Kindern getreten.

„Sie sieht wirklich wundervoll aus unsere Prinzessin", sagte hinter Arthur jemand, es war Bill der mit seiner Frau eingetroffen war.

Fleur war gleich auf Ginny und Leandra zugeeilt, dann begrüßte sie Molly und Blaise Eltern, die sie aus Kindertagen noch gut kannte, da ihr Vater gerne Geschäfte mit der Familie Zabini gemacht hatte, so verflog auch die Stunde wie im Flug und die ersten Gäste trafen ein.

Ginny und Blaise verließen zu dieser Zeit schon den Salon, in dem die Gäste willkommen gehießen wurden.


	29. 28 Wo ist Ginny?

ist Ginny ?

„Blaise ich hab Angst", beichte sie ihm, während sie in einen anderen Raum gingen.

„Ich weiß, es wird alles gut", er sah Aufmunternd zu ihr, was er in ihren Augen lass, gefiel ihm nicht.

Ginny suchte Fieberhaft eine Möglichkeit einfach zu verschwinden, sie fühlte sich nicht bereit, das Leben einer Adeligen zu führen, sie war doch nur ein armes Bauernmädchen.

„Blaise, kannst du mal kurz?", Draco hatte seinen Kopf durch die Tür geschoben.

„Kann das nicht warten?", fragend sah er zu seinem besten Freund.

„Nein leider, es gibt ein kleines Problem", Blaise nickte ergeben.

„Bin gleich wieder da ich beeil mich", damit schloss sich die Tür und Ginny war allein.

Das war ihre Gelegenheit, Ginny riss die erst beste Tür in ihrer Nähe auf und schloss diese hinter sich, dann rannte sie durch den nächsten Raum und schloss die nächste Tür hinter sich.

Sie war mittlerweile bestimmt schon im 10 Zimmer durch das sie lief, sie hatte keine Ahnung wo sie hinkommen würde, immer schloss sie die Tür, damit niemand, sie finden würden.

Sie lief, Treppen hoch, dann wieder runter, durch weitere Zimmer, sie konnte durch eine Scheibe sehen, das sie gegenüber des Ballsaals sein musste, das Schloss war in einer U- Form gebaut. Noch immer lief sie weiter, durch Räume, mittlerweile schloss sie nicht mal die Türen, sie hatte nur einen Gedanken sie musste hier weg, sie konnte das nicht.

Sie fühlte sich auf gewisse weise zu Blaise hingezogen, aber das konnte sie einfach nicht, ob Blaise ihr verschwinden schon bemerkt hatte, sie war bestimmt schon seit 30 Min. unterwegs, vielleicht sogar länger, ihr war es gleich, Hauptsache sie würde hier raus kommen.

Ihr Kleid war langsam schon lästig, es hatte doch einiges an Gewicht und die Schuhe.

Blaise war, nach dem er das kleine Problem behoben hat, zurück in das Zimmer zu Ginny, doch dort war keine Ginny mehr, er hatte es ihr angesehnen, er hatte es geahnt, das sie Türmen würde.

Blaise rief sich erst mal zu ruhe, die Gäste und seien Eltern durften das nicht mitbekommen. Er rannte zu der Tür durch die er eben kam und bekam geraden noch so Leandra und Draco zu schnappen, bevor sie in den Saal verschwanden.

Er zog sie einfach hinter sich her in den Raum und schloss die Tür.

„Blaise was ist Los?", wollte Draco genervt wissen.

„Sie ist weg!", erklärt er panisch, seinen Freunden.

„Wie weg?", Draco schien heute begriffsstutzig zu sein.

„Ja Weg, sie ist getürmt", erklärt Blaise noch mal sachlich.

„Oh, Nein, sie hatte so große Angst ich hätte es ernster nehmen müssen.", Leandra sah sich um, und erschrak.

„Wir schaffen es nicht zu dritt sie zu finden", damit war sie aus der Tür verschwunden, sie flitzte in den Ballsaal und blieb bei Ginny Brüdern stehen.

„Könne wir ihnen Helfen Miss Malfoy?", fragt Charlie freundlich.

„Ja könnt ihr, sofort unauffällig hinter mir her, alle", sagt sie leise und läuft an der Wand entlang, die 5 Brüder folgten ihr verteilt hinter her, sie lotste sie in das Zimmer wo Blaise und Draco waren.

„Was ist den los?", fragten sie durcheinander.

„Ginny ist getürmt, wir müssen sie finden", erklärt Leandra ruhig, Blaise war fix und fertig, wenn er gewusst hätte wie ihr das zu setzte, hätte er einen Weg gefunden, es kleiner zu Feiern.

„Bitte unser Schwester ist getürmt?", fragt Fred vorsichtshalber noch mal nach.

„Ja aber sie ist nicht besonders schnell, in ihrem Kleid, also los jeder nimmt sich eine Tür", Leandra dreht sich damit um und verschwand durch einer der Türen.

Blaise, Draco und Ron, waren durch die rechte und teilten sich da wieder, Fred und George waren gerade aus gelaufen und trennten sich dort, Charlie und Bill waren hinter Leandra her gelaufen, so machten sich 8 Leute auf die Suche nach der zukünftigen Verlobten.

Ginny sah schon das andere ende des Gartens, sie lief in diesen, sie bleib unter einem bracht vollen Pavillon stehen, sie holte Luft.

„Was mach ich hier eigentlich, ich Türme vor meiner eigenen Verlobungsfeier", fragte sie sich selber.

Sie sah hoch in den Sternenklaren Himmel, was war nur in sie Gefahren, das sie einfach los lief, gestern freute sie sich doch noch so sehr auf den Abend und jetzt war sie auf der Flucht.

Er wollte sie zu seiner Prinzessin machen und sie rennt einfach weg, sie könnte ab heute Abend, Prinzessin Ginevra sein, nicht mehr das Bauernmädchen Ginny.

Jetzt kam Ginny sich doch dumm vor einfach so weg gelaufen zu sein, aber sie hatte doch Angst, Blaise zu enttäuschen oder gar seine Eltern, sie hatte vor allem vor Nicolas angst.

Er hatte sie freundlich aufgenommen, doch seit dem Vorfalle bei dem Weinreben, zeigt er ihr immer deutlicher, das sie endlich lerne musste, ein Maske zu tragen, doch sie wollte keine Maske tragen. Sie sollte vergessen wie es war, das Bauernmädchen zu sein und endlich zu der Prinzessin werde, die sie als Frau an Blaise Seite sehen wollten.

Der Ball heute Abend, das demütigen vor ihrer Familie, das alles war einfach zu viel für Ginny.

Sie Atmet tief durch, löste ihren Blick vom Sternenhimmel und hatte einen Entschluss gefasst.

`Ich bin Ginevra Mollinda Weasley, das erste Mädchen seit Jahren, das alles schafft und nie aufgibt'

Sie sah entschlossen zu dem Ballsaal, sie würde sich ihrer Aufgabe stellen und sie meistern.

„Okay, und wie komm ich wieder zurück zum Saal", fragte sie sich leise, Blaise war bestimmt sauer auf sie.

Während dessen liefen noch immer Acht Leute durch das große Schloss und suchten nach Ginny. Sie hatten ausgemacht, am ende ihrer Tour wieder in das Zimmer zukommen.

Charlie war einfach gelaufen, wahllos riss er Türen auf, zwischendurch liefen sie sich über den Weg.

„Und?", fragte Draco, der Charlie über den Weg lief.

„Nichts", damit trennten sich ihrer Wege wieder.

Leandra kam dank ihres Kleides nicht wirklich voran, also lies sie es und hoffte das eine anderer Ginny finden würde, so machte sie es sich zu Aufgabe Blaise Eltern zu vertrösten.

Fred und George waren oben angekommen, doch nichts deutete darauf hin, das Ginny hier lang gerannt war.

Ron landete in der Küche, doch auch dort fand er seine Schwester nicht, er steckte sich zu Stärkung was in den Mund und ging dann weiter aufsuche. (Typisch Ron, oder, der kann immer esse)

Blaise, war auf dem richtigen Weg, irgendwann hatte sie also aufgegeben die Türen zu schlissen, außer Atem sah er aus dem Fenster, zum Saal. Er lies seine Blick über den Garten schweifen, stand da Jemand, ja wirklich, das musste sie sein.

Blaise nah die Beine in die Hand und lief, so schnell ihn seine Beine trugen runter, zum Garten, außer Atem, aber Glücklich sie gefunden zu haben ging er auf sie zu.

Ginny drehte sich um und sah genau zu Blaise, der auf sie zu eilte.

„Ginevra", sagte er außer Atem.

„Blaise ich...", sie sah Traurig und sogleich auch Ängstlich zu ihm.

„Ginevra", Langsam bekam Blaise wieder Luft.

„Ich hatte so Angst, dann hast du mich allein gelassen, ich wollte einfach Weg und bin los gelaufen. Durch so viel Türen, das ich nicht mal mehr weiß wie ich zurückkomme", sie sah mit scheuem Blick zu ihm

„Du wolltest zurückkommen?" verwundert sah er zu, dem verängstigten jungen Dame.

„Es war blöd, weg zu laufen", sie sah zu ihm und er sah sie erleichtert an.

„Heißt das du willst, immer noch diesen Ball hinter dich bringen und offiziell meine Verlobte werden?", er ging einen Schritt auf sie zu, entschlossen nickte sie ihm zu.

„Ja das will ich, bist du mir jetzt sehr Böse?", sie sah abwarten zu ihm, er kam immer näher auf sie zu.

„Nein, ich bin nur froh dich gefunden zu haben", er zog sie in seine Arme, erleichtert das sie doch nun mit ihm kommen würde.

„Da bin ich aber, froh. Blaise ich hab vor Nicolas Angst", flüstert sie ihm zu, er drückte sie noch fester an sich.

„Ich weiß, sie werden bald nach Spanien gehen, dann wird es besser. Wir sollten uns auf den Weg zurück machen. Deine Brüder werden froh sein, das du wieder da bist", er küsste sie kurz und zog sie dann Richtung Schloss.

„Habt ihr alle nach mir gesucht, wissen deine Eltern das ich?", doch weiter kam sie nicht, den Blaise unterbrach sie.

„Nein sie wissen es hoffentlich nicht", keine 5 Minuten Später waren sie in dem Raum, von dem sie los gelaufen war und sie war so viel Türen durch gelaufen.

Erleichtert das sie wieder da ist, begaben sich ihre Brüder, Leandra und Draco wieder in den Saal, gaben Blaise Eltern, das Zeichen das es los gehen konnte, niemand würde über das was passiert war, ein Wort verlieren.

„Könne wir meine Prinzessin?", Blaise sah zu ihr rüber sie lächelt ihm zu, so begaben sie sich auf den Weg die Treppe hoch um durch das große Tor zu schweben, fast wie Leandra und Draco vor einigen Tagen.


	30. 29 Verlobungsball

29. Verlobungsball

Wie eine Engel, schwebte Ginevra, neben Blaise durch den Bogen, jeder mit einem Glas Sekt, Ginny merkte man nicht mehr an, wie Panisch sie so noch vor einer Stunde war, sie schien die Ruhe selbst zu sein, lächelte, währe untertrieben sie Strahlte an Blaise Seite.

_Wir freuen uns das ihr heute alle gekommen seit, um bei der Einführung meiner Verlobten Ginevra Weasley, dabei zu sein, hiermit geben wir auch unsere Offizielle Verlobung bekannt._

_Hebt mit mir das Glas und trinkt mit mir auf diesen wunderschönen Engel neben mir._

Blaise erhob sein Glas, der Saal tat es ihm gleich, er prostet Ginny zu und sah ihr dabei in die Augen, diese Strahlten jetzt, endlich war ihrer Angst gewichen.

Blaise Vater warf ihm ein undefinierbaren Blick zu, doch den Ignorierte er gekonnt, während er Ginevra auf die Tanzfläche führte.

Zu einem langsamen Wienerwalzer, führte er sie über das Paket, sie lies sich Fallen, in seinen Arme, überlies ganz ihm die Führung.

Der Eröffnungstanz gehörte, eigentlich nur dem Verlobungspaar, aber wie auf dem Malfoy Ball, tanzte ein Zweites Pärchen, dieses war niemand anderes als Leandra und Draco.

„Wo war ihr den alle, auf einmal wart ihr weg. Also?", Molly sah streng zu ihren Jungs

„Wir waren kurz, bei Ginny, sich hatte etwas Panik, deswegen warne wir kurz mal drin", erklärt Charlie ausweichend.

„Seht mal wie Glücklich sie aussieht", flüstert Molly, die Frage schon vergessen hat, Arthur hat die Arme um sie geschlungen und sah dem Pärchen beim Tanzen zu.

„Ja, jetzt ist sie Glücklich, wir haben das Richtige getan Liebes", flüstert Arthur Molly zu, dies lächelte ihn glücklich an.

„Und bist du froh zurück gekommen zu sein?", fragte Blaise sie leise, während er sich mit ihr drehte.

„Ja sehr froh", sie schenkte ihm ein sanftes lächeln, sie war froh, den großen Auftritt hinter sich zu haben und keine Fehler dabei gemacht zu haben.

„Lauf bitte nie wieder weg", sagt er leise zu ihr als er sie im Wiegeschritt wiegte.

„Ich werde mein bestes tun. Versprochen", konnte sie noch sagen da wirbelte er sie wieder drehend durch den Raum, mittlerweile lief ein schneller Wiener.

Nach einer halben Stunde auf dem Paket, bracht Blaise, Ginny zu ihrer Familie und holte Getränke.

„Ihr habt wundervoll getanzt", schniefte ihr Mutter, Ginny lächelte schüchtern und schaute sich um, irgendwo musste doch Lea sein, ihrer weinenden Mutter zuzuhören, das war heute einfach nichts für sie.

Charlie zwinkert ihr zu und bot ihr seine Hand, sie lächelte ihn freudig an und reicht ihm ihrer Hand, Blaise kam gerade zurück als Charlie seien Schwester aufs Paket führte.

Ginny und Blaise hatten sich auch andere Tänze außer dem aller gewünscht, ungern haben Blaise Eltern, dann doch zu gestimmt.

Ginny hatte damals mit Charlie immer heimlich geübt, als jetzt ein Salsa lief.

Interessiert, hatten sich die Gäste um das Paar Gestellt, Blaise sah neugierig zu den beiden und Leandra und Draco waren auch endlich wieder aufgetaucht, wo auch immer die gewesen waren.

Charlie führte Ginny übers Paket, als würden beide nie was anderes tun, jede Drehung, jede Figur saß perfekt, selbst der Schwan gelang Ginny ohne große Mühe, früher war Charlie immer eine tick zu schnell für sie.

Blaise fragte sich, warum Ginny ihm nicht verraten hatte, das sie so Tanzen konnte, sie hätten doch mal in ein Tanzcafe gehe können.

Trotz des Kleides, oder vielleicht gerade deswegen, sah es atemberaubend aus, wie Ginny mit ihrem Bruder Salsa tanzte.

Charlie führt Ginny zurück zu Blaise, der schon mit Getränken wartete.

„Hier bring ich sie dir wieder", Charlie gab Ginny wieder in Blaise Obhut.

„Danke. Du hast wundervoll getanzt", er drückte ihr, ihr Trinken in die Hand.

„Seit ihr bereit für die Presse?", fragte Leandra vorsichtig.

„Presse?", fragt Ginny verwundert und sieht Lea an.

„Äh ja, Bilder machen, kurz Fragen beantworten, es wird nicht lange dauern", lächelt Blaise sie entschuldigend an.

„Muss ihm entfallen sein Ginevra, also los kommt", scheuchte Draco die Zwei vor sich raus.

„Miss Weasley, Mister Zabini ich bin Jena Simson, von Tagespropheten", sagt die junge Reporterin freundlich.

„Miss Simson", begrüßt Blaise sie höfflich.

„Als erste Gratuliere ich natürlich zu Verlobung.", sie sah abwartend zu dem jungen Paar.

„Danke, also bitte Fragen sie", sagt Blaise schon leicht genervt.

„Natürlich, also wo habe sie sich Kenne gelernt?", sie sah fragend zu den Beiden.

„Auf Hogwarts, Mister Zabini war eine Klasse über mir", lächelt Ginny sie sicher an.

Darüber war Blaise jetzt überrascht, aber er fand es gut das Ginny scheinbar, wieder in ihre Ich fiel, Selbstbewusst und vor nichts Angst.

„Also eine richtige Liebesgesichte?", fragte Jena, sie kannte den Adelskreis, dort heirateten die wenigsten Paare aus Liebe.

„Wissen sie, am Anfang war es bestimmt nicht ganz Freiwillig, doch es wurde zu einer der schönsten Liebesgeschichten", lächelt Ginny sie triumphierend an.

„Das ist schön zu hören würden sie mir kurz etwas darüber erzählen, die Leser würde das gerne wissen", sie hoffte so eine Lüge zu enttarnen.

„Wissen sie mein Engel und ich, haben durch etwas Zusammen gefunden was wir bestimmt nicht in der Presse breit treten werden", er sah Böse zu Jena, so kam sie also nicht weiter.

Ginny strahle ihn Glücklich an, er sah kurz sehnsüchtig in ihrer Augen, Jena musste zugeben, das die Zwei entweder gut Schauspielern konnten oder wirklich Gefühle für einander hatten.

„Natürlich, wann ist den die Hochzeit geplant?", sie sah lächelnd zu dem jungen Paar.

„Das hängt ganz von Miss und Mister Malfoy ab, da wir sehr gut Befreundet sind, habe wir uns für eine Doppelhochzeit entschieden.", Blaise sah zufrieden zu Jena, die mit Offenem Mund da stand, das hatten die zwei vor ein Paar Tagen aber nicht erwähnt.

„Das ist eine Interessant Neuigkeit. So ich würde gern noch ein paar Bildern von ihnen machen", lächelt sie die beiden jetzt an.

Nach einigen Bildern, erschiene Miss und Mister Malfoy, Ginny bahrt um ein Bild mit allen Vier, das machte Jena nur zu gerne, dieses Bild und die Info einer Doppelhochzeit, sollte ihr ein Vermögen einbringen, schließlich ,waren das hier zwei der angesehensten Zauberfamilien, überhaupt.

Jena bedankte sich für das Interview, Ginny bahrt drum die Bilder zugesendet zu bekommen.

„Du hast dich wunder voll geschlagen Ginevra, ich bin sehr Stolz auf dich. Was du alles gelernt hast in der kurzen Zeit", er zog sie zu sich und Küsste sie sanft.

„Ich will ja nicht Stören, aber wir sollten wieder in den Saal gehen", meint Draco leise.

„Ach knutsch doch deine Verlobte und sein ruhig", lachte Ginny Draco zu.

„Das ist mal ein Wort, du hast sie doch gehört Draco", grinst Blaise und widmet sich wieder Ginnys Lippen.

Ergeben, zog er Leandra in seine Arme, noch immer war das Gefühl neu, das Kribbeln in der Magengegend, fand er unglaublich berauschend.

Er senkte seine Lippen sanft auf Lea ihren, dies erwiderte diesen nur zu gerne, seit ihrem Ball, schliefen sie in einem Bett, seine Nähe fühlte sich so unglaublich gut an.

Nach Ewigkeiten, schwebten die zwei jungen Paare wieder in den Saal, den Rest des Abend sah man die Vier tanzten, zwischendurch forderte einer ihrer Brüder sie immer mal auf.

Der Abend neigte sich dem Ende zu, Ginny hatte gerade mit ihrem Vater getanzt, Nicolas stand vor ihr und bat sie um den nächsten Tanz, Blaise hatte gerade Molly zum Tanzen aufgefordert, er zwinkert Ginny aufmunternd zu, sie gab ihm ihrer Hand und lies sich wieder auf die Tanzfläche führen.

Der letzte Wiener Walzer für den Abend erklang und den tanzte sie mit ihrem zukünftigen Schwiegervater, auf einmal war die Angst vor ihm wie weggeblasen.

So lies sie sich über das Paket führen, auch Molly tanze zum Wiener mit ihrem zukünftigen Schwiegersohn, sie war sich seit heute Morgen bewusst, was sie ihrer Tochter zugemutet hatte, aber sie war sich sicher, das ihrer Ginny auch das Meistern würde.


	31. 30 emelie

30 Emelie

„Schade das ihr schon wieder geht", traurig sah Ginny zu ihrer Familie.

„Wir sehn uns doch wieder, ihr könnt uns doch immer Besuche", versuchte Arthur seine Tochter aufzuheitern, da Molly selber fast den Tränen nah war, ihr kleines Mädchen hier zurück zu lassen.

„Das werden wir gerne, wenn wir aus dem Urlaub kommen", Blaise sah zu Ginny Familie, dann zu ihr.

„Wir fahren in den Urlaub?", verwundert sah diese zu ihm, das hörte sie jetzt zum ersten Mal.

„Ja mit Lea und Draco, für drei Wochen", er sah sie ohne das Gesicht zu verziehen an, hat es also doch geklappt, das die zwei Damen es nicht mitbekommen hatten.

„Ehrlich, Lea hat gar nichts erwähnt", sie sah von ihrer Familie zu Blaise.

„Wie auch, sie erfährt es auch gerade Jetzt, wenn deine Familie weg ist, packen wir und in nicht mal zwei Stunden sind wir auf der Insel Djerba.".

„Oh WOW, du und Draco, wie habt ihr das geschafft ohne das wir es mitbekommen haben?", das fragte sie sich wirklich, sie waren doch immer bei ihnen.

„Winkelgasse und nun verabschiede dich in ruhe.", Blaise gab jedem die Hand und Molly eine Handkuss zum Abschied, bei Ginny war das nicht so einfach.

Jeder nahm sie kurz in die Arme, Charlie hielt sie eine Moment länger.

„Meld dich wenn du mich brauchst, Kleines", damit verabschiedet er sich und verschwand, jetzt warne nur noch ihre Eltern da, Arthur drückte sie und Molly weinte, das es ihr Leid tatsie allein zu lassen.

„Aber Mum, Blaise ist doch bei mir, ich bin nicht allein", sie löste sich von ihrer Mutter, drückte ihr eine Kuss auf die Wange und schon warne sie weg.

Ginny sah geknickt auf die Stelle wo eben noch ihre Familie stand.

Blaise zog sie sanft am Arm.

„Lass und Packen Ginevra", damit stiegen sie zusammen die Treppe hoch.

Ginny fing an zu Packen, Blaise holte die Koffer, er hatte es erst nicht bemerkt, als sie sich gerade rum dreht um nach etwas zu greifen, sah er das sie still vor sich her weinte.

Er legte die Shirts auf die Seite und trat hinter sie, legte die Arme von hinten um sie.

„Nicht weinen, Engel, du siehst sie doch bald wieder", sagte er sanft und drückte sie fest an sich.

„Ich weiß, es tut trotzdem Weh, ich bin es nicht gewohnt so lange von meiner Familie getrennt zu sein", sagt sie mit zittriger Stimme, kuschelt sich in seine Arme, in so Momenten fragte sie sich, wo her er nur wusste, das sie dann nur seine Nähe brauchte.

Was Ginny wirklich nicht wusste, war das Blaise Liebe erfahren hatte, nicht von seinen Eltern, seine Nanny Emelie liebte ihn als wäre er ihr eigenes, das war auch der Grund warum sie heute nicht mehr in diesem Haushalt lebte, Larissa fühlte sich damals bedroht.

Ginny sah in den klaren Blauen Himmel, sie genoss seine Nähe.

„Blaise, darf ich dich was fragen?", sie dreht sich nicht um, zu angenehm war die Wärme an ihren Rücken.

„Ja darfst du. Also was möchtest du wissen", er drückte ihr eine Kuss auf den Schopf.

„Woher weißt du, wann ich dich brauche?", sie hoffte die Frage richtig formuliert zu haben.

„Weißt du Engel, auch ich hab einem Menschen gehabt der mich sehr lieb hatte", etwas Trauriges vernahm sie aus den Worten.

„Erzählst du mir was über diesen besonderen Mensch?", fragte sie leise, sie wollte ihn nicht verletzten, doch das Blaise traurig war so ungewöhnlich, wie ein heulender Draco.

„Sie hieß Emelie und war meine Nanny", sagte er leise an ihr Ohr, sie hörte wie er schluckte, es fiel ihm scheinbar schwer drüber zu reden.

„Und wo ist Emelie heute?", Ginny wusste, das sie jetzt entweder die richtige Frage oder die total Falsche gestellt hatte.

„Ich weiß es nicht", hauchte er Traurig, er legte seinen Kopf auf ihren.

„Wieso ist sie Weg, wenn sie dir so viel bedeutet?", Ginny, lernte an Blaise etwas kenne, was wohl kaum einer wusste, Draco vielleicht wenn überhaupt.

„Weißt du als ich auf die Welt kam, bauten meine Eltern gerade, ihrer Existenz weiter aus, man hatte keine Zeit für ein Kind und meine Mutter wollte nicht die Mutterrolle übernehmen. Also machten sie es, wie in fast jedem Adelhaushalt, man stellt eine Nanny ein.

Emelie konnte selber keine Kinder bekommen, deswegen Arbeitete sie als Nanny, da sie Kinder sehr liebte. Am Anfang war das kein Problem, mein Mutter hatte Jahrelang vergessen das sie einen Sohn hatte. Ich sah meine Eltern nur bei besonderen Ereignissen wie Geburtstage. Emelie war immer mehr Mutter für mich, als wie es meine Eigene war.

Ich durfte groß werden mit Liebe, davon hatte Emelie reichlich zu schenken und ich bekam sie.", er wartet um auf Ginny Fragen ein zu gehen.

„Sie hat dich einfach in Fremde Hände geben, wie kann man das nur?", fragte sie ihn leise, er drückte sie dichter an sich.

„Ich weiß nicht, es war mein 10 Geburtstag und meine Eltern hatten ihn vergessen, das Ärgerte Emelie und sie sprach mit meine Eltern, als ich sie schreien hörte, bin ich in das Zimmer gestürmt.

„Mama?", hab ich in den Raum gefragt, Emelie war so klug und antwortete nicht, dafür meine Mutter, doch ich lief auf Emelie zu, sie nahm mich in den Arm und tröstete mich.

Seit dem Tag, gab es nur noch Ärger daheim, meine Mutter wollte auf einmal viel Kontakt zu mir, doch für mich was sie eine Fremde von der ich zwei Mal im Jahr Geschenke bekam.

Sie machte Emelie dafür verantwortlich, das ich sie nicht als meine Mutter kennen würde.

Sie brachten mich zu meinen Großeltern für einige Tage, dort war ich gerne, als ich wieder kam, sah das Haus aus als hätte es Emelie nie gegeben.

Also ich fragte wo sie war, erklärte mir meine Mutter, das Emelie böse auf mich war und sie zu einem Kind ist, das viel lieber sei, als ich.", ein paar Tränen fanden den Weg seine Wange hinab.

„An dem Tag wurde sie daran erinnert, das sie ein Kind hat, das ihr völlig fremd ist", sagt Ginny leise, er nickte sanft.

„Ja, so war es wohl. Ich hab mir Gedanken gemacht, was ich böses getan habe, das Emelie mich einfach allein lässt. Die Einzige die mich auffing, zu der Zeit war meine Mutter, erst kurz bevor ich nach Hogwarts ging, fand ich raus, das sie Emlie fortgejagt hatten, das war der Tag an dem ich entschieden habe, keine Gefühle mehr zu zulassen und der Weg für Slytherin geebnet wurde.

Bis jetzt hatte ich das auch wirklich gut im Griff", er wischte sich die Träne aus dem Gesicht, Ginny dreht sich langsam in seinen Armen um, sie sah in seine Augen, wischte vereinzelte Tränen mit ihrem Daumen weg.

„Bis jetzt?", fragend sah sie ihn an, seine Augen sahen noch Tiefgründiger aus.

„Dann bist du mir auf Ungewöhnliche weise begegnet, ich fühle das erste Mal seit langen, das ich jemanden wirklich gerne haben kann, sehr sogar. Du reißt einfach so ohne zu Fragen, meine hart erarbeitete Mauer, Stück für Stück ein und ich kann mich nicht wehre.", er streichelte ihr sanft über die Wange.

„Willst du dich den Wehren?", sie schaute ihn fragend an, streichelte über seine tränennasse Wange.

„Nein, ich will wissen wie es ist mit dir an meiner Seite ohne diese Mauer", flüstert er ihr leise zu, sanft zog er sie für einen Kuss zu sich, der Kuss war so beruhigend und Heilend, das erste mal seit es sich zwischen ihnen Verändert hatte, brauchte er sie und nicht sie ihn.

Nach einer Weile löste er sich von ihr und lächelt sie offen an.

„Danke, du bist wirklich ein Engel. Wir sollten weiter packen, sonnst kommen wir zu spät", er wendete sich von ihr ab und gemeinsam Packten sie ihre Koffer.

„Hast du versucht sie zu finden?", fragte Ginny nach einer Weile.

„Nein, die Chance hatte ich nicht", sagt er ruhig, langsam fand er wieder zu seiner Alten Fassung.

„Aber jetzt hast du die Chance Blaise. Du solltest sie finden, am besten noch vor der Hochzeit", sie sah lächelnd zu ihm und schloss ihren Koffer.

„Habe ich, vor der Hochzeit?", er sah fragend zu ihr.

„Ja, so könnte sie dabei sein, oder du suchst erst danach. Du hast die Chance, jetzt wenn wir in den Urlaub fahren", sie zwinkert ihm zu und stellt ihm ihren Koffer hin.

„Würdest du mir helfen?", er sah unschlüssig zu ihr.

„Sehr gerne, los wir sollten uns beeilen sonnst kommen wir zu Spät"

Blaise verkleinerte die Koffer und zusammen Apperierten sie zu Familie Malfoy, von dort aus ging es mit einem Portschlüssels weiter.


	32. 31 Das Meer, mein Grab

31 Das Meer, mein Grab

Vor einem kleinem Häuschen direkt am Strand, kamen die Vier an, Ginny und Lea waren total begeistert.

Sie brachten ihr Gepäck ins Haus, die Mädels inspizierten erst mal alle Zimmer, Leandra kam entsetzt ins Wohnzimmer, in dem die jungen Männer saßen.

„Wo sind die Hauselfen?", aufgewühlt sah Leandra zu Draco.

„Wir dachten wie kümmern uns um uns selber, so sind wir mehr unter uns", lächelt Blaise Leandra frech an, er wusste das Leandra noch nie auf sich gestellt war.

„Aber wir verhungern, Kochen mit Zauber ist nicht drin und von uns kann keiner Kochen", sie war entsetzt.

„Reg dich nicht so auf Leandra", wollte Draco sie besänftigen, doch Lea zeterte weiter, bis sich Ginny zu Wort meldete.

„Ich kann koche, du wirst also nicht Verhungern", sie sah lächelnd zu ihrer Freundin.

„Wie du kannst Kochen, so richtig?", Leandra hatte sich zu Ginny gedreht und sah zu ihrer Freundin.

„Ja, Natürlich, ich koche oft zu Hause. Wir sollten aber Einkaufen, wenn ihr was Essen wollt", lächelnd sah sie von Lea zu den zwei jungen Männern.

„Na siehst du, also gut, dann gehen wir einkaufen und dann beginnt unser Urlaub", entschied Blaise und erhob sich vom Sofa, zog Draco mit sich hoch.

„Aber doch nicht in diesem Muggelladen um die Ecke oder?", fragend sah er zu Ginny.

„Wenn dort einer ist, doch, habt ihr den Geld umgetauscht?", fragend sah sie zu den beiden die einstimmig nickte.

„Na dann, also ab in den Muggelladen", zu viert, machten sie sich auf den Weg zu dem Supermarkt der 10 Minuten entfernt war.

Ginny holte sich einen Wagen, die Drei hinter ihr, fanden das unglaublich Interessant. Ginny erklärte dies und das was sie sahen oder sie in den Wagen legte, Ginny fand es sehr Amüsant.

Sie legte alles auf das Band und der junge Mann an der Kasse kassierte, Ginny zahlte und packte alles in Tüten.

„Gibt es hier auch einen Markt, auf dem ich frisches Obst kaufen kann?", lächelnd sah sie zu dem jungen Mann, Blaise gefiel das nicht, es sah aus wie Flirten.

„Ja, unten auf dem Großen Platz, wenn sie die Straße recht einfach weiter laufen, könne sie gar nicht verfehlen", sagt er freundlich und schenkt ihr ein Lächelnd.

„Danke, sehr Freundlich", damit drückte Ginny jedem eine Tüte in die Hand und sie machten sich auf den Weg zurück.

„Was war das gerade Ginevra?", Blaise sprach mit so kühlem Ton, das Ginny zusammen zuckte, sie hatte gedacht das diese Zeiten vorbei sind.

„Ich war Freundlich, so macht man das bei den Muggel", sagte sie und wirkten, außen hin ruhig, in Wirklichkeit hatte sie etwas Panik

„Das man sich so Anschmachtet und ihm fast an den Hals springt?", immer schneidender wurde seien Stimme ihr gegenüber, Draco und Leandra liefen still neben her.

„Blaise, das bin ich nicht, ich war nur Höflich und hast du mal gesehen wie scheiße der Aussah, als ob ich dir so was Vorziehe, da müsst ich ja Verrückt sein", langsam wirkte Ginny genervt, wie konnte er ihr so was unterstellen.

Er sah sie durchdringend an, sie war stehen geblieben und sah zurück, er hatte sie verletzt, das sah er in ihren Augen, er wollte ihr nicht weh tun, aber sie hatte doch geflirtet und das vor seinen Augen.

„Wirklich?", er wollte es noch mal hören.

„Wirklich , Blaise ich dachte ich habe dir die letzten Tage genug gezeigt, das ich dich sehr gerne habe, wie kannst du mir so was unterstellen?", ihrer Augen schimmerten verdächtig, er zog sie schnell in seine Arme.

„Es tut mir leid Engel, ich war nur so, ach ich weiß nicht", seine Stimme hatte jetzt wieder einen sanfteren Ton.

„Eifersüchtig", half sie ihm aus und er nickte nur leicht, sie lächelte ihn zufrieden an, löste sich von ihm und ging weiter.

Ja das gefiel ihr er war Eifersüchtig, also war es ihm wirklich ernst.

Im Haus angekommen verräumte Ginny die Lebensmittel, nur was sie jetzt zum Kochen brauchte lies sie draußen, sie hatte sich für Kartoffelauflauf entschieden, sie lies den Schäler die Kartoffen schälen, die drei anderen Setzten sich an den Tisch und sahen ihr zu.

Sie lies Käse reibe in der Zwischenzeit rührte sie die Sahne und einige Kräuter zusammen.

Sie setzte sich mit an den Tisch und fing an die Kartoffeln in Scheiben zu schneiden.

„Wieso machst du das selber?", fragt Leandra neugierig.

„Oh, so wird es Gleichmäßiger", lächelt sie dies an und widmet sich wieder ihren Kartoffeln.

Das alles brachte sie in eine Auflaufform unter und stellte es in den Backoffen.

„So in 40 Minuten sollte es fertig sein", mit eine weitern Schlenker war der Tisch gedeckt und Ginny verschwand aus der Küche.

„Wo ist sie hin, muss sie nicht beim essen bleiben?", fragte Leandra verwundert.

Ginny war in ihr Schlafzimmer gegangen und hatte sich Strandgerecht angezogen, Bikini, mit Strandkleidchen drüber. „Wer als letztes am Wasser ist muss Spülen", rief sie in die Küche und rannte zum Strand, dicht gefolgt von Leandra, Blaise und Draco, sie zog während des Laufens ihr Kleid aus und sprang ins Wasser, Leandra hatte sich auch schnell ihren Kleidern entledigt und war Ginny gefolgt, nur die Jungs brauchten etwas länger.

„Man die brauche aber lang. Ihr müsst abspülen", lachte Leandra laut.

„Ja das müssen sie" , kichert Ginny sie entfernte sich etwas von Leandra.

Ginny war ein Stück raus geschwommen und lies sich vom Wasser treiben.

Sie genoss das Wasser um sich rum, es war so einlullend, das war auch der Grund warum sie damals den See, als Todesort gewählt hätte.

Sie sah die Bilder vor sich, warum sie Sterben wollte und es wahr sehr Verführend einfach hier unter zu gehen, sie schwamm noch ein Stück raus.

Leandra hatte das Klingeln, von der Küchenuhr gehört und ging das Essen ausschalten.

Ginny lies sich auf dem Rücken treiben, ihr kam der Streit von eben in den Kopf mit Blaise, die Demütigung seiner Eltern von ihrer Familie, warum machte sie das alles nur mit, fragte sie sich, eigentlich konnte sie doch einfach aufgeben, so höre Ginny auf sich mit Schwimmbewegungen oben zu halten, langsam sackte ihr Körper weiter ins Wasser.

Blaise und Draco spielten Nachlaufe im kniehohen Wasser und bekamen von Ginnys Kampf mit sich selber nichts mit, mittlerweile war auch Leandra wieder bei ihnen.

Langsam ging sie unter, als ihr Kopf unter Wasser gezogen wurde, erschreckte sie, was tat sie hier, sie konnte doch nicht einfach aufgegeben.

Immer hin war sie Ginevra Molly Weasley das erste Mädchen seit Hundert Jahren und sie gab nie auf, nie.

Nein sie wollte Leben und es schaffen, doch Ginny war so lange, still im Wasser gewesen, das ihre Arme nicht richtig wollten, sie kämpfte sie krampfhaft nach oben, dann ging sie wieder unter.

„Was macht Ginny eigentlich dahinten?", Leandra sah dort hin wo sie Ginny zu letzt sah.

„Wo ist sie?", stellt Draco, Leandras frage, Blaise war schon in die Richtung los geschwommen, Lea und Draco folgten ihm

Sie sank immer tiefer, sie bekam Panik, warum wollten ihrer Arme nicht so wie sie, sie hatte bald keine Luft mehr, sie kämpfte sich an die Oberfläche, doch kaum war sie oben und konnte Luft holen, sank sie wieder, sie konnte sich nicht oben halten.

Blaise hatte gesehen wie sie oben war und wieder unter ging, er tauchte nun unter und suchte sie.

Ginny verließen die Kräfte, also sollte sie wirklich nur ein paar Metern von ihren Freunden sterben, sie schloss die Augen und schaltete ab, in dem Moment Packte sie jemand und zog sie hoch.

Leandra und Draco waren nun an der Stelle, wo Blaise mit Ginny aufgetaucht war, sie lag erschöpf in seinen Armen, mit Erleichterung, stellten sie fest, das sie Atmet, doch sie war nicht bei Bewusstsein, zu dritt zogen sie Ginny aus dem Wasser, Blaise brachte sie in ihr Bett, sprach eine Wärmezauber und deckte sie gut zu.

Zu dritt hielten sie anfangs Wache, dann wollte Leandra, Blaise mit Ginny mal alleine lassen, Draco verstand es nicht so wirklich, aber er ging trotzdem mit ihr ins Schlafzimmer.

Dort fiel sie dem überraschtem Draco weinend in die Arme, er streichelt ihr unschlüssig über den Rücken.

„Was ist den Lea?", fragte Draco, er konnte noch nie gut mit umgehen wenn sie weinte.

„Sie wäre fast gestorben vor unsere Augen und wir hätten es nicht mal gemerkt, es war Zufall", weinte sie an seiner Schulter.

„Wir habe sie doch gesehen Lea rechtzeitig", sagt er leise und wollte sie beruhigen.

„Sie hat sich aufgegeben, einfach im Wasser und keiner nicht mal ich habe gemerkt das es ihr nicht gut geht", weinte sie weiter, jetzt viel bei Draco der Groschen, sie fühlte sie Verantwortlich, nichts bemerkt zu haben.

„Dich triff keine Schult, ich glaube keiner weiß so genau was in Ginny vorgeht Lea", sagt er sanft langsam versiebten ihrer Tränen, er hielt sie fest im Arm, bis sie sich beruhigt hatte.

Blaise wachte an ihrem Bett, auch er machte sich vorwürfe, wieso hatte er es nicht bemerkt.

„Engel, bitte werd doch wach. Ich bin nicht böse, ehrlich.", er streichelt ihr über den Kopf, sie war wieder warm und schlief nun schon seit Stunde friedlich, so schien es.

„War es unser Streit, der dich dazu trieb? Engel, bitte tue mir so was nicht an, ich brauche dich. Ich kann ohne dich nicht mehr Leben. Komm zurück bitte", er streichelte unentwegt über ihre Hand.

Draco und Lea kamen ins Zimmer, sie stellte ihm was vom Essen, das Ginny am Mittag gemacht hatte hin.

„Du solltest was Essen, es bringt ihr nichts, wenn du auch zusammen bricht", sie sah kurz zu Blaise, dann streichelte sie Ginny über die Stirn.

„Wenn sie Morgen nicht aufgewacht ist, bringen wie sie nach St. Mungos, einverstanden Blaise?", Draco sah fragend zu seinem Besten Freund.

„Wenn es sein muss", jetzt war die Frage ob das die Antwort wegen dem Essen war oder wegen St. Mungos, Draco nahm es einfach als beides.

Leandra und Draco hatten sich wieder an ihrem Bett niedergelassen, doch sie wachte einfach nicht auf.


	33. 32 Ein funken Hoffnung

32. Ein funken Hoffnung

Die Nacht ging zu ende und der Morgen brach an, noch immer war Ginny nicht wieder erwacht.

Leandra kleidete ihre Freundin an, Blaise und Draco gingen schnell Duschen.

Draco legte eine Decke um sie, Blaise hob sie auf die Arme, zu viert machten sie sich per Flohpulver auf den Weg, nach London zum St. Mungos.

Draco meldete Ginny an und erklärte in Kurzform was vorgefallen war.

Blaise hatte, seine und Ginny Eltern informiert, die sofort ins St. Mungos kamen.

„Wo ist sie, was ist passiert?", fast gleichzeitig kamen Zabini und Wesley an.

„Sie war zu weit raus geschwommen, wir haben sie noch rechtzeitig gefunden, doch sie ist seit gestern ohne Bewusstsein", erklärt Draco schnell, für Blaise, der war nicht in der Lage.

„Mister Zabini?", der Arzt war aus Ginny Zimmer getreten.

„Ja, das hier sind meine Eltern und das sind Miss Weasley Eltern", erklärt Blaise dem Arzt.

„Gut dann kommen sie Mister Zabini, Familie Wesley bitte mir rein.", sie folgten dem Arzt, Mrs. Zabini regte sich schrecklich drüber auf, das sie nicht mit rein durften.

„Was hat mein Kind?", Molly kam gleich zum Punkt und sah zu ihrer Tochter, die scheinbar nur schlief.

„Wir wissen es nicht, sie ist Körperlich gesund, wir haben alles Probiert, aber sie wacht nicht auf. Sie scheint nicht aufwachen zu wollen, Miss Weasley muss selber Kämpfen, wir können nichts tun. Es tut mir schrecklich leid", er sah zu den Angehörigen und dann zu seiner Patientin, er verlies leise das Zimmer und lies sie alleine.

Molly setzte sich an das Bett ihrer Tochter, Arthur stand hinter ihr und sah auf sein kleines Mädchen.

Blaise setzte sich auf die andere Seite und streichelt ihr über Haar.

„Engel, ich hab dir Versprochen, das die Sonne wieder auf geht, wie soll ich dir Helfen, wenn du mich nicht lässt?", Blaise sah auf sie runter, Draco, Leandra und Blaise Eltern waren leise eingetreten.

„Es ist nicht fair Engel, das du dich in deine eigene Traumwelt zurück ziehst und mich hier allein lässt.", sagt er lauter, er griff nach ihrer Hand.

Leise war Draco hinter ihn getreten und legte eine Hand auf seine Schulter.

„Blaise, ich habe nie gefragt, doch was war das am See, damals? Zwischen euch war etwas was wir nicht wussten.", Draco Stimme klang ruhig und doch forderte sie eine Antwort.

Leandra war nun an das Bett getreten und Arthur hatte Molly weg gezogen, Leandra setzt sich zu ihr aufs Bett.

„Sie hatte schon damals das Wasser, zum Grab erkoren oder?", sie sah auf die friedliche schlafende Ginny.

„Erzähl es uns Blaise, Bitte wir möchten es verstehen", sag Draco ruhig und sah zu den Eltern.

„Eigentlich, wollten wir nie darüber reden, aber jetzt hab ich keine andere Möglichkeit, Verzeih mein Engel.

Also nach dem Sie sich ihm entgegen stellte, war sie Glücklich erinnert ihr euch?", er sah zu Leandra, dies nickte.

„Ja sie wirkte so befreit", sie sah zu Blaise, dann zu Draco, was wollte er ihnen den Sagen.

„Sie kann es genau so gut wie wir, eine Maske tragen. Ich entdeckte sie, durch Zufalle an unsere Stell am See. Sie weinte, um sich, um die Blicke die man ihr zuwarf. Sie stand in einem Schwarzen Loch und war bereit hinein zu gehen, nur damit es aufhört.

Der See, er sollte ihr helfen, einfach in die Mitte schwimmen und warten bis die Kräfte nachließen und dann endlich Erlöst zu sein. Ich fand sie rechtzeitig und holte sie wie einige Wochen zuvor zurück. Ich versprach ihr das das wir es schaffen und das es besser wird.", er sah zu seine Freunden, Draco hatte nun hinter Leandra Stellung genommen.

„Der Abend wo ihr das erste Mal Getanzt habt?!", es war Frage und Antwort zugleich.

„Nein es war 2 Tage vorher, aber es hatte was verändert, an dem Abend habe ich es Gefühlt. Dann sind wir am Morgen wieder zu See mit euch und sie stellte sich ihrem Grab entgegen und erklärte ihm, das sie es versuchen möchte. Ihr habt euch gewundert, aber ich wusste, das es ihrer Art war zu sagen ich Kämpfe.", er sah auf sie runter, es tat ihm Weh, sie hier liegen zu sehen.

„Die Sonne geht auf, am Morgen", sagt Leandra leise und sah zu Blaise.

„Ja, genau es wurde besser, es lief toll der Abschlussball, alles schien gut. Und dann reisten wir nach Frankreich, sie war mit meinem Vater unser Länderein begutachten, da holte ich sie auch wieder zurück zu mir, es schien besser zu werden. Der Ball sie hatte Panik, dann hatte meine Vater sie schrecklich gedemütigt, vor ihrer Familie und dann der Streit von gestern. Ich glaube nicht das sie mit dem Gedanken, Wasser mein Grab, ins Meer ist, ich glaube eher das sie es für angenehm fand und ihr dort unser Streit und wer weiß was ihr noch in den Kopf kam und sie es für einen gute Idee, fand einfach alles auf zugeben.", er endete mit seiner Erklärung und sah in die Runde, sein Vater sah betroffen zu Boden, Molly funkelte ihn böse an.

„Sie hat aber Gekämpft, als es so weit war Blaise, sie wollte Leben", Leandra sah zu ihm und er nickte sanft.

„Ich weiß. Verdammt dieser doofe Streit ich hätte es kommen sehen müssen", betroffen sah er zu ihr, Leandra griff nach seiner Hand.

„Nicht nur du, auch ich. Ich hab gewusst wie schwer das alles für Ginny ist, aber ich war zu sehr damit beschäftigt Draco als meinen Verlobten kenne zulernen. Und die Aussagen sie muss es in den Griff bekommen, damit so was nicht in der Öffentlichkeit passiert, setzte sie wahrscheinlich noch mehr Unter druck", sie seufzte, endlich sprach Molly.

„Es hilft nicht sich die Schuld zu zuwerfen, sie braucht euch jetzt, zeigt ihr das ihr da seit.

Ich weiß nicht was damals in der Schule passiert ist, aber es scheint euch Vier zusammen geschweißt zu haben."

Es vergingen Tage, dann Wochen, selbst Professor Snape arbeitete fleißig daran, etwas zu finden, was sie zurückholen konnte.

Aller Ihre Brüder kamen um sie zu Besuche, am Häufigsten waren Ron und Charlie bei ihr.

„Hat sich was verändert", Charlie sah fragend zu Blaise.

„Nichts, leider. Glaubst du sie hört uns?", er sah zu Charlie, dieser grübelte einen Moment.

„Ich hoffe es. Ich komm morgen wieder", damit lies er Blaise alleine mit seinem Kummer.

„Man hat uns beigebracht, wie wir uns Verhalten sollen, aber wie wir hier mit umgehen sollen, darauf hat uns Niemand vorbereitet", erklang Draco Stimme hinter Blaise.

„Ich vermiss ihr Lachen, ihre Augen, ihrer Stimme. Wie kann mir jemand so fehlen, der mir aufgezwungen wurde?", er sah betrübt zu Draco, der gegenüber von Blaise platz genommen hatte.

„Vielleicht, weil du sie mittlerweile mehr als nur gern hast?", er sah zu Blaise, er stellt fest, das er von Tag zu Tag trauriger wirkte, langsam erkannt er seinen besten Freund nicht mehr.

„Vielleicht, ich weiß es nicht. Wie fühlt sich den Liebe an, das man von ihr Sprechen kann?", fragend sah er wieder zu Draco, der selber überfragt war, Leandra war gerade im Zimmer erschienen.

„In dem du auf dein Herz hörst, was es sagt. Schalte deinen Kopf aus und lausche deinem Herzen, es wird dir deine Frage beantworten", sie lies sich neben Draco nieder, sie sah zu Ginny, die immer Kranker wirkte.

Es klopfte an der Tür und Familie Malfoy trat ein, sie nickte ihren Kindern zu.

„Wir haben an jeden Heiler, der uns bekannt ist, Kontaktiert wir hoffen jemanden zu finden der ihr Helfen kann", Nazissa war an Ginny Bett ran getreten.

„Sie sieht immer schlechter aus", sie sprach aus was alle in diesem Raum dachten.

„Hoffentlich, findet ihr jemanden", Leandra sah zu ihrer Mutter, dies Nickte ihr zu, gemeinsam mit ihrem Mann verlies sie das Zimmer.

Ginny ging es immer schlechter und keiner fand den Grund dafür.

Blaise wachte, abwechselnd mit Leandra und Draco an ihrem Bett, er schlief bei ihr im Zimmer, er weigerte sich, von ihr getrennt zu sein.

Blaise sprach immer viel mit ihr, langsam hatten die Heiler es aufgegeben, das sie noch mal erwachen würde, doch Blaise und seine Freunde gaben nicht auf, sie wollten nicht, nicht so lange noch eine Funken Hoffnung bestand.

Blaise dachte über Leandras Worte lange nach, er versuchte nur auf sein Herz zu hören.

Ginny war in eine Tiefe Dunkelheit Gefallen, sie landete weich, als sie ihrer Augen öffnete saß sie auf einer großen unendlichen Blumenwiese. Hier war alles ruhig, nichts um was man sich Gedanken machen musste. Sie lief einfach über die Wiese, sie lachte vor Freude auf, das Gefühl stark sein zu müssen war weg, sie war Frei.

Ewig spielte sie auf der Blumenwiese, dann suchte sie den Fluss den sie plätschern hörte.

Zwischen diesen Beide wechselte sie immer hin und her, es war schön, so unbeschwert zu sein. Sie hatte kein Zeitgefühl, so was wie Zeit gab es hier nicht.

Sie lag auf der Blumenwiese, sie sah das Bild von Blaise vor sich, wie er sie fest hielt. Sie sah Leandra mit der sie Lachen um den See rannte und Draco, mit dem sie Tanzt, diese Bilder kamen und gingen, sie hielt sie nicht fest.

Mit der Zeit wurden die Erinnerungen immer weniger, immer öfters konnte sie Blaise Gesicht nicht mehr sehen. Sie weinte, streckte die Hand nach ihm aus, aber er kam nicht wieder.

Blaise schreckte aus seinen Gedanken, Leandra und Draco hatten heute mit Nachtwache übernommen, sie weinte leise und streckte ihre Arme nach etwas.

„Blaise, bitt verlass mich nicht wieder", hörte er sie sagen, er nahm ihre Hand und sprach zu ihr.

„Ich verlass dich nicht Engel", sagte er leise, Leandra war los gelaufen, um einen Heiler zu suchen, der kam auch schnell.

„Sie Träumt", stellt er trocken fest.

„Und das Heißt?", Blaise sah hoffnungsvoll zu dem Heiler.

„Einen funken Hoffnung gibt es immer, wenn sie Träumt, wird sie vielleicht Kämpfen", er dreht sich von den Dreien weg und verlies das Zimmer, auch er hoffte das die junge Dame den Weg zurück finden würde.

„Sie weint", Blaise streichelt ihr sanft über die Wange, er hoffte wirklich, das es ein Zeichen war.


	34. 33 Was das Herz dir sagt

33. Was das Herz dir sagt

Sie wandelte zum Fluss und sah hinein, sie hatte sich noch nicht getraut schwimmen zu gehen, sie wand den Blick vom Fluss wieder ab und lief zurück zur Wiese.

Dort stand er wieder, sie wusste das Er es ist, aber mittlerweile konnte sie sein Gesicht nicht mehr sehen, es war einfach eine Person, die ihr Fremd wurde.

„Wie kannst du mir Fremd werden, ich liebe dich doch", schrie sie verzweifelt der Person, ohne Gesicht entgegen.

„Wie kannst du mir Fremd werden, ich liebe dich doch", Ginny hatte dies laut geschrieen

„Wer wird dir Fremd mein Engel?", fragte er sie leise und vor allem fragte er sich, ob er gemeint war mit dem ich liebe dich doch.

Je länger er an Ihrem Bett saß, umso mehr wurde ihm Bewusst das er sie nicht nur Missen wollte, nein es wurde ihm bewusst, das er ohne sie nicht mehr konnte, mehr sogar.

Sie war ganz langsam und leise dabei gewesen, aber sie hatte ihm letzte endlich sein Herz gestohlen.

Draco und Leandra waren zu der Zeit gerade beim Frühstück, als sie das abspielte.

„Ich liebe dich auch Engel, erst jetzt wo du Drohst, für immer mich allein zu lassen, erkenne ich meine Liebe für dich", flüstert er ihr leise ins Ohr.

Ginny lag weinend auf der Blumenwiese, sie sah hoch zu der Person ohne Gesicht.

„Ich liebe dich auch Engel", hörte sie ihn sagen, jetzt endlich sah sie wieder sein Gesicht, sie stand von der Wiese auf und lief auf ihn zu, er fing sie mit Offenen Armen auf und Wirbelte sie herum.

Sie öffnete ihre Augen und sah ihn, ihre Arme waren zu schwach um sie zu heben, er sah Traurig aus dem Fenster.

„Blaise?", kam es leise von ihr er sah zu ihr runter und sah ihr in ihre Augen.

„Engel, du bist Wach. Ich dachte ich verlier dich", flüstert er ihr zu und beugte sich zu ihr runter, sanft legte er seine Lippen auf ihre, gerne hätte sie ihn erwidert, doch es viel ihr zu schwer.

„Ich liebe dich", hauchte sie ihm entgegen, Draco und Leandra waren gerade leise ins Zimmer getreten, sie wollten Blaise eigentlich sagen, das die halbe Familie da draus wartete, doch nun standen sie einfach stumm in der Tür.

„Ich liebe dich auch, mach so was nie wieder. Ich hatte so Angst um dich", sagt er sanft und streichelt ihr verschwitztes Haar aus dem Gesicht.

„Ohne dich hätte ich nicht zurück gefunden.", sie lächelt sanft, zu mehr war sie im Moment nicht in der Lage.

„Möchtest du was Trinken?", er schenkte ihr Wasser ins Glas, er stützte ihren Kopf.

„Danke", sie trank nur ein paar Schlucke doch es war Himmlisch.

Leise waren Draco und Leandra wieder aus dem Zimmer und schlossen die Tür.

„Was ist los Kind, warum sagt ihr den nichts?", fragte Molly ängstlich, Leandra weinte und Draco drückte sie an sich.

„Sie ist Wach", es war nur ein Flüstern, doch Molly hat es verstanden.

„Sie ist Wach, mein Kind. Ich muss zu ihr", Molly wollte schon los, da hielt Draco sie zurück.

„Nein wartet, lasst sie ein Moment allein", er hielt die Aufgeschreckte Meute zurück, er wollte Blaise und Ginny Zeit für sich geben.

„Damals wurden wir Gezwungen, heute würden wir es aus freien Stücken tun.

Würdest du mich Heiraten Engel?", liebvoll sah er zu ihr, sie lächelt ihn Glücklich an.

„Ja, natürlich möchte ich", er küsste sie sanft und konnte sein Grinsen nicht unterdrücken.

„Ich muss bescheid sagen das du Wach bist. Ich bin sofort wieder bei dir", er küsste sie kurz und stürmte dann zu Tür.

Er stürmte in den Flur fiel einem überraschten Draco, um den Hals.

„Sie ist wach und sie hat Ja gesagt", erzählt er ihm freudestrahlend.

„Zu was hat sie Ja gesagt?", verwundert sah Draco zu Blaise.

„Ich hab sie gefragt ob sie mich Heiratet und sie hat ja gesagt", strahlte er Glücklich in die Runde.

„Das ist toll, könne wir zu ihr Blaise?", Leandra hängte sich zwischen die Jungs, sie freute sich einfach über alles.

„Sie will mich nicht aus Zwang, sonder aus Liebe zum Mann", er konnte sich gar nicht Einbekommen.

Molly, nahm Blaise in die Arme und sagte zu ihm.

„Willkommen, mein Sohn", sie weinte vor Glück.

„Danke, Mum", er lächelt sie glücklich an.

Glücklich trat die Familie in ihr Zimmer, die Heiler hatten grünes Licht gegeben, sie musst nur wieder zu Kräften kommen.

„Ginny, was machst du nur für Sachen, warum hast du das nur gemacht?", Molly sah ihrer Tochter straffend an, Ginny fing an zu Weinen, Blaise war sofort zu stelle und hielt sie fest.

„Ich weiß es nicht, es waren so viele Erwartungen an mich. Ich hätte Angst zu versagen", erklärte sie unter Tränen.

„Oh Ginny, wir hätten ahnen müssen wie es dir zu setzt", heulte jetzt Molly.

Nach und nach, erführ Ginny, was sie in den letzten Wochen verpasst hatte

„Es ist spät, ich denke Ginevra, braucht etwas Ruhe", er sah in die Runde, nach langem Abschied waren sie endlich allein.

„Endlich, ich dachte schon, die hören nicht mehr auf zu fragen", sie lächelt Blaise erleichtert an.

„Warum hast du entschieden, das es keine Sinn mehr hat?", er sah sie ernst an, nicht erinnert mehr an den Blaise, der vor Kummer fast kaputt ging.

„Ich weiß es nicht, im letzten Moment, habe ich gesehen, das es Falsch ist weg zu laufen, aber ich habe es nicht hoch geschafft", sie weinte wieder und zitterte, er drückte sie an sich.

„Ich war rechtzeitig bei dir. Tu so was nie wieder Ginevra, du kannst nicht einfach klang heimlich mein Herz stellen und dich dann aus dem Staub machen, haben wir uns Verstanden" in einem sehr kalten schneidenden Ton, warf er ihr das entgegen.

Sie sah betroffen auf ihre Bettdecke und weinte Still, sie traute sich nicht zu ihm hoch zu sehen.

„Verdammt Engel ich liebe dich doch, also lass mich nicht allein, Bitte", sagte er jetzt sanfter, er zwang sie, ihn an zusehen, er hatte Tränen in den Augen.

„Ich liebe dich auch, nein ich werd dich nicht mehr allein lassen", er wischte ihr eine Träne weg, dann legte er sanft seine Lippen auf ihrer, lange entließ sie seine Lippen nicht, bis sie zu schwach war.

„Schlaf gut mein Engel, ich bin bei dir", flüstert er ihr leise zu, und legte sich neben sie, in das Bett, das ganz nah an ihrem stand.

Sie suchte in der Nacht seine Nähe, fest umschlungen schliefen sie durch, so fanden sie Draco und Leandra am Morgen vor.

„Ich hoffte einst, das es wenigstens Freundschaft wird, nun ist es Liebe", flüstert sie ihm leise zu, Draco zog Leandra sanft zu sich und versiegelt ihren Mund.

„Hab ich dir schon mal gesagt, das ich dich sehr lieb habe?", fragte er sanft, sie drückte sich enger an ihn.

„Ja, aber ich höre es immer wieder gerne, ich hab dich auch sehr lieb Dray", leise gingen sie wieder aus dem Zimmer, um die zwei Liebenden weiter schlafen zu lassen.

Kurz nach dem die Tür sich schloss, erwachten diese, sanft küssten sie sich um sicher zu gehen nicht zu Träumen.

„Morgen mein Sonneschein, die Sonne geht auf", er sah lächelnd zu ihr runter.

„Morgen mein Retter, weg mit allen Ängsten, allen Sorgen, Sonnenschein", sie sah mit großen Augen zu ihm.

„Was, schaust du den so?", er sah fragend zu ihr runter.

„Hunger, ich brauch was zu Essen", sie grinste ihn keck an.

„Typisch Weasley", lachte Blaise und lies sie los.

„Hey, nicht so frech", lachte sie nun auch.

„Blaise bevor, wie wieder belagert werden", er sah sie offen an.

„Hast du in der Zeit mal nach Emelie gesucht?", er schüttelte seinen Kopf.

„Ich bin nicht einen Tag von deiner Seite gewichen, wir suchen sie wenn es dir wieder besser geht, Okay?"

„Okay, aber jetzt Küss mich du redest zu viel Blaise Zabini", sie zog ihn wieder zu sich runter und Küsste ihn Leidenschaftlich.

Leise waren Draco und Leandra eingetreten, mit Frühstück für alle Vier.

„Wir wollen ja nicht Stören, aber es gibt Frühstück", grinsend sah Draco zu den beiden, die erschrocken Auseinander fuhren.

„Wie gemein uns jetzt zu stören, aber ich hab Hunger. Also her damit", lachte Ginny, Draco frech an.

Gemeinsam Frühstücken die zwei Pärchen, Leandra erzählte von den Häuschen was sie mit Draco kaufen will.

„Sag mal Ginny, was hältst du davon im Frühjahr zu Heiraten, bis dahin bist du auch wieder Gesund", sie sah abwartend zu Ginny.

„Das hört sich Himmlisch an, in einem schönen Schloß", träumte sie weiter, Leandra viel mit ein, ihr gefiel die Idee.

„Wir werden wohl nicht gefragt?", Draco sah zu Blaise, der grinste und schüttelt den Kopf.

„Nein Kumpel, keine Chance"

Eine Woche nach Ginnys erwachen, lies man sie endlich Nachhause, sie legten beiden ans Herz in den nächsten nicht an Kinder zu denken.

Traurig über diese Mittelung, kehrten sie nach Frankreich zurück.

Blaise Eltern, hatten noch an dem Tag, von Blaise Vorwürfen, ihrer Sachen gepackt und warne nach Spanien gegangen, jetzt schien endlich alles gut zu werden, doch keiner Ahnte nur im Geringsten was noch auf sie zu kommen würde.

Als erstes war es für Ginny, wichtig die Frau zu finden, die Blaise wie eine Mutter liebte.


	35. 34 Die Suche

34 Die Suche

Ginny war gerade dabei das Wohnzimmer auseinander zu nehmen, als Leandra durch den Kamin gestolpert kam.

„WOW, mistest du aus Ginny?", Leandra klopfte sich den Russ von ihren Klamotten.

Ginny dreht sich zu ihr um, schüttelt den Kopf.

„Nein wir suchen nach Papieren, in der Hoffnung das sie Existieren, lange Geschichte.

Was machst du eigentlich hier?", fragend sah sie zu ihrer Freundin, legte die Papiere weg.

„Darf man nicht einfach mal seine Freundin besuchen? Wo ist Blaise?", neugierig sah Leandra sich in dem Chaos um.

„Arbeiten Lea wo sonnst um die Zeit. Möchtest du eine Tee Lea?", diese lächelt ihrer Freundin Danken zu. Ginny brachte ihr Wohnzimmer schnell wieder in Ordnung.

„Mia, bring uns bitte Tee", rief sie Richtung Küche.

„Setzt dich, der Tee kommt gleich. Also was ist der wirkliche Grund?", Ginny setzte sich Leandra gegenüber.

„Der Tee Herrin", sie stellte den Tee ab und schenkte beiden ein.

„Du kannst gehen Mia", Ginny dreht sich wieder zu Leandra.

„Ja also wenn ich ehrlich bin. Wir sollten über die Schule Reden. Mir wäre es lieb, wenn wir das hier machen könnten. Da sind wir nicht ganz so unter Kontrolle."

„Mhh, das werde ich mit Blaise besprechen müssen, ob das in Ordnung geht. Ich frag ihn heute Abend okay?", sie nippte an ihrem Tee und sah zu Leandra rüber.

„In Ordnung. Und wie ist es hier ohne dein zukünftigen Schwiegereltern?", Leandra sah durch das Fenster, die Sonne ging gerade unter.

„Sehr angenehm bis jetzt, aber sie kommen im Winter noch mal her und wollen dann einige Zeit bleiben", Bitterkeit schwang in Ginnys Stimme mit.

„Das wird schon Ginny und bis dahin ist doch noch Zeit und ihr habt das Haus für euch. Wie läuft es den bei euch?", Leandra war froh mit Ginny über dieses Thema reden zu könne, Nazissa hatte sich zwar auch angeboten, aber Leandra fand es unpassend.

„Bei uns läuft es super. Ich freu mich jeden Morgen neben ihm aufzuwachen. Er gibt mir Zeit für alles", sie lächelt Leandra offen an.

„Das ist wirklich toll. Wir wollen nächste Woche unser Zimmer zu einem machen.", Leandra strahlte Ginny glücklich an.

„Na endlich, liebst du ihn Leandra?", sie sah vorsichtig zu ihrer Freundin.

„Ich würde mal sagen, wir haben ne gute Basis und alles andere wird man sehen.".

So verbrachten die beiden ihren Abend bis Blaise endlich Nachhause kam.

Dieser kam genervt Nachhaus, er musst länger Arbeiten als er es vorhatte, weil sein Vorarbeitet mist gebaut hatte.

Zu gleichen Zeit war Draco ins Hause Zabini gestolpert, auch er kam gerade von der Arbeit, er hat sich das doch einfacher vorgestellt das Imperium seines Vaters zu führen.

„Hallo ihr Zwei, Blaise auch schon da?", er sah sich um, klopfte den Russ von seine Sachen.

Blaise stumpte die Tür auf und schmiss sie ins Schloss.

„Jetzt ist er da Draco, setzt dich", Ginny erhob sich vom Sessel und lief Blaise entgegen. Sie nahm ihm sein Jackett ab.

„Draco und Leandra sind im Wohnzimmer. Ist was passiert?", sie sah fragen zu ihrem Verlobten, dieser schnaufte.

„Ich bin von Idioten umgeben. Das passiert wenn man Muggel beschäftigt. Wir haben also Besuch?", langsam beruhigte sich Blaise wieder.

„Ja, Draco ist eben erst gekommen und Leandra ist schon seit dem Kaffe zu besuch", sie hängt das Jackett weg.

„Komm mal her", er zog Ginny an sich ran, er drückte sanft seine Lippen auf ihre.

„Mhh, das hab ich gebraucht. Lass uns ins Wohnzimmer gehen", sie folgte lächelnd, Blaise ins Wohnzimmer.

Draco, sah Ginny hinterher, wie sie Blaise entgegen ging.

„Hey wie war dein Tag?", Leandra war aufgestanden und begrüßte Draco mit einem Kuss.

„Anstrengend, so hab ich mir das nicht vorgestellt. Und du?", er hielt sie fest in seinen Armen und sah zu ihr runter.

„Als ich her kam, war Ginny dabei ihr Wohnzimmer auseinander zu nehmen, aber sie wollte mir nicht verraten wieso", sie kuschelt sich etwas an ihn, so langsam fand sie das hier echt klasse.

„Sucht euch ein Zimmer", damit begrüßte Blaise seine Freunde, die sich lachend trennten.

„Blaise altes Haus", Draco und er begrüßten sich, Ginny verschwand schnell in der Küche.

„Was haltet ihr davon auf der Veranda zu Speisen, Mia bereitet das Essen vor?", sie sah in die Gesichter ihrer Freunde, die gerne der Hausherrin auf die Veranda folgten.

„Na so langsam fühlst du dich in der Rolle, ja ganz wohl", scherz Leandra und setzt sich neben Draco.

„Man gewöhnt sich dran", sie setzte sich und kurz darauf kam auch schon Mia mit dem Abendessen.

„Also Ginevra, verrat mir doch mal warum du eure Wohnzimmer auseinander nimmst?", fragend sah Draco zu ihr, sie sah schnell Hilfesuchen zu Blaise.

„Äh ja wir hoffen Papiere zu finden, die uns sagen wo wir eine Person finden könnten.", er sah zu Ginny.

„Darf ich fragen um welche Person es sich handelt?", fragt Draco nun Interessiert, während des Essens.

„Ja, darfst du ich brauch nämlich deine Hilfe Draco. Also hör zu. Ich hatte eine Nanny, die mich großgezogen hat. Kurz bevor ich nach Hogwarts kam, verschwand sie spurlos, als hätte es meine Nanny nie gegeben. Meine Mutter hat damit zu tun, sie fühlte sich bedroht.

Seit dem Tag darf niemand mehr Emelie erwähnen. Ich muss wissen was aus ihr geworden ist.", er sah ernst zu Draco, dieser nickte ruhig.

„Okay, sie haben sie einfach Verschwinden lassen, okay ich werd mal sehen was ich tun kann. Emelie, weißt du noch was von ihr?", er überlegt sich schon genau wie er es anstellen würde.

„Nein leider nicht, ich weiß nur das sie schon länger Nanny war und das sie keine Kinder bekommen konnte. Sie war nicht mal 25 als sie verschwand. Mehr weiß ich leider nicht", er stochert in seinem Essen rum.

„Okay, ich wird mal sehen, was ich finde. Ich werd morgen mal ins Ministerium spazieren und ein paar Akten durchschauen.", er sah kurz zu Leandra die sich angeregt mit Ginny unterhielt.

„Blaise, sag mal wäre es dir recht wenn wir hier Unterrichtet werden?", Ginny sah abwarten zu Blaise.

„Mhh wenn ihr Meint, Hauptsache ihr macht euer Schuljahr fertig. Ihr könnt auch gerne wieder nach Hogwarts wenn ihr das möchtet, zumindest Teilweiße", lies Blaise verlauten.

„Wie meinst du das?", Ginny sah wartend zu ihm.

„Ihr sollt ein Mal die Woche dort hin, damit die Lehrer euch neue Aufgaben für die Woche geben könne und euch prüfen können. Draco und ich fanden die Idee gut", er sah zu Draco, der ihm zu stimmte.

„Okay, wenn ihr das so wollt.", Leandra stimmte Ginny zu.

Am Abend lagen Ginny und Blaise zusammen gekuschelt im Bett.

„Meinst du Draco wird was finden?", sie sah hoffnungsvoll zu ihm Hoch.

„Ich hoffe, Engel. Du hast also das Wohnzimmer auseinander genommen. Und hast du was Interessantes gefunden?", er streichelt ihr sanft über Haar.

„Nein nicht wirklich, nur unnütze Rechnungen und so was.", sie kuschelt sich noch enger an ihn.

„Die Schule geht in 2 Tagen wieder los." Sagt sie leise zu ihm.

„Stimmt, dann hast du auch endlich wieder was zu tun. Schlaf nun wir müssen früh raus morgen", so wurde es ruhig in dem Schlafzimmer.

Ginny lag noch lange Wach und dachte über ihr Leben nach.

Blaise war schnell eingeschlafen, also bekam er nicht mit das sie mit sich haderte.

Immer wenn es dunkel und leise im Haus wurde, erinnert sich Ginny dran, das es in einigen Monaten nicht mehr ruhig sein wird, weil Larissa und Nicolas wieder da sein werden. Und wenn sie ehrlich war, hatte sie schon heute große Angst vor dem Tag, an dem sie wieder Hausherren sein werden.


	36. 35 Unbeschreiblich

35 Unbeschreiblich

Es war nicht mal 6 Uhr als Draco aus seinem Bett klettert.

Leise Zog er sich an und machte sich zum Weg gehen fertig, er wollte Leandra nicht wecken.

Draco war gerade im Bad, da wurde auch Leandra wach, eigentlich wollte sie sich wie so oft an ihn ran kuscheln, aber da war niemand mehr.

Sie griff auf seine Bettseite, öffnet die Augen und sah sich im Raum um.

„Dray?", langsam setzt sie sich auf, griff nach ihrem Morgenmantel und machte sich auf den weg ins Bad, wo sie Wasser hörte.

Sie klopfte an, doch er antwortet nicht, also ging sie einfach ins Bad.

Draco stand gerade unter der Dusche, Leandra blieb vor der Kabine stehen und musterte durch das Glas, das nun leicht angeschlagne war, was sie bald ihr eigen nenne konnte.

Draco bemerkte sie erst nicht, er hatte die Augen geschloss und genoss einfach das auf ihn prasselte Wasser.

Leandra konnte ihrem Blick nicht abwenden, als er sich, auch noch umdreht und ihr seine Vorderseite präsentierte, blieb ihr der Mund offen stehen.

Sie schloss die Augen, atmet durch und öffnet dann wieder die Augen und sah direkt in Dracos Gesicht.

Der hatte mittlerweile bemerkt das seine Verlobte ihn beobachtet, frech grinsend hat er ihr zu gesehen, wie sie wieder zu Fassung kam.

Er hatte die Tür ein Stück aufgeschoben und grinste ihr ins Gesicht.

„Morgen schöne Frau. Und gefälltes dir?", sein Grinsen wurde breiter, als Leandra rot wurde.

„Ich oh man", sie legte die Hände vor ihr Gesicht und schüttelt über sich selber den Kopf.

„Natürlich gefällt es", grinst sie nun zurück.

Sie hatte also wieder ihre Fassung, Draco wollte es austesten.

„Dann leg dein Morgenmantel weg und komm unter die Dusche", er schloss die Tür wieder und Duschte weiter.

Leandra wollte noch was sagen da war die Tür zu, sie stand da für einen Moment mit offenem Mund.

Sie wusste das war eine Herausforderung und sie würde ihm nicht die Genugtuung geben.

//Mhh warm nicht, könnte interessant werden//, damit entledigte sich Leandra ihrem Morgenmantel und ihrem Nachthemdchen.

Draco war sich sicher, das sie nicht dazu kommen würde, als dann die Tür doch aufging, dreht er sich zu ihr.

Jetzt war es an Ihm mit offenem Mund seine Verlobte anzusehen, sie grinste ihn frech an und schloss die Tür hinter sich.

„Du sagtest was von komm Duschen", lächelt sie ihn an, Draco schüttelte im inneren selber den Kopf.

// na klar kommt sie, so was lässt sie nicht auf sich sitzen, sie ist eben eine Malfoy//

Als Antwort zog er sie in seine Arme, legte eine Hand in ihren Nacken und zog sie näher an sich, erst Küsste er sie sanft, dann immer leidenschaftlicher.

Sie hätte während des Kusses, ihre Hände auf Wanderschaft geschickt, seine Rücken entlang zu seinem knack Po, er zog sie enger an sich.

Während Draco dies mit einem Stöhne quittierte, drückte er sie gegen die Duschwand.

Er löst sich aus dem Kuss und sah in ihrer verklärten Augen.

„Soll ich dich einseifen?", flüstert er ihr verführerisch ins Ohr, sie hauchte ihm ein Ja entgegen.

Er öffnete eine Flaschen mit Rosenduft, dreht das Wasser schwächer, langsam verteilte er Tropfenweiße das Rosenduft Gel auf ihrem Körper, sie hatte die Augen geschlossen.

Er stellt die Flasche auf die Seite, langsam streifte seine Hände sanft über ihren Hals, über ihrem Busen, sehr langsam und mit sehr viel Sorgfalt, seifte er Leandra ein.

Sie lehnte noch immer an der Wand, genoss seine Hände überall an ihrem Körper, als seine Hand zwischen ihre Beine gleitet, stöhnte sie auf.

Sehr ausführlich widmet er sich der Stelle zwischen ihren Beinen.

Dann lies er von ihr ab, dreht die Brause wieder höher und duschte sie Sorgfältig ab.

Er drehte die Dusche aus und Leandra dachte schon er lässt sie jetzt einfach stehen.

Noch nie hatte sie solche Gefühle empfunden wie er sie gerade ausgelöst hatte.

Draco steig aus der Dusche, sprach eine Trockenzauber über beide, er legt in ruhe seine Zauberstab weg.

Sie beobachtet Draco und konnte nicht glaube was er tat.

Dieser legte seinen Zauberstab, auf die Seite und kam auf sie zu, er hielt ihr die Hand hin, sie stieg aus der Dusche und dann ging alles ganz schnell.

Er legte seine Hände um sie und hob sie auf seine Arme, er trug sie ins Schlafzimmer und legte sie auf dem Bett ab.

Sie sah zu ihm hoch, er leckte sich verführerisch über die Lippen, sie schluckte.

Dann lag er neben ihr, sie lächelt ihn erwartungsvoll an.

Erst küsste er sie sanft, dann nahm er ihre Hand und zeigt ihr seinen Körper, er wusste sie braucht nur einen Anstoß.

Sie schickte wie auch schon in der Dusch ihre Hände, allein auf Wanderschaft, er lies ihr Zeit.

Sie küsste ihn sanft am Hals entlang, spielte mit seiner Brustwarze, sie war überrascht was so eine kleine Berührung für eine Wirkung hatte.

Draco fand das sie nun genug, Testen durfte und übernahm die Führung.

Er küsste ihren Hals entlang, liebkoste ihr Ohrläppchen, hauchte ihr sanft ins Ohr, das lies Lea erschauern.

Er küsste und streichelt sie immer weiter runter, ausgiebig küsste und massierte er ihren Busen, bevor er weiter runter wanderte.

Er teilte ihre Beine, seine Hand wandert zwischen diese, sanft riebt er über ihr Perle.

Leandra für die dies Neuland war wusste nicht wo oben und unten war.

Sie hatte die Augen wieder geschlossen, den Kopf auf ein Kissen gebettet, ihre Hände suchten halt im Bettlacken.

Mit einem Zufriedenen Blick, nahm Draco seine Hand weg und ersetzte diese durch seinen Mund, als sie erzitterte lies er von ihr ab, er krabbelt zu ihr rauf und küsste sie.

„Dray", haucht sie leise, er sah aufmerksam zu ihr.

„Soll ich aufhören Lea?", fragte er leise, dies Schüttelt den Kopf.

„Wehe ich bring dich um wenn du jetzt auf hörst", hauchte sie erregt zurück.

„Was ist dann?", er streichelt ihrer Seiten entlang.

„Ich hab noch nie", sagt sie so leise, das er es kaum verstanden hätte.

„Ich weiß, ich bin Vorsichtig Lea", er lächelt sie beruhigend an und küsst sie.

„Dray, da ist noch was", sie sah zu ihm, er sah fragend zurück.

„Was ist Liebes?", er Draco sie.

„Verhütung Dray?", fragend sah sie ihn, diesem ging ein Licht auf, klar sie hatte keine Erfahrung mit so was.

„Oh, Stimmt hätte ich fast vergessen", damit sprach er den Verhütungszauber, sie nickte zu frieden.

Sie zog ihn auf sich, er küsste sie sanft, sie spürte seine Erregung an ihrem Eingang.

Sanft mit vielen Küssen und streicheln, drang er vorsichtig in sie ein, ein kurzer Schmerz durchzog ihren Schoss, sie verkrampfte für einen Moment, dann war sie wieder locker.

Er blieb erst mal ruhig liegen, damit sie sich an ihn gewöhnen konnte, als sie ihn immer gieriger Küsste, konnte er nicht anders und bewegte sich langsam in ihr.

Schnell hatten beiden einen Rhythmus gefunden, er achtete genau drauf was ihr scheinbar gefiel.

Langsam und mit vielen Streicheleinheiten und Küssen, brachte er sie ihrem ersten Höhepunkt näher, dann gab es auch für ihn kein Halt mehr.

Er bewegte sich schneller in ihr, er spürte wir ihre Muskelring sich zusammen zog, sie stöhnte laut seine Namen, das Törnte ihn noch mehr und kurz darauf ergoss er sich in ihr.

Erschöpft, zog er sich aus ihr zurück, griff nach seinem Zauberstab und säubert beide.

Er zog sie eng an sich und küsste sie, sie sah glücklich zu ihm.

„Und hast du dir es so vorgestellt?", fragt er sie leise.

„Das war unvorstellbar Dray. Danke", damit verschloss sie ihm wieder seinen Mund.

Sie lagen noch einige Zeit beieinander und streichelte sich.

„Dray, wieso warst du schon so früh auf?", sie blickte zu ihm hoch.

„Oh ich will heute ins Ministerium, das für Blaise erledigen, es scheint für beide sehr Wichtig zu sein", antwortet er ihr Wahrheitsgemäß.

„Oh, dann solltest du langsam los, es ist schon 9 Uhr. Und ich sollte langsam runter zu Mum, sie wollte heute Shopping Tour machen", sie kuschelt sich noch enger an ihn.

„Ich würde jetzt viel lieber mit dir hier Liegen bleiben. Aber du hast Recht, wir müssen wohl beide langsam los", er küsst sie sanft, löste sich aus der Umarmung und begann sich anzukleiden.

Leandra klettert nun auch aus dem Bett und zog sich an.

Sie machte ihrer Haare zurecht und schminkte sich, zog die Sandaletten passend zum Grünen Sommerkleid an.

Draco wartet auf sie, er pfiff anerkennend, sie grinste ihn selbstsicher an.

So gingen sie gemeinsam auf die Veranda, wo ihrer Eltern am Frühstücken waren.

Sie setzten sich an den Tisch, Draco wollte schnell was Essen und dann verschwinden.

Nazissa grinste ihrer Tochter wissend an, Lucius beobachte dies argwöhnisch.

„Zissa Schatz, ist alles in Ordnung. Warum grinst du so?", er sah verwundert zu seiner Frau dann zu Leandra die zurück grinste.

„Das ist eine Sache zwischen meine Tochter und Mir, Luc. Wir gehen doch gleich Shoppen oder liebes?", sie sah wissend und gut gelaunt zu Leandra.

„Natürlich Mutter, ich freu mich", auch Draco beobachtete dieses Schauspiel mit Hochgezogenen Augenbrauen.

Er erhob sich vom Tisch verabschiedet sich von seinen Eltern, dann beugte er sich zu Leandra rüber und küsste sie Leidenschaftlich.

„Wir könne heute Abend ja deine Erinnerung warum du so Grinst erneuern", flüstert er ihr leise zu. Sie funkelt ihn kurz belustigt an.

„Gerne ich muss dir heute Abend was sagen", flüstert sie zurück.

Er küsste sie noch mal kurz und sagte dann laut.

„Viel Spass beim Geldausgeben, bring mir was mit Lea", er zwinkert ihr zu und dann war er verschwunden.

Nazissa hatte das geblenkel ihrer Kinder gut gelaunt mitverfolgt, auch Lucius viel eine Veränderung zwischen den beiden auf.

Nazissa und Leandra verließen kurz drauf das Haus um einkaufen zu gehen.

„Und wie war es", fragte Nazissa gutgelaunt.

„Wundervoll", antwortet sie gutgelaunt, sie schwebte auf Wolke Sieben.

„Dann wollen wir unseren Männern doch mal was mit bringen", damit zog sie ihrer Tochter in einen Dessousgeschäft.

Draco war ins Ministerium, wie er es gesagt hatte, dort suchte er die Abteilung für Angestellte auf.

„Mister Malfoy was kann ich für sie tun?", fragte die ältere Dame ihn freundlich.

„Wir wollen uns frühzeitig nach einer geeigneten Nanny umsehen", sagt er ohne jegliche Gefühlsregung.

„Natürlich, heute muss man früh suche, Zweite Tür recht. Schauen sie sich ruhig um und melden sie sich falls sie was brauchen.", sie zeigte auf die Tür, Draco nickte und verschwand in dieser.

Eigentlich dufte man sich nicht allein hier durchwühlen, aber er war halt ein Malfoy und wenn er Hilfe wünschte würde er sich melden.

Draco stand vor einer Wand wo Jahrgänge aufleuchten, er musste nur einen an Tippen und er konnte sich mit Hilfe seines Zauberstabes durchwühlen.

//Mhh Okay, sie war noch recht Jung, so weit Blaise es noch wusste, als sie angestellt wurde// „Zwischen 18 und 25 hat er gesagt", als erstes suchte sich Draco durch die untersten Jahrgänge.

Nach einiger Zeit, stellte er durch Zufall fest, das man auch einfach nach Familien suchen konnte. Das lief so, Draco nannte aus Jux einen Familiennahmen und schon konnte er sehen, wie viel Nannys diese schon hätte und wer bei ihnen Angestellt war.

„Das wird doch leichter als ich dachte", obwohl er saß, ja schon seit 4 Stunde in diesem Raum und suchte sich fast zu Tode.

„Nicolas Zabini", sagt er in den Raum und zack war die Akte offen.

Draco las sie sich aufmerksam durch, machte Notizen.

_Name:Emelie Tomsen_

Geb: 06.03.1959 in Paris

_Abstammung: Hexe_

_Angestellt: von 1.10.1981- bis 26.06.1991, als Nanny für Blaise Nicolas Zabini_

Nach dem Draco diese Info hatte, suchte er in Emelies Jahrgang und fand ihrer Akte.

„Was für ein Glück", nuschelt er zu sich selber.

_Miss Emelie Tomsen geboren am 6 März 1959 in Paris._

_Abschluss auf der Schule Hogwarts._

_Ausbildung zu Erzieherin._

_Berufsweg: 1979- 1981 Familie Maloe_

_1981- 1991 Familie Zabini_

_Unauffindbar 1991-1994_

_1995 Leiterin eines Kinderheimes für Hexen und Zauberer _

_in London._

Auch das Notierte sich Draco, endlich konnte er Blaise genau sagen wo er die Frau die so wichtig für ihn zu sein schien, finden würde.

Zufrieden mit sich und der Welt machte er sich auf den Weg nachhause.

Nazissa und Leandra waren kurz vor Draco heim gekommen, mit vielen Tüten, sie hatte doch tatsächlich mit ihrer Mutter Unterwäsche gekauft.

Diese wollte sie heute Abend anziehen wenn sie ihm endlich sagte, was sie schon seit ein paar Tagen tun wollte.


	37. 36 Ein Antrag

36 Ein Antrag

Die Hauselfen trugen gerade das Abendessen auf, als Draco im Esszimmer erschien.

Er begrüßte seinen Vater, wie es sich gehörte, er nickte seiner Mutter zu, Leandra, sah zu ihm auf und lächelt ihn an.

Seit heute Morgen, konnte er einfach nicht aufhören zu Grinsen und ihr ging es genau so.

Er küsst sie sanft und ließ sich neben ihr nieder.

„Und Fündig geworden?", fragend sah er zu ihr dann zu seiner Mutter.

„Oh und wie wir fündig geworden sind. Zeig ich dir später. Warst du erfolgreich?", sie sah gespannt zu ihm.

„Ja hab gefunden nach was wir Gesucht haben", sagt er zufrieden und griff zu.

„Das ist gut. Guten Appetit", damit langte auch Leandra zu.

Nach dem Abendessen, verabschieden sich Leandra und Draco von ihren Eltern.

Sie rannten fast in ihrer Gemächer, deswegen waren sie auch ganz außer Atem, als sie dort ankamen. Als erstes drückte Draco, Leandra gegen die Wand und küsste sie feurig.

Mit verklärtem Blick sah sie zu ihm, als er sich von ihr gelöst hatte.

„Wow, da könnt ich mich dran gewöhnen", kichert Leandra vergnügt.

„Ja ich mich auch", er schloss die Tür hinter sich.

„Also was hast du raus gefunden", sie lies sich auf ihrem Bett nieder.

„Also ich weiß wo Emelie ist, sie leitet das Weißenhaus in London.", er zog seinen Zettel raus.

„Das ist Wundervoll, lass uns direkt zu ihnen und es beiden mitteilen", Leandra strahlte ihn glücklich an, sprang vom Bett auf und viel ihm um den Hals.

Er fing sie gutgelaunt auf, zog sie an sich und küsste sie sanft.

„Okay und wenn wir wieder kommen frischen wir unsere Erinnerung auf. Und du wolltest mir was sagen", er sah erwartungsvoll zu ihr.

„Später Dray, erst zu Gin und Blaise ja", sie sah fragend zu ihm, er löste sich von ihr, griff nach zwei Umhängen und reichte ihr einen.

Sie streiften die Umhänge um und stiegen in den Kamin zu Blaise und Ginny.

Ginny saß im Wohnzimmer und lass in einem Buch, Blaise hatte seinen Kopf auf ihrem Schoss gebettet und döste vor sich hin.

Abwesend streichelte Ginny durch sein Haar, während sie in ihrem Buch vertieft war.

Im Kamin flackerte es Grün auf und Leandra und Draco traten Hand in Hand in das Wohnzimmer Zabini/Weasley.

Ginny sah von ihrem Buch auf und lächelt beide an.

„Hey ihr zwei", sagt sie leise, legte ihr Buch auf die Seite, sie beugt sich etwas zu Blaise runter.

„Hey, aufstehen Darling, wir haben besuch", flüstert sie ihm leise zu, dieser öffnet die Augen und sah ihr direkt in die Augen, sie lächelt ihn an.

„Auch Hey", Leandra lächelt dem Bild was sie vor sich sah zu, es war einfach zu schön, wie Blaise sich bei Ginny fallen lassen konnte.

„Na die zwei schein auch schon bestens klar zu kommen", flüstert Draco Leandra zu.

„Wer ist den da Engel?", er sah fragend zu Ginny, die noch immer zu ihm sah.

„Draco und Leandra sind da. Mia, nimm unserem Besuch die Umhänge ab", sagt Ginny laut ins Haus.

Und schon ploppte es und Mia tauchte auf, nahm die Umhänge an sich und verschwand wieder.

Blaise hatte sich mittlerweile aufgesetzt und sah verschlafen zu seinen Freund und hob die Hand zum Gruß.

„Na Augeschlafen", Draco lies sich auf dem Sessel nieder und zog Leandra zu sich auf den Schoss.

„Ja danke man, kann gut schlafen wenn man seine Verlobte als Kopfkissen missbraucht. Gibt's bei euch was Neues?", Blaise sah interessiert zu beiden, Leandra hatte ihre Arm um seine Hals geschlungen. Blaise legte seinen Arm um Ginny und zog sie enger zu sich.

„Ja gibt es, ich habe raus gefunden wo Emelie ist, war leichter als ich dachte. Okay ich war ohne jemanden in dem Raum, aber sie ist auffindbar gewesen.", Draco wollte Blaise einen Moment geben, das zu verarbeiten.

„Wirklich wo find ich sie?", fragt er gefasst, innerlich war er ganz aufgewühlt vor Aufregung.

„Also pass auf sie heißt Emelie Tomsen und arbeitet sein einigen Jahren in London und leitet dort das Kinderheim für Zauberer und Hexen", er sieht bespannt zu Blaise, der sah ihn fragend an.

„Es gibt extra ein Kinderheim für Magische Kinder? Das hab ich gar nicht gewusst", schmiss Ginny dazwischen.

„Weist du Ginevra, man spricht nicht darvon. Wenn die Kinder adoptiert werden, nimmt man ihnen das Gedächnis an diesen Ort und Kinder die nicht adoptiert werden, bleib dort und werden dort ausgebildet. Die Kinder die dort bleiben, werden zu Erziehern ausgebildet.

Aber über diesen Teil unserer Welt redet man nicht in der Öffentlichkeit" erklärt Draco, Ginny in ruhe.

„Und sie Leitet es also. Ich bin froh das sie noch Lebt, ich hatte schon Angst das meine Eltern sie damals haben verschwinden lassen. Vielen Dank Draco, das du das für mich Ausfindig gemacht hast", er drückte Ginny noch enger an sich

„Kein Problem dafür sind Freunde da. Morgen beginnt eurer Unterricht wieder.", Draco sah von Blaise zu Ginny, diese nickte ihm zu.

„Also ihr entschuldigt uns, wir wollten euch nur schnell mitteilen was wir gefunden haben. Wir müssen wieder zurück", Leandra war von Draco geklettert und zog ihn hoch.

„Stimmt, leider. Wir sehen uns die Tage", Draco lies sich hochziehen.

„Natürlich, vielen Dank. Ich habt uns sehr geholfen", Ginny strahlt beide fröhlich an, es waren einfach wunderbare Neuigkeiten, das Emelie noch lebte.

„Mia, die Umhänge", rief Blaise nach seiner Elfe, dies erschien auf Kommando und hielt die Umhänge hin.

„Bis morgen um 10 Ginny", Leandra drückte sie kurz und dann zog sie Draco schon in den Kamin, mit der nächsten grünen Flamme waren beide verschwunden.

Blaise dreht sich zu Ginny rum, griff um ihrer Hüfte und schwang sie im Kreis, er sah Glücklich aus und sie lachte ausgelassen.

„Endlich, wir haben sie gefunden", sagt er erfreut, er lies sie wieder runter und drückte sie fest an sich und küsste sie.

„Hast du gesehen wie Draco und Leandra miteinander umgehen?", fragte sie glücklich, er nickte grinsend.

„Ja sie machten den Eindruck als hätte sie den besten Sex ihrer Lebens gerade gehabt", lachte Blaise erheitert. Das lies Ginny lachen erfrieren, das war nicht gut, dann würde Blaise es auch bald erwarten.

„Meinst du?", fragte sie unsicher, Blaise war so gut gelaunt das er ihrer Unsicherheit nicht war nahm.

„Natürlich, wie ihrer Augen glänzten, so sieht ein Mädchen nur aus wenn es ihr erstes Mal hinter sich hat und es wirklich gut war. Ich muss es wissen", sagt er erheitert, das seine Ginny doch so unwissend war.

Diese fand das alles andere als Witzig, sie fühlte sich dadurch wirklich unter Druck gesetzt.

„Ich muss mal in Bad", mit diesen Worten löste sich Ginny aus seinen Armen und eilte durch ihr Schlafzimmer in ihr Bad.

Dort schmiss sie die Tür hinter sich zu, lies die Dusche an, entkleidet sich und stieg unter die kalte Dusche.

Blaise sah ihr verwundert nach, hob die Schultern, nuschelt was von Weibern.

Er lies sich eine Tee von seiner Elfe bringen und wartet auf Ginny Rückkehr

So schnell wie es Leandra möglich war, verschwand sie im Bad.

Sie zog sich ihre Schwarz Spitzenunterwäsche an, steckt ihre Haare locker hoch, ersetzte ihr Make-up durch etwas Ruch. Sie schlüpfte in den Schwarzen Seidenmantel und ihren schwarzen Pumps.

In der Zeit hatte Draco wie gewünscht, etwas Obst und Sekt auf den Balkon bringen lassen.

Er sah in die Ferne, der Sternenhimmel war wolkenfrei, als sie das Schlafzimmer wieder betrat.

Er drehte sich langsam zu ihr um, er hielt kurz die Luft an, er entsinnt sich aber Merlin sei dank das er Luft brauchte.

Sie hätte seine Reaktion lächelnd beobachtet und kam auf ihn zu, er gab ihr seine Hand, zusammen betraten sie den Balkon.

Sie trat an das Gelände und sah in den Sternhimmel, Draco reichte ihr ein Glas Sekt.

Einen Moment standen sie nebeneinander und genossen es, bei einander zu sein und in den Sternhimmel zu sehen.

„Du wolltest mir was sagen?", fragt er leise in die Nacht hinein, sie dreht sich etwas zu ihm und sah ihm in die Augen.

„Schon seit ein paar Tagen wart ich auf den richtigen Zeitpunkt, es dir endlich zu sagen", sie lächelt ihn offen an. Er sah gespannt zu ihr, sie liebte es wenn er ganz einfach Draco war, nicht Draco Malfoy, sondern einfach ihr Dray.

„Ich Liebe Dich", haucht sie ihm entgegen, vorsichtig sah sie zu ihm hoch, auf seinem Gesicht formte sich ein breites Grinsen.

Er zog sie sanft zu sich, streichelt ihr übers Haar.

„Ich habe gehoffte, das du mir das sagen würdest.", sagt er leise, er legte seine freie Hand unter ihr Kinn, nun sah sie ihm direkt ins Gesicht.

„Wirklich?", Angst sich verhört zu haben, hauchte sie ihm das entgegen.

„Ich liebe dich auch Lea, schon seit dem Tag unseres Verlobungsballs wusste ich es. Dein Art, an dem Tag. Ich wusste ich will das nie wieder Missen müssen", damit senkte er seine Lippen auf ihre.

Sie strahlte ihn Glücklich an, sie hatte mit vielem Gerechnet aber nicht mit dem was nun kam.

Er löste sich aus der Umarmung, stellt beide Sektglas auf den Tisch.

Er nahm die Rose die auf dem Tisch lag und kniete sich vor sie.

„Leandra möchtest du mich Heiraten?", er sah fragend zu ihr, was beide nicht wussten, war das Nazissa und Lucius sich unter dem Balkon befanden und dort noch eine Umtrunk zu sich nahmen, so das sie alles mit bekamen.

„Ja, ich will", antwortet Leandra mit zittriger Stimme, er gab ihr die Rose und zog ein Kästchen aus der Hosentasche, er öffnete es und ein Silberner fein verzierter Verlobungsring, kam zum Vorschein.

Er steckte ihn ihr an den linken Ringfinger.

„Oh Draco er ist bezaubernd", jetzt konnte sie es nicht mehr zurück halten und ein paar Tränen fanden ihren Weg die Wange hinab.

Er stand wieder auf, wischte die Träne spur weg, drückte ihr das Glas wieder in die Hand.

„Damit machst du mich zum glücklichsten Mann der Welt", sie hoben ihr Glas und stießen an.

Unten auf der Veranda, lehnte sich Nazissa glücklich an ihren Mann, so hatte sie es sich immer Gewünscht für ihre Kinder.

Sie verschwanden ins Bett, mit Sekt und Obst, sie fütterten sich gegenseitig.

„Wolltest du mir nicht meinem Gedächtnis auf die Sprünge helfen Dray", flüsterte sie ihm verführerisch in Ohr.

„Miss Malfoy sie sind ein böses Mädchen.", haucht er zurück.

„An wem das wohl liegt", flüstert sie ihm ins Ohr, er schauderte.

Er küsste sich an ihrem Hals entlang, sie öffnet vorsichtig ihren Mantel, als er wieder auf sie sah, gab sie den Blick auf ihre Spitzenunterwäsche frei.

„Bei Merlins Bart", nuschelt Draco nur und küsste ihren Hals entlang zu ihrer Brust hinab.

Sie lächelt ihn keck an und lies sich verwöhnen.

Ginny war noch immer nicht wieder im Wohnzimmer, sie war nun fast schon eine Stunde verschwunden. Langsam machte sie Blaise doch Gedanken er stieg die Treppe zu ihrem Schlafzimmer hoch, er lief Richtung Bad er hörte die Dusche laufen.

Ginny war unter die Dusche gestiegen, das kalte Wasser beruhigte sie etwas.

Sie musste ihre Gedanken sammeln.

Leandra hatte also Draco ihrer Unschuld geschenkt, jetzt würde Blaise wohl auch nicht mehr lange warten. Und eigentlich sehnte sich Ginny danach, Blaise noch näher zu sein, aber diese Angst die sie in dem Moment bekam, wenn er zu grob an bestimmt stellen ihres Körpers kam. Nicht das Blaise grob wäre, aber manchmal passierte es wohl ganz unbedacht, das er zu fest zu packte. In dem Moment kämpfte sie immer mit ihrer Angst, die sie überkam.

Er hätte gesagt sie habe alle Zeit der Welt, aber Ginny glaubte nicht ganz dran.

Wenn diese Panik nicht wäre, dann wäre alles so einfach.

Das kalte Wasser prasselte weiter auf sie ein, sie schloss die Augen, rutschte an der Wand runter. Mit der Zeit spürt sie die Beruhigung nicht mehr, es kühlte einfach, es tauchte alles in einen Schleier aus Nichts, sie vergaß die Zeit und genoss einfach dieses Gefühl.


	38. 37 Nicht schon wieder

37 Nicht schon wieder

So fand sie Blaise, als er ins Bad trat, sie saß in der Dusche, das kalte Wasser prasselte noch immer auf sie runter. Ihr Lippen warne schon ganz Blau angelaufen, sie bemerkte nicht das er eingetreten war und die Duschtür geöffnet hatte.

//Du bist doch ein Idiot Blaise Zabini, sie fühlt sich bestimmt unter drück gesetzt.//

Blaise ärgerte sich über sich selber, es hätte ihm eigentlich klar sein müssen, das Ginny seine Freude darüber falsch verstehen könnte.

Er nahm ein großes Weißes Handtuch und drehte das Wasser ab.

Ginny sah verwundert zu ihm, jetzt bemerkte sie ihn erst.

„War ich so lang weg, das du nach mir schauen kommst?", sie hob verwundert den Kopf, jetzt wo das Wasser ausgestellt war, stellt sie fest, das ihr verdammt kalt war.

Blaise hielt ihr seine Hand hin und zog sie hoch, er wickelte das Handtuch um sie und hob sie hoch.

„Du warst fast ne ganze Stunde unter der kalten Dusche. Hast du mir nicht versprochen solche Aktionen zu lassen?", er sah zu ihr nicht vorwurfsvoll, man sah ihm an das er sich sorgte.

Er legte sie ins Bett, sprach eine Trocken und Wärme Zauber über sie, er rief nach Mia.

Es polppte und sie stand vor ihm.

„Ihr wünscht Herr?", sagt Mia leise und sah zu ihrer Herrin rüber.

„Mach Tee und ruf einen Doktor", trug er Mia auf, dies verschwand wieder.

Ginny lag zitternd im Bett, jetzt war die Kälte bis in die Fußspitzen durchgedrungen.

Blaise setzt sich zu ihr ans Bett, sie trug mittlerweile ein Nachthemd.

„War ich wirklich solang unter der Dusche?", sie sah fragend zu ihm.

„Ja warst du. Engel nur weil Leandra und Draco etwas weiter sind, heißt das nicht das wir auch sofort folgen müssen. Ich habe dir alle Zeit die du brauchst versprochen und die bekommst du auch. Aber mach so was bitte nicht wieder", er drückte seine Lippen auf ihrer.

„Entschuldige, ich hab nur einfach das Gefühl das ich Verpflichtet bin. Muss der Doktor sein?", sie sah fragend zu ihrem Verlobten.

„Das bist du aber nicht. Ich hab dir die Entscheidung übertragen und solang du dich nicht bereit fühlst, würde ich auch keine Freude daran haben. Ich will nur das du Glücklich bist Engel", er drückte ihr eine Kuss auf die Stirn.

„Und ja der Doktor muss sein, bevor du wieder Krank wirst", als wäre das sein Stichwort gewesen trat der Arzt in Zimmer.

„Mister Zabini, Miss Weasley was ist passiert?", er gab Blaise die Hand, Ginny zitterte zu sehr unter ihrer Decke.

„Sie wollte schnell Duschen, ist dabei ausgerutscht. Ich kam eben erst Nachhause und hab sie gefunden. Sie ist unterkühlt ich will nicht das sie wieder Krank wird, sieh at sich erst erholt von einer Schweren Krankheit", erklärt Blaise dem Arzt.

„Natürlich dann wollen wir doch mal sehen", er untersuchte Ginny in ruhe und nickte zu frieden.

„Keine Sorge, geben sie ihr das hier für 2 Tage, am besten im Tee. Miss Weasley sollte morgen im Bett bleiben zu Sicherheit. Ansonsten ist alles in Ordnung", er drückte Blaise eine Flasche in die Hand, sagte er schicke die Rechung und war wieder verschwunden.

Kurz drauf kam Mia mit dem gewünschten Tee, er machte nach Anweißung ein paar Tropfen in den Tee.

„Hier trink das. Ich werd Draco Eulen, das du krank im Bett liegst und der Unterricht noch einen Tag warten muss" er drückte ihr die Tasse in die Hand, sie trank artig ihren Tee.

Blaise hatte sich zu ihr in Bett gekuschelt, sie schmiegte sich an ihn und schlief auch kurz drauf schon ein.

Vorsichtig löste er sich von Ginny, er schrieb einen Brief an Draco und schickte ihn mit der Eule weg. Blaise saß noch lange am Bett und beobachtete Ginny unruhigen Schlaf, erst als er wieder neben ihr lag, schien sie ruhiger zu werden.

Draco und Leandra lagen eng aneinander gekuschelt in ihrem Bett, als die Schleiereule von Blaise auf ihrem Bett landete.

Verwundert sahen beide zu der Eule, Leandra griff nach Eulenkeksen im Nachtschrank und Draco löste den Brief. Mit einem Keks im Schnabel, flog die Eule wieder davon.

Draco Mine verfinsterte sich beim Lesen, verwundert sah Leandra zu ihm.

„Was ist passiert?", fragt sie ruhig und sah auf den Brief.

„Sie hat es schon wieder getan und wir sind Schuld", knurrt er ihr zu.

„Was wieder getan und wieso sind wir schuld?", Leandra riss den Brief aus seiner Hand.

„Oh, neija indirekt sind wir nicht Schuld. An allem ist nur Potter schuld", Leandra spuckte diesen Namen förmlich aus.

„Da hast du recht Leandra. Weißt du ich mag Ginny sie passt gut zu Blaise. Ich hoffe sie schaffen es darüber weg zu kommen", er sieht seine Verlobte ernst an.

„Ich werd mit ihr reden, arme Blaise. Ich denke schon, wer so freunde hat wie uns schafft alles", sie lächelt ihn keck an.

„Stimmt", damit zog er sie wieder zu sich und küsste sie verlangend.

„Aber Mister Malfoy sie sind ja eine Schwerenöter", kichert Leandra in seinen Armen.

„Aber nur wenn Misses Malfoy in meinen Armen liegt", damit verschloss er wieder ihre Lippen mit seinen.

Ginny wurde mitten in der Nacht wach, ihr war Kalt, irgendwas fehlte hier, sie dreht sich rum, aber die andere Bettseite war leer.

„Blaise?", fragt sie leise in den dunkeln Raum, dieser stand draußen auf dem Balkon und sah ins Nichts, als er ihre Stimme vernahm, trat er wieder ins Zimmer.

„Warum schläft du nicht Engel?", fragt er in die Dunkelheit hinein.

„Mir war auf einmal Kalt, was machst du da draußen?", langsam konnte sie sehen wo er stehen muss.

„Ich konnte nicht schlafen, ich komm wieder ins Bett", er kam zum Bett und legt sich wieder zu ihr.

Er zog sie in seine Arme, sie Bettet ihren Kopf auf seiner Brust.

„Hört es je auf?", fragt sie in die Dunkelheit hinein, er drückt sie noch fester an sich.

„Ich hoffe sehr das es Aufhört für Uns, aber vor allem für Dich.", abwesend streichelt er ihr Haar.

„Ich liebe dich", haucht sie ihm entgegen, er lächelt glücklich zu ihr runter, was sie natürlich nicht sehen konnte.

„Ich liebe dich auch", sanft trafen sich ihre Lippen, er konnte etwas salziges schmecken, er löste sich von ihr.

„Nicht weinen Engel, wir schaffen das", sagt er sanft und wicht ihr die Tränespur weg.

„Ich weiß, ich weine ja auch nur weil du so tollt zu mir bist", sagt sie mit verweinter Stimme.

„Ach du", er schüttelt den Kopf, so manchmal konnte er nicht glauben das sie wirklich seine Frau werden würde.

Sich legte ihren Kopf wieder auf seine Brust, er legte wieder den Arm um sie.

Langsam wanderte ihre Hand unter sein Shirt, Blaise hielt die Luft an, er wusste nicht was das nun werden soll.

Sie erkundete das erste mal wirklich bewusste, seine Oberkörper, seine warme Haut.

Er schloss seine Augen und genoss ihre Hände auf seinem Oberkörper, er griff vorsichtig nach seinem Zauberstab und schon war das Shirt wer, Ginny äußerte sich dazu nicht.

Sie nahm es mit Freuden hin, sanfte hauchte sie Küsse auf seine Brust, sie sah zu ihm hoch, suchte seine Lippen und verschloss sie mit ihren.

Er zog sie nun auf sich, sie schlang ihre Arme um seinen Nacken.

Sie lag auf ihm, je intensiver sie sich küssten umso mehr spürte sie Blaise erregten Heino.(erinnert ihr euch noch an Heino XD)

Während Blaise mit sich kämpfte seine Erektion wieder in den Griff zu bekommen, fand Ginny das ganze sehr Erregend, nicht Abstoßen. Ihr gefiel das Gefühl so gut, das sie ihn Ärgert in dem sie ihr Becken etwas hoch und runter bewegt.

Sie konnte sich selber nicht erklären wieso, es sich dieses Mal toll anfüllte und es ihr keine Angst machte.

Blaise zog scharf die Luft ein, biss sich auf die Zunge.

„Oh Merlin, hör auf Ginny", haucht er leisen, sie sah unschuldig zu ihm und verstärkte den Druck mit ihrem Becken, er stöhnte leise auf.

„Gefälltes dir nicht?", fragte sie unschuldig und hörte nicht mit ihrem Vorhaben auf.

„Doch und wie, aber …", sie legte einen Finger auf seinen Mund.

„Sag nichts. Ich möchte dir nur etwas näher sein. Erwarte nicht zu viel", sagt sie leise.

„Um Merlins willen, ich hab nicht mal damit gerechnet", flüstert er ihr erregt zu.

Sie küsste sich an seinem Hals zu seinem Ohr, dort knabberte sie an seinem Ohrläppchen.

„Du hast Ginny gesagt", haucht sie ihm ins Ohr.

„Ich weiß, Ginevra ist mir zu lang Engel", sagt er leise, auch er traute sich auf Endeckungstour zu gehen.

Seine Hand wanderte langsam zu ihrem Unterhemd, sie erstarrte in ihrer tun.

Er legte seine Hände sanft auf ihren Hintern und streichelt langsam mit sehr viel sorg fallt drüber.

„Soll ich aufhören", fragt er sie leise, sie antwortet ihm in dem sie ihn lange küsst.

Seine Hände waren warm und weich, sanft streichelt er sie, langsam entspannte sie sich unter seinen Berührungen.

Er schob ihr Nachthemd hoch, er streichelt über ihren Rücken, dies mal war es Ginny ,die heimlich einen Zauber nuschelt, jetzt war ihr Nachthemd verschwunden sie hatte nur noch ihr Höschen an.

Wir Ginny zuvor sagte er dazu nichts, aber für ihn war es ein großer Vertrauensbeweis.

Ginny lag nun ruhig auf ihm, er streichelte ihr an den Seiten entlang, über den Rücken, hauchte ihr Küsse auf ihren Hals, als sie leise seufzte, machte sein Herz ein Hüpfer vor Freude.

Sie genoss es seinen warmen Körper, seine Haut, direkt an ihrer zu spüren, sie zog den Duft von Weinreben und Parfüm ein.

„Wir sollten langsam Schlafen Engel", unterbracht Blaise nach einer Zeit.

„Ja du musst morgen früh raus ich weiß", sie rutschte von ihm runter, dreht ihm den Rücken zu, er legte sich hinter sie und schloss sie in die Arme.

Sanft liebkost er ihre Brüste, sie schloss die Augen und genoss einfach seine Nähe, die nur gutes versprach.

So schliefen sie recht spät ein und Blaise verpasst am Morgen gleich zwei Termine, aber es war einfach was besonderes so mit Ginny aufzuwachen, außerdem wollt er bei ihr sein wenn sie wach wurde.

Er beauftragte Mia in der Firma anzurufen und bescheid zu sagen das er heute nicht kommen würde da seine Verlobte krank sei.

Er beobachtete Ginny noch eine weile, wie sie friedlich in seinen Armen, schlief bevor er selber wieder ins Land der Träume abdriftet.

Ginny kuschelt sich noch etwas enger an Blaise, sie genoss seine Nähe, ihr blick viel auf die Uhr.

So schnell konnte nicht mal eine Zauberer regieren hatte Ginny Blaise aus dem Bett gestumpt, und war selber aufgesprungen.

Blaise knallte hart auf dem Boden der Tatsachen auf, etwas verstört sah er zu seiner fast Nackten Verlobten.

„Du hast verschlafen", war das einzige was sie raus brachte, kein tut mir leid das du so unsanft geweckt wurdest, nichts.

Er rafft sich vom Boden hoch, krabbelt zurück ins Bett, an ihrem Arm zieht, so fällt sie auf Bett zurück direkt in seine Arme.

„Guten Morgen Engel, nein ich hab mir Frei genommen. Und wenn du mich noch mal so wecken tust, dann hol ich en Eimer Wasser."

Sie sieht verunsichert zu ihm hoch, er hatte sich also frei genommen.

„Oh, das wusste ich nicht", sagte sie schuldbewusst.

„Ich bin nicht böse, du konntest es ja nicht wissen. Aber der Boden ist nun mal verdammt hart", sie jetzt an lächelt, es nicht mag wenn sie Angst hat.

Zusammen kuschelt sich beide wieder unter ihre Decke.


	39. 38 Wie eine Mutter

38 Wie eine Mutter

Ginny würde Merlin sei Dank nicht krank, so machten sie sich am zweiten Tag, an dem Blaise frei hatte, auf den Weg nach London.

Blaise hatte sich genau von Draco erklären lassen wo das Weißenhaus sei.

Es war gerade 9 Uhr, als Ginny und Blaise durch die Eingangstür traten.

Blaise war nervös, Ginny lächelt ihn offen an sie war sich sicher, das Emelie ihn erkennen würde.

An der Information, meldeten sie sich als Besucher an, die sich umsehen möchten.

So traten sie ein in die Welt, zu der Emelie gehörte, sie würden in den Speisesaal gebracht, dort war gerade Frühstückszeit.

Blaise lies seinem Blick schweifen, er war sich nicht ganz sicher, ob sie es wirklich war.

Sie hatte sich doch sehr verändert, sie sah Alt aus, sehr Alt, wie er fand.

„Und siehst du sieh?", Ginny sah fragend zu ihrem Verlobten, offizielle waren sie da um sich nach Kindern um zusehen, sonnst kam man hier einfach nicht rein.

„Da hinten am linken Tisch ich bin nicht Sicher", antwortet er ich leise

„Okay, sie ist die Leiterin sie wird mit uns Reden wollen, wenn es ihr nicht gleich auffällt, sag es ihr erst mal nicht Okay?", sie sah fragend zu ihm, er nickte abwesend.

„Die Kleine rothaarige neben ihr, was meinst du wie alt sie ist?", Blaise ging das Herz auf, wie liebevoll Emelie mit dem Mädchen umging.

„Ich denke sie ist nicht mal 2", ihn fasziniert beobachtet, seine Augen leuchteten richtig.

„Sehen sie sich nur um, laufen sie durch die Tische", forderte sie die junge Frau die sie her gebracht hat, auf.

„Gerne, sagen sie die Kleine rothaarige wie alt ist sie?", zu dem Mädchen neben Emelie zeigt.

„Oh das ist Delilah sie ist gerade 2 Jahre geworden, das ist das beste Alter Kinder in einen Familie zu geben", sagt die junge Dame freundlich.

„Ah wirklich, sie ist wirklich bezaubernd, wie ist ihr Blut?", fragte Blaise dazwischen.

„Oh sie ist Reinblütig, ihre Eltern sind bei dem letzten großen Kampf umgekommen", die junge Dame freute sich, das endlich sich jemand für Delilah interessierte.

„Wissen sie Mister Zabini, sie ist seit 1 Jahr hier und sie sind die ersten die Interesse zeigen", ergänzt sie noch dazu.

Ginny hatte sich fragen zu der jungen Frau umgedreht.

„Aber sie ist doch so ne Süße, wie kommt das?", die junge Dame kam nicht mehr zu Antwort, den Emelie stand auf einmal hinter ihr mit Delilah auf dem Arm.

„Oh das ist einfach Erklärt Junge Frau", lächelt Emelie die beiden an.

„Miss Weasley freut mich", sie offen an lächelt.

„Miss Weasley, Mister Weasley", begrüßte sie die Beiden, als sie Blaise anblickte stockte sie kurz.

Sie glaubte ihn zu kenne war sich dessen aber nicht ganz sicher.

„Wissen sie die Kleine hat Rote Haare und nur schwache Magische Fähigkeiten bis jetzt offenbart, deswegen will sie keiner.", die Kleien gluggste auf ihrem Arm, sie streckte die Arme nach Blaise aus. Etwas überrascht nahm er die Kleine auf den Arm, und nur ein Lächeln reichte um sein Herz zu erweichen.

„Ich find sie Bezaubernd", lächelt er die Kleine an.

„Lasst sie uns doch in eins, der Spielzimmer gehen", Emelie führte sie in eine großes Spielzimmer.

Die Kleine kletterte von Blaise schoss und fing an zu Spielen.

„Entschuldigen sie bitte ich hab mich ja gar nicht vorgestellt. Ich bin Miss Emelie Tomsen", sie lächelte beide offen an.

„Freut mich sie kenne zu lernen", erwidert Ginny freundlich.

„Sie sind noch sehr Jung, nicht war?", fragt Emelie nach und setzt sich ihnen gegenüber.

„Ja das Stimmt ich bin gerade 17 geworden und meine Verlobter ist 19", Blaise folgte dem Gespräch nicht, er spielte mit der Kleinen, er zog die Puppe an die sie ihm hinhielt.

„Oh ihr Verlobter das heißt oh das ist mir aber Peinlich", lächelt die Frau peinlich berührt.

„Oh nein bitte wir hätten das gleich Aufklären müssen", sie beobachtet Blaise, der seine Spaß dran hatte mit der Kleine zu spielen.

„Wieso möchten sie ein Kind dann adoptieren?", sie lächelt dem jungen Mann zu, der mit ihrem Schützling spielt.

„Ähm, eigentlich sind wie wegen Ihnen hier Emelie, aber ich glaube Blaise hat gerade sein Herz verschenkt", sie lächelt zu ihrem Verlobten, der seinen Namen gehört hatte.

„Was ist mit mir Engel", die Kleine war wieder auf seinen Schoss geklettert.

„Ich habe Emelie gerade gesagt das wir gern Delilah hätten, wenn ich das richtig sehe", sie sah zu Blaise und signalisierte ihm, das auch sie Delilah verfallen war.

Emelie, glaubte jetzt zu erkennen, wer der junge Mann war, der gerade sein Herz an ihrem Schützling verschenkt hatte.

„Darf ich fragen wie sie heißen junger Mann", fragt Emelie mit zittriger Stimme.

Jetzt erst sah Blaise, seine Emelie richtig an, er gab Ginny die Kleine in die Arme, er hatte Tränen in den Augen.

„Erkennst du mich wirklich nicht mehr, Emelie?", er trat auf sie zu, sie öffnet ihrer Arme und zog ihn in diese.

„Blaise mein kleiner Junge, bist du es wirklich?", schluzte Emelie, überglücklich.

„Ja ich bin es, ich bin so froh dich endlich gefunden zu haben", mit feuchten Augen und einem Lächeln löst er sich von ihr.

Ginny kennt diese offene Lächeln von ihm nur ihr oder wenn sie mit Draco und Lea zusammen waren.

„Darf ich dir meine Verlobte vorstellen Mum, das ist Ginevra Weasley", er sah von Emelie zu Ginny, die Delilah hin und her wiegte.

„Mein Kleiner Junge, erwachsen und oh deine Verlobte ist bezaubernd", sie lächelt jetzt Ginny glücklich an.

Seit mehr als zwei Stunden unterhielten sich Blaise und Emelie, Ginny begnügte sich damit, sie mit Delilah zu beschäftigen.

Die Kleine war der reinste Sonnenschein, sie lachte viel, sie spielte mit ihr an der Spielküche.

Irgendwann setzte sie sich mit Delilah auf dem Arm wieder an den Tisch, diese Nuggelte zufrieden an ihrem Schnuller.

Gleich zeitig sahen Emelie und Blaise auf dieses Bild, es war so ein friedvolles Bild, was die zwei abgaben.

Ginny umgab eine Aura, des Zufriedenseins und sie wirkte seit langem ausgeglichen und vor allem Glücklich.

Er hatte nicht einmal sehen könne, seit sie sich mit Delilah beschäftigte, das sie düsteren Gedanken nachhing.

„Was müssen wir tun um Delilah zu uns zu nehmen", er sah fragend zu Emelie.

„Ihr wollt sie wirklich haben", sie sah erfreut von einem zum anderen.

Ginny Augen strahlten jetzt gerade Wegs Blaise an, sie konnte es nicht glauben.

„Ginevra ist in einer großen Familie groß geworden und wenn ich sie richtig verstanden habe, kommt es auf eins Mehr nicht an. Ginevra war schwer krank ich hätte sie fast Verloren, sie wird die nächsten Zwei Jahre auf keine Fall selber Kinder bekommen", er sah ernst zu Emelie.

„Also wollt ihr später aber eigene Kinder?", Emelie sah skeptisch zu beiden.

„Ja, wollen wir Emelie", er sah das ihr das nicht zu gefallen schien.

„Sie ist eine so bezaubernde Maus, wir haben Platz und Geld um ihr ein gutes Leben zu ermöglichen. Es ist nicht so das ich mich nicht bereit für Fühle, sondern das mit einer Schwangerschaft wirklich mein Leben auf dem Spiel stehen würde.", sie sah hoffnungsvoll zu Emelie.

„Wie würde sie bei euch groß werden?", sie sah zu Blaise, dieser lächelt sie an.

„Ginevra wird sie erziehen, Delilah hätte ne Menge Onkel und Tanten, wie gesagt Ginevra kommt aus einer großen Familie."

„Was werden deine Eltern dazu sagen Blaise, sie machen mir die Größte Sorge", Emelie sah ernst zu ihm, sie hatte bis heute nicht vergessen wie sie aus dem Haus gejagt würde.

„Sie leben in Spanien sie kommen zu Weihnachten, wieder. Nach unserer Hochzeit werden sie ganz nach Spanien gehen. Sie werden es Akzeptieren müssen."

„Daran Glaub ich leider nicht mein Junge", sie sah verbittert zu ihm.

„Weißt du Emelie, ich habe gelernt das Mittel und Wege gibt. Sie werden es Akzeptieren und wenn nicht kann ich ihnen nicht Helfen. Sie wird tolle Großeltern haben.", er sah lächelnd zu seiner Verlobten.

„Sie werden sie Lieben, meine Brüder werden in sie Vernarrt sein.", sie streichelt dem Mädchen über den Kopf, das in ihrem Armen vor sich hin schlummerte.

„Ich werd euch nun allein lassen, unterhalten euch in ruhe", damit verlies Emelie das Zimmer, sie ging in den Nebenraum, sie beobachtet die beiden wie sie sich unterhalten.

„Und wie läuft es?", Anke, die die beiden in den Speisesaal geführt hatte, trat zu Emelie ins Zimmer.

„Der Junge Mann ist mein kleiner Blaise. Und sie wollen Delilah haben. Seine Verlobte war Krank und kann in den nächsten Jahren nicht selber Schwanger werden, ohne ihr Leben aufs Spiel zu setzten. Sie werden eigene bekommen. Ich weiß nicht was richtig ist?", sie sah zu ihrer Kollegin, sie war auch hier im Heim groß Geworden, zusammen beobachtet sie, das junge Paar.

„Ich finde es nicht schlimm das sie in einigen Jahren noch eigene Kinder wollen. Sie scheinen sehr vernünftig die beiden", äußert sich Anke dazu.

„Ich hab ihn erzogen. Ich hab nur bedenken wegen seiner Eltern", sie sah zu Anke, diese lächelt sanft.

„Oh liebste Emelie, er ist Erwachsen. Willst du wirklich Delilah diese Chance nehmen?"

„Blaise ist das deine Ernst, du willst sie mit nehmen?", sie wiegte noch immer das Schlafende Kind in ihrem Arm.

„Warum sollten wir ihr nicht ein besseres Leben ermöglichen. Und ich sehe dir an, das sie dir gut tut. Du bist ihr schon ganz verfallen und ich muss gestehen, auch ich habe sie schon ins Herz geschlossen. Ich weiß das du nach unser Hochzeit gerne selbst Gebastelt hättest.

Aber da wir nun mal nicht dürfen, möchte ich trotzt dem nicht auf das Lachen eines Kindes verzichten müssen.", er sah sich im Zimmer um.

„Schau dir Lea an, hat es ihr geschadet, bei den Malfoys groß zu werden?", er sah fragend zu ihr.

„Mich musst du nicht Überzeugen ich würde sie am liebsten gleich mitnehmen, aber Emelie hat recht was ist mit deinen Eltern?", sie sah fragend zu ihm.

„Sie ist reinblütig und hat magische Fähigkeiten, sie werden sie Akzeptieren", es war nun sicher, egal wie sie wollten Delilah zu sich nehmen.

Ginny sah auf das Schlafende Kinde und lächelt seelisch.

„ Ich hab sie schon so sehr ins Herz geschlossen in den letzten Stunden, wie eine Mutter es nur kann"

„Du hast recht Anke, sie wollen sie wirklich habe. Ich werd mit ihnen alles weiteres Besprechen. Danke ohne dich hätte ich die Falsche Entscheidung getroffen.", sie drückte Anke kurz an sich und verlies den Raum.

Blaise küsste gerade seine Verlobte, als die Tür leise aufging.

„So ich denke ihr hattet genug Bedenkzeit. Also wie habt ihr euch Entschieden?", eigentlich kannte sie die Antwort, aber sie musste fragen.

„Ich werde sie lieben, wie es nur eine Mutter kann, Emelie", Ginny sah zu der Frau auf, die ihren Blaise zu so einem wundervollen jungen Mann gemacht hatte.

„Wenn das so ist. Werde ich alles für tun das ihr Delilah schnell möglich Nachhause bringen könnt", sie sah lächelnd zu dem jungen Paar das vor ihr saß.

„Wirklich?", Blaise fragte zu Sicherheit noch mal.

„Wirklich, also ihr müsst Heiraten so schnell wie möglich, es reicht wenn ihr das im Ministerium macht. Eure große Hochzeit wo ihr auf Ewig verbunden werdet, könnt ihr wie geplant machen.

Ihr müsst Paten bestimmten, die sich im Notfall dem Kind annehmen, wenn euch was passiert.

Und zu guter letzt werden ich euch Delilah morgen mit geben.

Ich möchte das ihr noch heute das Zimmer einrichtet und alles besorgt was ihr glaubt für ein Kind zu benötigen in ihrem Alter.

Sie wird um 8 Uhr gebracht und um 19 Uhr wieder abgeholt, eine Woche lang.

Geht mit ihr zu euren Freunden und euren Familien, außer deinen Eltern, den würde ich die Urkunde unter die Nase halten wenn's so weit ist.

Und am Ende der Woche frag ich euch noch mal ob ihr Delilah auch wirklich wollt.

Einverstanden?", sie sah zu dem jungen Paar.

Einverstanden kam es gleichzeitig von beiden.

„Morgen", Ginny sah traurig zu Blaise, sie wollte das kleine Mädchen am liebsten heute noch mitnehmen.

Emelie nahm ihr behutsam das Kind aus dem Armen.

„Ja Morgen, nun geht ihr habt viel zu tun", Ginny drückte Delilah noch eine Kuss aufs rote Haar.

Sie verabschiedeten sich und Apperierten dann nach Malfoy Manor, wo sie schon sehnlicht erwartet wurden.


	40. 39 Was braucht ein Kind

39 Was braucht ein Kind?

Gemütlich auf der Veranda, saßen sie zusammen und aßen zu Mittag.

„Also ward ihr bei ihr?", wollte Draco zwischen zwei Bissen wissen.

Ginny grinste schon seit sie her gekommen waren, sie schien einfach Glücklich zu sein.

„Oh ja haben wir, es lief super. Wir haben uns als Suchend gemeldet um ins Haus rein zu kommen. Wir haben lange geredet, ich bin so froh endlich zu wissen was damals war und wie es ihr heute geht", Blaise sah zufrieden zu Draco.

„Schön das dass alles so gut geklappt hat. Sag mal was grinst Ginny den so?", fragend sah Draco zu Blaise.

„Du siehst sehr glücklich aus Gin", Lea, betrachtet ihre beste Freundin aufmerksam.

„Ich bin Glücklich, sehr sogar.", sie sah glücklich zu Blaise

„Darf man erfahren was dich so Glücklich macht?", jetzt war auch Draco Neugierde mehr als geweckt.

„Sie ist eine kleine rothaarige Hexe, namens Delilah", sie sah lächelnd in die Gesichter ihrer Freunde.

„Wie jetzt?", Draco stand total auf dem Schlauch, während Leandra schon vom Stuhl aufgesprungen war und ihrer Freundin um den Hals fällt.

„Wie alt ist sie? Ich will alles wissen. Was müsst ihr tun um sie zu euch zu holen?", Ginny war froh über Leandras Reaktion.

„Also sie ist gerade 2 geworden, reinblütig. Ihrer Eltern sind beim Endkampf gefallen. Und da sie rothaarig ist will sei schein bar keiner. Aber gerade deswegen fand ich sie so bezaubernd. Sie hat Blaise um den Finger gewickelt, sag ich dir. Sie hat ein so süßes Lache, wenn sie dich einmal an lacht, dann ist es um dich gesehen", erzählt Ginny ihrer Freundin, ihm glänzenden Augen.

„Oh das hört sich bezaubernd an Ginny", lächelt Leandra ihr zu.

„Wir müssen Heiraten so schnell wie möglich, aber nur vor dem Ministerium, wir müssen Paten wählen.", sie lächelt Leandra wissend an.

„Oh du meinst wir sollen?", Leandra war hin und weg.

„Moment mal versteh ich das richtig ihr wollt ein Magisches Kind Adoptieren?", Draco sah zu Blaise, dieser nickte ihm zu.

„Ich weiß noch nicht was ich davon halten soll", gab Draco offen zu.

„Warte ab bis du sie sieht's Draco", gab Blaise gut gelaunt von sich.

„Wir müssen noch heute das Zimmer einrichten und alles besorgen was ein Kind in dem Alter braucht. Wir bekommen sie ab Morgen 7 Tage lang zu uns über den Tag.", erzählt Ginny glücklich.

„Dann würde ich sagen wir gehen Einkaufen jetzt gleich. Männer ihr kommt mir", Leandra rief die Hauselfen zum aufräumen.

Zu Viert waren sie aufgebrochen in die Winkelgasse, ihr Weg führte sie direkt in die Magische Kinderwelt.

„Guten Tag kann ich ihnen Behilflich sein?", fragte eine junge Verkäuferin.

„Guten Tag, ja könne sie. Wir ziehen gerade um und wollen das Zimmer unserer 2 Jährigen Tochter neu gestalten.", Ginny log ohne rot zu werden.

„Aber Natürlich, ein mal Komplett. Welche Farbe soll das Zimmer den haben?", fragend sah diese zu der jungen Mutter.

„Ich dachte an verschiedene Grüntöne", sie sah fragend zu Blaise, dieser nickt zufrieden.

„Oh ja, das ist dieses Jahr wirklich in Mode, also die Wände in Grün und dann würde ich sagen etwas Orange und Geld hinein. Ich zeig ihn mal eins unsere Anschauungszimmer."

Sie bracht die Vier in ein Zimmer, es gefiel ihnen sehr gut.

Es war in grün gehalten so wie sie es wollte, eine Himmelbett, ein großer Kleider Schrank und eine Wickeltisch, und überall war eine Ente drauf.

Die ganzen Accessoires wollte sie auch haben.

„Das ist genau das was ich such. So wie diese Zimmer ist, ich will alles was hier drin ist, außer die Spielwiese dafür ist sie zu groß", sie sah kurz zu Blaise der zu Bestätigung nickte.

Die Verkäuferin notierte sich alles was Ginny sagte.

Ginny schlenderte mit Leandra durch den Laden, ihre Männer hatten sich auf die Bank gesetzt und sahen einfach zu wie die Damen einkauften.

„Sie kaufen ein wir Bauen auf richtig?", Draco sah zu Blaise dieser nickte grinsend.

Sie lies sich von der Verkäuferin alles was nötig war, zeigen.

So kaufte sie eine Sitzt für die Badewanne, eine Set fürs Wasser, 2 Badetücher, sie kaufte ca. 10 Treppenschutzgitter, ein Babyfon, ein großen Laufstall, eine Wickeltasche und und und. Die Verkäuferin wurde immer freundlicher, je mehr Ginny bestellte.

„Das wäre alles so weit, fehlt nur noch Alters gerechtes Spielzeug", lächelt Leandra ihrer Freundin an.

Nach gefüllten 10 Stunden für ihre Männer ging es endlich Nachhause.

Kaum waren sie bei Blaise und Ginny, war die Frage wo kommt das Kinderzimmer hin.

„Also ich würde sagen gleich das Zimmer neben unserem", sagt Ginny ruhig.

„Du weißt schon das dass, das Zimmer meiner Eltern ist?", tastet Blaise vorsichtig an.

„Tja dann Ziehen wir eins Hoch oder, da ist eh das schöne Zimmer mit dem vielen Licht.

Also machten sich Blaise und Draco dran das Kinderzimmer einzurichten, während Ginny und Leandra sich dran machten das Schlafzimmer um eine Etage zu verlegen.

Es war schon sehr spät als sie endlich zum Ende kamen.

„Ihr dürft Kommen", rief Draco über den Flur, das ließen sich die Frauen nicht zwei Mal sagen.

Ginny trat in das Zimmer ein und hatte Tränen in den Augen, es war noch schöner geworden als sie es sich vorgestellt hatte.

„Die Wohnung ist nun Kindgerecht und das in gerade mal einem Tag", Blaise zog sie an sich und küsste sie sanft.

Leandra und Draco verabschiedeten sich von beiden und machten sich auf den Weg nachhause.

„Was hältst du davon, das sie ein Kind Adoptieren wollen?", Draco sah fragend zu seiner Lea.

„Ich denke wenn ein kleines Mädchen so mein Herz berührt warum nicht", sie kuschelt sich zufrieden an Draco.

„Nacht Lea", sagt er leise

„Nacht Dray"

Ginny lag noch lange mit Blaise wach, sie redeten über den Tag, über Emelie und vor allem über Delilah.

„Ich hätte sie am liebsten gleich mit genommen", sagt sie leise zu ihm

„Wenn es so einfach wäre, nicht lieber als das. Wir sind ab morgen Eltern für 7 Tage und dann entscheidet es sich.", er küsst sie auf die Stirn.

„Ich hab angst dass wir es nicht schaffen", sie sah traurig zu ihm.

„Sie wird alles bekomme von uns was ein Kind braucht", Ginny bekam das nur noch am Rande mit sie war eingeschlafen.

Er beobachtet sie noch eine ganze Zeit bevor er selber ins Land der Traum abtrieftet.


	41. 40 Mama Ginny, Papa Blaise

40 Mama Ginny und Papa Blaise

Es war 7 Uhr und im Hause Zabini, ging es schon hoch her, Blaise lief noch mal alles ab, er wollte sicher gehen nichts vergessen zu haben.

Ginny zog sich gerade an, sie war sehr aufgeregt.

Für den ersten Tag hatten sie sich bei ihrer Familie eingeladen zum Mittagessen.

Sie ging gerade die Treppe runter als es Klingelt, sie sah auf die Uhr.

„Etwas zu früh", sie öffnet lächelnd die Tür, Emelie stand persönlich vor ihr mit Delilah auf dem Arm.

„Unglaublich das ich hier her zurückkehre", sagt die ältere Frau zu sich selber.

Blaise kam um die Ecke und lachte erfreut.

„Wie schön das du sie selber her bringst, möchtest du einen Rundgang?", er Küsste seine Verlobte kurz, sah dann zu Delilah.

„Da ist ja der Kleine Sonneschein", er streckte die Arme nach ihr aus und sie kam ohne zu zögern in seine Arme.

„Also das war schon mal nicht das Problem", lächelt Emelie erleichtert.

Sie begutachtet das Haus, das in gerade Mal einem Tag auf den Kopf gestellt wurde.

„In Ordnung wegen einer Besprechung hole ich sie erst gegen 20 Uhr wieder. Ich hoffe ihr habt an Windeln gedacht", damit war Emelie auch schon aus der Tür verschwunden.

Ginny schloss die Tür und strahlte und ja sie hatte Merlin sei dank, an Windeln gedacht.

Sie streckte Delilah die Hände hin und auch zu ihr kam sie ohne Probleme.

„Machen wir jetzt Frühstück meine Süße?", fragt sie die Kleine.

„Süsstück", wiederholt die Kleine das Wort.

Gemeinsam frühstückten sie, Delilah war nicht wählerisch, sie aß brav was auf dem Teller lag.

Blaise spielte mit ihr im Wohnzimmer während Ginny in der Küche nach dem rechten sah.

Ginny stand am Türrahmen und beobachtet Blaise und ihr Ziehkind, sie tapst auf ihn zu mit ihrem Windelpo, sah das einfach zu Süß aus.

„Was hältst du von einem Spaziergang?", fragend sah sie Blaise an.

„Ja warum nicht es ist schön Warm, dann könne wir auf den Spielplatz um die Ecke", Blaise überreicht seine Ziehtochter an Ginny.

Sie machte das Kind zum raus gehen fertig und er machten machte den Kinderwagen startklar.

Ginny schnallte gerade Delilah an, als im Wohnzimmer Draco und Leandra ankamen.

„Ginny?", rief Leandra ins Haus.

„Wir sind im Flur", rief sie zurück, sie drückte Delilah ihren Nuggel in den Mund.

„Ah ihr geht Spazieren. Wir kommen mit.", Leandra kam in den Flur, im Schlepptau hatte sie Draco.

„Ja gerne warum nicht", Blaise freute sich das Beide wohl so neugierig waren.

„Oh Ginny, sie ist ja wirklich eine Süße", Leandra beugte sich zum Wagen runter, Delilah streckte ihrer Hand nach Leandra aus.

„Sie ist wirklich offen für neue Leute, hoffentlich läuft der Abend dann auch gut", sie sah erleichtert zu Blaise, dieser nickte ihr zufrieden zu.

Gemeinsam spazierten sie durch den Stadtpark, in der nähe ihres Hauses, abwechselnd schoben sie den Wagen.

„Und was sagst du nun zu ihr Draco?", Blaise war, mit Draco nun etwas zurück geblieben.

„Ja sie ist wirklich Süß. Aber das wichtigste ist, das ich mich nicht mehr Erinnern kann wann Ginevra, so eine ruhe und Glückseeligkeit ausgestrahlt hat. Mir ist das gestern schon aufgefallen, aber jetzt.", Draco sah zu Ginny und Lea, die Delilah gerade auf den Spielplatz los ließen.

„Ja, das ist mir auch aufgefallen. Sie hat die Nacht so unruhig geschlafen, vor Aufregung. Denkst du es ist das Richtige?", Blaise dachte an seine Eltern und sah fragend zu Draco.

„Ja, ich denke es ist das Richtige, sie doch wie Ginevra aufblüht, durch sie. Wenn es dir hilft kannst du mit Nazissa reden", er sah ruhig zu seinem Besten Freund.

„Danke, ich werd drauf zurück kommen, wenn wir euch besuchen", sagt Blaise trocken, Draco sah ihn mit großen Augen an.

„Wie ihr kommt vorbei mit ihr?", darüber was gestern gar keine Rede gewesen.

„Wir müssen zu den Zukünftigen Paten mit ihr um zu sehen wie sie sich verstehen ist doch klar. Oder bist du dem Kleine Sonneschein noch nicht verfallen?", grinsend sah Blaise zu Draco, der den Blick auf die Zwei Frauen gelegt hatte.

Leandra rutschte gerade mit Delilah die Rutsche runter, Ginny sah von unten zu und lachte.

Delilah juchzt vor Freude, als sie mit Lea die Rutsche runter sauste.

Draco und Blaise beobachteten die drei noch eine ganze Weile, Blaise grinste vor sich hin.

Draco erinnert sich nicht dran Blaise jemals so ausgelassen und Glücklich zu sehen, war es nur Delilah oder auch weil er Emelie wieder hatte, er wusste es nicht, aber es freut ihn.

„Es wird Zeit wir sind zum essen bei Molly eingeladen", sagt Blaise zu sich selber.

Er stand auf, fing Delilah die gerade auf ihn zu rannte auf, ging auf Ginny zu mit Delilah im Arm.

„Engel wir müssen dann auch, Delilah noch mal umziehen und frisch machen", er küsste Ginny kurz.

„Schon so Spät?", Draco kam mit dem Kinderwagen auf sie zu, Blaise drückte ihm Delilah in den Arm.

Unbeholfen stand Draco da und wusste nicht was er tun sollte, Delilah schenkt ihm einfach ein Lächeln und fing an vor sich her zu prabbeln.

„Das ist Draco, sag mal Draco", forderte Blaise sie auf

„Daco", sagt die Kleine und sieht ihn mit großen Kulleraugen an.

„Merlin ist die Süß", kam es grinsend von Draco, Leandra grinste Ginny an.

Ihr Plan ging also auf, da hatte die Kleine in kürzester Zeit zwei weitere Herzen in ihren Bann gezogen.

Draco trug Delilah bis zum Haus, er gab sie nicht mehr aus dem Arm, das gefiel Blaise und Ginny.

Zuhause musste sie ihm dann doch das Kind abnehmen, schließlich musste sie umgezogen werden.

Ginny zog ihr ein Grünes Kleidchen an und eine kurze Hose drunter, sie kämmte durch die schulterlangen Harre, und band ihr zwei Schleifen hinein, mit dem Lächeln der Kleinen sah sie einem Engel gleich.

Leandra und Draco hatten sich in zwischen verabschiedet.

„Sie sieht bezaubernd aus Engel", Blaise legte Ginny ihren Umhang um.

So stiegen sie in den Kamin und tauchten in Wohnzimmer wieder auf, Ginny hatte niemanden gesagt das sie Delilah mitbringen werden.

Blaise nahm ihr Delilah ab, sie klopfte sich und der Kleine den Russ ab.

Blaise übergab ihr die Kleine wieder die sich neugierig umsah.

„Wir sind jetzt bei der Oma, meine Süße, flüstert sie ihrer Ziehtochter zu.

„Ginny, Blaise wir sind in der Küche", rief Molly aus der Küche, die schon voll Besetzt war.

Was ja klar war, sie waren nämlich schon viel zu spät dran, Ginny atmet noch mal durch und trat dann mit ihrer Ziehtochter und Blaise in die Küche.

Sie ging als, wäre es das normalste auf der Welt mit der Kleine auf ihrem Arm zu ihrer Mutter und begrüßte sie, ihre Brüder und dessen Frau sah überrascht zu den Beiden.

„Hallo Mum , entschuldige wir sind zu spät, aber ich habe nicht gedacht das es so lange dauern wird Delilah anzuziehen", sie küsst ihrer Überraschte Mutter.

„Sag mal Hallo Oma", sagt sie leise zu Delilah, und die wiederholte brav.

„Oma", sie lachte ihrer Ziehmama an, diese lächelt sie glücklich an.

„Oh du bist aber eine Süße, wer ist das Ginny liebes?", ihrer Mutter stellt genau die Frage die sich wohl jeder im Raum stellt.

Sie dreht sich mit ihrer Ziehtochter auf den Arm zu ihrer restlichen Familie.

„Hallo erst mal. Also wir waren im Waisenhaus, weil wird dort jemanden Besucht haben und da ist uns Delilah aufgefallen. Ihre Eltern sind beim Endkampf gefallen. Und wir haben uns in die Kleine sofort verliebt.", Ginny sah in die Runde, Charlie sah sie fragend an.

„Also das heißt ihr Heiratet so schnell wie möglich um die Kleine zu euch zunehmen?", er schlussfolgerte richtig.

„Ja, wir werden so wie wir das Okay haben, das wir sie wirklich bekommen, auf dem Ministerium Heiraten. Aber die Magische Hochzeit findet wie geplant statt.", erklärt Blaise an Ginny stelle, diese war gerade dabei ihrer Mutter das Kind in die Arme zu schieben.

Arthur war in der Zwischen zeit, in den Schuben geeilt und holte den alten Hochstuhl mit ein paar Zaubern sah er aus wie neu.

Molly setzte die Kleine in den Hochstuhl, Ginny und Blaise setzten sich beiden neben sie.

„Oh ich werde gleich noch mal Oma", grinste Molly vor sich hin.

„Tja dann würde ich wohl sagen Willkommen in der Familie Kleines", sagt Charlie fröhlich.

Jetzt wurde es langsam wieder laut in der Küchen. So ab und zu sah man genauer hin zu den Testeltern.

Ginny band ihr das Lätzchen um und Blaise machte ihr was zu Essen auf den Teller und stellte es vor sie.

Ginny sah endgeistert zu Blaise, und schüttelt den Kopf.

„Ähm was wird das?", sie sah fragend zu ihm.

„Na ich hab ihr was zu essen drauf gemacht", er sah verständnislos zu seiner Verlobten.

„Blaise sie ist Zwei, soll sie sich das allein Schneiden?", sie sah ernst zu ihm, das konnte ja was werden.

„Ähm und wie schneid ich das?", sah er fragend zu ihr, sie lächelt ihn zufrieden an, zog den Teller von der Kleine zu sich, schnitt alles sorgfältig klein.

„Gesehen, wo hast du ihrer Flasche hin?", sie sah fragend zu ihm, er sah erschrocken zu ihr.

„Blaise das ist nicht dein Ernst, der erste Tag und wir versagen schon, so wird Emelie sie uns nie geben", seufzend sah sie zu ihm.

„Keine Panik mein Kind", Molly stand auf und kramte in ihrem Schrank rum und holte eine Schnabeltasse hervor, füllte sie mit Tee und gab sie Ginny.

„Ich hatte schon so einiges besorgt, wenn mal Bills Kleine hier ist", erklärte sie schnell wieso sie so was da hatte.

„Danke Mum, als Strafe musst du sie später Wickeln und ich helfe dir nicht", sie sah grinsend zu Blaise, der ergeben nickt.

Ron grinste frech zu Hermine, die ihm gegen das Schienbein trat und hämisch zurück lächelte.

„Ich werd es schon schaffen unser Tochter zu wickeln", faucht er sie an, sie grinste ihn gut gelaunt an.

Der Rest des Essens verlief recht geregelt, so das man nach dem Essen, den Mittag nach draußen verlegte.

Blaise und Ron, ja unglaublich, aber es war so spielten mit Delilah, sie rollten ihr abwechselnd einen Ball zu.

„Sie ist wirklich Bezaubernd, kein Wunder das es um euch gesehen ist.", lächelt Molly ihrer Tochter an.

„Sie ist ein wirklicher Sonnenschein, wenn wir so weiter machen bringt Emelie sie morgen nicht mehr", sie sah traurig zu ihrer Mutter.

„Ach das sind Kleinigkeiten, es ist nicht einfach Eltern zu sein, man wächst mit der Zeit in die Rolle, ihr habt nicht ein Baby, ihr habt ein Kleinkind, an dem ihr Wachsen müsst. Das wird schon Ginny, ich bin da wenn du fragen hast", Molly nahm ihrer Tochter in den Arm.

„Danke Mum wo sind den Fred und George?", sie hatte sie beim Essen vermisst.

„Oh die kommen zum Kaffee, dann ist ihrer Ablöse erst im Laden", Ginny nickte Abwesend, sie beobachtet Blaise und Ron.

„Sie Heiratet nicht nur, sie wird auch gleich Mutter. Ich hoffe du wirst Glücklich", Charlie hatte die Arme von hinten um seine Schwester gelegt.

„Ich hoffe es auch, aber Blaise sagt wir haben den Platz und das Geld, warum ihr nicht ein Besseres Leben ermöglichen. Ich werd die nächste Zeit nicht selber Kinder bekommen dürfen, warum also keins Adoptieren", sie sah zu Charlie, er wusste sie wollte seine Bestätigung.

„Wenn es das ist was du willst, ist es das richtige Gin", sagt er lächelnd und drückt sie noch etwas fester.

George und Fred traten gerade aus dem Haus, sie sahen auf das Bild der Familie.

„Was stimmt hier nicht Gred?", Fred zog die Schulter hoch.

„Keine Ahnung Feroge", sie sahen eine Moment auf das Bild.

„Ginevra", rief Blaise rüber, Ginny sah zu ihm und sah das Delilah auf sie zu lief, sie löste sich aus dem Armen ihres Bruder und ging in die Hocke.

„Na los lauf zu Mama", hört sie Blaise sagen, ein lächeln stahl sich auf ihr Gesicht.

„Mama, Dala", rief die kleine vor Freude aus.

„Siehst du was ich sehe Gred?", er legt die Hand auf die Schulter seines Zwillings.

„Ja, wer ist das und warum sagt sie zu Ginny Mama?", Fred sah zu George der hoch die Schulter und ließ sie wieder fallen.

„Finden wir es heraus!", sie machten sich nun auf den Weg zu ihrer Familie.

„Komm zu mir Delilah", sie fing die Kleine lachten auf und dreht sie im Kreis.

Sie sah ihre Zwillingsbrüder, sie ging auf beide zu.

„Das sind Onkel Fred und George, vor denen musst du dich in Achtung nehmen.

Das ist Delilah Jungs, wir wollen sie Adoptieren", sie sah ihrer Brüder.

„Oh Wow so viel Info auf einmal. So schlimm sind wir nicht ja.", sagt George entrüstet.

„Du bist aber ne Süße, komm mal zu Onkel Fred", er streckte die Arme aus und sie ging bereitwillig zu Fred.

„Oh je, sie ist bei Fred ob das gut geht?", lacht Ron und Blaise stimmte ihm lachen zu.

„Meine arme Tochter", seufzte Blaise.

„Ginny liebt die Kleine, nimmst du sie deswegen auf?", Ron sah zu Blaise, dieser grinste.

„Ich weiß es ist nicht zu glauben aber ich Liebe deine Schwester und Delilah, wir sind ihr beide total verfallen", er sah zu Ron und dieser sah erleichtert zu ihm.

„Es war wichtig für mich, dich deswegen zu fragen", er sah entschuldigend zu Blaise.

„Schon gut ihr wollt nur das Beste für Ginny und ich will auch nur das Beste für sie.", er ging auf Ginny zu und zog sie in seine Arme.

„Na ihrer Onkel hat sie auch schon um den Finger gewickelt", grinst Blaise sie an.

„Sieht so aus, was hast du mit Ron besprochen?", sie sah fragend zu ihm hoch.

„Nur ein besorgter Bruder dem ich versichert habe, das ich seine kleine Schwester auch wirklich liebe", damit zog er sie enger an sich und küsste sie.

Der Nachmittag klang aus, und Ginny kehrte glücklich mit Blaise und Delilah nachhause.

„Emelie müsste gleich kommen und sie abholen", stellt Ginny traurig fest.

„Sie kommt doch morgen wieder", er küsst erst Ginny, dann sein Ziehkind.

„Emli Emli", sagte die Kleine fröhlich, Ginny drückte sie fest an sich.

Es klingelte und Blaise lies Emelie rein.

„Hallo ihr Drei und wir war der Tag?", Ginny und Blaise berichteten wie ihr Tag gelaufen war.

„Dann spricht nichts dagegen dass ich sie Morgen wieder bringe", sie nahm Ginny das Kind aus den Armen.

„Wir sehen uns Morgen gleiche Uhrzeit. Gute Nacht ihr Zwei", sie drückte Blaise kurz an sich und verlies dann mit dem Kind das Haus.

Blaise nahm Ginny in den Arm, die den Tränen nah war.

„Ihr Mama, was so Wow, einfach unbeschreiblich wenn ein Kind das erste Mal Mama sagt", sagt sie mit Zittriger Stimmte.

„Ja es war wirklich wunderschön", er sah aus dem Fenster.

„Der Tag lief gut wir dürfen sie Morgen wieder haben. Lass uns Morgen auf das Ministerium gehen und alles nötige Klären. Ich will alles bereit Liegen haben wenn es sich entscheidet"

Sie stiegen gemeinsam die viel zu vielen Treppen hinauf und vielen Müde in ihr Bett.

Der Morgige Tag kann kommen, dacht Ginny als sie einschliff.


	42. 41 Opa Lucius

41 Opa Lucius

Ginny stand pünktlich an der Tür, und öffnete Strahlend die Tür, Emelie hat noch nicht mal Hallo gesagt, das war Delilah bei ihrer Ziehmutter.

„Emelie", Blaise war gut gelaunt dazu getreten und nahm seine Nanny in den Arm.

„Morgen mein Junge, ihr müsst sie ja sehr vermisst haben?", lächelt sie freundlich.

„Oh ja, das haben wir. Hat sie gut Geschlafen?", erkundet sich Blaise bei ihr.

„Oh ja sie hat durchgeschlafen wie ein Engel, so ihr Lieben wir sehen uns um 19 Uhr. Eine schönen Tag wünsche ich euch", sie winkte Ginny zu, die schon mit Delilah beschäftigt war und ging.

„Ich werd sie noch mal Umziehen, schließlich wollen wir zu den Malfoys", sie sah zu Blaise.

„Ja Zieh ihr doch das süße blaue Kleidchen an", sagte er gut gelaunt, er packte schon alles zusammen was sie brauche würden für den Tag.

Ginny verschwand mit Delilah und kam knapp 30 Min. wieder.

„So wir können, Miss Delilah Zabini ist Hübsch gemacht", lachte Ginny heiter.

Blaise schüttelt über seine Aufgedrehte Verlobte den Kopf, aber es war schön der Gedanke dass sie seine Tochter sein würde.

Ginny kam als Erstes mit Delilah bei Malfoy an, sie landete direkt im Esszimmer, wo die Familie schon saß, sie waren mal wieder zu spät.

Blaise folgte kurz nach ihr.

„Morgen tut uns Leid wir sind zu spät, aber ich musste Delilah noch mal umziehen", Blaise krabbelt gerade aus dem Kamin.

„Aber das macht doch nichts Miss Weasley, man muss sich erst auf ein Kind einstellen", sagte Narzissa freundlich, Ginny warf der Hauselfe den Umhang entgegen, Draco grinste als er das beobachtet.

„Ha schon so Arrogant wie ne Zabini", grinst er frech zu ihr rüber.

„Draco, du bist ganz schön frech am frühen morgen ich werd mal ernsthaft mit Lea reden müssen", grinst sie ihn fies an.

„Morgen alles samt. So genug geflirtet mit meiner Verlobten", er begrüßte Lucius und Nazissa höfflich.

Ginny ließ Delilah kurz runter und schon war sie weg.

„Daco Daco", Draco hatte sich vom Stuhl erhoben und ging in die Hocke.

„Komm her Delilah", er nahm sie auf den Schoss und setzt sich.

„Und das ist also die Kleine die ihr aufnehmen möchtet?", sie sah lächelnd zu Blaise und Ginny.

„Oh ja sie hat uns nur angelächelt und es war um uns gesehen", lächelt Ginny glücklich und sah zu Draco, der Delilah gerade das Brot klein Schnitt.

„Siehst du Blaise selbst Draco weiß wie man Kindgerecht das Essen schneidet, schau es dir an und Lern", Ginny sah von Blaise zu Lea die ein Funkeln in den Augen hatte.

„Sie ist wirklich Bezaubernd, ich könnt mir ein Leben ohne Leandra auch nicht mehr vorstelle, sie war als kleines Kind schon sehr süß", Nazissa beobachtet Draco lächelnd, sie fand, das Kind stände ihm gut.

„Draco, ich muss ins Ministerium wegen der Hochzeit und der Adoption und den Paten.

Ich möchte dich Bitten mit zu kommen. Die Frauen können ja daheim bleiben", Blaise sah von seine Essen auf und zu ihm rüber.

„Nur so oder hat das en Grund?", fragte Draco mit hochgezogener Augenbraun.

„Ich heiß zwar Zabini, aber Malfoy ist halt noch en Tick besser nicht", er grinst Draco zu.

„Oh dann sollten wir vielleicht Vater mitnehmen, dann läuft das alles schnell über die Bühne. Oder Vater", Draco sah Fragend zu Lucius.

„Ihr wollt dieses Kind ab besten Sofort richtig?", Lucius sah zu Blaise.

„Ja Sir, so schnell wie möglich. Sie ist gerade Zwei geworden je schneller sie bei uns ist umso schneller lebt sie sich ein", Blaise sah direkt zu Lucius.

„In Ordnung ich begleitet euch am Ende der Woche ist sie Delilah Zabini", er sah zu der Kleine die die Hände nach ihm ausstreckte, er zog die Nase kraus, aber Draco kannte kein Pardon und drückt ihm das fröhliche Kind in die Arme.

Sie lächelt den alten Mann an und als sie auch noch das Wort Opa, das sie gestern gelernt hatte nutzte, war es um Lucius Malfoy gesehen.

Nazissa grinste Ginny wissend an, Blaise grinste und Draco prustet los.

„Ja nun Opa, dann würde ich sagen nach dem Frühstück", lachte Draco noch immer, Lucius sah ihn vorwurfsvoll an.

„Mr. Malfoy meine sie, sie könnte auch was dran ändern, das man Delilah nicht immer um 19 Uhr holt, wie soll sie sich den an uns gewöhne wenn sie ständig weg gerissen wird?", sie sah flehend zu Lucius.

„Als erstes wir sind Lucius und Narzissa, und sie haben recht Ginevra, so was ist unverantwortlich. Auch darum werd ich mich kümmern", Ginny sah Dankbar zu ihm.

„Emelie wird nicht erfreut sein das wie diesen Weg gehen Ginevra", er sah zu ihr, sie nickte.

„Ich weiß, aber möchtest du wirklich das alles von ihr abhängt.", sie sah fragend zu ihm.

„Entschuldigt das ich mich einmische Kinder, aber ich habe noch nie gehört das so eine Aufwand betrieben wird um ein Kind unterzubringen", Narzissa sah zu Lucius, dieser nickte.

„Stimmt Zissa, hab ich auch noch nicht gehört. Normaler weiße läuft das so, das die Eltern die das Kind habe wollen, bereit sein müssen zu Heiraten, Paten für das Kind haben und es versorgen könne. So was läuft meist in 3-4 Tagen über die Bühne. Ich werd mich mal erkundigen was in dem Waisenhaus läuft", erklärt er ruhig, Ginny sah komisch zu Blaise.

„Warum macht sie so eine Aufwand Blaise?", wollte sie wissen.

„Sie war meine Nanny, und sie kennt meine Eltern, sie will wohl sicher gehen das ich nicht so bin", er schüttelt entrüstet den Kopf.

„Sie testet uns, sie hat Delilah ein Jahr großgezogen. Wir müssen uns nicht Testen lassen.", Ginny war jetzt etwas angesäuert, wir konnte die Frau ihr so was zu muten, nach dem was sie erlebt hatte.

„Nein das müssen wir nicht Ginevra. Lucius tue bitte alles damit Delilah direkt bei uns Bleiben kann", er sah bittend zu dem Mann, der mehr Vater für ihn war als Nicolas.

Lucius war in der Öffentlichkeit wirklich das Arschloch in Person, aber Privat war er das Krasse Gegenteil

„Dann würde ich sagen wir Brechen auf und die Damen plane im Schnelldurchlauf ne Kleine Feier. Ihr heiraten ja erst im Frühjahr mit Leandra und Draco magisch, wenn ich das richtig Verstanden habe.", er stand vom Tisch auf und über gab Delilah seiner Frau.

„Ja unser Hochzeittag wird der gleiche sein wie der von ihren Kindern", lächelt Ginny ihn freundlich an, dieser nickte nur.

Narzissa hatte Molly zu sich gerufen, diese vielen sich in die Arme und lachten.

„Geht's dir gut Molly du sieht müde aus?", sie lies Molly nicht los.

„Nur etwas Müde, und dir?", sie lachten sich offen an.

„Mir ging es nie besser. Wir dachten uns auch, wenn die richtige Hochzeit erst im Frühjahr ist, trotz dem kleine Feier schön zu organisieren", erklärt ihr Narzissa gleich.

Lea und Ginny spielten mit Delilah im Garten.

„Ein wunder voll Idee Zissa", gut gelaunt ginge die Zwei zu den Damen raus.

Sie planten eine kleine Feier nur mit Ginny Familie und mit Familie Malfoy.

„Ich möchte bitte das Delilah direkt getauft wird, am besten an der Feier ist das möglich?", sie sah zu Ihrer Mutter.

„Ginge schon, ist nur die Frage in welchem Ahnentempel", sie sah fragend zu Narzissa.

„Ahnentempel?", fragte Ginny verwirrt.

„Weasley, Zabini oder Malfoytempel", lächelt ihrer Mutter sie an.

„Wir haben en Ahnentempel?", sie wusste das es so was gab, aber gesehen hat sie so was noch nicht.

„Jeder reinblütige Familie hat einen Ginny", lächelt Leandra sie an.

„Wo feiern wir? Hier oder im Fuchsbau?", frargte Nazissa jetzt.

„Darüber hab ich mir noch gar keine Gedanken gemacht", sagte Ginny ehrlich.

„Wir sollten hier Feiern und sie hier Taufen lassen, sie wird unser Patenkind, als sollte sie den Segen der Malfoys bekommen", Leandra sah in die runde und wartet auf antwort.

Delilah lag in ihrem Wagen und schlief.

„In Ordnung, ich bin froh dass ihr die Paten werdet", Ginny nahm Leandra kurz in den Arm.

Sie sprachen noch über dies und das, in geheimen wartet jeder auf die Rückkehr der Männer.

Lucius rauschte ins Ministerium dicht gefolgt von seinem Sohn und Blaise.

Er hielt direkt auf die Abteilung der Familienschließung zu, er rauschte an der Empfangsdame vorbei.

„Ist er frei?", fragte er bei vorbei gehen, diese nickte nur ängstlich.

Er rauschte durch die Tür, Mr. Bod sah auf.

„Lucius mein guter was kann ich für dich tun?", er zeigte auf die Stühle, sie setzten sich.

„Mister Zabini möchte schnell möglich Heiraten, und wir brauche Adoption Papiere", er sah emotionslos zu Mr. Bod.

„Aber Natürlich, das fühlen sie Gerade mal aus Mister Zabini. Adoption Papiere, such ich ihnen raus. Kann ich noch etwas für sie tun?", fragte er freundlich.

„Ja können sie, seit wann Testen man die Eltern 7 Tag lang und holt das Kind jeden Abend wieder ab?", auf die Erklärung war er mehr als gespannt.

„So was macht man überhaupt nicht Lucius, aber das wissen sie doch. 3-4 Tage inklusive Hochzeit und Taufe, länger läuft das nicht.", er sah fragend zu Lucius, das war ihm neu.

„Dann wird das Kind ab heute bei seinen Eltern bleiben. Ich bestehe drauf, dass dort ein Sachverständiger hin geht und sich dort umsieht. Eine Frechheit ist so was. Es ist ja nicht einfach ne Familie, es ist die Familie Zabini.", sprach Lucius in einer Tonlage.

Blaise und Draco fühlten Anträge aus, Blaise für Hochzeit und Adoption und Draco, füllte die Bereitschaftserklärung aus, sich dem Kind anzunehmen, wenn den Eltern was geschehe.

„Aber natürlich, ich werde sofort zwei Leute hinschicken. Und werde die Info mit geben das das Kind sofort bei den Eltern bleiben darf.

Morgen um 11 hätte ich was Frei, ich werde die Vermählung und Adoption natürlich persönlich übernehmen. Sie kümmern sich um den Hohenpriester für die Taufe", er sah fragend zu Lucius.

„Einverstanden morgen 11 Uhr, Mister Zabini?", er sah kurz fragend zu ihm.

„Mehr als Einverstanden Sir", sie gaben ihrer Anträge ab.

„Dann Morgen um 11 Uhr ich wünsch noch eine angenehmen Tag, grüßen sie mir ihrer Frauen", die drei erhoben sich und verschwanden.

Lucius rauschte durch die Gänge, und hielt abrupt an, Draco und Blaise liefen in ihm rein.

„Sie sollten etwas besorge für ihrer Verlobte zur Hochzeit und natürlich zu bezaubernden Tochter", er sah die zwei böse an weil sie in ihn rein gelaufen waren.

„Und du mein Sohn, wirst für dein Patenkind was besorgen, so gehört sich das. Lasst euch Zeit ich muss nun meiner Arbeit nachgehen", damit rauschte Lucius wieder ab und lies zwei verdutzt junge Männer da stehen.

„Okay lass uns Einkaufen.", sagt Blaise dann leise, Draco nickte.

In der Winkelgasse suchte sie den teuersten Juwelier auf, Blaise suchte eine Kette aus, die aus feinstem Silber war, mit einem Oval Medaillon, das fein Verziert war.

Er ließ sich erklären wie er Bilder von sich und Delilah dort hinein bekam.

Und Draco suchte ein eine Kette mit einem Taufring aus, der Stein im Ring war in einem satten Grün.

Sie verschwanden noch bei Madam Malkins Anzüge für alle Gelegenheiten, dort besorgten sie ein Taufkleid.

Sie ließen sich noch ein paar einfache Kleider in weiß und Creme Farbend zeigen, entschieden sich für das einfachste mit einem schönen Hut dazu, kauften noch alles passenden Accessiors dazu und die Schuhe.

„Genau richtig für Morgen, denk ich. Unglaublich morgen Abend liegt Miss Zabini neben mir.", Blaise war einfach hin und weg und Draco der schmunzelt innerlich vor sich her.

Zuhause auf Malfoy Manor, würden sie stürmisch begrüßt.

Sie erzählten in Kurzform was passiert war.

„Morgen um 11 Uhr ich habe gar kein Kleid", entsetzt sah Ginny zu Leandra.

„Doch hast du, liegt im Gästezimmer und auch das Taufkleidchen liegt dort.

Wir haben uns erlaubt einkaufen zu gehen.", grinst Draco vor sich hin, so schnell konnte die Herren nicht schauen waren die Damen die Treppe hoch gestürmt, Delilah schlief noch immer friedlich.


	43. 42 Adoption

42 Adoption

Es war kurz nach 10 und es wurde langsam unruhig, Leandra hatte Ginny Haare zu Recht gemacht und befestigte gerade den Hut.

Draco und Blaise hatten wirklich gut gewählt, das elegant geschnittene Kleid schmiegt sich schön an Ginny Körper.

Blaise und Draco zogen Delilah an, was sich als gar nicht so einfach feststellte, aber am ende hatte sie ihr weißes Spitzenkleidchen an, die Haare zu zwei Zöpfen gebunden mit weißen Schleifen drin und weiße Lackschühchen.

Dann endlich gegen 11 Uhr, wartet Mister Bod er lächelt der Braut entgegen.

„Die zukünftige Frau und Mutter nehme ich an?", Ginny lächelnd ihn nicken an.

„Dann würde ich sagen fangen wir an", Lucius öffnet den Salon, den er extra hat umstellen lassen.

Als sie endlich alle Platz gefunden haben, holte er Papiere raus.

„Trauzeugen?". Er sah fragend in die runde, Leandra und Draco erhoben sich.

Delilah fand platz bei Opa Lucius, in den sie total vernarrt war.

„Stellen sie sich bitte hinter das Brautpaar", wie geheißen, nahm Leandra Stellung hinter Blaise und Draco hinter Ginny.

„_Blaise Nicolas Zabini, sie gehen aus freien Stücken die Ehe zu Ginevra Molly Weasley ein? _

_Dann antworten sie mit Ja"_

„Ja", dabei sah er ihr in die Augen

„_Ginevra Molly Weasley, sie gehen aus freien Stücken die Ehe zu Blaise Nicolas Zabini ein?_

_Dann antworten sie mit Ja"_

„Ja", sagte sie und wirkte dabei so glücklich wie noch nie.

„_Mister Malfoy sie bezeugen, das Miss Weasley nicht gezwungen wird?"_

„Ich bezeuge", sagte Draco mit fester stimme

„_Miss Malfoy sie bezeugen, das Mister Zabini nicht gezwungen wird?_

„Ich bezeuge", antwortet Leandra freundlich.

„_Dann unterschreiben sie bitte noch hier", _er schob ihnen Unterlagen zu auf die jeder seine Unterschrift setzt, Ginny setzte falsch an, bemerkte es aber noch schnell und unterschrieb mit Zabini.

„_Dann darf ich sie hier mit zu Mann und Frau erklären."_

Im Hintergrund kam nun lauter Applaus, Blaise zog Ginny an sich und Küsste sie.

Ginny lächelt ihn kurz an, drehte sich zu Lucius um und nahm ihm Delilah aus dem Arm und trat mit dem Kind vor.

„_So dann hier noch die Adoptionspapiere für Delilah Anderson._

_Leibliche Eltern Anja und Frank Anderson.", _er trug alles mit seiner Feder ein.

„_Soll sie noch eine zweit Namen bekomme?", _er sah die zukünftigen Eltern an

„Ginevra",Blaise sah fragend zu seiner Frau_._

„Gerne, wenn du das so wünscht", sie nickte Mister Bod zu.

„_Delilah Ginevra Zabini, Tochter von Ginevra Molly und Blaise Nicolas Zabini._

_Paten Miss Leandra Malfoy und Mister Draco Malfoy._

_So dann brauch ich hier noch mal eine Unterschrift, damit wird das Gedächtnis der Kleinen verändert_", er schob auch diese Papiere ihnen zu, jeder setzt seine Unterschrift drunter, in nicht mal 5 Minuten würde das Kind nichts anders kennen als, Ginny und Blaise, als Mama und Papa.

Mister Bod stand auf und gratulierte zu Vermählung und zu Tochter, es würde nie rückführbar sein, das Delilah Adoptiert war.

In dem Moment taucht auch schon der Hohepriester auf.

Mister Bod verabschiedet sich und verschwand.

Nach Gratulationen von den Familien zog die gesamte Gesellschaft , in die Ahnenhalle.

Sie suchte sich ihrer Plätze, dann trat der Hohepriester in die Mitte

„_Die Eltern und das Kind_", Blaise und Ginny traten auf den Mann zu.

„_Die Parten_", Leandra und Draco erhoben sich und kamen nach vorne.

„_Wir haben uns hier versammelt um einem Kind der Liebe den Segen für Leben zu geben._

_Delilah Ginevra Zabini, Tochter von Ginevra und Blaise Zabini"_, Ginny und Blaise standen Draco und Leandra gegenüber.

„_Du sollst den Schutz und den Segen des Hauses Malfoy bekommen, deine Parten Leandra Malfoy und Draco Malfoy, werden dich Lieben wir ihr eigenes Kind._

_Sollte deine Eltern was Zustoßen.",_ er lies das kurz durch die Halle hallen bevor er weiter sprach.

„_Hier mit Taufe ich dich, auf den Namen Delilah Ginevra Zabini, Patenkind des Hauses Malfoy, seihst immer Willkommen_", Ginny und Blaise hatte Delilah an ihrer Paten übergeben, während diese den Segen erhielt.

Gemütlich Feierten sie, mit der Familie im Garten, am Abend lies Molly eine Hochzeitstorte erscheinen, die sie in der Nacht noch fertig gestellt hatte.

„Oh Mum sie ist bezaubernd", Ginny viel ihrer Mutter in die Arme.

„Das ist doch noch gar nichts, liebes. Ich bin so stolz auf euch", sie drückte ihre Tochter fest an sich.

Delilah kuschelt sich in die Arme ihres Papas und fing an zu dösen.

Blaise übergab seine Tochter an Draco um mit Ginny die Torte anzuschneiden.

„Wir müssen gleich unsere Kleine ins Bett bringen, sie ist Müde", haucht er ihr leise zu.

„Unsere Kleine das hört sich Himmlisch an", sagt sie sanft lächelnd, während sie mit ihm die Torte anschnitt.

Ein lauter Applaus lies sie aus ihren Gedanken schrecken, sie dreht sich lächelnd zu der Hochzeitsgesellschaft.

„So wir bringen nun unser Tochter ins Bett und dann gibt's Torte", verkündet Ginny die schon auf Draco zu ging und ihm ihrer Tochter aus dem Arm nahm.

Zu dritt verlies die Kleine Familie ihrer Freunde und Familie um das erste mal,Offiziell ihrer Tochter ins Bett zu bringen.

Ginny zog Delilah fürs Bett um, die Kleine lies es ohne großen Aufwand mit sich machen, sie war schon so gut wie eingeschlafen.

Behutsam legte Ginny sie ins Bett und Blaise deckte seine Tochter zu.

„Schlaf gut Prinzessin", sagt er leise zu Delilah, sie sahen runter auf ihrer Tochter.

Blaise schloss seine Frau in die Arme, sanft streichelt er über die Wange.

„Und wie geht es ihnen jetzt Mrs. Zabini?", sie sah mit großen Augen zu ihm.

„Wenn ich nicht an die Nacht denke gut", sie schaute schnell wieder zu ihrer Kleinen.

Blaise wusste was sie meinte, er hatte sich darum keine Gedanken gemacht.

„Und sag jetzt nicht ich muss nicht, ich hab dich heute Morgen geheiratet und es gehört dazu, damit der Vertrag gültig ist", sie sah zu ihm hoch und was sie dort sah, erfüllte sie mit wärme.

„Daran hab ich nicht gedacht Engel, aber wenn es sein muss. Wir haben die ganze Nacht Zeit. Wir bekommen das schon hin, meinst du nicht auch?", er sah sie fragend an.

„Ich habe große Angst, aber mit dir an meiner Seite werd ich alles schaffen. Blaise, meinst du Emelie wird sich hier wegen Melden?", sie sah zu Delilah die friedlich in ihrem Reisebett schlief.

„Ich denke schon, sie wird nicht sehr erfreut sein über die Art und weiße wie wir unsere Tochter bekommen hat. Delilah erinnert sich nicht mehr an Emelie und ich will auch das es so bleibt", es war mehr eine Frage, an sie.

„Nein ich möchte auch nicht dass sie mit dem Heim in Berührung kommt. Heißt das du willst Emlie wieder aus deinem Leben streichen?", Ginny nahm den Blick von ihrer Tochter und sah in die Augen ihres Mannes.

„Genau das werde ich, ich verbanne sie wieder aus unserem Leben, ich weiß was aus ihr geworden ist, mehr wollt ich nicht. Und auch meine Eltern werd ich notfalls aus unserem Leben ausschließen", er sah fest in ihrer Augen.

„Wie meinst du das?", verwundert über seine Worte, die so entschlossen klangen.

„Ich hab mit Lucius gesprochen, ich kann sofort anfangen", er hoffte das sie sofort verstand.

„Heißt das du willst das Land und Gut deines Vaters, das er dir nach unsere Hochzeit überschrieben wird, aufgeben um Delilah und mir eine Sicheres Leben zu ermöglichen?", sie liebte diesen Mann und dafür liebte sie ihn noch mehr.

„Genau das Heißt es, wir könne fürs erste auch hier Wohnen, die Villa ist mehr als Groß. Aber lass uns morgen in ruhe darüber reden. Wir haben unten Gäste die gerne mit uns Feiern wollen", er zog sie leise aus dem Zimmer ihrer Tochter und gemeinsam stiegen sie die Treppen hinab.

„Schaut mal an da kommt unsere Frischvermählten und junge Eltern", grinst Ron die Zwei an.

„So dann würde ich sagen ran den Kuchen", lachte Ginny heiter auf, den Gedanken an die Nacht, schob sie bei Seite.

Als alle mit einem Stück Torte versorgt waren, erhob sich Draco und klopfte gegen sein Sektglas.

„Blaise, Ginevra ich wünsch euch vom Herzen alles gute und das von einem Malfoy bildet euch was drauf ein", alles lachte, dann wurde es wieder still.

„Ginevra, du hast einen Partner an deiner Seite auf den du dich immer Verlass kannst. Er würde für dich Morden wenn es sein muss. Blaise ist bestimmt kein herzlicher Mensch wie man es sich vorstellt, aber hat man ihn als Freund kann man wirklich auf ihn Zählen. Ich bin sicher er wird alles tun, damit es dir und Delilah an nichts fehlt", Draco erhob das Glas und man trank auf die Beiden, dann erhob sich Leandra und Draco setzte sich.

„Als ihr Verlobt wurdet, brach für Ginny eine Welt zusammen und ich war mir nicht sicher ob sie das Verkraftet. Ihr habt wirklich schwere Zeiten gehabt in der kurzen Zeit, durch die ihr auch zusammen gefunden habt.

Ich hoffte eins dass es wenigstens Freundschaft wird, doch es wurde Liebe.

Ich hoffe das eure Liebe groß genug ist um alles zu schaffen was noch kommen mag.", sie setzte sich hin und nun erhob sich auch noch Charlie.

„Was ich hier soll fragt ihr euch? Am Verlobungsball hab ich gesehen, was viele nicht Sahen, die Angst und die Unsicherheit, meiner kleine Ginny. Aber nur ein aufmunterndes Lächeln von Blaise, lies alles Zweifel fallen. Ginny ist ein Herzensguter Mensch, was ihr zum Verhängnis werden kann. Sie ist ein Schatz und ich hoffe dass du ihn zu schätzen weist", sie erhoben noch mal ihre Gläser, allerdings erhob sich nun Blaise.

„Ich möchte mich bei euch bedanken, dass ihr uns alles so geholfen habt.

Ohne dich Lucius, wären wir jetzt weder verheiratet noch hätten wir Delilah bei uns.

Besonders wichtig ist für mich zu sagen, Draco, Leandra wenn wir euch nicht hätten, hätte ich so manches Mal nicht gewusst wie ich es schaffen soll. Ich hoffe das nun auch endlich schöne Zeiten folgen, mit meiner Frau und meiner Tochter, an meiner Seite. Ich weiß das ich heute gleich zwei sehr Kostbare Geschenke erhalten habe auf die ich gut acht geben werde.

Danke", nun endlich erhoben sie ihre Gläser uns stießen an.

Ginny und Blaise tanzen noch ein wenig auf der großen Fläche, die dafür frei gemacht wurde.

„So liebe Gäste, wir verabschieden uns nun in unsere Hochzeitsnacht. Feiert noch ein wenig", damit hob er Ginny auf seine Arme und trug sie ins Haus, bevor sie aber ins Schlafzimmer traten, schauten sie in das Nebenzimmer und sahen nach ihrer Tochter, die friedlich schlummerte.

Er zog sie durch die Verbindungstür ins Schlafzimmer, jetzt also sollte es ernst werden für Ginny.


	44. 43 Hochzeitsnacht

43 Hochzeitsnacht

Behutsam, schloss Blaise alle Türen, Ginny stand unsicher im Raum.

Langsam ging er auf sie zu, zog sie in seine Arme.

„Hab keine Angst Engel", haucht er während er den Hut abnahm und ihn beiseite schmiss.

Unsicher sah sie zu ihm hoch, er lächelt sie beruhigend an.

Sanft liebkost er ihren Mund, küsst sich den Hals Richtung Schlüsselbein, hinab.

Sie schloss die Augen und lies sich fallen, sie vertrauter ihm, wieso nicht auch hier.

Er öffnete den Verschluss ihrer Kleides, trat ein Schritt zurück und das Kleid, glitt an ihr herunter.

„Das ist nun aber wirklich gemein", haucht sie im leise entgegen, er sah an sich runter.

„Da hast du wohl recht", und schon stand er nur noch in Boxershorts vor ihr.

Er ging wieder auf sie zu und nahm sie in den Arm, streichelt ihr beruhigen über den Rücken.

„Schließ deine Augen, lass dich fallen. Ich verwöhn dich jetzt ein wenig, Einverstanden?", fragt er sie leise, während er sie zum Bett dirigiert.

Unsicher sah sie zu ihm, nickte aber dann, er hob sie hoch und legte sie auf dem Bett ab.

Ginny schloss die Augen, und hoffte es sei schnell vorbei, sie konnte es sich nicht vorstellen, das die Nacht schön werden würde.

Blaise beobachtet sie einen Moment, wie sie sich verkrampfte und lächelt nur selig, er würde daran heute was ändern.

Er setzt sich zu ihr aufs Bett und küsste sie sanft, er lies seine Hände über ihren Körper wandern und streichelt sie sanft.

Langsam entspannte sich Ginny unter seinen Berührungen, mit einem Kuss auf ihrem Mund fing er an und wanderte sehr sehr langsam zum Hals, dann runter zu ihrem Brustansatz, er öffnet ihren Bh, da der Verschluss vorne war, sein Glück.

Ganz langsam streifte er ihr den störend Stoff von ihrem Busen, er hauchte gegen ihrer empfindlichen Brustwarzen, was Ginny erschaudern lies, sie hatte die Augen noch immer zu, so konnte sie sein zu friedendes Lächeln nicht sehen.

Er beschäftigte sich ausgiebig mit ihrem Busen, küsste und Streichelte sie.

Erst als er weiter runter wanderte, wurde Ginny wieder etwas verspannt.

Ihr Mitte ließ er erst mal außen vor und begnügte sich damit, ihrer Beine entlang zu küssen und streicheln, dann langsam streifte er den restlichen Störenden Stoff ab.

„Vertrau mir Ginny", er sah kurz zu ihr hoch, sie sah ihn an, er konnte die Angst in ihren Augen sehen.

Langsam teile er ihre Beine, setzt sich dazwischen und streichelt ihrer innen Seite der Oberschenkel nach oben, ganz sachte streichelt er über ihren Venushügel, sie keuchte auf.

Öffnete ihrer Augen und sah ihm zu, wie er sie immer intensiver streichelt, als nun aber seine Zunge zwischen ihren Beine einsetzte, legte sie ihren Kopf zurück und lies sich ganz von dem Gefühl ein nehmen, das wie Blitze durch ihren Körper fuhr.

Er krabbelt wieder zu ihr hoch und Küsste sie erst sanft, dann stürmischer, sie schob mutig ihrer Zunge nach vorne, er hatte das Feuer endlich erweckt, vor dem sie so große Angst hatte.

Sie lies ihrer Hand direkt in seine Boxershorts gleiten und streichelt dort sanft über seine Erektion, Blaise keuchte in den Kuss hinein, zu überrascht war er von ihrem tun.

Sie löste den Kuss, stumpte ihn auf den Rücken und krabbelte auf ihn.

Sie küsste ihn am Hals entlang runter Richtung Boxershorts, dieser Streife sie so schnell ab, das Blaise sich nicht mal wundernd konnte.

Sie setzt sich zwischen seine Beine und streichelt und begutachtete Blaise bestes Stück genau, schließlich will man ja wissen was so in einem drin ist nicht war.

Mutig wie sie war, senkte sie nach einer Zeit ihren Mund küsste sein bestes Stück sanft.

„Oh Merlin, Ginny", stöhnte er ihr entgegen, als sie ihren Mund nun komplett um ihn schloss.

Unschuldig sah sie zu ihm hoch, ihrer Angst war wie verflogen, so lange sie die Oberhand hatte und entscheiden konnte.

Sie krabbelt wieder zu ihm hoch, sie saß auf seiner Hüfte, spürte sein bestes Stück, an ihrem Eingang.

Sie senkt ihre Lippen gierisch auf seine, während sie verführerische ihr Becken hin und her bewegte.

Blaise verdreht die Augen, dieses Weib bracht ihn jetzt schon fast an seine Grenze.

Langsam schob sie sich ihm entgegen, spürte wie er langsam in sie eindrang, doch wie schnell dies geschah, war ganz allein ihrer Sache.

Als er endlich ganz in ihr war, wartete er noch, er wollte ihr die Möglichkeit geben, sich dran zu gewöhnen.

Ginny selber war so entspannte und aufgeregt, das sie keine Schmerzen hatte, sie sah jetzt fordernd zu Blaise.

Er sah sie offen an, sie sah bitten zu ihm.

„Beweg dich endlich", hauchte sie erregt, ihm entgegen, das lies er sich nicht zwei Mal sagen.

Langsam bewegter er sich in ihr, sie schloss die Augen und genoss, das was hier gerade geschah, sie hatte so große Angst davor und nun stellt sie fest, das es einfach berauschen sein konnte.

Er dirigierte mit seinen Händen ihr Becken, sie sah ihm in die Augen und lächelt kurz, das machte Blaise glücklich, sie hatte keine Angst mehr und genoss es.

Immer schneller, bewegte sie sich auf ihm, je mehr Blitze sie fühlte, sie fühlte sich regelrecht berauscht von diesem Gefühl, als sie ihrer Muskulatur zusammen zog, er goss sich Blaise in ihr.

Erschöpft, legt sie sich auf wieder in seine Arme, er küsste sie nun sanft.

„Ich liebe dich", sagt sie nach Atem ringend, er säuberte sie schnell und drückte ihr ,dann einen Trank in die Hand.

„Ich liebe dich auch Engel, trink das", er lächelt sie zufriedne an, sie trank artig den Trank.

„Mhh lecker, was ist das?", sie sah fragend zu ihm.

„Das war der Verhütungstrank, er wirkt bis zu deinem Nächsten Zyklus, du magst den Erdbeergeschmack also", er zog sie wieder in seien Arme und deckt beide zu.

„Oh ja, du schmeckst noch viel Besser. Danke", sie kuschelt sich eng an ihn.

„Na wenn das so ist. Wofür bedankst du dich, ich habe zu danken, das du mir so was kostbares Geschenkt hast", er drückte ihr einen Kuss auf die Stirn.

„Für alles, das du so viel Geduld mit mir hattest. Wann wieder holen wir das?", sie grinste ihn nun frech an, da war sie endlich seine frech Ginny, die er fast verloren geglaubt hatte.

„Wann immer du willst Ginny", haucht er ihr zu.

„Du sagst ja jetzt Ginny?", sie sah verwundert zu ihm.

„Na jetzt bist du meine Frau und ich kann dich nennen wie es mir beliebt Weib", grinst er sie frech an, sie zog neben sich ein Kissen hervor und schmiss es ihm ins Gesicht.

Lachend schmiss er ein anders Kissen zu ihr, und im nu war die reinste Kissenschlacht am Laufen. Blaise hatte sie nach langem hin und her dann doch endlich festhalten könne, mit einem langen Kuss, beendet er ihr Gekicher.

„Blaise könne wir noch mal nach ihr sehen?", fragt sah sie zu Tür, die zum Kinderzimmer führte.

Blaise lies sie los, reichte ihr ihren Morgenmantel und zog selber seine Boxer an.

Leise traten sie in das Zimmer, in dem Delilah schlief.

Blaise legte seine Arme um ihrer Hüfte und sah über ihre Schulter ins Kinderbett.

„Wir sollten langsam schlafen sie wird morgen früh unser ganze Aufmerksamkeit fordern", flüstert er ihr ins Ohr.

„Das hoffe ich doch", antwortet Ginny ihm leise, dann verschwanden sie wieder in ihr eigenes Zimmer, er zog sie in seine Arme.

„Gute Nacht Miss Zabini", er küsst sie auf die Stirn.

„Gute Nacht, mein Gatte", kichert Ginny, sie kuschelt sich fest an ihn und nicht lange und die beiden waren eingeschlafen.


	45. 44 Weihnachtsüberraschung

44 Weihnachtsüberraschung

Als Ginny die Augen öffnete sah sie direkt in die von Blaise, er hatte sie schon eine Zeitlang beobachtet.

„Morgen meine Sonnenschein", er küsst sie sanft auf die Stirn.

„Morgen mein Ritter", sie wollte sich gerade wieder an ihn ran kuscheln, als sie von Delilah gestört wurden.

Ein leises Mummy, kam aus ihrem Zimmer, Ginny zog sich ihr Nachthemd über und schmiss sich auf den Weg ins Zimmer ihren Morgenmantel über.

Sie öffnet die Tür zu Delilahs Zimmer, sie stand in ihrem Gitterbettchen und lachte Ginny an.

Sie hob ihre Arme und Ginny, holte sie aus dem Bett, drückte ihr einen Kuss auf den Scheitel.

„Morgen meine Prinzessin", sie trug sie rüber ins Schlafzimmer, Blaise nahm ihr die Kleine ab und sie krabbelte dann wieder ins Bett.

„Meine Prinzessin und mein Sonnenschein, was gibt es schöneres", lachte Blaise gut gelaunt auf.

Sie lagen noch eine ganze Zeitlang im Bett und alberten und kuschelten mit der Kleinen, bis es an der Tür klopfte.

Vorsichtig schob sich der Kopf eines Blondschopfes durch die Tür.

„Ihr seid hoffentlich angezogen", kam es frech von Draco der nun ganz eingetreten war.

„Ja sind wir, du bist doch eh schon drin", lachte Ginny ihm entgegen.

„Schau mal da ist Onkel Draco", ärgert Blaise, Draco möchte nicht Onkel genannt werden.

„Wir warten unten auf euch mit dem Frühstück", damit war er schnell wieder verschwunden. Lachend stand Ginny auf, sie sah zu Blaise der mit Delilah spielte.

„Ich geh duschen und Zieh mich an, dann mach ich Delilah fertig", Blaise nickte nur abwesend zu sehr war er beschäftigt seine Prinzessin zum lachen zu bringen.

Ginny sah nach dem Duschen in den Spiegel und lachte erleichtert auf, sie war nun Miss Ginevra Zabini, Frau von Blaise Zabini, Mutter einer bezaubernden Tochter.

Und am wichtigsten war, das sie endlich mit Blaise geschlafen hatte und es so toll war das sie es am liebsten jetzt gleich wiederholen möchte.

Sie zog sich ihre dunkelblaue Jeans an ihrer Weißen Stiefel und ein weißgrünes Oberteil.

Sie musterte sich im Spiegel, es gefiel ihr was sie sah, endlich konnte sie wieder in den Spiegel sehen.

Sie nahm Blaise ihrer Tochter ab, damit er sich auch endlich zurecht machen konnte.

Sie setzt die Kleine erst mal wieder in ihr Bettchen, was Delilah mit lautem Protestgeschrei quittierte.

Ginny lächelt vor sich hin und suchte eine Jeanslatzhose raus und ein Mintgrünes Oberteil, was sie ihr anziehen wollte.

Delilah beruhigte sich als sie aus ihrem Bettchen kam, Ginny legt sie hin und wickelte sie schnell.

Sie band ihr zwei Rattenschwänze die sie einfach total frech wirken ließen.

Unten am Frühstückstisch erwartet man die drei schon ungeduldig, Ginny setzt Delilah in ihren Hochstuhl und strahlte eine ruhe aus, das viel jedem in diesem Raum auf.

Gemeinsam frühstücken sie, Blaise hatte nach dem Frühstück ein Brief an seine Eltern aufgesetzt mit der Kopie der Geburtsurkunde.

Emelie hat sich bis heute nicht mehr gemeldet, das tat Ginny zwar sehr leid, aber Blaise meinte das es besser so sei. Auf seinen Brief an seine Eltern kam keine Antwort, sie standen eine Tag vor Weihnachten vor der Tür um Weihnachten mit ihnen und ihrem Enkel zu feiern.

Ginny kam da gleich etwas Spanisch vor, aber sie sollte ihnen eine Chance geben, zumindest Blaise zu liebe.

Weihnachten feierten sie eh bei Malfoys also war das kein großes Risiko.

Es war Weihnachtsmorgen Ginny, packte für Delilah alles ein was sie für die Nächsten Zwei Tage brauchen würde. Alle unter einem Dach so gar Ginny Familie würde bei den Malfoys sein. Wenn ihr das einer mal gesagt hätte, hätte sie wohl gefragt ob sie die Männer mit der Weißen Jacke rufen soll, aber jetzt war es einfach Normal.

Zum Mittagessen, waren alle im Haus Malfoy, gemeinsam aß sie zu Mittag, Delilah konnte sich mal wieder nicht entscheiden ob sie zu Opa Arthur oder doch lieber Opa Lucius laufen soll, also lief sie hin und her, bis die Männer endlich ein erbarmen hatten und sich zusammen mit ihrer Enkelkind, wie sie so schön sagen, auf die Couch setzten.

Ginny wusste das sie hier sicher war, sie beobachtet ihrer Schwiegereltern, mehr als kritisch, die trauten den beiden nicht.

Blaise legte von hinten seien Arme um ihrer Taille.

„Du traust ihnen nicht. Ich auch nicht", flüstert er leise in Ginnys Ohr, er traute ihnen also auch nicht.

Nazissa hatte sich zu Blaise Eltern, gesetzt und unterhielt sich mit diesen.

Ginny machte sich nicht die Mühe mit ihnen zu reden, sie verstumme eh wenn sie in der Nähe war, nur mit Blaise unterhielten sie sich unterkühlt wie immer und Delilah sahen sie immer an, als wollten sie die Kleine mit ihrem Blick töten.

Seit ihrer Ankunft tat sie alles damit sie nicht zu lange in der Nähe dieser Schrecklichen Menschen ist, notfalls würde sie die Kleien auch an Draco und Leandra abgeben nur damit sie in Sicherheit ist.

Der Abend kam schleichend aber er kam, sie Sange zusammen Weihnachtlieder, die Draco und Leandra am Klavier begleiteten. Dann ging es zum Weihnachtsbaum, danach sollte es Abendessen geben.

Gemeinsam packtne Ginny und Blaise die Geschenke mit ihrer Tochter aus, sie spielte auch gleich an mit ihrem Sprechenden Ball, den sie bekommen hatte.

Lachend sah man einige Zeit der Kleinen dabei, zu bevor es weiter ging Geschenke zu verteilen.

Leandra wie auch Ginny bekamen beide Ohrringe, die sich bis aus dem Stein der eingearbeitet war in nichts unterschied.

Leandra sah zu Ginny und lachte los, ja es wird wohl immer so sein, aber es war einfach schön.

Ginny schenkte ihm ein Gutschein, der nur für seine Augen bestimmt waren, Blaise lachte schelmisch auf.

Ganz eindeutig seine Ginny war endlich zurückgekehrt, so was wäre vor einigen Monaten bestimmt nicht als Geschenk zu ihm gekommen.

Als alles Geschenke verteilt waren, kamen Larissa und Nicolas auf beide zu, sie lächelten sie freundlich an.

„Frohe Weihnachten ihr Zwei", sie drückte Blaise einen Brief in die Hand.

Blaise sah von dem Brief zu seinen Eltern, die ihrer Mäntel gerade bei der Hauselfe fordert, die auch mit dem Gewünschten sofort kam.

Sie zogen ihre Mäntel an, Larissa kam auf Ginny zu und nahm sie in den Arm.

„Wenn ich gewusst hätte was für eine Schlechte Wahl du bist Ginevra, hätte ich dich nicht als Schwiegertochter gewählt. Du bist eine Schande in meine Augen und hast es nicht verdient den Namen Zabini zu tragen", sagt sie so leise das es nur Ginny und Blaise, der neben ihr Stand, zu hören bekam.

Blaise sah seien Mutter entsetzt an, dann sah er zu seinem Vater der schon an der Tür Stand.

Larissa ließ Ginny los, drückte Blaise kurz und verabschiedet sich mit den Worten.

„Wir sind so etwas von enttäuschte, du bist nicht mehr unser Sohn", Ginny sah entsetzt zu Larissa, diese löste sich von Blaise und verschwand mit Nicolas ohne ein Wort des Abschieds.

Ginny sah zu der Tür die gerade verschlossen wurde, dann wanderte ihr Blick zu Blaise.

„Ich hab mich verhört oder?", sie zittert etwas, Blaise zog sie in seine Arme und streichelt ihr beruhigend über den Rücken.

„Tut mir leid, aber nein.", er drückte ihren einen Kuss auf die Stirn, im Raum war es leise geworden, er lies sie los und sah auf den Brief.

„Was wird das Sein", sie zeigte auf den Umschlag den er in der Hand hielt.

„Ich denken Meine Enterbung", Blaise öffnet den Brief und holt die Dokumente raus.

Ginny sah in die Dokumente, und schüttelte den Kopf.

„Ich glaub es nicht sie haben die Enterbt und eine Räumungsklage mit dran gehängt. In 2 Tagen. Wir sollen in Zwei Tagen das Haus Leer räumen was uns wirklich gehört.

Das wäre ja dann wohl nur das Kinderzimmer", sie sah von den Dokumenten zu Blaise hoch.

„Nur das Kinderzimmer richtig. Dann holen wir das Morgen, halt ab. Vergiss das jetzt erst mal, es ist das erste Weihnachten mit unserer Tochter, das sollten wir genießen.

Und Lucius hat mir erst vor ein paar Tagen angeboten hier erst mal einzuziehen in den Nordflügel, der Leer ist und ich kann auch bei ihm Arbeiten. Wir bekommen das hin, es war klar das sie mich Enterben", er küsst Ginny sanft, dann schob er sie wieder zu ihrer und nun auch seiner Familie.

Er schob Lucius die Dokumente zu, er würde sich schon drum kümmern das Blaise alles was ihm zu stand auch bekommen würde.

Nach dem der erste Schock überwunden war, lief der Abend noch sehr Harmonisch.

Lucius und Arthur bestanden drauf ihr Enkelkind zu Bett zu bringen, da es gerade an fing zu Schneien, zogen die Vier sich warm an und gingen gemeinsam Spazieren.

„Sie haben dich also wirklich, oh man ich hab gehofft. Wunder soll es doch geben, hier wohl nicht", Draco klopfte Blaise aufmunternd auf die Schulter.

„Ach halb so wild ich hab mit Lucius schon alles Abgeklärt für den Fall. Wir werden in den Flügel von euch gegenüber einziehen. Platz habt ihr ja Massig. Außer dem werden unser Kinder dann auch zusammen groß, das hat doch was. Und unsere Frauen nicht vergessen.", sie schlendert einmal durch den großen Garten, des Hause bis sie wieder rein gingen.

Gemeinsam saß eine Großfamilie, vor dem Kanin und erzählte Geschichten.

Über den Vorfall würde nicht mehr geredet, Lucius, Arthur, Draco und Blaise holten alles aus dem Haus, was ihnen gehörte.

Delilah war Ginny und Blaise ganzer Stolz, sie zaubert mittlerweile fleißig, von wegen kaum Magische Fähigkeiten.

An Silvester war das Haus wieder voll. Ginny hatte sich schon ganz gut eingelebt, sie hatte ne Menge Platz, also besuch wäre nie ein Problem, sie wurde von Nazissa und Lucius wie eine zweite Tochter aufgenommen.

Gemeinsam Starten sie nun mit ihrer Tochter ein neues Leben, Ginny war glücklich über den Verlauf.

In nicht mal Zwei Monaten würden sie und Blaise sich auf ewig binden, mit ihren Besten Freunden, an ihrer Seite.


	46. 45 Wo ist Delilah?

45 Wo ist Delilah?

„Delilah", Ginny rannte durch ihren Hausteil, wo war das Kind nur wieder.

„Delilah wo bist du, komm her", mittlerweile suchte sie schon seit einen halben Stunde ihrer Tochter.

Sie rannte in die Empfangshalle, nichts war von ihr zu sehen, noch zu hören, sie platzte einfach in Lucius Arbeitszimmer, außer ihm war niemand im Haus, das wusste sie. Und dass er eine Besprechung hatte, wusste sie auch, aber sie rannte in ihrer Panik trotzdem in den Raum.

„Ginevra?", Lucius sah zu der junge Frau die schon wie eine Tochter für ihn war.

„Delilah sie ist weg?", dem Mann der im Raum mit saß beachtet sie gar nicht.

„Weg, wie Weg, sie kommt nicht aus dem Haus, das weißt du doch", er sah die panische Ginny an.

„Das Haus ist groß, wenn sie sich im Keller verlaufen hat", gab Ginny panisch von sich.

„In Ordnung wir suchen sie", Lucius entschuldigte sich bei seinem Gast und versprach schnell zurück zu kommen.

„Ich hab in Unserem Teil schon gesucht, wenn die Gartentür Offen war", da hatte sie gar nicht dran gedacht, sie rannte ins Wohnzimmer, die Gartentür stand weit offen..

„Oh nein, in dem großen Haus finden wir sie nicht allein, ruft Blaise und Draco aus dem Büro. Ich suche die Räume hier durch", damit verschwand Lucius und Ginny stand dort allein, sie schmiss Flohpulver in den Kamin und platze auch bei Draco und Blaise in eine Besprechung.

„Entschuldigt, das ich einfach so rein Platz, da hab ich heute en Talent für, hab ich bei Lucius auch gerade getan.", sie seufzte setzt dann aber wieder an.

„Delilah ist weg. Ich war kurz im Bad ihre Sachen weg räumen, dann war sie weg", mittlerweile zitterte Ginny etwas, Blaise draht auf seine Frau zu.

„Wir finden sie", Draco entschuldigte sich noch bei seinem Gesprächspartner und zu dritt ging es zurück nach Malfoymanor.

„Die Gartentür ist ja Offen", stellt Draco fest, Ginny fing an zu weinen.

„Ich weiß, deswegen sollte ich euch holen. Lucius sucht in den unteren Etagen", Ginny drückte sich an Blaise, sie hatte Angst immer hin war das Haus und der Garten groß, sie könnte in den See oder in einen der Pool gefallen sein.

„Ich such oben du gehst mit Blaise draußen suchen", sagte Draco ruhig, zumindest gab er das vor, er hat auch Angst die Kleine war sein Sonneschein sie gehört einfach dazu.

„Sucht bitte erst die Poolräume ab", schrie Ginny ihm noch beim Rausgehen zu.

Blaise und sie gingen in den Garten erst liefen sie an den See, hier war aber nichts zu sehen.

Auch Draco schaut erst die Räume mit Wasser durch und versiegelt diese nach dem er sie dort nicht fand.

Auch die Hauselfen wurde aufgescheucht das Kind zu suchen, es herrschte reges Treiben als Narzissa und Leandra vom Einkaufen nachhause kamen.

Leandra hielt eine Hauselfe an die an ihr vorbei Sauste.

„Was ist hier los?", fragte sie barsch und funkelt den Elf an.

„Die Kleine Lady ist verschwunden Miss", fiepst der Elf, sie lies den Elf los schmiss ihm die Einkäufe entgegen.

Gerade kam Draco die Treppen runter gehetzt. „Oben ist sie nicht, nichts", dann rannte er an ihnen vorbei in den Keller, dort wo Lucius auch suchte.

Blaise und Ginny waren den Kompleten Garten abgelaufen in jedem Stall nichts, in der Hoffnung Delilah vielleicht schon gefunden zu haben, gingen sie zurück ins Haus.

„Lucius, Draco?", rief Blaise als sie das Haus betraten, doch nichts kam als Antwort.

Sie gingen in die Empfangshalle wo noch immer Narzissa und Leandra standen und nicht wussten was sie tun sollen.

„Habe sie die Kleine gefunden", fragte Ginny außer Atem, Leandra schüttelt den Kopf.

„Nein Draco ist gerade in den Keller, aber der ist so riesig, den Allein zu durch suchen", Leandra wusste nicht was sie sagen oder tun sollte

„Lucius ist auch im Keller", kam es knapp von Blaise.

Lucius stieß mit Draco im Keller zusammen.

„Oben ist sie nicht, hast du was gefunden?", Draco sah seinen Vater an.

„Noch nicht wir werden sie finden", kurz waren sie stumm und hofften etwas zu hören.

Ein ganz schwaches Wimmern war zu hören, sie war also hier unten, aber wie kam sie da runter und wo verdammt war sie in dem großen Gewölbe.

„Hast du das gehört?", fragt Draco leise seinen Vater und horcht auf.

„Sie ist hier unten, nur wo?", sie liefen zusammen den Gang entlang und versuchte zu Orten wo das wimmern her kam.

Sie bogen rechts ab, dann liefen sie Ewig gerade aus, bevor sie wieder recht ab bogen.

„Es wird lauter, wir sind schon näher bei ihr, wie kam sie nur hier runter?", Draco sah zu seinem Vater.

„Du hast es auch immer geschafft hier runter zukommen, und ich weiß bis heute nicht wie", erklärte er seinem Sohn während sie weiter liefen.

„Delilah, Engel wir sind gleich bei dir", rief Draco in den Gang hinein.

Das Wimmern wurde nun richtig laut, sie weinte jetzt und rief nach ihrer Mama, jetzt endlich konnten sie die Kleine finden.

Sie rannten fast um die Wette, bekamen gerade so die Kurve, wenn sie abbogen, dann endlich standen sie in einem Teil des Kellers, in dem Dracos Babyzimmer aufbewahrt wurde.

Dort saß sie in der hintersten Ecke, ganz dreckig und weinte.

Lucius machte erst mal Licht und Draco ging langsam auf sein Patenkind zu.

„Hab keine Angst Delilah wir sind da, komm her", sie sah zu ihm hoch und streckte ihm ihrer Arme entgegen, Draco hob sie hoch und drückte das weinende Kind an sich.

„Daco", sagte sie mit weinerliche stimme, Draco lächelt sie an.

„Ist gut wir haben dich ja gefunden", Draco sah sich um und grinste.

„Mein altes Kinderzimmer, ihr habt es aufbewahrt", er sah zu Lucius dem die Erleichterung ins Gesicht geschrieben war.

„Ja natürlich, auch Leandra Kinderzimmer steht hier irgend wo. Lass uns lieber der aufgelösten Ginevra ihr Kind wieder bringen", damit setzten die beiden sich in Bewegung und gingen die Gänge entlang.

„War der Weg als wir her kamen auch schon so lang?", Draco sah fragen zu Lucius der neben ihm her lief.

„Genau so lang mein Sohn"

Oben ihm Wohnzimmer, hatten Leandra und Narzissa die jungen Eltern erst mal mit Tee abgespeist und versuchten sie zu beruhigen.

„Wenn ihr was passiert ist, verzeih ich mir das nie, wie konnte ich so unaufmerksam sein", weinte Ginny, Blaise zog sie in die Arme.

„Sie werden sie finden, da bin ich sicher, du bist an nichts Schuld, sie ist ein Kind und die sind Neugierig", sanft streichelt er ihr die Haare aus dem Gesicht.

Leandra stand am Keller Eingang und wartet auf die Rückkehr, der beiden.

Endlich sah sie die beiden mit der Kleinen auf dem Arm, sie hatte sich wieder beruhigt und kuschelt sich fest an Draco.

Leandra lächelt erleichtert und sie musste mal wieder zugeben, das es wirklich toll war, wie Draco mit der Kleinen umging.

„Ihr habt sie", sie trat auf die drei zu und sah zu der Kleine die ganz Verschmutzt war.

„Kommt bevor uns Ginny noch abdreht", sie lief voran in das Wohnzimmer, dicht gefolgt von Lucius und Draco.

Ginny sah auf, sie erkannt ihrer Tochter, Draco legte sie ihr direkt in die Arme, ebene erst hatte Blaise es geschafft sie zu beruhigen, jetzt weinte sie schon wieder, vor Erleichterung und Glück.

„Prinzessin, was läufst du einfach weg", sie wiegte die Kleine sanft, die mittlerweile eingeschlafen war, kaum das sie in ihren Armen lag.

„Wie ist sie in den Keller gekommen?", Blaise sah fragend zu Lucius, der zuckte mit der Schulter.

„Weißt du Blaise, auch Draco ist mehr als einmal dort hin und ich weiß bis heute nicht wie der Kleine Knirps das damals schaffte. Sie war wirklich weit in dem Keller. Da wo wir Dracos Zimmer untergestellt haben", er sah von Blaise zu Narzissa, diese sah ihn mit großen Augen an.

„So weit ist die Kleine also gelaufen. Zum Glück habt ihr sie ja gefunden", sie ging auf ihren Mann zu und er nahm sie in den Arm, das die Kleine weg war, hatte sie daran erinnert was sie für Ängste hatte, wenn eins ihrer Kinder nicht auffindbar waren.

„Ihr solltet sie in ihr Bett bringen", Narzissa sah zu ihnen, Ginny nickte ihr zu und stand mit der Kleinen auf, drückte sie fest an sich.

„Danke", sie verließ zusammen mit Blaise das Zimmer und stieg hoch in den Nordteil, der Villa.

Blaise säubert sie schnell mit einem Zauber, dann legten sie die Kleine in ihr Bett, zusammen standen sie an ihrem Bett und sah auf das kleine Wunder, was ihr Leben so umgeschmissen hatte.

„Denk dran das wir zum Mittagessen um 1 Uhr bei deinen Eltern eingeladen sind", flüstert er ihr leise zu.

„Ich weiß sie wird bestimmt ausgeschlafen haben bis dahin", sie suchte zuflucht in seinen Armen, er strich ihr beruhigend über den Rücken.

„Sie ist wieder da Ginny, komm du solltest dich auch etwas hinlegen", er löste die Umarmung und führte sie ins Wohnzimmer.

Dort drückte er sie auf die Couch und deckte sie zu, schnell war auch seine Frau eingeschlafen. Erschöpft lies sich Blaise in den Sessel fallen, als Draco und Leandra leise Eintratten.

„Hey, wie geht's den beiden?", Leandra setzte sich leise auf die Freie Couch, Draco zog sie gleich mit.

„Sie schlafen jetzt beide, ich denke die Kleine wird es weg stecken, aber Ginny wird eine Zeitlang dran zu knabbern haben. Vielleicht kann Molly später Mal mit ihr reden", er sah zu seiner Schlafenden Frau.

„Bestimmt, ihr sind die Kinder bestimmt auch mal abgerückt, vor allem die Twins", grinst Draco ihn an.

Sie tranken zusammen noch ne runde Tee, auf dem Balkon und unterhielten sich ruhig.

„Ihr habt alle drei eurer Kunden sitzen lassen für die Kleine", Leandra sah die beiden an.

„Stimmt Blaise und ich haben unsere komplette Konferenz sitzen lassen und Vater hat seine Besprechung auch Sausen lassen. Was für eine Kraft so ein kleines Wesen hat.", Draco sah zu ihr und lächelte, genau diese kleine Wesen unterbrach dir Unterhaltung.

Blaise eilte direkt in ihr Zimmer, damit Ginny nicht wach wurde.

„Hallo Prinzessin, du hast uns ganz schön erschreckt", er hob sie aus dem Bett und legte sie auf die Wickelkommode, dort wickelte er Delilah und zog ihr die Sachen an die Ginny dort bereit gelegt hatte.

„Oh deine Haare macht wohl Besser Tante Lea", der nahm die Kleine in ihrem hellgrünen Nickianzug mit auf den Balkon.

„Na wer ist den das Hübsche Mädchen", lächelt Leandra die Kleien an.

„Genau dieses möchte bitte die Haare von Tante Lea gemacht bekommen", er stellte die Kleine vor ihr hab und legte ihr die Bürste und alles andere auf den Tisch.

Leandra bürstet ihr die Haare und band ihr zwei kleine Rattenschwänze, sie zog ihr die dazugehörige Bastmütze auf.

„Hey ihr seid ja alle da und Delilah ist ja auch schon fertig", Ginny war durch die Tür getrette und lächelt in die Runde.

„Ja Liebes und du solltest dich nun auch umziehen wir müssen gleich los", er sah zu seiner Frau die direkt wieder verschwand.

Ginny kam nach ca. 15 Minuten wieder sie hatte eine lange Rock und ihrer Stiefel gewählt.

„Wir können los, danke ihr Zwei", sie sah dankbar zu Leandra und Draco.

Leandra zog der Kleine ihrer Jacke an während Blaise und Ginny sich warm anzogen.

Blaise nahm Delilah auf den Arm und zusammen traten sie den Weg zum Fuchsbau an.


	47. 46 Das schönste Geschenk bist du

46 Das schönste Geschenk bist Du

Im Wohnzimmer war es schon sehr voll, heute war ein besonderes Essen, Bill und Fleur waren das erste Mal mit ihrer Kleinen Victoire da.

Es fehlten mal wieder nur das Ehepaar Zabini, Ginny kam als erstes an und nahm Blaise die Kleine ab, nach dem sie sich gesäubert hat.

„Ginevra, hör auf damit", er sah sie vorwurfsvoll an, „Hier passiert ihr nichts, also lass das Kind runter", er nahm ihr Delilah wieder aus dem Arm und stellte sie hin, Ginny sah seufzend zu ihm.

„Ich hasse es wenn du das machst", damit dreht sie sich von Blaise weg und fing an ihrer Familie zu begrüßen.

Delilah war gleich zu ihrem Opa gelaufen und saß auf seinem Schoß.

Ginny war überrascht Angelina und Katie hier zu sehen, aber das würde sich bestimmt aufklären.

Niemand von der Familie würde sich einmischen, wenn Blaise und Ginny sich ankeiften.

Fleur drückte Ginny ihrer Tochter in den Arm, sie sah zu der Kleinen mit den Blauen Augen und dem Blonden Haar ihrer Mutter, Victoire hat rein gar nichts von Bill, sie fand es gut.

Auch Blaise war endlich fertig mit der runde durch seine Schwiegerfamilie.

„Schau Opa", damit rannte Delilah aus dem Zimmer, Ginny gab die Kleine schnell wieder an Fleur und rannte hinterher.

„Delilah komm her", Blaise war ihr gefolgt und beobachtet sie.

„Du weißt das hier keine Tür nach draußen aufgeht, also beruhig dich.", er sah zu seiner Frau, die zuckte die Schulter.

Sie ging in dir Küche da stand Delilah und schaute ihrer Oma beim Koche zu.

„Alles in Ordnung Liebes?", Molly sah ihrer Tochter fragend an.

„Sie ist heute Morgen weg gelaufen sie war im Keller wir haben sie alles gesucht, den ganzen Morgen. Bin ich ne Schlechte Mutter?", sie sah zu ihrer Mum, diese zog Ginny in die Arme.

„Aber nicht doch Ginny, du bist eine tolle Mutter. Das ein Kind auf Endeckungstour geht ist ganz normal, eurer Haus ist einfach nur viel größer bis ihr sie findet. Ihr seid auch alle Abgehauen, aber es ist ja nichts passiert", sie lächelt Ginny aufmunternd an.

„So nun nimm deine Tochter und geh wieder ins Wohnzimmer ich komm auch gleich.

Und Ginny, ihr seit die besten Eltern die sich die Kleine wünschen kann", damit wendet sich Molly wieder ihren Töpfen zu.

Ginny nahm Delilah auf den Arm und ging zurück ins Wohnzimmer mit ihr, dieses Mal gab sie die Kleine nicht aus dem Arm.

Blaise sah zu ihr, sie kam auf ihn zu und setzt sich samt der Kleinen auf seinen Schoß.

„Bin ich ne dir ne schlechte Mama?", fragte sie die Kleine, Blaise machte große Augen.

„Ginevra, wie kommst du den da drauf. Jedes Kind läuft mal weg, das wird uns noch öfters passieren und ich verspreche dir das wir auch dann, alles stehen lassen um nach ihr zu suchen", er küsste sie kurz. "Und nun lass sie runter, hier sind so viele deiner Brüder sie werden schon auf sie achten", seufzend gab Ginny die Kleien dann doch wieder frei.

„Hey Schwesterchen du siehst betrübt aus", Charlie setzt sich neben die beiden.

„Delilah ist heute Morgen einfach weg gewesen", sie sah zu ihrem Bruder.

„Das passiert, sie ist doch wieder aufgetaucht", er lächelt sie offen an.

„Ja ist sie, ich hatte trotzdem Angst", Charlie zog sie zu sich auf den Schoß, aus den Augenwickeln wurde das ganze vom Rest der Familie beobachtet.

„Kleine Süße Naive Ginny, es ist okay wenn du Angst um sie hast. Es ist okay wenn sie alle ihrer Arbeit liegen lassen, es ist aber nicht okay, wenn du an dir zweifelst, als Mutter.

Du bist eine tolle Mutter, das hast du uns die letzte Zeit sehr wohl bewiesen.

Klammer nicht so an ihr, das ist nicht gut. Sie ist ein kleines Kind, das ihrer Welt erkundet und eure ist einfach verdammt groß", mittlerweile war es ruhig und sie hatten Charlie zugehört.

„Hey Charlie hat Recht, du bist eine tolle Mum", Ron stand neben ihr sie grinste ihn an.

„Und das ausgerechnet von Ron", er sah sie an und zog Hermine neben sich.

„Das bist du nun mal, und ich bin echt froh schließlich muss mir jemand zeigen wie ich mein Kind wickeln muss", er grinste nun in die Runde.

„Heißt das du und Mine?", Ginny sah zu den beiden, als Hermine nickt, sprang Ginny auf und fiel ihr um den Hals.

„Das ist einfach Genial", Molly kam gerade reingestürmt. "Eurer ernst ich werde noch mal Oma, das ist wunderbar", sie zog Ron in ihrer Arme.

„Also wenn wir schon mal dabei sind, wollen wir auch was sagen", Fred und George waren mit ihren Freundinnen aufgestanden.

„Sagt bloss ihr auch?", Charlie sah die beiden an und sie schüttelt lachend den Kopf.

„Nein keine Panik, wir wollen euch nur sagen.", Fred sah zu George "Das wir im Sommer zusammen, also eine Doppelhochzeit unsere Freundinnen heiraten werden", George und Fred sahen in die Runde.

„Da Schließen wir uns an Jungs auch Ron und ich wollen noch diesen Sommer heiraten", Hermine hatte sich endlich aus Ginny Umarmung gelöst.

Molly wusste nicht wenn sie zu erst drücken sollte, sie entscheid sich für Ron und Hermine, schließlich brachten sie auch gleich das dritte Enkelkind mit.

„Wow so viele Infos", Blaise sah zu seiner Frau, er wusste was sie gerade fühlte.

Niemand hatte sich so sehr drüber gefreut das sie heiraten würde, niemand hatte sich so sehr über ihr Kind gefreut, klar am ende habe sie zusammen gefunden und alle lieben Delilah und trotzdem ist das alles ganz anders.

Er stand auf und nahm sie in den Arm, sich kuschelt sich an ihn.

„Das schönste Geschenk bist Du und unsere Tochter, ich liebe euch beide so sehr. Vergiss nicht das du etwas besonderes bist. Immerhin bist du meine Frau", er sah zu ihr runter sie hatte Tränen in den Augen.

„Kennst du mich schon so gut?", sie sah zu ihm hoch.

„Ja mein Engel, so ist es und eines Tages wird Delilah eine Schwester oder einen Bruder bekommen", er zog sie fester a sich und küsste sie.

Alle bis auf Charlie waren so beschäftigt mit dem Gratulieren, nur er sah aufmerksam zu wie Blaise sich um seien Frau kümmert, mit einem Zufriedenen lächeln, wendet er sich ab.

„Das Essen ist fertig", damit scheuchte Molly ihrer Familie in die Küche, Blaise hob Delilah in ihren Stuhl und schnitt ihr das Essen klein, während Ginny ihr das Lätzen umband.

Ginny sah während des Essens in die Familie und lächelte, ja es tat verdammt gut zu wissen, das sie hinter ihr standen und an sie glaubten.

„Wo feiert ihr eigentlich Silvester Ginny?", Molly sah ihrer Tochter fragend an.

„Zuhause Mum, wir dachten daran euch einzuladen, also nur wenn ihr wollt. Narzissa und Lucius ist es recht", sie sah zu ihrer Mutter, diese nickte.

„Nur wir?", fragte ihr Vater sie, sie schüttelt den Kopf.

„Nein Dad, mein Familie und die ist Groß nicht war. Mit Anhang bitte", sie sah in die Runde und alles sah mit großen Augen an.

„Wirklich und es ihnen recht wir wollen keine Unannehmlichkeiten machen", Molly sah unsicher zu ihrer Tochter, Ginny sah ihrer Mutter an und schüttelt den Kopf.

„Hauselfen machen Unannehmlichkeiten Mutter, aber nicht meine Familie", ruhig von sich gibt.

„Sie wird immer mehr zu einer von uns Blaise", Fleur sah zu Blaise dieser nickte zufrieden.

„Das wird sie Fleur und das muss sie, nur so überlebt man in unseren Kreisen", er sah von Fleur zu Ginny.

„Draco hätte dich dafür wohl geknutscht", grinst er sie nun an, er sah zu seiner Schwiegermutter.

„Nein wirklich wir freuen uns wenn ihr alles vorbei kommt, Ginny wird mit euch einkaufen gehen. Das war doch dein Wunsch nicht liebes, du wolltest mit deinen Eltern mal richtig einkaufen", er sah zu ihr und sie lächelt ihn glücklich an, für diese Chance.

„Ja auf jeden fall, wenn ihr möchtet", sie sah mit Hundeaugen zu ihren Eltern, sie konnten ihrem einzigen Mädchen so gut wie nie was abschlagen, auch diesmal stimmten sie zu.

„Gut dann morgen, ich muss eh in die Winkelgasse mit Delilah und ihr kommt mit", damit war es beschlossen, sie konnte ihren Eltern eine wenig von dem zurückgeben was sie für sie immer aufgegeben haben.

„Ginny, Achtung", rief Hermine ihr zu, doch Ginny reagierte zu spät und wurde von ihren Brüdern zu Boden gerissen, es hatte am Morgen wieder geschneit und sie lag nun ihm Schnee und wurde von ihren Brüdern damit ordentlich eingeseift.

Blaise und Charlie spielten mit Delilah etwas abseits im Schnee, Blaise sah auf das Gerangel was sich da abspielte, wo war eigentlich seine Frau?

„Sag mal wo ist meine Frau eigentlich?", Blaise sah zu Charlie, der auf das Wirwar von Roten Haaren sah.

„Ich schätze mal da, unter ihren Brüdern", grinst er ihn an, Blaise sah wieder dort hin und sah Charlie mit großen Augen an.

„Du findest das witzig, wir sollten ihr helfen", Blaise war unentschlossen, Ginny würde ihm bestimmt die Hölle heiß machen wenn er nicht bald zu Hilfe kam.

„Nein sollten wir nicht, sie kann sich währen wenn es ihr zu bunt wird. Nimm ihr das nicht", er sah Blaise lachend an, dann widmet er sich wieder ganz seiner Nichte.

Keine Minute später hörte er die Jungs aufschreien sie hingen in der Luft und ihrer Schwester sah sie lachend an und schüttelt den Kopf.

„Wann lernt ihr endlich, das es immer so Endet?", nun grinsend zu Blaise und Charlie sieht.

„Los lauf zu Mummy", sagte Charlie leise zu ihr und lies sie los, sie lief auf Ginny zu.

„Mummy", Delilah kam lachend und juchzen auf sie zu, Ginny lies ihrer Brüder, Brüder sein und ging in die Hocke und fing sie auf, am ende war sie ihre regelrecht in die Arme geflogen.

„Hey Prinzessin, hast du mit Daddy und Onkel Charlie schön gespielt? Du hast ja ganz blaue Lippen", sie nahm ihr Kind auf den Arm und verschwand im Haus.

„Mum die Jungs hängen in der Luft und deine Enkelin braucht dringend ne warme Milch", sie setzte Delilah ab.


	48. 47 Neujahr

47 Neujahr und rote Unterwäsche

Um dem Stress im Haus zu entgehen traf Ginny sich mit ihren Eltern.

Delilah hatte sie warm angezogen, sie überließ es ihren Eltern die Kleine zu schieben.

„Ich muss noch ein paar Sachen für Narzissa abholen bei Flourish&Blotts ", Ginny steuerte direkt auf diesen zu. Sie ging genau auf den Tresen zu, hinter ihr Molly mit Delilah auf dem Arm und Arthur schob den Wagen.

„Ich möchte die Bestellung von Mrs. Malfoy", kam es kühl und unfreundlich von Ginny.

„Sofort Mrs. Zabini", damit drehte sich die Verkäuferin um und suchte die Bestellung raus.

„Hier ist sie Mrs. Zabini. Ich wünsche einen guten Start. Und Grüße an Familie Malfoy.

Wir hoffen sie sind zufrieden", gab die Verkäuferin übertrieben freundlich von sich.

Ginny nahm die Bücher und verstaute sie im Kinderwagen. Dann schlendert sie selber noch etwas herum.

„Schon wieder Nachwuchs ? Kaum ist die jüngste ausgeflogen", fragt die Verkäuferin in einem gehässigen Ton Molly und Arthur.

Ginny kam aus dem Gang raus, in dem sie war und trat direkt auf die Verkäuferin zu.

„Ich wüsste nicht was sie angeht und kommen sie nicht meine Kind zu nah", zischte Ginny bedrohlich Richtung Verkäuferin.

„Entschuldigen sie Mrs Zabini, mir war nicht bewusst das dies ihr Kind ist", damit verschwand die Verkäuferin schleunigst aus dem Verkaufsraum.

„Mum komm wir wolle doch noch zu Madam Malkins Anzüge für alle Gelegenheiten", Ginny öffnete die Tür und ließ ihrer Eltern als ersts raus.

„Mrs. Zabini Willkommen, was kann ich für die tun", Madam Malkin kam direkt auf Ginny und ihrer Eltern zu.

„Mrs. Weasley, Mr Weasley auch sie heiß ich willkommen. Und du schönes Kind", sie sah zu Delilah.

„Das ist meine 2 Jährige Tochter Delilah, sie ist unser Engel und sie haben recht sie wird eine Schönheit werde.

Ich möchte meine Eltern bitte einkleiden lassen. Von A- Z", Ginny nahm ihrer Mutter Delilah ab.

„Bezaubernd die Kleine Mrs. Zabini, ihr Mann muss sehr stolz sein zwei so schöne Frauen an seiner Seite zu haben.

Natürlich, Mrs. Weasely bitte einmal auf das Podest", wies Madam Malkin an.

Gefühlte 5 Stunden später eigentlich waren es nur 3 aber für Arthur fühlte es sich wie 5 an, war die Shoppingtour endlich beendet.

Ginny ließ alles direkt ins Manor schicken, sie kamen gerade rechtzeitig zum Mittagessen.

Blaise brachte seien Tochter nach dem Essen ins Bett, Molly und Arthur bedankten sich noch mal überschwänglich für die Großzügigkeit ihrer Tochter und ihres Schwiegersohnes.

Dann wurde es ruhig im Manor, alles ruhte sich aus für den Abend.

Lea rannte nur im Bademantel bekleidet, in Ginny und Blaise Reich.

„Ginny", rief sie aufgeregt und flitzte ohne anzuklopfen in das Schlafzimmer der beiden.

„Öhhmm, ich wusste nicht", mit hoch rotem Kopf flitzte sie, wieder aus dem Schlafzimmer ihrer Freunde, das war ihr jetzt aber verdammt peinlich, warum hatte sie auch nicht geklopft.

Blaise und Ginny lagen nur noch mit Unterwäsche bekleidet ,der rest war im Zimmer verteilt, in ihrem Bett.

Ginny bewegte sich aufreizend auf ihm, um ihn anzuheizen und ihn zu ärgern.

Blaise schob ihren Bh hoch, sanft fing er an ihre Brust zu Massieren, er schob ruckartig sein Becken noch oben und Ginny schrie erschrocken und erregt auf.

In dem Moment öffnet sich ohne Vorwarnung die Tür, ihre Köpfe wandern zu Tür, Blaise Hände lagen weiter hin auf ihrem Busen.

Ein hoch rote Leandra Malfoy verließ ihr Schlafzimmer wieder durch die Tür.

Ginny sah von der Tür zu Blaise und fing an zu lachen, Blaise entfernte seine hand von ihrem Busen und Ginny zog ihren Bh wieder richtig, lachend stieg sie runter von ihm und küsste ihn kurz.

Ginny war sich ihren Morgenmantel über, Blaise murrte.

„Das war nur der Vorgeschmack auf die Nacht", zwinkert sie ihm zu.

Sie wollte gerade aus der Tür verschwinden, als sie seine Frage hörte.

„"Das ist hoffentlich ein Versprechen", Blaise grinste sie an und leckte sich über die Lippen.

„Eine Drohung, kein Versprechen", Blaise entglitten alle Gesichtszüge und seine Frau verließ grinsend das Schlafzimmer.

Leandra saß auf dem, Sofa und wartet auf ihre Freundin, die auch schon im Morgenmantel aus dem Schlafzimmer trat.

„Entschuldige ich wollte nicht….", sie sah beschämt zu Boden.

„Ach wo, hast doch nichts gesehen. Also was führt dich zu mir?", Ginny konnte es nicht lassen und grinste ihrer Freundin noch immer dreckig an.

„Ich wollte, Verdammt Ginevra hör auf", Lea sah sie böse an und Ginny grinste noch immer.

„Ginevra Molly Zabini, hör gefälligst auf, mich so doof anzugrinsen", schrie Leandra sie fast schon an.

„Verdammt was ist Los, das du so außer Kontrolle bist?", Ginny sah fragen zu ihr, Leandra hob nur die Schulter.

„Keine Ahnung, es ist peinlich genug Okay? Also ich wollte Fragen ob du, oh Merlin, an rote Unterwäsche denkst?", Leandra sah sie ernst an, Ginny sah fragend zurück, was sollte das denn?

„Ja ich werde dran Denken, wenn das so wichtig für dich ist", was hatte es den bitte damit auf sich.

„Gut, zieh sie auf jeden fall an Ja?! Das bringt Glück und guten Sex im neunen Jahr", damit stand Leandra auf und verließ ohne ein weiteres Wort das Wohnzimmer.

Mit offenem Mund und einem großem Fragezeichen sah Ginny ihrer Freundin nach, kopfschüttelnd ging sie zurück zu ihrem Mann.

„Und was war jetzt so wichtig, das sie einfach in unser Schlafzimmer platzt?", Blaise sah interessiert zu seiner Frau.

„Sie wollte mir nur sagen das ich rote Unterwäsche tragen soll. Es würde Glück und guten Sex im neuen Jahr bringen", sie ließ ihren Morgenmantel fallen und zog ihrer Unterwäsche aus, nackt suchte sie in ihrer Unterwäscheschublade.

„Na dann", Blaise sah ihr grinsend beim Umziehen zu

„Hey du Lustmolch, zieh dich an unsere Tochter müsste gleich wach werden, sie schlüpfte in ihr Grünes Kleid, was sie damals mit Blaise in Hogsmead gekauft hatte.

Blaise schleppte sich aus dem Bett, sprang unter die Dusche stylte sich und sprang gerade in seinen Anzug, da verlangt auch schon seine Tochter nach ihm.

Während Ginny sich in ruhe für den Abend zurecht machte, musste Blaise Delilah für den Abend schick machen, fix und fertig war er, aber seine Tochter sah wieder wie ein Engel aus.

Gegen 20 Uhr fand man sich im Salon ein, gemeinsam mit einem Umtrunk begannen die Familie Malfoy, Zabini und die gesamte Familie Weasley den Abend.

Gemütlich wurde über alte Zeiten gesprochen und die Jüngeren erfuhren dinge über Ihre Eltern und deren Zeit in Hogwarts, das ihn hören und sehen vergehen.

Da hatte sie geglaubt ihrer Eltern wäre so Musterschüler gewesen um dann zu erfahrne, das sie auch nicht viel von Schulregeln gehalten haben.

Gegen 0 Uhr befanden sie sich alle auf der Veranda und stießen auf das Neue Jahr an.

Fred und George hatten extra nur für dieses Fest ein neues Feuerwerk gemacht, fast 1 Stunde lang erhellte das Feuerwerk den Himmel, Delilah schlief friedlich in ihrem Kinderwagen.

Draco hatte dann doch noch erbarmen und trug seine Patentochter ins Bett, bevor alle zu voll waren dafür.

Gegen 3 Uhr torkelten die Feiernden Richtung Bett, einer Betrunkener als der andere.

„Wir war das mit der Drohung?", fragte ein lallender Blaise

„Morgen Darling, morgen", Ginny quälte sich aus ihrem Kleid und legte sich mit Unterwäsche in ihr Bett.

Auch Blaise zog nur das nötigste aus und schlief sofort ein.


	49. 48 Was ist mit Lendra los?

48 Was ist mit Leandra los?

Die Wochen vergingen wie im Flug, in knapp 1 ½ Woche war die große Hochzeit und die Vorbereitung läuft auf Hochtouren.

Ginny und Leandra waren ein letztes Mal heute beim Schneider um die Kleider anzuprobieren.

Ginny zog ihres als erstes an, es bestand aus einer Schulterfreien Kosarge, einem Reifrock und einem Überwurf, aus reinster Seide mit weißen Rosen und darüber legte sich eine Hauch von Tüll. Die Kosarge war oben in sanften bögen abgesteckt, und mit weiße Rosen mit kleinen silbernen Steinen verziert. Der Schleicher würde ihr Gesicht verdecken, der mit einem Diadem befestigt wird.

Leandra beobachtet Ginny lächelnd, diese sah in den Spiegel und Strahlte mit dem Weiß ihres Kleides um die Wette.

„Wundervoll es ist Perfekt", zufrieden zu der Schneiderin sieht.

„Ja wirklich, es ist Perfekt Ginny", Leandra ging in die Kabine, während Ginny sich wieder umzog.

„Sie sollten das Kleide abändern aber nicht enger machen", kam es schlechtgelaunt aus der Kabine von Leandra.

Ginny die mittlerweile wieder normal angezogen war, ging zögerlich auf Leandra Kabine zu, die Schneiderin dicht hinter ihr, als wolle sie Ginny so zu sagen als Schild nutzten.

Sie luckten in die Kabine, dort stand eine schlecht gelaunte Leandra Malfoy in einem, Atemberaubenden Kleid, das vor Zwei Wochen noch wirklich gut passte, doch jetzt schien es zu eng zu sein.

„Schauen sie sich das an, was soll das und kommen sie mir nicht mit zugenommen.

Ich achte seit Wochen auf meine Ernährung ich hab bestimmt nicht zu genommen", böse zu der Schneiderin sieht die noch immer schutzsuchend hinter Ginny stand.

Ja Leandra konnte wirklich unangenehm werden, wenn was nicht zu ihrer Zufriedenheit war.

„Nein Miss, natürlich nicht das ist mein Fehler, ich werde es direkt ändern. Wir werden es gleich ausmessen und ändern.", schleimte die Schneiderin und Verschwand um ihr Maßband zu holen.

Leandra sah in den Spiegel sie stand da in dem Traum aus weiß, gerade Geschnitten in eine A-form laufend, schulterfrei, der Kragen um den Hals rum, der Hochstand und die lange Schleppe, machten dieses Kleid zu etwas außergewöhnlichem das gut zu Leandra passte.

Sie sah durch den Spiegel zu Ginny, ihrer Wut war auf einmal verschwunden und Tränen kullerten ihrer Wange hinab.

Erschocken, über den Schnellen Gefühlswechsel, dreht Ginny ihre Freundin zu sich um.

„Hey Süße warum weinst du den Jetzt?", so kannte Ginny ihrer Leandra nicht, ob es der Stress vor der Hochzeit war?

„Mein Kleid passt nicht, so kann ich doch nicht Ja sagen", schniefte Leandra die Ginny nun um den Hals gefallen war und Hemmungslos schluchzte.

Ginny hatte schnell eine Schweige Zauber und eine Abschirmzauber gesprochen so sollte niemand Leandra zu Gesicht bekommen.

„Spchhhhhh, hey es wird doch geändert. Es ist doch nicht deine Schult wenn, die zu doof sind richtig zu Arbeiten. Bis zu Hochzeit wird es passen. Und dann wirst du Draco den Atem rauben mit diesem Kleid", Ginny löste Leandra etwas von sich und drückte ihr Kinn etwas hoch so dass sie ihr nun genau in die Augen sah.

„Mhhh du hast recht", sagte sie nun und wischte sich Energisch die Tränen weg, Ginny half mit einem kleinen Zauber nach.

„Wieder Inordnung?", fragt Ginny sie vorsichtig und Leandra nickt ihr zu.

„Mir war einfach nach Weinen, ich kann dir das nicht mal erklären", sie sah beschämt zu Ginny, diese Kicherte.

„Lea, du bist eine Malfoy, es gibt nichts was einen Malfoy so beschämen kann, das er den Kopf senkt", sie grinst ihrer Freundin an und Leandra grinst zurück.

Ginny vergewisserte sich noch mal das wieder alles Inordnung war bevor sie die Schneiderin wieder dazu ließ, diese hatte Maß genommen und bat in 3 Tagen noch mal vorbei zu Kommen.

Ginny spürte schon seit einigen Tagen, das Leandra in sich gekehrt war und ruhig, man sah sie die letzten Tage wenig lächeln, sie verbrachte viele Tage im Bett, weil sie sich nicht wohl fühlte. Bis jetzt machte sich darüber keiner Gedanken, sie waren schließlich alle etwas geschlaucht von den Vorbereitungen, doch das Leandra heute einfach so in dem Brautladen zusammen gebrochen ist, bereitet Ginny nun doch sorge.

„Lea, wir sollten vielleicht doch mal ins Mungos?", sie sah zu Leandra die schon wieder in Gedanken war.

„Mhh?", Leandra sah sie fragend an sie hatte ihr gar nicht zu gehört.

„Ins Mungos, nur zu Kontrolle, nicht das du Krank wirst, kurz vor der Hochzeit", Ginny sah besorgt zu ihr, diese seufzte.

„Lea?", sie blieb stehen und hielt Leandra fest.

„Okay, wenn du dann zufrieden bist", Ginny sah sie fragend an, seit wann gab Leandra so einfach auf.

Nach einem Gemeinsamen Kaffee, machten sie sich auf den Weg ins Mungos wo sie auch schnell dran kamen, kein Wunder bei dem Nachnamen.

Ein junger Arzt, bat sie ins Behandlungszimmer, Ginny begleitete ihrer Freundin, nicht das Leandra ihr sonst was verschwieg.

„So Miss Malfoy, was habe sie für Beschwerden", der junge Arzt lächelt sie freundlich an.

Leandra sah fragend zu Ginny, diese nickte und bekam zu erzieht.

„Wissen sie am Anfang dachte ich es liegt am Stress wir heiraten in einer Woche, Doppelhochzeit und es ist etwas Chaotisch im Moment bei uns. Leandra schläft viel, aber heute ist sie im Brautmodegeschäft einfach zusammen gebrochen Nervlich gesehen.

Und wir wollen nur sicher gehen dass es ihr gut geht. Wenn sie verstehen", erzählt Ginny ruhig.

„Ah Natürlich das Versteh ich, dann wollen wir doch mal, Miss Malfoy", er zeigte auf die Liege, auf die sich Leandra auch gleich legte.

Ginny saß auf ihrem Stuhl und warten ungeduldig, sie hoffte wirklich das es nichts schlimmes war.

Ganz genau untersuchte er sie, sprach einiges an Zaubern, grübelnd sah er zu Ginny.

„Eine Sache hätte ich noch, wenn es das auch nicht ist, bin ich mit meinem Latein am ende", er sah wieder zu Leandra, die fragend zu ihm sah.

„Und das wäre?", sie sah kurz zu Ginny, die auch die fragend zu dem jungen Arzt schaut.

„Verhüten sie Miss Malfoy?", er sah direkt zu Leandra diese nickte kräftig.

„Natürlich, wir haben uns drauf geeinigt noch 2 Jahre zu warten", sie war sich sicher, das sie immer dran gedacht hatten.

„Wir werden es trotzdem Testen, eine unbedachte Handbewegung beim Aussprechen können, den ganzen zaubern nicht mehr ganz so sicher machen", er fing an seine Zauber über sie zu sprechen und Leandra war bleich gewordne und sah panisch zu Ginny.

Ein Lächeln erschien auf dem Gesicht des jungen Arztes.

„Ich darf ihnen Gratulieren sie sind in der 14 Woche Schwanger Miss Malfoy.

Ist ihnen der verdacht den nicht gekommen?", er sah sie fragend an, Ginny war neben leandra getretten und gab ihr Halt.

„Nein wissen sie, ich hab mein Halbes Leben im Rollstuhl verbracht und viele Tränke nehmen müssen, ich hatte noch nie regelmäßig meine Regel, die Ärztin sagten das sich das mit den Jahren aber geben würde, jetzt wo ich ohne Tränke auskomme", sie sah zu Ginny und schüttelt den Kopf.

„Ah das erklärt so einiges. Ihnen ist klar das sie sich nicht mehr dagegen Entscheiden können, wie gesagt 14 Woche. Ich mach ihnen ihren Pass fertig", er begab sich zu seinem Schreibtisch und fing an den Pass aufzufüllen.

„Ich hätte mich auch nicht dagegen entschieden, ich hätte zwar gerne noch gewartet, aber gut wenn es so ist. Ginny, das Kleid", Leandra sah sie jetzt wieder panisch und leicht entsetzt an.

„kein Thema, das regeln wir mit der Schneiderin, ich glaub es nicht du wirst Mama. Irgend wie beneid ich nicht weißt du das?", Ginny sah zu ihr und Wehmut spiegelt sich in ihren Augen.

„Aber Ginny, ihr habt doch Delilah sie ist so ein Engel", Leandra sah zu ihr und verstand sie nicht so wirklich.

„Oh Merlin ich liebe Delilah, sie ist unsere Tochter, aber du darfst dein Kind selber auf die Welt bringen, schwanger sein und das alles. Mir wird das alles die Nächsten Jahre verwehrt bleiben bis die Ärzte ihr Okay geben, aber ich freu mich und werde dich untersützen so wie ihr uns Unterstützt", jetzt schloss Ginny ihre Freundin in die Arme.

„Entschuldige so weit hab ich nicht gedacht, ich werd Mama, ich kann das noch gar nicht glauben. Wie bring ich das Draco bei?", sie sah zu ihrer Freundin, diese Grinste.

„Das Schwesterchen, über lass mir ich hab da ne Idee", sie knuddelt Leandra noch mal und dann setzt sie sich zum Arzt an den Tisch.

„Schwesterchen?", Leandra sah fragend zu Ginny.

„Du bist wie eine Schwester für mich die ich nie hatte und unsere Kinder werden wie Geschwister aufwachsen. Delilah wird ganz entzückt sein wenn sie hört das du ein Baby bekommst", grinst sie zu Leandra diese lächelt nur und streichelt über ihren Bauch.

Das da wirklich was war, sie eine werdende Mutter, das konnte sie noch gar nicht wirklich glauben.

„So meine Damen, da nach anfänglicher Panik ja doch Freude herrscht, hier ist ihr Pass Miss Malfoy, ich will sie einmal im Monat zu Kontrolle sehen und überanstrengen sie sich nicht", damit verabschiedet sich der junge Arzt und Ginny und Leandra machten sich auf den Weg zurück in die Winkelgasse.

„Also wie bringen wir es ihnen bei?", Leandra war völlig aus dem Häuschen.

„Also ich dachte mir du kaust eine Babystrampler, eine Body und Babyschuhe. Am besten in neutralen Farben da wir nicht wissen was es wird. Und dann packen wir das alles einzeln ein und heute Abend zum Abendessen, bekommen deine Eltern und Draco jeder ein Päckchen.

Und wir zwei grinsen uns eins ab bis sie raffen was gemeint ist. Also wie findest du die Idee?", Ginny hatte das bisschen Wehmut, auf die Seite geschoben und versuchte ganz für ihrer Freundin da zu sein, die selbst erst mal verstehen musste das sie wirklich Schwanger war.

„Das ist einig sehr Gute Idee wir sollten uns ran halten in einer Stunde ist Abendessenzeit", so zogen die beiden los in eine Muggelbabyladen und kauften dort eine Mintgrünen Strampler, einen Cremfarbenden Body und weiße Babyschuhe in der kleinsten Größe, sie ließen alles in neutrales Geschenkpapier einpacken.

Gut gelaunt und sicher das der Plan gut war machten sie sich auf den Nachhauseweg.

Leandra und Ginny kamen gerade noch rechtzeitig, sie legten alles bis auf die Geschnek auf die Seite und betraten das Esszimmer, in dem Leas Eltern, ihr Verlobter und Blaise mit Tochter saßen.

„Hallo, es wurde etwas spät", damit setzt sich Ginny neben ihren Mann und ihre Tochter die sie begrüßte.

Leandra begrüßte erst ihre Eltern und drückte ihnen je weil's ein Päckchen in die hand, zu letzt gab sie Draco noch das letzt und setzt sich neben ihren Mann.

„Was ist das liebes?", Narzissa sah ihrer Tochter fragend an, dies lächelt nur selig.

„Öffnet es doch einfach", sagte sie geheimnisvoll, sie war aufgeregt und Ginny drückte unter dem Tisch ihrer Hand.

Als erste hält Lucius eine Body in der Hand, fragend sieht er zu seiner Tochter, Narzissa hielt den Body in der Hand und sah kurz zu ihrem Mann, als Draco die Babyschuhe auspackte, sah er erst zu seinen Eltern und dann zu seiner Verlobten, dann wieder auf die Babysachen.

„Wieso habt ihr Babysachen gekauft, Delilah ist doch viel zu groß dafür?", verständnislos sah Blaise seine Frau an, diese grinste ihn wissend an.

„Nicht für unser Kind Blaise", sagte sie leise und dann schien es bei Draco klick zu machen er sprang auf zog Leandra von ihrem Stuhl und wirbelt diese durchs Zimmer.

„Du bist Schwanger, richtig", strahlte er sie glücklich an, sie lächelt ihn mit tränen im Gesicht an.

„Du bist nicht Böse", fragte sie vorsichtshalber, dieser schüttelt grinsend den Kopf.

„Wie könnt ich dem? Im wievielten Monat?", er drückte sie fest an sich.

„Im dritten", sagte sie leise und wurde rot, in Draco´s Gehirn ratterte es.

„Im dritten, aber wir haben doch ohhhh", Draco wurde rot, er dachte an das kleine Stell dich ein, am See in ihrem Garten, als alles ausgeflogen waren das war kurz nach ihrem ersten Mal.

„Ja du sagst es Ohhh, kam der Gedanke dir auch ja", sie grinste frech.

„Also dann doch keine Zwei Jahre warten, ich glaub es noch gar nicht", sie küsste ihn leidenschaftlich, jetzt war es auch endlich bei allen angekommen und drückten und Gratulierten.

Ginny musste noch mal erzählen warum sie Leandra zum Mungos gebracht hatte und Lea musste noch mal erzählen, warum sie es nicht bemerkt hatte.

So verging der Abend wie im Flug, Draco und Leandra verabschiedeten sich früh.

Sie wollten nun Zeit für sich und über alles in ruhe Reden und auch Ginny und Blaise brachen nach dem Essen auf.

Ginny, badet gerade ihre Tochter, doch sie war nicht ganz bei der Sache, Blaise beobachtet sie schon seit sie aus dem Esszimmer verschwunden waren.

Sie zog abwesend ihrer Tochter fürs Bett um, sie drückte sie fest an sich und fing an zu Weinen.

„Ich hab dich so Lieb Delilah, meine Prinzessin", sie kuschelt sich an ihrer Kleine, die nicht verstehen konnte warum ihrer Mummy weint und weil die Kleine damit so überfordert war weinte sie einfach mit.

Blaise war kurz zu Draco und Leandra und lies sich einen Verdacht bestätigen, warum es Ginny wohl so schlecht ging.

Er freut sich für Leandra und Draco, auch wenn es überraschen kam, aber dass seine Ginny trotz Delilah damit zu Kämpfen haben würde das wusste er von Anfang an.

Er hatte gewusste das wenn es mal so weit war, seine Ginny wieder in dieses Loch fallen könnte.

Deswegen war für ihn nun nur wichtig mit Hilfe seiner Tochter, Ginny über Wasser zu halten, so stark sie zu sein schien, so sehr verletzlich war sie noch immer.

In ihrem Schaukelstuhl im Kinderzimmer, fand Blaise seine Frau und seiner Tochter und beide Weinten und hielten sich an einander fest.

Seufzend trat er in das Kinderzimmer und legte von hinten eine Arm um Ginny, und hielt so mit auch den Stuhl an in dem sie geschaukelt hatte.

„Du erschreckst unser Tochter Ginny", sagte er liebevoll und strich über das verweinte Gesicht seiner Tochter, sie zu ihm und ihr hoch schaut.

„Ich hab sie so lieb, ich fühl mich so schrecklich, das ich…. Ich.. „, sie brach ab, Blaise gab ihr einen Kuss auf die Wange.

„Ich weiß das es dich Schmerzt, das Leandra ihr erstes Kind bekommt, die Schwangerschaft das erste Jahr was uns alles fehlt. Wir haben eine bezaubernde Tochter die ohne uns, im Weisenhaus aufwachsen würde. Die wir sehr lieben und sie liebt uns über alles. Ich denke wir sollten Froh sein das wir sie haben und ich finde es nicht schlimm, das du dir wünschst an ihrer Stelle zu sein, oder das wir das alles mit Delilah erlebt hätten.

Aber Ginny auch wir werden später noch mehr Kinder haben, wenn wir das Okay habe und wir werden sie genau so lieben wie Delilah. Versuch dich für Leandra zu freuen.

Sie weiß wie schwer das für dich ist und trotzdem wird sie genau so wie du damals, Unterstützung brauchen. Und zwar von uns ihrer Familie.", Ginny hörte ihm aufmerksam zu und hatte sich beruhigt, sie beruhigte ihrer Tochter und sah hoch zu ihrem Mann.

„Du hast recht, es tut nur so Weh", sagte sie leise, Blaise nahm ihr Delilah aus dem Arm und legte sie in ihr Bett. Ginny stellt sich neben ihn und gemeinsam sahen sie zu ihrer Tochter ins Bett.

Blaise zog sie in seine Arme "es ist okay das es weh tut, das ist normal. Wir schaffen doch alles zusammen", er küsste sie sanft und führte sie aus dem Kinderzimmer.

„Ich lieb dich", haucht sie ihm entgegen, sie machtne es sich auf der Couch gemütlich.

„Ich liebe dich auch meine Engel", sie verbrachten den Rest des Abends zusammen auf der Couch.

„Hast du gehlrt was Blaise gesagt hat, sie leidet wieder. Wegen mir Draco nur wegen mir", sie brach in Träne aus, was überhaupt nicht Leas ding war.

Erschocken darüber sprang Draco auf und nahm sie in den Arm.

„Nein Liebes es ist wie es ist und das es eines Tages so sein würde wussten wir alle. So leib sie Delilah hat, wird sie das nie drüber hin weg trösten das ihr das wichtigste Jahr fehlt und auch die Schwangerschaft", er streichelt beruhigen über ihren Rücken.

„Meinst du sie wird mich hassen?", sie sah zu ihrem Verlobten, der sachte den Kopf schüttelt.

„Nein, wie wird heute und morgen damit Kämpfen vielleicht auch ab und zu im Laufe deiner Schwangerschaft, aber sie hasst dich nicht. Das weiß ich, dafür verbindet euch viel zu sehr. Ihr seid doch schon wie Schwestern", er lächelt sie beruhigend an und sie lächelt zurück.

„Das hat sie im Mungos auch gesagt als wir es erfahren haben. Sie sagte wir sind wie Schwestern die alles zusammen schaffen", Draco wischte ihr die Tränen weg und küsste sie sanft.

„Siehst du, es wird alles gut", gemeinsam saßen die beiden noch lange auf der Veranda und Unterhielten sich über die Zukunft.


	50. 49 Hochzeit?

Hochzeit in Gefahr

Ginny saß mit Delilah im Wohnzimmer, seit sie letzte Woche erfahren hat das Lea schwanger ist, versucht sie jeden aus dem Weg zu gehen.

Sie dachte sie könnte mit umgehen, sie wollte es so gerne, doch in Wirklichkeit war es nicht ertragbar für sie, das seit dem Zeitpunkt nur noch das Baby und die Schwangerschaft gab.

Sie liebt Delilah, sie ist ihrer Tochter und sie würde alles für sie tun, aber sie hatte sie nicht auf die Welt gebracht, sie war nicht Nacht für Nacht zu ihrem Baby gegangen und hat es beruhigt.

Heute Morgen war das Haus leer, deshalb war sie mit ihrer Tochter auch unten im großen Wohnzimmer und sah auf den Garten raus, der hergerichtet wurde für die Hochzeit.

Sie ist Ginevra Molly Zabini auf Zeit, doch wenn diese Hochzeit hinter ihr lieget wäre sie es auf Ewig.

Blaise beobachtet schon seit Tagen seine Frau, am Anfang schien sie gut mit umzugehen, doch wenn sie nachts aus dem Bett schlich und ins Kinderzimmer ging, sah er das es ihr in Wirklichkeit zu schaffen macht.

Sie stehet Nacht für Nacht am Kinderbett, weint leise und schaut ihrer Tochter beim schlafen zu.

Am Anfang hatte Blaise gehofft das Leandra mit bekommt wie es ihrer besten Freundin damit geht, doch seit sie weiß das sie Schwanger ist.

Gibt es nur noch sie und ihre Schwangerschaft, sie scheint ihrer Freundin komplett auszublenden. Nicht mal Narzissa oder Lucius schien es aufzufallen, das Ginny, so gut wie gar nicht mehr bei den gemeinsamen Essen dabei ist.

„Blaise?", Draco sah von seinen Unterlagen hoch, doch Blaise reagierte nicht, Draco hob die Augenbraun fragend hoch.

Er legt seine Unterlagen zu Seite und musterte Blaise, der geistig nicht wirklich anwesend war. Draco setzt sich neben ihn und stumpte ihn leicht an.

Erschrocken sah Blaise zu Draco

„Was?"

„Alles klar bei dir, du bist so unkonzentriert?", Draco nahm Blaise unterlagen und legte sie auf die Seite.

„Nicht wirklich, ich mach mir sorgen um Ginny", bedeutungsvoll sah er zu Draco.

„Wieso was ist mit ihr, ich bekomm sie ja kaum noch zu Gesicht", Draco hatte sich mit der Ausreden das Ginny im Moment so viel Kopfweh hätte, wegen der Vorbereitung abspeisen lassen.

„Sie ist so gut wie nichts, sie reden den ganzen Tag nicht, wenn sie sich beobachtet fühlt von mir ist so viel zu aufgedreht und gut gelaunt. Und nachts sieht sie weinend unserer Tochter beim Schlafen zu. Und das schlimmste ist, Leandra scheint ihre beste Freundin vergessen zu haben", Blaise spielte mit einem Blatte das er an der Topfpflanze neben ihm abgerupft hat.

„Ehrlich, also stimmt es nicht was du mir erzählt hast. Aber du hast recht Lea hat nur die Hochzeit und die Schwangerschaft im Kopf, selbst zum Lernen muss ich sie antreiben. Sie würde es glatt vergessen. Aber das sie auch Ginny so ausblendet ist nicht gut.", seufzend sah Draco auf.

„lass und Feierabend machen und schauen was zuhause los ist. Wir haben beide keine Kopf hier jetzt zu arbeiten", Draco schnappt sich sein Jacke und wirft Blaise die seine zu.

Als Leandra voll gepackt mit Tüten heim kam, war es für Flucht zu spät, also blieb Ginny sitzen.

Narzissa kam auch gerade aus dem Kamin gestolpert, sie lächelt ihrer Tochter an.

„Einkaufen?", fragte sie lieblich, ihrer Tochter strahlte sie an.

„Ja da ist ein neuer Babyladen mit Eröffnungsangeboten, Schau mal", sie holte einen Babyschuh aus der Tüte.

„Die sind aber Süße, Ginevra wie geht's dir, iss doch heute Abend mal wieder mit uns gemeinsam", Narzissa lächelt Ginny freundlich an.

„Danke mir geht's gut, ich werde es mir überlegen ich verspreche nichts", sagte sie höflich, gerade leerte Leandra die Tüten auf dem Tisch aus.

Sie hatte ihre Freundin zwar bemerkt, doch war sie sauer auf diese, da sie sich nicht wirklich mit ihr freute und immer verschwand, doch ihr war es gleich.

Draco und Blaise kamen gerade aus dem Kamin, sie hörten noch wie Ginny versuchte Leandra anzusprechen.

„Lea, das ist wirklich schön. Könne wir vielleicht später mal…..", Leandra unterbrach sie mitten im Satz.

„Wir könne gar nichts du bist nur Eifersüchtig", sie dreht sich weg.

Blaise und Draco könnten gerade noch sehen wie Ginny, Delilah auf den Arm nahm und mit Tränen in den Augen aus dem Raum floh.

Draco, sah fassungslos von seiner Zukünftigen Frau zu seinem besten Freund und schüttelt den Kopf.

Wütend draht er an den Tisch, Leandra sah auf und lächelte ihn an.

„Dray, schön das du schon zu Hause bist. Schau mal ist das nicht Süße", sie zeigte auf einen Strampler, Draco riss ihn ihr aus der Hand.

„Das ist das einzige was hier Süß ist, verdammt wer bist du?

Wo ich die kleine Leandra hin mit der ich groß geworden bin, die ich lieben gelernt habt, die ich in wenigen Tagen Heiraten will?", er sah sie straffend an.

„Aber wieso ich bin noch immer ich Dray", Leandra sah verständnislos zu ihm hoch.

„Ach ja, meine Lea, würde niemals so mit ihrer besten Freundin umgehen. Du tust ihr unrecht.

Sie ist nicht Eifersüchtig, es ist schwer für sie und das weißt du, aber sie freut sich und möchte dich unterstütze, doch du bist so was von selbstverliebt, ich erkenne dich nicht wieder.

Und wenn du nicht wieder zu dir kommst, kannst du dir wenn anders suchen den du heiratest", Draco schmiss den Strampler hin und verließ den Raum, er wollte nach Ginny sehen.

Blaise war ihr schon nach geeilt.

„Aber Dray", Leandra sah zu ihrer Mutter, und weil das Chaos noch nicht perfekt kam Lucius gerade heim.

Sie viel ihrem Überraschtem Vater weinen um den Hals und faselte was von Draco will mich nicht heiraten.

Lucius sah fragend zu seiner Frau, sie deutet ihm sie zu setzten mir seiner Tochter.

Sie erläutert Lucius was sich gerade abgespielt hat und auch er verstand jetzt den wirklichen Hintergrund warum Ginevra die ganze Woche nicht bei einem gemeinsamen Essen war.

„Leandra, ich bin enttäuscht von dir. Du solltest dir überlegen was du gemacht hast und wie du es wieder gut machst. Und so leid es mit tut ich muss Draco zu stimmen, du führst dich auf wie ne verzogenen Zicke. Wo ist nur meine kleines Mädchen das wir erzogen haben. Im Moment erkenne ich nichts mehr von ihr in dir", Leandra kam gar nicht dazu sich zu äußern, Lucius stand auf und verschwand in seine Büro.

Sie sah zu ihrer Mutter die während ihr Vater gesprochen hat nicht einen Ton gesagt hatte.

„Bin ich wirklich so Mum", sie hatte tränen in den Augen, Narzissa schloss ihrer Tochter in den Arm.

„Leider haben sie alles recht Leandra, komm wieder zu dir und überleg dir wie du dich Ginevra gegenüber verhalten hast", damit ließ auch Narzissa ihrer Tochter allein, sie musste ja schauen wir die Vorbereitungen laufen.

Sie wüsste das Draco seine Drohung nicht war machen würde, aber sie war nötig um ihrer Tochter wieder zum klar denken zu bringen.

Als Blaise ins Schlafzimmer trat, war seine Frau dabei ihrer Koffer zu packen.

„Ginny was machst du da?", er hob Delilah hoch, die ihm die Hände hoch streckte, er ging auf seine Frau zu.

„Ich Packe", war ihrer Antwort, sie schloss ihren Koffer und marschierte in das Zimmer von Delilah auch dort packte sie das nötigste ein, ihr Mann folgte ihr.

„Das sehe ich aber warum und noch viel wichtiger wo hin?", beruhigen streichelt er seiner Tochter über den Rücken.

„Warum? Ich halt das nicht mehr aus. Und so was nennt sich Freundin. Such mich bei meiner Familie". Sie ging auf ihn zu.

„Nicht für immer nur ein paar Tage, ich muss hier weg, sonnst sag oder tue ich Dinge die besser unausgesprochen bleiben. Ich hoffe sie kommt zu Vernunft", sie nahm ihm die Kleine aus dem Arm und zog sie warm an.

„Ich versteh dich und ich erlaub es max. 1 Woche länger halt ich nicht ohne euch aus. Das ist schon viel zu viel", er beobachtet sie dabei wie sie die Kleine anzog, sie sah lächelnd zu ihm.

„Ich liebe dich Blaise", sie setzt die Kleine in ihren Laufstall, Blaise zog seine Frau in die Arme und küsste sie sanft.

„Ich liebe dich auch mein Sonnenschein", er hielt sie einem Moment, bis Ginny sich dann aber löste. Sie zauberte die Koffer klein und nahm Delilah auf den Arm.

Sie lief noch mal durch die Wohnung um sicher zu gehen das sie auch alles hatte, sie warf sich den Mantel über und dreht sich zu ihrem Mann um.

„Sag niemanden das du weißt wo wir sind. Ich will das sie versteht was sie getan hat, anders geht es nicht. Sag Tschüß Daddy", Ginny sah zu ihrer Tochter, die ihrem Daddy nun fröhlich zuwinkte.

„Wiedersehen ihr zwei", er drückte jedem noch einen Kuss auf.

„Da kommt Draco, lass die Show beginnen. Passt auf euch auf", Ginny nickte ihm zu und lief los.

Sie stürmte mit Kind und verkleinertem Gepäck in der Handtasche, an Draco vorbei.

„Ginny bleib hier", hörte sie Blaise von oben rufen, er sah verzweifeln die Treppe runter.

Doch Ginny war schnell verschwunden, Draco beeilte sich oben bei Blaise an zu kommen der auf dem letzten Treppenabsatz stand.

„Wo will sie hin?", fragte er außer Atem und sah von Blaise zu der Treppe die Ginny gerade entlang geeilt war.

„Sie hat ihrer Koffer gepackt, und ist auf und davon", gemeinsam starrten sie die Treppe an.

„Sie kommt doch wieder?", fragte Draco vorsichtig.

„Sie ist meine Frau, ich hoffe doch das sie zurck kommt, wenn nicht werd ich sie suchen bis ich sie finde", seufzend schlendert sie zusammen die Treppe hoch.

„Aber lass ihr Zeit, Lea war wirklich mehr als Fies", Draco angelt 2 Butterbier aus dem Nichts und reichte eine Blaise, der dankend nickte.

Leandra wollte gerade den Salon verlassen, als Ginny mit Kind an ihr vorbei rauschte und mit lautem Knall die Eingangstür hinter ihr zu schlug.

Sie sah die Verschlossene Tür an und wusste genau das sie verantwortlich war für die Flucht ihrer Freundin, sie fühlte sich auf einmal so schlecht.

Was hatte sie nur getan, wie konnte sie so was sagen, ausgerechnet zu Ginny.

Beim Abendessen war es ungewöhnlich still, niemand schien reden gar essen zu wollen.

„Weißt du wenigstens wo sie hin ist?", Narzissa durchbrach die stille und sah Blaise an.

„Nein, sie ist nicht bei ihrer Familie, da hab ich gesucht", er sah betrübt aus.

Das war nicht mal gelogen den Ginny war wirklich nicht in England bei ihrer Familie.

Sie war zu Charlie gereist, für sie stand dort immer die Tür offen.

Insgeheim war Blaise froh zu wissen, das er jederzeit Kontakt mit seiner Frau haben konnte.

Molly wusste immer wo ihre Tochter zu finden war, er brauchte nur fragen, doch er tat es nicht. Ein paar Tage wollte er ihr geben, auch wenn er die beiden jetzt schon vermisste.

Wie sollte er bloß schlafen ohne Ginny an seiner Seite.

Leandra sagte nichts, sie war den ganzen Abend still und sah immer aus als wollte sie los weinen.

Währen Ginny sich schöne Tage bei Charlie machte, spielte Blaise weiter den besorgten Ehemann und Leandra die zog sich immer mehr zurück, sie aß mittlerweile auf ihrem Zimmer.

Sie fühlte sich schrecklich, je mehr Zeit verging um so mehr wurde ihr klar, wie sie sich verhalten hatte und das ausgerechnet Ginny gegenüber.

Seit fast 1 Woche war Ginny weg und jeder Versuch Kontakt mit ihr aufzunehmen scheiterte, sie hat aufgehört zu zählen wie viele Eulen postwendend wieder zurück kamen mit ihrem Brief. Wie hätten die Eulen den auch wissen sollen, das sie hätten nach Rumänien fliegen müssen.

Es war Sonntag, Familienessen bei den Weasleys, ihn nicht mal 2 Tagen war die Hochzeit. Heute würde Ginny nachhause gehen und sie war gespannt auf Leandra, doch am meisten fehlte ihr Blaise.

Im Fuchsbau war schon viel los, an dem frühen Mittag.

Mit Molly standen fast alles Schwiegertöchter in der Küche und an dem geregelten Ablauf konnte jeder erkenne das dieses Essen regelmäßig stattfand.

Schon lang war Ginny nicht mehr dabei, Sonntags war sie bei ihre eigene Familie kleinen Familie.

Niemand rechnet heute mit ihr, noch mit Charlie.

Ihm Wohnzimmer saßen die Weasleysöhne und Arthur mit seiner Enkelin Victoire auf dem Arm.

Der Kamin färbte sich grün und Ginny trat auf dem Kamin mit Kind auf dem Arm.

Sie klopfte den Staub von sich und ihrer Tochter und lächelt dann zu ihren Brüdern die sie mit großen Augen anstarrten.

„Hallo, schau mal da ist der Opa", Delilah sah zu ihrem Opa und quietschte freudig auf.

„Baby", sie sah ihre Mum mit großen Augen an diese lächelt ihrer Tochter an.

„Ja das ist Baby Victoire", sie zog ihrer Tochter die Jacke aus und lies sie dann frei.

Charlie war mittlerweile auch aus dem Kamin gekommen und sah grinsend das seine Bruder noch immer wie versteinert da saßen.

„Überraschung, sie ist es wirklich", damit löste er sie alles aus der starre und Ginny war auf einmal umzingelt von ihren Brüdern, jede musste sie mal fest in den Arm nehmen.

Delilah war derweil in die Küche gelaufen, dort gab es immer was gutes für sie.

Delilah schlich sich um die vielen Frauen rum und zog an der Schürze ihrer Oma.

„Oma, hoch", sie sah zu ihr hoch und strahlte, erschrocken sah Molly runter und lächelt glücklich ihr Enkelkind an, das sie auch gleich wie gefordert hoch nahm.

„Engel wo ist den die Mummy?", sie sah zu Delilah, auch die anderen Damen hatten nun ihr tun eingestellt und sahen zu Molly.

Delilah sah sie mit großen Augen an und fing an zu weinen.

„Schhhhhhh….. schon gut Engel", sie wiegte die Kleine hin und her.

Endlich hatte Ginyn es geschafft aus den fängen ihrer Brüder zu kommen und trat nun in die Küche. Sie ging auf ihrer Mutter zu und streichelt Delilah über den Kopf.

„Warum weint die Prinzessin den?", sie sah von ihrer Tochter zu ihrer Mutter.

„Ich wollte nur wissen wo du bist", erklärte Molly ihr und zog ihrer Tochter in den Arm.

„Schön das ihr da seit ist Blaise auch da?", Traurig sah Ginny zu ihrer Mutter und schüttelt den Kopf.

„Er fehlt mir so, aber das Baby und Lea es wurde zu viel.", Molly zog sie noch fester an sich und wiegte nun ihrer Tochter und Enkelin hin und her.

„Ist schon gut Liebes", sie löste sich von Ginny.

Nach dem Mittagessen, saßen sie noch etwas zusammen, es wurde Diskutiert wo Ron und Mine hinziehen würden. Wann die Doppelhochzeit der Zwillinge sein sollte.

Ginny saß einfach bei Charlie und hörte ihm bei Erzählen zu.

Es klingelte und Arthur öffnet die Küchentür, Ginny sah auf.

Da stand er und sah sie an, sie schob ihren Stuhl zurück und viel ihrem Mann in die Arme, er zog sie fest an sich.

„Ich hab dich so vermisst", flüstert er ihr leise ins Ohr, Ginny liefen die Tränen und er wischte sie sanft mit dem Daumen weg.

„Schhhh… nicht weinen Sonnenschein", er legte sanft seine Lippen auf die ihren, sie schloss die Augen, es kam ihr vor als wäre es ewig her, seine Lippen auf den ihren zu spüren.

Es war als stehe die Zeit still, es gab nichts außer sie beide und dieser Kuss, erst als ihnen die Luft aus ging, kehrten sie in das hier und jetzt.

Blaise sah erst jetzt in die Runde, die ihn angrinste wie Honigkuchenpferde.

„Hallo", sagte er knapp und suchte den Raum ab.

Charlie ließ Delilah los die direkt auf ihren Papa zu lief.

„Dada", rief sie erfreut und lief ihm in die Arme, lächelnd nahm er sie auf den Arm.

„Hallo Prinzessin", er küsste die Kleine kurz.

„So und nun bring deine Frau und Tochter nachhause. Schließlich muss eine Hochzeit vorbereitet werden, außerdem kann ich dann endlich wieder alles rum liegen lassen, ohne das meine Schwester mit dir Hölle heiß macht", Charlie grinste seine Schwester frech an.

„Ah da hattest du dich also Versteckt, dann kam wohl wirklich nie eine Eule von Lea bei dir an", Blaise zwinkert Charlie zu und sah dann zu seiner Frau.

„wusstest du nicht wo ich war?", Ginny sah ihn verständnislos an, vor her schmiss sie noch Charlie einen, dernächsteflederwichtfluchwirddichtreffen, blick zu.

Charlie grinste sie weiterhin frech an.

„Nein aber ich wusste das Molly weiß wo du bist und ich jeder zeit fragen konnte", er küsste sie kurz, bevor sie wieder anfangen konnte was zu sagen.

„So genug begrüßt, Blaise mein Junge setzt dich und iss", Molly wies auf eine freien platz, ihrer Söhne hatte sie zusammengescheucht.

Blaise setzte sich und aß brav alles was ihm Molly auftischte.

Der Abend kam näher und damit auch die Auseinandersetzung mit Leandra.

Für Lea war die Wochen nicht einfach gewesen, Draco war aus dem gemeinsamen Schlafzimmer, in ein Gästezimmer gezogen.

Er sprach höflich am Tisch mit ihr, ansonsten verschanzt er sich mit Blaise im Büro.

Jeder Brief den sie abschickte für Ginny kam postwendend zurück, ihr Vater lies auch keine Gelegenheit aus ihr zu zeigen wir unpassend ihr verhalten Ginny gegenüber war.

Nur Narzissa sah das bedauern ihrer Tochter und versuchte ihr mit Kleinigkeiten zu Helfen, immer dran bedacht das es ihr trotz dessen gut ging. Narzissa war weiter hin in Hochzeitsvorbereitungen vertief, den das die Hochzeiten stattfinden würden daran zweifeltet sie nicht eine Sekunde.

Die Woche ging zu ende und noch immer gingen alle Leandra aus dem Weg, die Woche war rum in knapp 2 Tagen würde sie heiraten, doch wie sollte bis dahin alles wieder ins rechte Licht gerückt werden. Leandra glaubte nicht an wunder, sie sah sich schon allein vorm Altar stehen gelassen von Draco.

Blaise und Ginny verabschiedeten sich von Ginnys Familie. Etwas nervös stand Ginny vor der Eingangstür. Blaise beobachtet sie argwöhnisch.

„ Du stellst dich an, als wollte ich dich meinen Eltern vorstellen. Es ist unser Zuhause mein Sonnenschein", er zwinkert ihr belustigt zu. Delilah schlief friedlich bei Oma Molly im Kinderbett, Blaise und Ginny hatten sich dazu entschieden das es so besser war.

Ginny schenkte ihm lächelnd ein Nicken und stieß die Tür auf.

Sofort kam einer der Hauselfen und nahm das Gepäck ab.

„Wir warten im Salon", giftet Blaise den Elf an, der verschwand mit einem Plopp.

Nervös lief Ginny im Salon auf und ab, Narzissa trat als erstes in den Salon sie lächelt Ginny an und schloss sie in die Arme, sie hatte keine Zeit Ginny mit Worten zu begrüßen.

„Willkommen daheim Ginevra", Lucius war gerade eingetreten, Narzissa gab sie lächelnd frei.

„Ich bin froh wieder Daheim zu sein", antwortet sie ihm höflich und doch mit freude, Lucius trat näher.

„Da bin ich wirklich erfreut mein Kind", auch er schloss sie in die Arme und Ginny sah verunsichert zu Narzissa, die ihr zufrieden zunickte.

Dann kam endlich Draco und im Schlepptau hatte er seine Verlobte Leandra.

„Endlich konnte dich Blaise zu Vernunft bringen", Lucius konnte gerade Ginny frei geben, da hatte sie Draco schon erreicht und sie in seine Arme gezogen, und Ginny fragte sich ernsthaft seit wann man sich hier so viel in den Arm nahm.

„Scheint so, außerdem braucht Delilah doch ihren Vater und ihren liebsten Onkel", grinsend von sich gibt.

„Wo ist diese eigentlich", fragt Draco nach und hatte Leandra total vergessen die noch immer an der Tür stand.

„Bei meinen Eltern für die Nacht, wir holen sie morgen", antworte sie ihm knapp, sie löste sich aus Dracos Armen jetzt kam der Schwierigste Teil.

Ginny sah zu Tür, dort stand eine sehr nervöse Leandra, die von allen mit Argusaugen beobachtet wurde.

„Lea?", Ginny sah fragend zu ihr und ging einige Schritte auf sie zu.

„Gin es… es tut mir Leid, ich hätte das nicht sagen sollen. Ich hab zu spät begriffen, das ich dir mit meinem Verhalten sehr weh getan habe. Verzeih mir Bitte", sie sah mit glasigen Augen zu Ginny, diese lief auch mit Tränen in den Augen , auf Lea zu.

Und dann gab es keine Halt mehr die zwei Jungen Frauen vielen sich um den Hals und weinten zusammen.

So schnell war also doch alles wieder im rechten Licht, man sollte vielleicht doch an Wunder glauben.


	51. 50 für immer und ewig

Für immer und Ewig

Die letzen 2 Tage rauschten regelrecht an den zukünftigen Brautpaaren vorbei.

Es gab noch so viel zu tun noch mal die Kleider anprobieren und das Menü durch gehen.

Draco war noch nicht zu Leandra zurückgezogen, das gemeinsame Schlafzimmer würde er erst in der Hochzeitsnacht wieder betreten.

Endlich war der Tag da, keine weiteren Vorbereitungen mehr.

Ginny hatte wie auch Leandra die Nacht ohne Partner verbracht, Draco war sowieso noch nicht zurück ins gemeinsame Schlafzimmer gekommen, erst zu Hochzeitsnacht würde er dort wieder einziehen.

Leandra, saß ihn ihrem Kleid vorm Spiegel, der Hohe Kragen passte umwerfend gut zu der Hochsteckfrisur die sie sich dazu ausgesucht hatte.

Während Molly die Mädchen Frisierte, kümmerte sich Narzissa um das Make-up.

Ginnys Haare wurden nicht ganz so streng hoch gesteckt, über all vielen einzelne Strähnen raus, was wirklich wunderbar zu ihrem verspielten Kleid passte.

Während in Leandras Haaren Cremfabende Perlen ihren Platz gefunden hatten, trug Ginny winzige weiße Röschen.

Das ganze rundete bei beiden der passende Schleier ab, der befestig wurde mit den Diadems die sie beide einst zur Verlobung bekamen.

Ihrer Mütter waren ganz aus dem Häuschen, sie zupften hier und dort.

„Wundervoll, seht ihr aus", Narzissa tupfte sich eine Träne weg, Molly sah auf die Uhr.

„Langsam sollten wir runter gehen", sie öffnet die Tür, nach dem sie noch mal alles Kontrollierten.

Blaise war wesendlich gelassener, er war immer hin schon Verheiratet, aber für Draco wurde erst heute klar, Freiheit Ade und damit kam er nicht so gut zurecht wie er gedacht hatte.

„Was ist wenn sie die falsche ist, oder ich weiß nicht sie Nein sagt", Draco sah zu ihm seine Haare waren noch ungestylte, Blaise tat es regelrecht leid wie Draco da saß, ein nervöses Häufchen Malfoy.

„Draco, sie wird nicht Nein sagen und sie ist die Richtige, da bin ich sicher. Niemand anders hält es mit dir aus", Blaise grinste frech und zog sich die Krawatte fest.

"Und jetzt machen wir mal deine Haare, du bist selbst dafür viel zu nervös", er nahm sich Gel und Draco ließ es Kommentarlos geschehen.

Oh je er ließ es einfach geschehen, Blaise fragte sich ernsthaft wer hier wohl eher Gefahr lief Nein zu sagen, Leandra bestimmt nicht immer hin erwartet sie ja Draco Kind.

Blaise wurde gerade fertig mit Draco Haaren, als die Tür aufging und Charlie eintrat.

„Jungs ihr sollten runterkommen, sonnst stehen eurer Bräute schneller vorm Altar", einer Nervöser als der andere, folgten sie Charlie runter in die Ahnenhalle.

Arthur und Lucius warteten am Treppenende auf ihrer Töchter.

Narzissa schritt mit ihrer Tochter an ihrer Seite die Treppe runter und Molly folgte mit Ginny.

Beide Väter schluckten, ihrer Töchter sahen Atemberaubend aus und heute würden sie beide in feste Hände geben.

Neija was heißt heute, Ginny war schon in festen Händen und Leandra heiratet immerhin ihren Stiefbruder.

„Ihr seht bezaubernd aus meine Damen", Lucius küsste die Hand von Molly und seiner eigenen Frau, diese übergaben ihrer Töchter und gingen vor in die Ahnenhalle, diese war gut gefühlt.

Die Gesamte Familie Malfoy war anwesend, Ginnys Familie und zu Überraschung aller saß auch Emelie unter den Gästen.

Sie hatten es beiden sehr übel genommen, wie sie an Delilah dran gekommen sind, doch im Nachhinein verstand sie die Beiden und war froh zu wissen dass es dem Kind gut geht.

Delilah lief an der Hand von Onkel Charlie langsam Richtung Altar und durfte Blumen streuen, das Körbchen war so verwandelt das es sich immer wieder auffüllt und das Kind hatte viel Freude dabei, überall Blüten hin zu werfen.

Neben Blaise und Draco stand niemand, Charlie würde dort später ein Platz finden mit seiner Nichte. Leandra hatte verzichtet wie auch schon zu ersten Hochzeit, Trauzeugin zu sein und über ließt die Ehre nun Charlie, worüber dieser sich wirklich gefreut hatte.

Hinter Charlie trat Arthur mit Ginny an seiner Seite ein, dicht gefolgt von Lucius und Leandra. Die beiden jungen Männer mussten sich beide dran erinnern zu Atmen.

Charlie stellt sich neben Blaise und hielt seine Nichte an der Hand.

Der Priester sah die Brautväter an und lächelte, wie oft durfte man denn gleich Zwei hochrangige Familien verbinden.

„_Wer übergibt die Braut?"_

„**Ich**_", _kam es zweistimmig, sie legten jeweils die Hand ihrer Tochter in die des Bräutigams.

Lucius und Arthur setzten sich neben ihrer Frauen.

Weder Draco noch Blaise konnte die Gesichter ihrer Braut sehen, da beide den Schleier im Gesicht hatten.

„Einen, nein zwei Magische Bünde sollen heute geschlossen werden. Ein Bund der bis über den Tod reicht. Heute wird es nicht heißen bis der Tod euch scheidet, heute bindet ihr euch auf Ewig.", er sah zu den zwei Brautpaaren die ihm zuhörten.

„Leandra Malfoy möchtest du den Magischen Bund der übers Leben hinausgeht, mit Draco Lucius Malfoy eingehen, für immer und Ewig?

Ihn Ehren und lieben in Guten wie in Schlechten Zeiten?

Dann antworte ja ich will", er sah zu Leandra, diese lächelt Draco schüchtern und sah dann zum Priester.

„Ja ich will", sagte sie mit fester Stimme, Draco atmet erleichtert aus.

„Draco Lucius Malfoy, möchtest du den Magischen Bund der über Leben hinausgeht, mit Leandra Malfoy eingehen, für immer und Ewig?

Sie Ehren in Guten wie in Schlechten Zeiten?

Dann antworte mit Ja ich will"

„Ja ich will", Draco drückt Leandras Hand, glücklich endlich diese Worte hinter sich zu haben.

„Ginevra Molly Zabini, möchtest du den Magischen Bund der über das Leben hinausgeht, mit Blaise Nicolas Zabini eingehen für immer und Ewig?

Ihn Ehren und Lieben in Guten wie in Schlechten Zeiten?

Dann antworte mit ja ich will"

„Ja ich will", sie sah lächelnd zu Blaise, den sie mittlerweile so sehr liebte das es schon fast weh tat.

„Blaise Nicolas Zabini, möchtest du den Magischen Bund der über Leben hinausgeht, mit Ginevra Molly Zabini eingehen, für immer und Ewig?

Sie Ehren in Guten wie in Schlechten Zeiten?

Dann antworte mit Ja ich will"

„Ja ich will", er streichelt beruhigen seiner Frau über die Hand.

Blaise holte die Ringe aus seiner Jackentasche und hielt sie dem Brautpaar hin.

„Tauscht nun die Ringe Leandra und Draco", sie tauschen Nervös ihrer Ringe.

„Reicht mir eure Hände", Leandra und Draco reichten dem Priester ihrer Hände, er wickelt ein fast Silbernes Tuch um die Hände der Beiden und murmelt auf lateinisch ein paar Worte, das Tuch leuchtet Golden auf und verschwand, als Verbindungsfaden zwischen den Eheleuten.

„Reicht mir eure Hände", Blaise und Ginny reichten ihm ihrer Hände, auch hier band er ein fast silbernes Tuch um die Hände, das beide für immer verband.

„Hier mit erkläre ich sie zu Mann und Frau, Gefährte und Gefährtin für immer, Sie dürfen die Braut küssen"

Das ließen sich die Jungs nicht zwei Mal sagen und zogen ihrer Frauen an sich, legten das Gesicht frei, das vom Schleier verdeckt wurde und küssten sie.

Nur ein Reporter war anwesend, der des Tagespropheten an ihn hatten sie Exklusive Fotos und Interview verkauft.

Das Tor er Ahnenhalle öffnet sich und die Brautleute liefen durch die Menge aus der Halle raus und gratulierten sich gegenseitig.

Draus standen die Elfen bereit und drückten jedem Gast ein Glas Sekt in die Hand, so stieß man auf die zwei Jungen Paare an und Gratulierte.

Als letztes Gratulierte Charlie mit Delilah auf dem Arm, die Kleine war einfach begeistert von dem Korb und schmiss unaufhörlich Blumenblätter.

Ein extra Fotograph der für Heute angeheuert wurde, machte noch einige Bilder von der gesamten Gesellschaft, dann ging es zum Kaffeetrinken.

Ginny schritt mit ihrem Mann Richtung Tanzfläche und eröffnet das Buffee.

„Das Buffee ist eröffnet", lies das Paar laut verkünden und stürmten die ersten los, vorne an der Spitze Ron.

Bis jetzt war werde von Ginny, noch von Blaise ein Wort an Emelie gerichtet. Erst als alle Anwesenden mit Essen beschäftigt waren, gingen die beiden auf Emlie zu, die bei Freunden vom Ministerium saß.

„Emelie", sprach Blaise leise, diese dreht sich mit einem Lächeln zu ihm um.

Emelie stand sofort auf und folgte dem Paar an den See, weit genug weg von der Hochzeitsgesellschaft.

„Warum?", Blaise sah sie fragend an.

„Warum ich hier bin, Warum ich mich nicht gemeldet habe oder warum ich euch Delilah nicht einfach so geben wollte?", nun sah sie ihn fragend an.

Blaise griff die Hand seiner Frau, sie drückte dies sanft um ihn zu beruhigen.

„Alles", antwortet er knapp und erwiderte den druck, der von seiner Frau ausging.

„In Ordnung fangen wir mit Delilah an. Ich hoffte dich dadurch wieder bei mir zu wissen, doch ich erreichte genau das Gegenteil. Ich wollte sichergehen das du nicht wie ER bist. Warum ich mich nicht gemeldet habe? Ich war enttäuscht wie ihr letzt endlich Delilahs Eltern wurdet. Warum ich hier bin? Du bist und bleibst Blaise der kleine Junge, mein Sohn.

Es war nicht rechtens was ich getan habe und ihr habt mir dementsprechend geantwortet. Verzeiht mir!", Emelie sah hoffnungsvoll zu dem jungen Brautpaar.

Blaise sah fragend zu Ginny, diese lächelt ihm nicken zu.

Sie hatte eine große Familie, sie wollte nicht dran schuld sein das Blaise die einzige Art Familie, seine Emelie nicht mehr teil davon war.

Er ließ die Hand von Ginny los und schloss Emelie in die Arme.

„Wir verzeihen dir. Willkommen in unserer Familie", sagte Blaise in einem ruhigen Ton.

Ginny nickte Draco zu der weiß Delilah an zu ihren Eltern zu laufen, Ginny nahm das Mädchen an der Hand.

„Emelie dürfen wir dir unsere Tochter Delilah Ginevra Zabini vorstellen. Sag hallo zu Tante Emelie", sie lies die Kleine los und Blaise gab Emelie frei.

„Hallo Tante Emelie", sie machte einen Knicks, es sah noch etwas unbeholfen aus, doch Opa Lucius legte großen werd drauf.

Ja Delilah wurde verwöhnt von allen ecken, doch Lucius hatte immer ein Auge drauf das seine Prinzessin, Manieren lernte.

„Hallo Delilah, du hast ein schönes Kleid an", lächelt Emelie der Kleinen zu.

„Opa Luc", sagt die Kleine in ihrer Kindlichen art, was so viel heißen sollte wie von Opa Luc.

Gemeinsam machten sie sich auf den Weg zurück zu Hochzeitsgesellschaft, wo kurz nach ihrer Ankunft mit einem Walzer die Tanzfläche eröffnet wurde.

Man führ eine 12 Stockige Hochzeitstorte hinein, die ersten 6 Torten liefen Schreckaufeinander zu und die restlichen 6 Torten gingen Schreck weiter hoch und auf jeweils links und rechts auf den letzten Torten stand je ein Brautpaar als Figur.

Der Fotograph stellte sich in Position und machte Bilder wie die Zwei Paare die Torte anschnitten und wie sie sich gegenseitig Fütterten.

Gegen Nachmittag ging es in den Rosengarten der Malfoy wo Hochzeitsbilder gemacht werden sollten.

Jeweils nur die Paare, dann die Paare zusammen und dann mit Delilah.

Leandra und Draco hatten es schon geschafft, nur noch Ginny mit Eltern und Brauteltern sollten dran sein. Neben Molly und Arthur, stand Emelie.

Glücklich klang der Abend aus, die Brauteltern sagten noch ein Paar Worte und gegen Mitternacht entließ man endlich die zwei Brautpaare in ihrer Hochzeitsnacht.

Leandra wurde von Draco über die Schwelle ihrer Räume getragen, er trug sie bis zum Bett und setzte sie dort vorsichtig ab.

„Bist du glücklich?", fragte er leise, Leandra sah lächelnd zu ihm.

„Und wie, immer hin bin ich jetzt deine Frau", sie lehnte ihren Kopf gegen seine Schulter.

„Müde?", er strich ihr sanft übers Gesicht, sie nickte leicht.

„Der Tag war anstrengend und die Schwangerschaft macht es nicht besser, wärst du mir böse wenn wir heute Abend nur….", er verschloss ihrer Lippen, lächelt sie zufrieden an.

„Nein, warum sollte ich wir haben doch jetzt ein Leben lang und länger dafür Zeit", er zog sie vom Bett und half ihr aus dem Kleid.

Er zog sich auch bis auf die Boxer aus, sie zog ihr Seidennachthemd an und kam zu ihm auf Bett gekrabbelt.

Er zog sie in seine Arme, deckte sie beide zu, langsam strich er ihr übers Gesicht runter über den Hals, sanft über ihre Brust und kam dann endlich da an wo er hin wollte.

Sanft strich er über ihren Bauch, der bis jetzt nur etwas fester war, eine wirklich Wölbung war noch nicht auszumachen.

„Ich liebe dich und das Baby", er küsste sie sanft auf die Stirn.

„Ich liebe dich und das Baby auch, sehr sogar", sie legte ihre Hand auf seine, so lagen sie noch lange und redeten über sich und die Zukunft.

Draco wünschte sich in erster Lienen einen Sohn, aber am wichtigsten war es das es gesund sein würde.

Blaise führte seine Frau ihn ihrer Wohnung, er zog sie Richtung Schlafzimmer.

„Nun sind wir für immer eine Familie, nichts kann uns mehr trennen.", sie küsste ihn fordernd.

„Oh ja nichts und niemand und in ein Paar Jahren werden wir diese noch vergrößern. Ob wir deine Mum überbieten könne", fragte er neckend nach dem sie seine Lippen wieder freigegeben hatte.

„Ich bin doch keine Gebärmaschine", grinst sie ihn frech an.

„Doch keine Kinder?!", fragte er total traurig.

„Oh doch eine ganze Quiddichmannschaft wenn du es willst", damit zog sie ihn wieder an sich.

„Dann sollten wir schon mal Trockenübungen machen", damit schmiss er seine Frau samt Hochzeitskleid aufs Bett.

Stunden später lagen sie lachend im Bett, nicht so genau wissend wie sie es geschafft hatten aus den Kleidern zu kommen.

4 Monate später

Ginny und Leandra standen mit dem Rest ihres Jahrganges in der Halle und nahmen ihrer Abschlusszeugnisse in Empfang.

Allein für ihrer Familien waren 11 kleine Runde Tische gedacht die zusammen schoben wurden.

Blaise und Draco sahen stolz zu ihren Frauen, Delilah saß unruhig auf dem Schoß von Opa Luc, sie wollte sofort zu ihrer Mummy.

Sie war so gut wie nie getrennt von ihr und heute musste sie schon den ganzen Tag bei ihrem Opa sein, nicht das sie den nicht mochte, aber Mummy blieb eben Mummy und sie war unersetzlich.

Leandra war nun schon Anfang 8 Monat und sie sah noch nie so gesund und glücklich aus, auch wenn Draco sich tagtäglich anhören durfte das sie wegen ihm fett wurde.

Was es wurde wussten beide nicht, sie hatten sich entschieden das es eine Überraschung werden soll.

Ginny ging weiter regelmäßig zum Arzt, damit sichergestellt werden konnte dass ihr Körper wieder Gesund wurde und sie irgendwann selber Kinder bekommen könnte. Den das war schon jetzt sicher Ginny und Blaise wollte eine große Familie.

Emelie gehört wieder zu Familie und kommt regelmäßig zu besuch, von Blaise Eltern haben die beiden nichts mehr gehört, sie hatte alle Verbindungen zu ihrem Sohn gekappt.

Und Harry, er hat Pansy geheiratet, wie es dazu kam ist niemanden so wirklich klar, er arbeitet als erfolgreicher Auror und schickt Ginny heute noch Briefe mit der Bitte ihm zu verzeihen.

Draco und Leandra bekamen einen gesunden Sohn namens Darius, Delilah ist total in das Baby vernarrt und möchte es am liebsten selber im Puppenwagen herum fahren.

Im Hause Mafloy/Zabini herrschte wieder leben und die Armen Hauselfen hatten mächtig viel arbeit.

Epilog folgt noch


	52. 51 Epliog

50 Epilog

Es herrschte aufruhe im Hause Malfoy, in den letzten 10- 11 Jahren ist es lauter geworden in ihrem Haus.

Ginny und Blaise hatte gleich nach dem Okay von den Ärzten losgelegt und sie arbeiten stetig an der großen Familie, Draco und Leandra waren nicht ganz so fleißig, sie waren der Meinung das drei Kinder erst mal reichten.

Darius war gerade 11 Jahre würde dieses Jahr das erste Jahr in Hogwarts besuchen.

Daphne war gerade 7 Jahre würde ihm noch 4 Jahre erhalten bleiben und Danielle war sein Nesthäkchen mit ihren gerade mal 1 Jahr, und ihrer Blauen großen Augen wickelte sie ihren Daddy um den Finge.

Wenn er ehrlich war konnten das alle seine Kinder, vor allem die zwei Mädchen.

Und Lucius er achtet auf die Erziehung und doch kann er nicht einem seiner vielen Enkel einen Wunsch abschlagen, was immer die kleinen Kinderaugen begehrten, er besorgte es.

Delilah hatte auch heute noch eine Sonderstellung bei ihrem Opa, die sie wohl nie einbüssen müsste, sollte jemals jemand um ihrer Hand halten wollen musste er sich nicht nur mir Blaise und Draco auseinander setzten, nein er würde Lucius Malfoy noch dazu bekommen.

Ginny und Blaise hatten es fast 11 Jahre nach ihrer Hochzeit auf 6 Kinder gebracht und das 7 war unterwegs, auch wenn Ginny ihm das noch nicht unter die Nase gerieben hatte.

Delilah war schon 13 und ging nun schon zu ihrem dritten Jahr nach Hogwarts, sie war ins Haus Slytherin gekommen, damit punktet sie noch mal bei Lucius, auch wenn er dies nie zugeben würde.

Blake war wie Daphne 7 Jahre, was war das eine Freudenfest, als Leandra und Ginny feststellen das sie gleichzeitig schwanger waren, so konnten die Kinder zusammen zu Schule gehen.

Beverly war grade mal 5 Jahre und freut sich auch endlich in die Schule zu kommen, sie konnte es kaum abwarten.

Ganz überraschend kamen Gillian und Luca beide 3 Jahre alt, diese kamen doch sehr überraschen, aber wurden mit Freuden willkommen geheißen.

Und dann die Jüngste Cahtryn, sie war wie Danielle gerade mal 1 Jahr, was kein Zufall war.

Das hatte Ginny und Lea abgesprochen, wann sie wieder los legen wollten.

Und erst gestern hatte Ginny raus gefunden das sie mit Kind 7 Schwanger war, ja es fehlte

nicht mehr viel und sie hatte ihrer Mum überboten, aber sie liebte jedes diese Kinder und Blaise er verzog sie regelrecht, zum Glück gab es Lucius der da ein Auge drauf hatte.

Sie war 6 Fache Mutter und das mit nicht mal 28 Jahren, da ging noch was wie Blaise immer sagte, zumindest der Name Zabini würde so schnell nicht aussterben.

Gerade waren Ron und Hermine angekommen, mit ihrer Tochter Rose die nun 11 Jahre war und mit Darius zusammen nun nach Hogwarts ging. Und der kleine Hugo er war gerade 7 geworden und verstand nicht wieso Beverly sich so sehr auf Schule freute, er kam halt ganz nach seinem Vater.

Auch Fleur und Bill waren schon am Vortag gekommen, es würde zu Tradition, dass sich die gesamte Familie am letzen Tag der Ferien traf und sie eine Art Sommerfest feierten.

Sie waren mit ihren Töchtern Victoire 12 Jahre und Vivien 5 Jahre gekommen.

Fred war mit seiner Frau Angelina gekommen und den Kindern Kian 7 Jahre und Tarja 1 Jahr.

Wo Fred war, war auch George mit seiner Frau Katie und den Kindern Liam 7 Jahre und Fynn 1 Jahr, er wird es später schwer haben, da er mit gleich drei seiner Cousinen zusammen nach Hogwarts gehen wird.

Molly und Arthur saßen mit Nazissa und Lucius im Garten und beobachten ihrer Enkelkinder.

Und es waren ne Menge Kinder die dort Spielten und auf die Kleinsten Acht gaben, 17 an der Zahl und die Weasleys vermehrten sich viel und gerne, es würde dabei wohl nicht bleiben.

Und wer weiß vielleicht würden auch Draco und Leandra noch ein 4tes bekommen.

Zu letzt kam Charlie mit seinem Mann Kevin, es hatte nach anfänglichen Problemen super geklappt sie wurden akzeptiert.

Und wenn Onkel Charlie und Onkel Kevin da waren, gab es immer spannende Geschichten über Drachen zu hören.

Während die Kinder sich um Charlie und Kevin setzen um ja nichts zu verpassen, setzten sich die Erwachsenen an den Tisch und unterhielten sich über die Vergangenheit, die Gegenwart und die Zukunft.

Emelie traf mit etwas Verspätung ein und gesellte sich zu den Erwachsenen, sie konnte es noch immer nicht glauben Blaise war nicht mal 30 Jahre und 6 facher Vater.

„Wir wollen noch eins. Hugo ist schon so groß, bald ist das Haus sonnst leer", Ron küsste seine Frau Hermine, die glücklich in die Runde sahen.

„Wir sind auch am überlegen, vielleicht klappt es ja noch mit einem Jungen", Bill sah verträumt zu seiner Frau die ihn anlächelt, ein Junge das wäre der krönende Abschluss.

„Wir haben erst mal das Haus voll nicht Lina", Katie sah lächelnd zu ihrer Schwägerin und besten Freundin

„Erst mal Katie, was später wird, aber Ginny holen wir eh nicht ein", grinsend sahen sich die zwei Frauen an.

„Wieso wenn ihr mit Zwillingen nachlegt, könnten ihr es noch schaffen", kam es prompt von Fred.

„Aber nur wenn Ginny jetzt endlich mal aufhört", gab George zu antwort, die Zwillinge sahen zu ihrer Schwester, die sie frech angrinste.

„Zu spät Jungs, Baby Nummer 7 ist unterwegs", Blaise spuckte seine Kaffee vor Schreck über den halben Tisch und sah Ginny an.

„Seit wann weißt du das?", er sah seine Frau an die ihn noch immer angrinste.

„Seit gestern", sie küssten ein überrumpelten Blaise und der Tisch lachte laut auf.

„So viel zum Aufholen", mischte nun auch Draco mit.

„Ach ja seit ihr Mal ruhig, was ist den mit euch ihr habt auch gerade mal drei", Fred sah Draco auffordernd an.

„Uns reichen drei fürs erste, ob es noch ein vierte gibt wird die Zeit zeigen. Ich hab meinen Erben", sagt er stolz und sah zu Darius rüber der mit großen Augen seinem Onkel zuhört.

„Also müsst ihr uns schon allein einholen, ich glaub es nicht Baby Nummer 7 ist unterwegs", er küsste Ginny stürmisch, trotz der vielen Schwangerschaften schaffte sie es immer wieder zu ihrer alten Figur zurück.

„Du wolltest doch eine Quidditchmanschaft, den Wunsch erfüll ich damit", sagt sie lächelnd, und kuschelt sich an ihren Mann.

„Okay, vielleicht sollten wir zwei draus mache, denn ich liebe es wenn du Schwanger bist und ich dich verwöhnen kann, außerdem siehst du zum Anbeißen aus wenn du Schwanger bist", schnurrte er ihr entgegen.

„Bitte sucht euch ein Zimmer", gab Ron von sich und alles lachte wieder.

Ja Ginny war glücklich, mehr als das, sie hatte nicht dran geglaubt so glücklich zu werden.

Erst die Verlobung, dann die Fastvergewaltigung, der Selbstmordversuch und die lange Krankheit.

Doch alles war Überstanden.

Nun war sie mit Kind 7 Schwanger, ihrer 6 Schwangerschaft und sie liebte es, sie hatte eine tollen Ehemann wundervolle Kinder.

Eine wundervolle Familie und tolle Freunde, was sollte sie sich mehr wünschen.

Molly und Arthur waren sehr glücklich über diesen Umschwung, sie hatten damals so angst ihrer Tochter zu verlieren mit der Verlobung, aber was ihnen ihre Tochter nun zurückgab war mehr als sie erhofft hatten.

Ende

So wir sind am Ende ich hoffe es hat euch gefallen auch wenn ich zum ende hin so lange

braucht zum Hochladen, aber das Ende wollte nicht wie ich.

Die Rechtschreibfehler werden mit der Zeit weg sein dank meiner Beta, aber ihr wollt ja das Ende lesen also bekommt ihr es erst mal Ungebetat sonnst wartet ihr ja noch Ewigkeiten.

Ich würde mich über ein Schlusswort von euch freuen auch von denen die sich sonnst immer im Stillen verkriechen.

Ich danke meine Kommischreibern das ihr so fleißig wart, vielen dank

Ich danke meine Stammkommischreibern

Die mich schon seit Anfang der Story begleiten, nein das stimm so nicht ganz einige begleiten mich schon seit ich angefangen habe FF zu schreiben, ihr wart immer ein Ansporn für mich weiter zu tippen.

Vielen dank besonders an Bianca Malfoy, Sabs-Potter, Abby Malfoy, Sunnyfreak, Nelja 1, Klamsischlumpf, Lovely Sweetheart

Und natürlich Lesefreak die 40 Kommis hintereinander getippt hat um mich meiner 300 Grenze näher zu bringen.

Vielleicht schaffen wir die ja wirklich noch ich würde mich sehr freuen, wenn wir uns wieder lesen bei meiner Weiterführung von Das Chaos geht weiter oder eine neuen Story.

Danke

Eure Yuna


	53. 52 Eine Prinzessin wird Erwachsen

So und hier ein kleines Extra was mir nichts aus dem Kopf gehen wollte.

Viel Spass und schöne Ostern

Eine Prinzessin wird erwachsen

Delilah war mittlerweile zu einer jungen Frau heran gewachsen sie war gerade 19 geworden und wohnt noch zuhause.

Sie hatte ihrer Ausbildung zu Schneiderin absolviert, Ginny und Blaise waren sehr stolz auf ihrer Älteste Tochter.

Delilah sah sehnsüchtig zum Fenster, sie war seit 1 Woche wieder daheim und sie wurde von Tag zu Tag niedergeschlagener, was auch im Hause auffiel.

Sie saßen endlich beim Abendessen was echt schwierig war bei dem großem Haushalt, immerhin waren allein 7 Zabini Kinder unter zu bringen und 3 Malfoy Kinder.

Ginny hatte nach Kind 7 erst mal ne Pause eingelegt Tayler war mit seinen 5 Jahren im Moment das Nesthäkchen, doch Ginny und Blaise waren noch nicht fertig.

Blake ging schon ins Zweite Jahr Hogwarts und auch Beverly würde bald nach Hogwarts gehen. So langsam wurde das Haus zu leer nur noch die Zwillinge, Cahtryn und Tayler.

Was kein Grund zu sorge war, da Ginny mit Kind acht schwanger war und Blaise strahlte wie ein Honigkuchenpferd, nach dem es so lange nicht mehr klappen wollte.

Delilah liebte jedes ihrer Geschwister und ihre fast Geschwister, die Kinder von Onkel Draco und Tante Lea und ob wohl sie vor ein paar Jahren erfahren hatte, das sie nicht ihrer leibliche Tochter ist. liebte sie ihrer Eltern und war sich ihrer Sonderstellung bei ihrem Großvater bewusst.

Fröhlich wurde zu Abend gegessen, als eine schwarze Eule kam und vor Delilah landet, ihrer Trüben Gedanken waren wie weg Gewischt und sie strahlte als sie der Eule den Brief abnahm, diese setzte sich auf ihrer Schulter.

„Hey meine Süße, sollst du auf Antwort warten", sie streichelt die Eule auf ihrer Schulter, sie surrt ihr zu antwort.

Sie öffnet den Brief und lass ihn durch, so das keiner ihn mit Lesen konnte doch jeder beobachtet sie genau, sie strahlte über das ganze Gesicht.

Sie blickte hoch und sah zu ihrer Familie.

„Mum, Dad darf ich übers Wochenende jemanden hier her einladen?", Ginny nickte zustimmen. „Natürlich darfst du das, verrätst du uns auch wer kommt?", Blaise sah zu seiner Tochter doch diese Schüttelt den Kopf.

Nach dem Abendessen war sie schnell in ihrem Zimmer verschwunden und schrieb ihre Antwort.

Delilah sah in ihrem Schrank nach, was sollte sie nur Anziehen, es war ein warmer Sommertag und sie entschied sich für ein Grünes knielanges Kleid, mit den passenden Ballerinas und passenden Ohrringen, ihrer langen Lockigen Haare hatte sie mit einer Klammer Hoch gesteckt, auch wenn sie nicht ihrer Leiblichte Tochter war, schwärmte Blaise immer davon wie sehr sie doch ihrer Mutter glich.

Sie beendet gerade das Frühstück auf der Terrasse, die Elfen decken gerade ab und sie unterhielten sich noch fröhlich, als in der Auffahrt ein junger Mann auftauchte und direkt auf die Terrasse zukam. Blaise und Draco mussten zwei Mal hin sehen, der Jungen Mann sah Theo zum verwechseln ähnlich.

Delilah war von ihrem Stuhl aufgesprungen und ihm entgegen gelaufen, er fing sie auf und dreht sie einmal in der Luft mit ihr.

„Du bist da?", sie sah lächelnd zu ihm runter und dieser erwidert es.

„Natürlich, ich hätte nicht ein Tag länger ohne dich ausgehalten", er lies sie wieder runter und drückte sie fest an sich.

„Ich auch nicht", sie blinzelt eine Träne weg.

„Du siehst heute wundervoll aus", er sah sie an und sie verzog ihr Gesicht.

„Sehe ich das den nicht immer", fragte sie gespielt böse und er lachte laut auf.

„Doch immer meine Schöne", er löste die Umarmung und ging mit ihr auf ihrer Familie zu die schon sehr Interessiert zu den beiden sahen.

„Das ist also der Besuch, er sieht wie Theo aus, ist das Ryan?", dachte Leandra laut.

„Mhh könnte gut sein. Er scheint ihr Freund zu sein, schau nur wie die Zwei miteinander umgehen", Ginny seufzte Glücklich auf.

„Wie ihr Freund, aber Gin sie ist noch ein kleines Mädchen", Blaise sah entsetzt zu seiner Frau diese lächelte mitleidig.

„Blaise sie ist 19 Jahre sie ist eine junge Frau die in kürze bestimmt Heiraten wird und sag nicht sie ist zu Jung, ich war 17 Schatz", damit brachte sie ihn zum Verstummen.

Delilah zog ihren Freund erst mal zu ihren Großeltern, Lucius war schließlich das Oberhaupt.

„Großvater ich möchte dir gerne Ryan Theodor Nott vorstellen", sie nickte ihrem Freund zu.

„Mr Malfoy es freut mich sie endlich kenne zu Lern", sagt er höfflich, er sah zu Nazissa und gab ihr eine Handkuss." Mrs Malfoy von ihnen hab ich auch schon viel gehört, mein Vater schwärmt immer über ihrer Schönheit, von der sie nichts eingebüsst haben", sagt er höflich, er kam halt aus einem gutem Haus.

Sie gingen auf ihrer Eltern zu.

„Tante Ginny", er küsste ihre Hand, „ Onkel Blaise", er verbeugte sich.

„Lang nicht mehr gesehen", er wand sich an Draco und Leandra.

„Tante Lea", auch hier küsste er ihre Hand und dann sah er zu Draco „Onkel Draco", auch hier verbeugte er sich.

„Ich soll schöne grüße von Mutter und Vater an euch geben", er sah in die Runde.

„Der kleine Ryan, ich glaub es nicht wie lang ist das schon her", Blaise sah zu ihm und schüttelt den Kopf.

„Ewig, kurz bevor ich nach Hogwarts bin und meine Eltern wer gezogen sind", gab er die Auskunft.

„Setzt dich doch bitte", bot Ginny an, Ryan setzt sich auf Delilahs Platz und zog sie auf seinen Schoss.

„Wieso konntet du schon so schnell nach England zurück?", Delilah sah zu ihm.

„Ich dachte ich beeil mich, für dich, außerdem hat Dad seine Verbindungen spielen lassen", er drückte sie fest an sich.

„Du bleibst hier?", fragte sie hoffnungsvoll.

„Ja wenn ich darf schon und in 2 Wochen fang ich im Ministerium am, in der Abteilung Fluchschäden", sagt er stolz und Delilah küsste ihn flüchtig auf den Mund und strahlte.

„Das ist wundervoll", er sah sie noch immer verdutzt an das sie ihn einfach geküsst hat vor ihren Eltern.

Einige Tage später saß Ryan bei Ginny und Leandra.

„Sag liebst du unseren Engel", fragt Leandra die ihre Hand schützten auf ihrem Bauch hatte, sie hatte gerade erfahren das Kind Nummer 4 unterwegs war.

„Ja mehr als ich es je sagen könnte. Ich möchte sie immer an meiner Seite wissen", sagte er ganz offen und sah in die Augen von Leandra.

„Das heißt du willst um ihrer Hand anhalten?", stellte Ginny nun die Frage aller Fragen, auch sie hatte ihre Hand auf dem Bauch.

„Ja das möchte ich und da komm ich zu dem Problem. Delilah sagt ich müssen nicht nur ihren Dad um ihre Hand bitten, wie meinte sie das?", er sah die zwei Frau an.

„Sie hat also schon zugestimmt, ja sie hat Recht. Das du dir aber auch ausgerechnet unsern Engel aussuchst. Aber du hast eine Pluspunkt du bist Theo Sohn", Leandra sah zufrieden zu ihm.

„Du musst Lucius fragen, Draco und Blaise. Delilah hat eine Sonderstellung bei ihren Großvater, am besten wir Lotzen sie ihn den Salon"

Gesagt getan das saßen sie in ihrem Sesseln und wusste nicht so genau warum sie hier saßen.

Ryan trat in den Salon und begrüßt sie höflich.

Nervös stand er vor den dreien, ob alles gut laufen würde.

Delilah saß bei ihrer Mutter und ihrer Tante auf der Terrasse die Kinder spielten im Garten.

„Meine Herren, ich stehe heute vor ihnen und möchte alles offen legen. Ich bin 22 Jahre alt, fange in kürze im Ministerium an, habe zu meinem 21 Geburtstag ein Teil meines Erbes ausgezahlt bekommen, was ich gut angelegt habe um immer Rücklagen zu haben. Ich hab gelernt das Geld für mich Arbeiten zu lassen. Ich liebe ihrer Tochter, Nichte oder Enkelin, je von welcher sicht man es sieht. Ich möchte mit ihr bis ans Ende meiner Tage verbringen, ihr die Welt zu Füßen legen. Ich bitte hiermit um die Hand von Delilah. Ich werde sie lieben und versuchen alles böse von ihr fern zu halten", er sah ehrfürchtig zu den dreien die die Köpfe zusammen gesteckt haben.

„Er will mein Kleines Mädchen, aber Ginny hat mir schon den Kopf gewaschen", gab Blaise leise zu, Lucius verstand.

„Er ist eine gute Partie Vater, er ist aus einer der reinsten Zauberfamilien, der kleine Ryan", äußert sich auch nun Draco.

„Aber ist er es auch werd unser Delilah zu bekommen", gab Lucius zu bedenken.

Ryan stand nervös da und beobachtet das Treiben der drei.

Lucius sah zu ihm, „Hast du Delilah dazu den schon befragt was sie hiervon hält?", Lucius was sich sicher das er das nicht getan hatte.

„Natürlich, hab ich sie gefragt und sie hat bejaht", er sah ihm in die Augen nur keine Schwäche zeigen.

Lucius nickte und wand sich wieder seinen Söhnen zu "Also was meint ihr?", fragte er leise.

„Wir sind einverstanden", kam es von Blaise und Draco.

Lucius nickte ergeben und erhob sich und ging auf Ryan zu.

„Ryan Theodor Nott, solltest du je meiner Prinzessin weh tun, ich finde dich egal wo du dich versteckst und ich werde dir einen Schmerzhaften Tod beschweren, haben wir uns verstanden?", er stand vor Ryan, es war schon Angsteinflössen aber er hielt den Blick stand.

„Ja Sir, habe verstanden", ihm lief schon der Schweiß.

„Dann sollt ihr unseren Segen haben", Ryan sah ihn an als sähe er einen Geist.

„Danke", er stand noch immer wie angewurzelt.

„Na los lauf und sag es ihr", ermutigt ihn nun Draco und Ryan dreht sich rum und rannte auf die Terrasse.

Delilah hatte die Tür gehört und war aufgesprungen.

„Und?", fragte sie und sah ihn auf sich zu eilen.

„Sie haben ja gesagt", er wirbelt sie durch die Luft und Küsste sie.

„Ich liebe dich", hauchte sie ihm entgegen, in der Tür standen nun drei Männer an deren Seiten ihre Frauen sich nun gesellten und zufrieden zu dem jungen Paar sahen.

„Und ich liebe dich", er küsst sie glücklich, sie strahlte mit der Sonne um die Wette.

„Was musste er alles tun damit ihr ja gesagt habt", fragte Nazissa ihren Mann, dieser grinste nur und schüttelt den Kopf.

Delilah löste sich aus dem Armen ihrer zukünftigen Mannes und viel ihrem Großvater um den Hals.

„Danke ich hab dich lieb", sagt sie leise zu ihm und er zog sie fest in seiner Arme.

„Ich dich auch Prinzessin", er küsste sie sanft auf die Stirn.

„Ein Hochzeit wie aufregen unser erste Kind wir heiraten", Ginny, Lea und Nazissa waren ganz aufgereckt und kaum waren Molly und Arthur benachrichtigt waren 4 Frauen schon am planen.

Und das junge Paar verbrachte so viel Zeit wie möglich zu zweit.

So das war noch eine kleine Zugabe für euch


End file.
